Christian Grey, 50 sombras y luces parte 2
by adriarsento
Summary: Continuamos con la historia de Ana y Christian. La mayoria de personajes pertenecen a E.L.James, los otros son inventados por mi. Los lugares de Seattle que se mencionan existen
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Ya lo había dicho pero no me animo a levantar la vista ahora. Siento su toque en mi mentón y poco a poco cedo a su presión y levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los ojos de Ana, brillantes y llenos de amor

Lo sabía, sabía que tú me amas, puedes no decirlo con palabras pero me lo demuestras todos los días mi amor… yo también te amo Christian- me besa, cierro los ojos maravillado por sus palabras y la abrazo mientras sus dedos se hunden en mi pelo. Amo a Anastasia, yo que me creía incapaz de amar y recibir amor, he caído ante el embrujo maravilloso de la Srita Steele. De pronto mi cerebro comienza a funcionar de nuevo y recuerdo que hay gente en la sala… ¡Elena! Me separo suavemente de Ana. No quiero abrir los ojos porque ya se lo que me espera a continuación. Los tengo que abrir, no me queda otra así que lo hago. Mi madre y mi hermana están con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que mi padre y mi hermano me miran con cara sorprendida. John sonríe y Elena… bueno Elena tiene cara de nada.

Hasta que por fin Christian- lanza John. Mamá abraza a Anastasia mientras Mia me saca la lengua.

Eres tan fea cuando lloras- le digo acercándome

Estoy tan feliz por ti Christian- me abraza y la dejo. Tengo mucha ropa así que no me preocupo. Papá se suma al abrazo y Elliot me pega un puñetazo en el hombro. Tomo a Ana de la mano y me vuelvo a sentar

Consuelo- llama mi madre, la mujer aparece por la puerta- trae una botella de champagne, hoy celebramos- Consuelo asiente y se retira, Elena se para

¿Ya te vas Elena?

Perdón a todos, me encantaría celebrar con ustedes, pero mañana tengo que ir a Portland a la inauguración del nuevo salón de belleza y ya trasnoche bastante

Qué pena que no puedas quedarte

Ya me contarás los detalles luego Grace- se acerca a mi madre y le da un beso y estrecha la mano de mi padre- buenas noches… Christian ¿me acompañas hasta el auto?

Claro- ella se cuelga de mi brazo y no quiero ver la cara ni de Ana, ni de John. cuando dejamos la sala y cierro la puerta, ella mueve la cabeza en forma de negación

¿Te tiras una virgen y crees que eso es amor? ¿estoy yo enamorada de ti entonces? Porque recuerdo que conmigo tuviste tu primera follada Christian… esta estupidez no hace más que confirmarme que has perdido todo el control de tu vida cariño y es tan patético- escucho su descargo mientras abro la puerta de salida

¿Y que puede saber de amor una violadora de menores como tú?- la voz de Anastasia y sus palabras me hielan la sangre. Ana me empuja y cierra la puerta

¿Cómo me llamaste maleducada?

Yo seré maleducada pero no soy una depravada

Ana…

¿Depravada?

¿Y cómo se le llama a alguien que teniendo treinta años tiene relaciones sexuales con un menor de 15 y no solo eso, sino que además le enseña el sadomasoquismo?- Elena me mira como no dando crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar

No vuelvas a llamarlo ni a buscarlo, Christian en MIO- le grita

¿Tuyo? Por dios si no eres más que una niñita inexperta, pronto se va a aburrir contigo, el necesita otras cosas, cosas que tú no puedes darle

CHRISTIAN, ES, MIO- le repita Anastasia haciendo una pausa en cada palabra y al final la empuja. Elena cae por los dos escalones y aterriza en el césped

Si vuelves a acercarte a él, si vuelves a llamarlo, si vuelves a mirarlo siquiera ¡te voy a arrancar los ojos maldita pervertida!- alguien toca mi hombro y asustado me doy vuelta. John

Ve a buscar a tu novia y entra en tu casa

Ana, mi amor, vamos- tomo su mano y veo la cara de Elena

Christian no puedes dejarme así- me dice. Ana me aprieta la mano

Lo siento Elena- me doy vuelta y entro en la casa todavía sin creer lo que acaba de ocurrir frente a mis ojos. Cuando cierro la puerta Ana se me tira encima y me besa. Tomo su cintura y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo. Ella me muerde suavemente el labio

TU- ERES- MIO- CHRISTIAN- me dice jadeando

Si Ana, soy tuyo

No quiero que vuelvas a verla- la tomo nuevamente de la cintura y la beso con furia y pasión. Me encanta que me reclame como suyo. Me encantan sus celos y la forma en la que le habló a Elena. Me encanta que Ana me ame y que este enamorada de mí. MI ANA.

No lo haré- me besa de nuevo y yo estoy saboreando lo que me espera esta noche a su lado, nada de sexo vainilla, esta noche voy a follarla duro y sin el molesto preservativo

A ver si dejan de besuquearse tanto que los estamos esperando- suelta Elliot. Ana y yo no podemos evitar reírnos. Cerca de las 12 nos vamos. En el auto Ana sujeta mi mano de forma muy fuerte. Cuando nos estábamos yendo, Raymond llego a casa. Se lo veía muy contento. Ana lo abrazó y prometió pasar a verlo.

Taylor vamos a mi casa

¿A tu casa?- le pregunto

Si, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar

Taylor vamos al Escala

Si Sr Grey

Christian…

Roach dijo que te tomaras la semana y está todo arreglado, yo quiero jugar esta noche Ana…

Travieso- me dice con los ojos llenos de deseo

Siempre en el blanco Srita Steele- le digo antes de besarla. En el ascensor no puedo despegarme de ella. Llegamos casi sin respirar a mi casa.

Tengo sed- me dice Ana

¿Agua o jugo?

Jugo- sirvo dos vasos grandes y los llevo hasta la sala. Ana ya no tiene puestos los zapatos. Bebe el jugo poco a poco mientras yo desaparezco un momento. Cuando vuelvo tengo puesto mi jeans roto del cuarto rojo y Ana abre los ojos. Con un solo dedo la llamo y ella se para y camina hasta mí. Cuando la tengo a escasos milímetros abro su blusa y se la quito

Silencio. No digas nada Anastasia- le quito el sujetador también. Abro el cierre de su falda y le dejo solo puesta su pequeña braga negra. Me relamo viendo su fantástico cuerpo y de abajo del sillón saco una caja de zapatos Louboutins negros y con tacón. Altos, muy altos

Póntelos- Ana mira el taco asustada pero se los pone y así queda casi a mi altura. Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta la puerta del cuarto rojo. Lo abro y la miro

Ponte donde te enseñe y cierra los ojos- voy hasta la puerta y cierro con llave- esta noche Srita Steele no habrá flores, ni corazones, ni sexo vainilla, ni hacer el amor… ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche Anastasia?, responde

Mi amo me va a follar duro- sonrío

Buena chica- me acerco por atrás y noto su respiración agitada.

¿Te gusta que te folle duro verdad Ana?

Si amo

Claro que si- le voy un azote con la fusta en su hermoso trasero

Esta noche vamos a probar algo muy especial… algo que te va a gustar mucho- tomo su mano y la acerco hasta la cama

Abre los ojos Ana. Quiero que te acuestes en la cama con las piernas derechas y separadas, quiero ver todo tu sexo rosadito y lindo- Ana se sonroja y se muerde el labio

Vamos- ella hace exactamente lo que le pido. Me alejo un poco y busco algo en el cajón. Lo tomo y me voy con ellas hasta mi nena.

Ahora Ana, flexiona las rodillas- cuando lo hace me acuesto a su lado y pongo mi dedo en su clítoris y comienzo a moverlo suavemente

Quiero que te mojes mucho Ana- le digo mientras la beso y pongo unas esposas de cuero en sus manos. Ella se muerde los labios

No quiero que te lastimes nena- le digo pasando mis dedos por su hermosa boca- puedes hablar

Christian…-

Lo sé, sé que te gusta Ana- ella separa un poco más las piernas y yo me acerco a su sexo y sigo masajeando el clítoris.

Estás tan lista- la miro mientras ella jadea- vuelve a cerrar los ojos- acerco las bolas a su boca- chupa nena- Ana lo hace

Está frío

Lo sé… caliéntalas por mí- su gesto cambia

No es nada malo Ana, te va a gustar- ella obedece. Me gusta cuando lo hace. Le retiro las bolas y yo también las chupo.

Ahora Ana, tienes que estarte quieta y relajada ¿de acuerdo?

Si

¿Sí que?

Si amo- muy suavemente introduzco las bolas en su interior y con mi tarea cumplida hago que Ana se incorpore

¿Qué fue eso?

Una estimulación, en un rato me estarás pidiendo por favor que te folle

Christian

¿Muy literal?

Demasiado

Ahora vayamos a beber algo

¿A beber algo? Dijiste que íbamos a jugar

Lo sé nena y lo vamos a hacer… muy pronto

¿Y tengo que ir a beber algo así desnuda como estoy?- le alcanzo una bata y suelto sus muñecas.

Oh- suelta Ana cuando se para _"claro que si… esas bolas van a masajear tu interior nena, dejándote lista para mí"_

¿Lo ves? Solo estimulación mi pequeña Ana- vamos caminando lentamente hasta la cocina y noto como Ana se ruboriza a cada paso. Abro una botella de vino blanco y le sirvo una copa y la hago caminar hasta la sala

¡Qué tonto soy! ¿podrías ir a traer el queso que deje sobre la mesada en la cocina mi amor?- la miro con cara de ladino

Christian

Vamos… por favor

De acuerdo- sonrío al verla. Esas bolas chinas van a excitarla mucho. Ana trae el queso y lo deja sobre la pequeña mesita. Tomo su mano, abro sus piernas y hago que se siente sobre mí… sobre mi erección. Quiero que la sienta y sea la anticipación de lo que va a venir.

Christian- me besa con pasión

¿Qué pasa Ana?

No seas malo

¿Malo? ¿yo? ¿Por qué?

Lo sabes y lo estas disfrutando, lo veo en tu cara- me muevo un poco y me acerco a su oído

¿Lo sientes? Tú eres la mala… mira como me pones- Ana me muerde el cuello

Srita Steele… al cuarto rojo

Si amo- ¿lo hizo a propósito?

Vamos a castigarte por tu impertinencia

¿impertinencia?

¿Quién dijo que podías hablar Anastasia?- llegamos al cuarto rojo y Ana se coloca donde le enseñe con los ojos cerrados. Le quito la bata y la tanga y la dejo solo con los tacones. Definitivamente las bolas la están poniendo ansiosa.

Abre los ojos Ana. No quiero que te caigas- tomo su mano y la llevo hasta el banco de azotes y hago que se agache. Su hermoso trasero… que vista maravillosa. Tomo el flogger pero antes de comenzar ato las manos de Anastasia al frente.

Bien srita Steele vamos a enumerar sus faltas una por una- me acerco a ella

Primero que nada, morderme el cuello ¿en que estaba pensando?- cuatro suaves azotes

Empujar a una mujer, eso es de muy poca educación- cuatro azotes más

¿Aunque se lo mereciera?

Hablar sin permiso- cuatro azotes más. Pero me detengo, en realidad Ana no hizo nada malo. Defendió lo que es suyo como yo lo hago con lo mío. Ella no se merece estar aquí hoy. La tomo entre mis brazos y abro la puerta. Me voy hasta mi cuarto y la coloco suavemente sobre mi cama. Abro sus piernas y lentamente le quito las bolas y ya enfundado me hundo en ella

¡Ah Christian!- me muevo suave y entro profundamente en ella

Me encanta que me digas que me amas

Christian

Me encanto como le dijiste "Christian es mío", como le dijiste que si volvía a acercarse a mi le ibas a arrancar los ojos

Mmmm

Ana nunca había oído a nadie defenderme así… eres toda mía como yo soy todo tuyo… nunca lo dudes Ana…

Christian, te amo

Y yo también mi amor- es tan raro escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca mientras Ana y yo hacemos el amor. Nunca jamás pensé que las diría y que me las dirían. Ella me ama y yo la amo a ella… lo que no entiendo, es ¿Por qué tardo tanto en llegar Ana a mi vida?

Estoy aquí- me dice tocándome suavemente el rostro mientras yo no he dejado de moverme- ¿Dónde estás?

Contigo mi amor- la beso y mis embestidas se vuelven más rápidas

Oh Christian

¿Te gusta así verdad?

Si, si, no pares

No lo voy a hacer nena- llegamos al clímax juntos y susurrándonos nuestros nombres en los labios. Me recuesto sobre su pecho y ella me acaricia el cabello

Pensé que lo íbamos a hacer en el cuarto rojo

No, no te merecías ningún castigo

¿Me desatas las manos por favor amo?- lo hago suavemente

¿Mejor así?

Si, esas bolas, guau

¿Te gustaron?

Fue una sensación extraña al comienzo, pero cuando sentí lo que hacían… no sé, me gustó

Yo nunca te voy a lastimar Ana

Lo sé. ¿te diste cuenta que en tu apuro por hacerme el amor te olvidaste de algo?

¿De qué me olvide?

Que hoy podías prescindir del preservativo

¿Y porque no me dijiste nada?

Porque acabo de darme cuenta

¿Cansada?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente?- la beso y toco su cuerpo…

Segunda vuelta srita Steele y esta vez, mi orgasmo se va a desparramar dentro tuyo nena

¡Christian Grey!- no puedo evitar reírme mientras ella me reta. Es tan hermosa. Toda la noche hemos estado disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestros besos, de nuestras caricias. Ana me ha dejado hacer con ella todo lo que mi cuerpo le pide. Cuando por fin cerramos los ojos ya es viernes y son las cinco de la mañana.


	2. Capitulo 2

Abro lo ojos y miro mi celular. 11.30 hs. Ana respira suavemente a mi lado. La beso y ella abre sus ojos

-Abusador

-Buen día para ti también Anastasia

-No me puedo mover. Me duele todo

-Y eso que solo me estaba poniendo en clima

-Christian de verdad ¿Cuántas horas puedes hacer el amor sin parar?

-El amor no lo sé, pero follar… eso es otra cosa

-No me agrada eso… tú y yo hacemos el amor porque nos amamos

-Lo sé, por eso hice la distinción

-De verdad estoy muy cansada. Me duele todo

-¿Todo?

-¡Sí, me duele hasta mi vagina!

-Ana, no grites, Gail y Taylor están en la casa- ella se lleva una mano a la boca y se pone de un rojo furioso… como las paredes de mi cuarto.

-Vamos a hacer algo- me pongo los bóxer y me voy hasta el baño. Lleno la bañadera de agua caliente y espuma. Tomo a Ana entre mis brazos y la deposito allí

-Esto te va a relajar un poco. Cuando estés lista, te espero para desayunar

-De acuerdo…- leo algunos de mis mensajes, Ros me mandó dos contratos al parecer por mail y Andrea también me mando algo, aunque no sé qué es lo que será. Y por supuesto Elena también escribió. Borro de forma instantánea sus mensajes sin detenerme a leerlos

-Buen día Gail

-Buenos días Sr Grey ¿desayuno?

-Voy a esperar por Anastasia, estoy en mi estudio por si ella pregunta.

-De acuerdo… ¿se encuentra bien la Srita Steele?- me imagino que Gail escucho el grito de Ana

-Si, solo que ella no está acostumbrada todavía al cuarto rojo

-Comprendo- Gail sonríe y yo también.

Bien, los contratos son de Turquía y Rusia, al parecer Ros se encargó perfectamente de todo. Andrea me dice que escribió un tal Dr. Basteri y preguntó por mi salud. El buen doctor preocupado por su paciente. Y hay un mensaje de Roach diciendo que recibieron solo 4 manuscritos y que se alegra que el padre de Ana este recuperándose.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Que rapidez nena

-Me sentía sola en esa enorme tina- pone pucheritos y la siento sobre mí y la beso

-Lo siento. Si me metía ahí contigo te iba a doler más

-Christian eres insaciable

-Ni que lo diga Srita Steele ¿desayunamos?

-Preferiría almorzar

-Hay un bonito lugar en el muelle…

-Me cambio ¿y vamos?

-Por supuesto nena- nunca voy a entender la tardanza de las mujeres en vestirse, yo estoy listo en 10 minutos cuando Taylor tiene que ir a casa de Ana y traer no se cuanta ropa. Finalmente después de casi una hora la Srita Steele esta lista

-¿Te gusta la comida mexicana Ana?

-Me encanta

-Hay un restaurante llamado "Puerto Bonito" podemos ir ahí

-Vamos…- sé que Taylor me sigue pero prefiero conducir yo el día de hoy. Es un sábado soleado y despejado. El lugar está tranquilo y por suerte podemos sentarnos en unos cómodos sillones. Ana disfruta la comida y yo también. Pedimos postre. Y nos vamos porque el restaurante sólo está abierto hasta las 14.30. regresamos al Escala y le pido a Gail que nos prepare, un té para mi Ana y un café para mí.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día?

-Puede…

-¿Cuarto rojo?

-No después de tu grito de hoy ¿Cómo está tu vagina?

-Christian ...

-Me preocupo por ella…

-Eres tan poco gracioso… se me ocurre otra cosa

-¿Cuál?

-Podemos hablar

-¿De qué?

-De tu relación con la bruja depravada violadora de menores

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A la Sra. Lincoln

-No Ana, eso es pasado

-Exacto, un pasado que yo quiero conocer, quiero saber cómo te convenció acerca de ser su sumiso… Christian de solo imaginarte con ella… se me revuelve el estómago

-Entonces no lo imagines y déjalo en el pasado, que es a donde pertenece.

-¿Cuántas fueron?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cuántas mujeres fueron sumisas tuyas?

-Ya te lo dije antes… 15

-¿Siempre fuiste el dominante?

-Sí

-¿Con ella también?

-En la última parte de la relación

-¿Por qué se terminó Christian? digo, aparte de la diferencia de edad

-Porque su marido se enteró de lo nuestro y por poco la mata a golpes

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

-No tengo idea, ella era una esposa "trofeo" de esas que se quedan en la casa o salen de compras o toman el té con las otras esposas trofeo. No sé si ella se lo habrá contado a alguien y fue por eso que él se enteró.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Vino a buscarme a mi casa… por suerte mis padres no estaban y mis hermanos tampoco

-¿Te hizo algo?

-Quiso pero no lo dejé

-¿Y ella?

-Estuvo varios días en el hospital hasta que salió y comenzó el tedioso divorcio

-¿Es tu amiga desde entonces?

-Aha

-¿Y nunca más…?

-No Ana, ella tiene un nuevo sumiso desde hace ya varios años, nos juntábamos a cenar y a ponernos al día de nuestras cosas. Muchas veces le pedía que me seleccionara sumisas, con ella podía hablar sin reservas acerca de todo esto.

-¿Solo con ella?

-Si Ana solo con ella

-Comprendo, ¿siempre fueron chicas de pelo oscuro?

- Sí

-Ella es rubia…

-Supongo que con ella tuve suficiente de las rubias y no quise probar mas

-En tu empresa son todas rubias

-Claro, porque donde se trabaja no se folla Ana, regla que debe cumplir el presidente de la compañía primero que nadie

-¿Nunca te pidieron más, digo flores y corazones?

-Sí

-¿Y?

-Se terminaba el acuerdo… yo no buscaba una novia, buscaba una sumisa

-¿Te gustaba lo que ella te hacia?- suspiro, con Ana es nunca acabar

-Christian sé directo como el día que me dijiste todo acerca de cómo te gusta tener sexo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Dime

-TODO

-Sí, fue con Elena con la que perdí mi virginidad, ella fue la primera mujer en mi vida. Ana yo no quiero hablar de eso…

-¿Te gusto?

-Anastasia

-¿Lo disfrutaste?

-¿Disfrutaste tú conmigo tu primera vez?

- Sí

-Pues ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta

-¿Fue dulce?

-No

-¿No?

-No Ana, con Elena yo no hice el amor, con Elena yo follé duro…

-¿La amaste?

-No

-¿No estabas enamorado de ella?

-No, yo solo era un muchacho de 15 años, con las hormonas alborotadas y con ganas de sexo. ¿Puedes imaginar la primera vez que la vi? Elena siempre fue hermosa y elegante. Y que ella me sonriera y me mirara, para mí era como algo maravilloso

-¿Te golpeaba Christian?

-Sí, me castigaba

-¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Porque yo no me comportaba como es debido

-No entiendo

-Mi madre y Elena son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, mi madre le contaba a Elena todo lo que yo hacía y lo que a ella le preocupaba. Y Elena me disciplinaba… ella me hizo enfocarme bien, dejar de beber, no meterme en líos y estudiar como correspondía… fue genial dejar que ella fuera quien tomara las decisiones, yo estaba demasiado confundido para hacerlo

-¡Eso es inconcebible! Por dios santo Christian tenías 15 a esa edad todos estamos confundidos

-Ana, ya me habían expulsado de al menos dos colegios, mi padre estaba que trinaba y mi madre ya no sabía que hacer conmigo. Me enviaron a dos psicólogos que no pudieron ayudarme con toda la mierda que llevo conmigo desde que nací. Elena me hizo enfocarme, ya te lo dije

-Ella te uso Christian

-Quizás, pero sin ella mi vida hoy sería un desastre… quizás si no hubiera conocido a Elena, tú nunca me hubieras conocido- Ana abre los ojos como platos

-Si seguía bebiendo iba a terminar con otra adicción y esa adicción iba a terminar con mi vida Ana…- ella se acerca y me abraza. Me besa suavemente.

-No hablemos más de eso por favor

-De acuerdo, al menos no por hoy

-Genial

-¿Miramos una película?- le digo que sí pero también yo estoy cansado. Me duermo en el sillón. Cuando abro los ojos está anocheciendo.

-¿Ana, donde estas?

-En la cocina

-¿Qué haces nena?

-Nada. Vine a servirme un poco de jugo… me voy

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

-A casa… tengo que lavar ropa y acomodar un poco. Hace varios días que no aparezco por ahí

-Diablos, ¿no puedes quedarte hoy?

-No, no Sr Grey, no sea abusivo

-Entonces me voy contigo- voy hasta mi cuarto y tomo un pequeño bolso, coloco allí mi pijama, un jeans, dos camisas, una corbata. Una pantalón de vestir, una americana negra. Mi cepillo de dientes, mi BlackBerry, el cargador. Zapatillas y zapatos, gel de baño y perfume. Afeitadora. Si la srita Steele quiere irse, voy a invadir su casa y su cama hasta el lunes.

-Estoy listo… vamos

-¿Te vas a quedar en casa?

-¿Acaso querías pasar el domingo con tu otro novio?

-¡Me descubriste!- la beso, nunca voy a tener suficiente de Anastasia Steele

-¿Kate?- Ana llama a su compañera pero al parecer no hay nadie

-Debe estar con Elliot

-Supongo- dejo mi bolso en su horrible sillón

-¿Sabes? este sillón es horrible y no va con el estilo del departamento, le podría sugerir a Elliot un regalo para ti y para Kate

-Que no se te ocurra

-Vamos Ana, es horrendo

-Lo tenemos con Kate desde que comenzamos la universidad

-No es excusa Ana, porque además de feo es incómodo

-¿De verdad?

-¿Me dejas regalarte un blanco? Digo así está a tono con la sala- niega con la cabeza pero me sonríe

-De acuerdo- me acerco y la beso

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo para los dos

-De acuerdo

-¿Churrascos con ensalada o fideos con pollo y crema?

-Fideos con pollo y crema- le contesto mientras me siento. La veo picar cebolla y pollo y cocinar de manera muy sexy

-Eres tan hermosa Ana- ella se ruboriza

-Gracias

-Es la verdad

-Lo dices porque me quieres

-Lo pensé desde que te conocí

-¿La primera vez que me viste, pensaste en mi como tu sumisa?

-Sí

-¿De verdad?

-Si, la forma en que ponías con cada respuesta mía era fascinante

-¿Sí?

-Hasta que me preguntaste si era gay

-¿No lo vas a olvidar nunca no?

-No nena, quedo pegado en mi cerebro

-Te puedo decir que odie a Kate ese día- me aproximo a ella y le beso el cuello

-Yo no te puedo explicar lo feliz que soy de que Kate se haya enfermado y hayas sido tú la que me hiciera esa entrevista

-Lo mismo digo- me responde dándose vuelta y colgándose de mi cuello

-Te quiero hermosa

-Y yo a ti Christian- la beso profundamente. Mi lengua y la suya ya se entienden de maravilla. Mis manos acarician sus pechos y los pezones se ponen duros a mi tacto. Ana gime en mi boca. Y yo suspiro en la suya mientras apoyo mi erección entre sus piernas. Ella me acerca un poco más tirando suavemente mi cabello. La abrazo fuerte y la pongo sobre la mesada. Me deshago de la molesta musculosa y el sostén y muerdo su pezón. Ella arquea un poco la espalda y yo chupo suavemente.

-Realmente eres deliciosa Ana

-Oh Christian… tenemos que parar

-No me pidas eso ahora…

-Se va a quemar la comida- los fideos hierven y al parecer la salsa esta lista por lo que me detengo. Diablos. No me gusta detenerme y menos cuando estoy con Ana.

-¿A dónde está mi musculosa?

-No lo sé- digo molesto

-¿Y ahora porque te enojas?

-Hubieras dejado que se quemara todo… no me gusta quedarme con las ganas

-Lo siento- me dice mirándome a los ojos. Estoy molesto. Ella se da cuenta y comienza a armar la mesa para cenar. Cuando está todo listo me sirve y se sirve. Como poco a poco y está delicioso. Ana no dice nada pero tampoco me mira. Sé que me comporté como un idiota. Tomo su mano y la beso. Ella sonríe

-¿Se te paso el enojo?

-Un poco, esto está delicioso

-Gracias- me da un pequeño beso. Suspiro

-Tienes un temperamento terrible Christian

-Cada cual tiene sus defectos Ana… el mío es ese

-Ese y lo controlador, intimidante, acosador, pervertido- dejo el tenedor y la beso

-Mal humorado- otro beso

-Poco humor- vuelvo a besarla mientras la voy empujando al dormitorio

-Insaciable- me rio en su boca y finalmente con un suave empujón la tengo en su cama

-Ahora que ya enumeraste la cantidad descomunal de defectos que tengo, es hora de acabar lo que empezamos en la cocina Srita Steele

-Sr Grey es usted insaciable

-Ni que lo digas nena-

Ana tiene sed por lo que voy a buscar un poco de agua, pero no hay fría por lo que abro el freezer y saco unos cubitos de hielo y veo helado… de vainilla. Y se me ocurre una idea. Tomo el helado, el agua y una cuchara y me voy con ellos hasta la habitación. Aprovecho que tiene cerrados los ojos para dejar el helado a un lado de la cama

-Tu agua nena

-Gracias

-No había fría así que tuve que ponerte unos cubitos

-Mañana tendría que ir al súper. No sé cuánto dinero tendré

-Te puedo prestar y luego tú me lo devuelves

-Como no… ya voy a caer en esa trampa

-Puedo cobrarte intereses y todo si eso te hace feliz

-¿De verdad?

-Claro…

-Me lo voy a pensar- _"no sea tan inocente Srita Steele"_

-¿Cansada?

-Un poco

-Que poca resistencia Anastasia… así no podré jugar un fin de semana entero en mi cuarto de juegos.

-Le mandé un mensaje a tu entrenador, dijo que saliendo del trabajo, lunes, miércoles y jueves vamos a entrenar una hora diaria

-Muy bien por eso nena- me aproximo y la beso y toco su clítoris lo que hace que Ana gima fuerte en mi boca

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Está sensible

-¿Caliente?

-Si quieres ponerlo de esa manera

-Se me ocurre la forma de enfriarlo- digo mientras le muestro el helado

-Christian ...

-Tú jugaste con chocolate… yo quiero jugar con helado… de vainilla, abre las piernas

-Debe estar muy frío

-Yo le daré la temperatura justa Ana, confía en mí- abre sus piernas y coloco un poco de helado sobre mi botoncito preferido. Ana cierra los ojos mientras yo lamo el helado poco a poco…

-¡Christian!- después de chorrear y lamer helado de todo su cuerpo e introducirme en ella, Ana y yo alcanzamos el clímax… juntos como siempre. Ana tiene la respiración agitada y jadea y yo estoy por el mismo camino. La beso cuando de repente la puerta se abre y Kate se queda tiesa. Apenas llego a taparnos para que no nos vea desnudos

-¡Kate!- grita Ana. Ella cierra la puerta mientras yo me hundo en la almohada- voy a verla- me dice Ana mientras se coloca una bata. Diablos Kate Kavanag

ANASTASIA

Me anudo la bata y salgo a su encuentro. No la veo por ningún lado. ¿Estará en su cuarto? Golpeo

-¿Kate?- la veo tirada en su cama con la cara enterrada en la almohada

-Ana lo siento, tengo tanta vergüenza, no sé porque diablos no toco la puerta antes de entrar… casi los veo -desnudos Ana

-No pasa nada

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Christian me debe estar odiando

-Probablemente

-Lo siento

-Kate, no hay problema pero debes ser más cuidadosa, yo ya no soy la misma Ana de siempre

-Ni que lo digas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Apenas apareces por aquí… ya pronto me voy a olvidar de tu cara

-Exagerada

-De verdad Ana, Elliot pasa más tiempo aquí que tu

-Estoy enamorada Kate, no puedo despegarme de su lado

-Si, lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que debas olvidarte de tus amigos

-¿Estás celosa?

-Yo no, José…- cambio mi expresión y Kate se da cuenta

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes Ana?

-Quiso besarme a la fuerza en nuestra graduación y lo hubiera conseguido si Christian no hubiera llegado

-¿Me hablas enserio?

-Y no conforme con eso, cuando mis padres estaban aquí le dio a entender a Christian de que estoy con él por su dinero

-¡Lo voy a matar!

-No hace falta… creo que ignorarlo le duele más

-Yo no sabía nada Ana

-Lo sé. No te lo conté antes porque no creía que José podía comportarse de esa manera

-Es algo impensado, pero Ana, tú sabes que él siempre estuvo interesado en ti

-Y tú sabes mejor que nadie que nunca le di esperanzas y que siempre fui muy clara con él

-Es cierto

-Me dolió que pensara en mi de esa forma Kate

CHRISTIAN

Mi madre me dijo siempre que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es muy malo… pero estoy tentado con la conversación entre Kate y Ana

-Si piensa así de ti es porque es un imbécil- digo mientras abro la puerta. Ana suspira

-Kate… buenas noches

-¿Me odias verdad?

-¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto mientras me acomodo detrás de Ana y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro

-Por lo que acaba de pasar

-Ummm ¿te refieres a casi vernos desnudos?

-Sí

-Eso no es problema. Problema hubiera sido si llegabas dos minutos antes cuando tu amiga gritaba mi nombre mientras acababa

-¡Christian!- me gritan las dos y yo me río a carcajadas

-Basta de tanta charla. Vamos a dormir Ana que mañana tenemos que ir de compras… Kate buenas noches y por favor, la próxima vez… golpea… tu amiga tiene novio ahora

-Si, te prometo que lo haré

Tomo de la mano de mi nena y me voy con ella hasta su cuarto

-¿Por qué sigues hablando de ese imbécil?

-José es mi amigo

-Con amigos como esos ¿Quién necesita enemigos?

-Tu…

-Yo nada, ella forma parte de mi pasado, lo sabes, lo viste y lo oíste. No busques excusas… quiero que lo trates lo menos posible y a tu pregunta si, estoy celoso porque quiere algo que es MIO. TU ERES MIA ANASTASIA no lo olvides

-No lo olvido- me besa y la ayudo cambiando las sábanas. Me parece que Ana se molestó un poco por lo que dije, no me mira y se puso un pijama. Yo la prefiero desnuda.

-¿Te enojaste por lo que te dije?

-No, solo estoy cansada

-Eres muy mala mintiendo Ana

-¿Sabes? es muy desconsiderado de tu parte decirme como tengo que vivir mi vida y a quienes puedo o no puedo ver

-¿Yo te digo como vivir tu vida?

-Si, cuando quieres pagar todo o cuando me dices a quienes puedo o no puedo tratar. Cuando pretendes que pase todo el tiempo contigo, es verdad que a mí me encanta eso… pero hasta cierto punto- me paro y me visto

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir de ese modo ni tampoco sofocarte Anastasia. nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo- cierro la puerta de calle y me voy. Estoy furioso. Ella al parecer no lo entiende. Yo nunca actuaría de esta manera con una sumisa, yo la amo y a ella todo ahora le parece poco. ¡maldito amor, malditas flores y corazones! No tengo ganas de ir al Escala. Es sábado en la noche ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo Elliot?

-Grey ...

-Aquí otro Grey

-¿Christian?

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, Kate se fue a su casa y estoy por acostarme

-Vamos por algo de beber los dos

-De acuerdo

-Paso por ti en 10 minutos

Elliot y yo nos vamos en un taxi hasta un bar que él conoce. Me dice que dejemos mi auto en su casa por las dudas. Y que también puedo quedarme a dormir ahí sí me parece. Es raro, creo que nunca dormí en otro lado que no fuera el Escala. Pedimos dos cervezas y le comento lo que paso con Anastasia

-Ese imbécil siempre se las arregla para hacernos pelear

-Aunque ni yo pueda creer lo que te voy a decir ahora, llevas toda la razón en esto Christian

-¡Lo sé! ¿no es raro?

-Un poco espeluznante diría yo- Elliot me hace reír con sus chistes y bromas pesadas y sin darnos cuenta estamos borrachos pero felices. El taxi que nos lleva hasta su casa me marea.

-Si vas a vomitar, hazlo en el baño hermanito. Mis muebles me costaron demasiado como para oler a vómito

-Se contenerme- me tiro en el sillón y Elliot me pasa una almohada y una sábana con una frazada

-¿Seguro no quieres dormir en una de las habitaciones?

-Negativo, aquí estoy bien. Mira mi bolso, voy a ponerme el pijama y a lavarme los dientes como un nene bueno

-Correcto, buenas noches Grey

-Buenas noches Grey- cuando salgo del baño voy hasta la cocina y me tomo un vaso con agua y después un analgésico con un poco de jugo de lima que tiene Elliot. Enchufo mi teléfono y me acuesto. Lo odio a ese imbécil del fotógrafo. Siempre metiéndose donde nadie carajos lo llama. Y Ana… ¿Cómo puede ser tan dócil? Con él sí, conmigo no, a mí me hace frente y es impertinente pero a él imbécil siempre le encuentra justificativo. A la mierda con los dos. Al final voy a tener que pensar que… no, no, no. No te confundas Christian, ella no puede tener ni un poquito de razón.

-¿Qué demonios es ese ruido? Menos mal que me tome una pastilla antes de dormir porque si no este leve dolor de cabeza sería insoportable. _¿Es una puta licuadora?_

-¡Elliot!

-Buenos días hermanito

-¿Necesitas hacer tanto puto ruido?

-Es la licuadora- _lo sabía_

-Bueno y ahora que estas despierto, ducha, desayuno y supermercado

-¿Qué?

-¿No ibas a ir con Ana al supermercado?

-Bien dijiste _iba_ capaz que ahora quiere que su "amigo" la acompañe

-¿Me pregunto porque cuando uno se enamora se vuelve tan estúpido?

-¿Me estás llamando estúpido?

-¿No te das cuenta que de esa forma él gana, consigue lo que quiere? Que mantiene a Ana alejada de ti

-Ella es la que le da el gusto Elliot no yo

-Pero Ana es tu novia

-¡Más vale que sí!

-Entonces tú tienes que estar a su lado, no él

-Haz que ella entienda eso

-Tienes razón, las mujeres son seres imposibles de entender

-Ni que lo digas- me siento en la barra de la cocina mientras Elliot sirve licuado de banana con leche, que vale decir que hace años que no tomo, unos triples de miga y un poco de café

-No creas que como esto todos los días, este es mi desayuno recompensa del domingo

-Sería fatal si comieras esto todos los días- siento sonar el celular, pero no se de quien es

-Para ti Grey- dice lanzándome por el aire. Dios es tan despatarrado a veces

-Bueno

-Hola- _Ana _

-Buen día Anastasia

-Siento lo de anoche, sé que sonó cruel y sé que tienes razón, un verdadero amigo no se comporta como lo hizo José y sé que tienes celos porque me quieres. Cuando te fuiste y me dijiste eso, me sentí tan sola y tan mal y tan triste. Tienes razón, sé que para ti es difícil vivir todo esto por primera vez y yo no te ayudo Christian. lo siento de verdad ¿Dónde estás? Fui al Escala a verte y Gail me dijo que no volviste anoche ¿no estas con ella verdad?

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera decirlo Ana? Estoy con Elliot. Anoche fuimos por unos tragos juntos y ahora estamos desayunando en su casa

-¿Puedo ir a verte?

-Claro

-Enseguida llego- estoy enojado, eso ni dudarlo, pero también es cierto que la extrañe anoche, no sentir su respiración, oler su cabello o besarla fue duro para mí también. Cuando suena el timbre Elliot abre y Kate lo besa

-Hey nena, visita inesperada

-Hola dulce, hola Christian

-Buen día Kate…

-No cierres que ya viene Ana- Elliot me mira y me guiña el ojo

-Ana, Mia, Grace y Carrick

-¿Disculpa?

-Es que cuando veníamos, nos encontramos con todos ellos que iban a ver a tu hermano

-Buen día hijo, perdón, buen día hijos- saludo mamá mientras entra seguida de papá y de Mia. Y al final de la línea, lo mejor… MI Ana que me ve, me sonríe y camina apresurada hacia mí y cuando estoy cerca me toma en sus dulces brazos y me besa y yo olvido todo. Absolutamente todo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- dice Elliot

-Será mejor que te guardes silencio- le respondo

-¿Sales por un segundo?

-Sí - en el pasillo Ana me vuelve a besar solo que con más pasión

-Te extrañe anoche

-Y yo a ti nena

-Vamos a tu casa

-¿Ahora?

- Sí

-Pero Ana…

-Vamos- Ana tira de mi mano

-Tengo todo lo que lleve a tu casa en la casa de mi hermano- Ana me suelta y me deja sorprendido en el pasillo y poco después regresa con mi bolso. Cuando llegamos a recepción Taylor me mira extrañado mientras Ana tira de mi mano, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, Ana literalmente se abalanza sobre mi

-Te extrañe mucho anoche, mucho, mucho- me besa y después sus besos llegan a mi cuello. Dios mío, nunca pensé que Ana pudiera ser así de apasionada. Tomo su cintura y la atraigo más hacia mí, mientras ella enreda sus dedos en mi cabello. Su lengua invade mi boca y la mía la suya. Aprieto su trasero suave y redondo. Y toco su sexo a través de la tela del jeans. Mi pantalón va a explotar, Ana me quita la camiseta que tengo puesta cuando se abren las puertas. Caminamos tropezándonos con todo mientras vamos hasta mi cuarto. Una vez allí le quito la camiseta y su sostén y beso y muerdo sus hermosos pechos. Bajo hasta el ombligo. Le quito las zapatillas y desabrocho el pantalón. Le quito todo. La tengo desnuda solo para mí. Ella hace lo mismo conmigo. La tomo de la cintura de nuevo y la beso

-Jamás nadie puede verte así. Tú solo puedes estar desnuda conmigo Ana. TU ERES MIA y de nadie más. Nadie puede tocarte porque si no lo mato

-Soy tuya mi amor, tuya y de nadie más. Solo a ti te amo Christian

-Y yo te amo a ti Ana- la acuesto y me entierro en ella y me muevo mientras ella gime y jadea. Me siento feliz de tenerla en mi vida. De amarla como lo hago. De sentirme su dueño, de saber que me ama y que será mía siempre. Porque Ana y yo vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

-Ah, Christian, así me gusta mi amor

-Lo sé nena, lo sé- cuando me apoyo sobre su pecho, todavía no podemos respirar bien.


	3. Capitulo 3

-No me gusta discutir contigo- le digo mientras ella se viste lentamente

-A mí tampoco

-Es solo que el imbécil ese, cada vez que me acuerdo de cómo te tenía abrazada y de las cosas que dijo… me irrito mucho- Ana se acerca y me abraza

-Lo sé y lo siento. Es mi culpa también por buscarle siempre el lado bueno a todo

-Eso no es algo malo Ana, solo es que yo… bueno no estoy acostumbrado a esto. Antes siempre tenía el control de todo y con todos… y ahora navego sin rumbo y a veces siento mucho miedo

-¿Miedo? ¿miedo de que?

-De que un día tu dejes de amarme, que te vayas de mi lado… yo sencillamente no lo soportaría y mucho menos ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que te amo, de que puedo amar…- la miro y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas

-Yo nunca te voy a dejar

-Ana, no prometas ni digas nunca, ninguno sabe lo que puede pasar de aquí a cinco años

-Yo sí, de aquí a cinco años estaremos casados, felices y quien te dice que con al menos dos hijos- _¿Qué cosa?_

-¿Acabas de decir dos hijos?

-¿Te parecen pocos?

-¿Hijos? Yo nunca pensé en eso

-¿Pero quieres hijos verdad?

-No lo sé

-Sí, los vas a querer, más si se parecen a ti, obsesos del control y acosadores

-¿De qué me está acusando Srita Steele?

-De todo lo que ya sabes…- me vuelve a besar. Sonrío… _hijos_ ¿estaré listo para eso? Ana sale del baño con su teléfono en la mano

-Nos están esperando en el súper

-Ah! Ya veo- fue un domingo distinto, Ana, Kate, Elliot y yo comprando cosas para la casa de las chicas. Finalmente Elliot y yo pagamos todo. Le llamo a Taylor para decirle que no se olvide de encargar el sillón para Anastasia. Nuestros padres nos observan extrañados

-No creí vivir lo suficiente para ver esto Grace- mi madre se ríe a carcajadas y Kate y Ana también

-Yo no sé a qué te estas refiriendo- le digo

-A ti, a tu hermano… de compras en un supermercado

-Muy gracioso papá- el chofer de Elliot se encarga de llevar y acomodar los alimentos en la casa de las chicas mientras los seis nos vamos a almorzar juntos.

-¿Qué les parece ir un Space Needle?

-Claro- contesta Kate. Cuando estamos arriba la vista es sencillamente espectacular. Hasta que la veo… Elena ¡diablos! mi madre también la vio por lo que levanta la mano y la saluda ¿con quién está? ¿es ese su sumiso? Sí, diablos, perfecto, todo lo que necesitamos para un almuerzo feliz, mi antigua dominatriz y su nuevo sumiso.

-Hola, que gusto verlos a todos- incluso besa a Ana. En este mismo momento quiero morir. Ella aprieta suavemente mi mano cuando Elena me planta un beso

-¿Y éste joven quien es Elena?

-Mi nuevo proyecto

-¿Tu nuevo proyecto?

-Sí, lo estoy ayudando con un proyecto de negocios, sabes que me gusta ayudar a jóvenes descarriados- siento la bilis subir por mi garganta por lo que me disculpo y voy hasta el baño. Apenas llego a los lavados y vomito. Es la primera vez que tengo esa reacción

-¿Christian, mi amor, estas bien?- me enjuago un poco la boca

-Sí Ana, solo es que… no sé, vine a vomitar

-Por dios ¿te sientes mal?

-No, fue su comentario…

-¿No podemos irnos?

-Claro que podemos- tomo su mano y me dirijo a la mesa donde todos están sentados

-Christian, estas muy pálido hijo

-No se siente bien, me parece que es la altura- responde Ana- lo voy a llevar a su casa y me voy a ocupar de él. Siento no poder almorzar con todos- dice y la mira- será otra vez… vamos

-Te llamo luego hijo

-Adiós- Taylor conduce lento por Seattle y yo no veo la hora de llegar a casa. Cuando entramos no hay nadie por supuesto. Gail tiene el fin de semana libre. Me siento en la sala mientras Ana me alcanza un jugo.

-Tengo hambre ¿pedimos algo?

-Puedo cocinarte algo… déjame que mire la heladera- siento un pequeño gritito de Ana y cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro siento olor a pollo. Me acerco y Ana está sacando algo del horno

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No ¿descansaste?

-Sí ...

-¿Cómo estas ahora?

-Mejor… porque estoy contigo nena- me sirve pollo al horno con papas y realmente esta delicioso… me como todo y Ana también

-Tenías hambre al parecer

-Sí, Elena arruinó el almuerzo

-Lo bueno es que no quisiste quedarte, ni por cortesía, esa mujer me causa repulsión

-Lo sé y no quiero pelear contigo

-Yo tampoco mi amor- me besa y nos vamos juntos a la cama. Cuando despierto ya es la tarde. Invito a Ana a dar un paseo. Hay una suave brisa y la tarde está preciosa. Casi tanto como ella. Caminar tomando su mano me llena de felicidad.

-¿Quieres helado?

-Sí- y seguimos caminando como lo haría cualquier pareja de enamorados. Cuando llegamos a un parque nos tiramos en el césped y ella se acomoda en mi pecho. Cierro los ojos y aspiro su cabello. Amo el cabello de Ana y su particular esencia. Me vuelve loco

-Yo podría acostumbrarme a esto

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no necesito nada ostentoso

-¿Yo soy ostentoso?

-No, tu forma de vida sí, pero lo comprendo, nunca te has enamorado y no has salido de tu torre de cristal

-Eso es cierto

-Yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas Christian

-Pues hazlo

-¿De verdad? ¿aunque sean flores y corazones?

-Aha, aunque sean flores y corazones

-De acuerdo- me besa y yo tomo su rostro y lo acerco más al mío. _Esto es la felicidad_ digo para mis adentros. Estar con una hermosa mujer que me ama, besarla delante de todos y que no me importe nada más. Ana desiste de dormir en mi casa por lo que no insisto y esa noche la paso solo. Al otro día me doy una vuelta por Grey's House. Todo está bien según Ros. Dice que le debo un aumento y prometo que así será. Siendo ya las 10 me dirijo a Grey's editorial. Abro mi despacho y me hago un café en la hermosa taza que Ana me regaló. Taylor va a su adjunto y yo prendo todos los equipos. Ana se asoma por ventanal y me lanza un beso. Sonrío. Debo verme como un estúpido. Suena mi móvil

-Grey

-Christian, has llegado, ahora bajo- veo a Roach entrar en la oficina con dos personas

-Christian, quiero presentarte. Este es Jack Hyde editor en jefe y esta es Elizabeth Preston, editora y jefa de personal

-Un gusto- les digo mientras estrecho sus manos

-Un placer conocerlo Sr Grey- me dice Elizabeth y Jack sonríe.

-A trabajar todo el mundo- dice Roach y ambos salen de la oficina

-¿Cómo está el padre de Anastasia Christian?

-Por suerte mucho mejor, tendrá que tomar una pastilla de por vida y tendrá que someterse a varios tratamientos

-Qué barbaridad.

-Lo bueno es que puede contarlo… demasiada gente muere a causa de descuidos como esos- veo a Roach hacerse la señal de la cruz

-Ni que lo digas, si algo malo le hubiera pasado…

-Anastasia no podría vivir de nuevo, lo sé, pero bueno, nada malo paso y eso es lo que me deja tranquilo

-Bueno, yo también me voy a trabajar. Nos hablamos luego

-Claro- a la hora, mientras termino de leer los contratos que me mandó Ros me llega un mail de Roach donde me dice que Ana y Hyde tendría que ir a New York el fin de semana porque hay una exposición de autores locales de donde podríamos obtener muy buenos libros. _"jajaja si como no… ellos dos solos, soñar no cuesta Roach"_ lo llamo

-¿Recibiste mi mail?

-Claro, pero me quede pensando que no solo Jack y Anastasia tendría que ir, tú y yo tenemos que mostrarnos más interesados en todo esto y no dejar todo en manos de los demás. Digo a ver si me entiendes, las decisiones importantes tienen que ser de nosotros dos y no podemos ni debemos delegar eso en otras personas. Podemos confiar en sus criterios claro, escuchar sus propuestas, pero de ultima las decisiones son nuestras así que tú y yo vamos también

-Ahora entiendo porque eres tan rico

-¿Ah sí?

-Control

-Absolutamente. En Grey's Enterprise mis empleados tienen un muy buen sueldo y eso hace que no solo sean eficientes sino además dignos de confianza y hace que cuando todo llegue a mí, sea mucho más sencillo

-Les voy a avisar a los dos

-Perfecto, deja que mi asistente en Grey's House se ocupe del viaje de los cuatro

-Perfecto Christian

-Nos iremos el viernes así llegamos y podemos ir viendo los manuscritos.

-Genial. Hasta luego- ese Hyde no me gustó mucho y ahora veo porque. ¿irse con MI ANA a New York todo el fin de semana y solos? ¡ja! Trata de nuevo imbécil. Le mando un mensaje a mi nena

"_Octavio para el almuerzo. No se acepta un NO como respuesta srita Steele"_

"_De acuerdo Sr Grey… ya que no me deja opción"_

"_besos nena"_

Ana sale y Jack la sigue. ¿Qué diablos? pero cuando llego al restaurante la veo sola y comiendo un bollito

-Pensé que Hyde estaba contigo- ella me mira mientras me siento- como vi que salía tras de ti

-El también almuerza Christian- claro, es una persona

-Lo sé… estoy celoso

-¿Celoso de qué?

-Eres tan hermosa que todos los hombres que te conocen se babean por ti

-¿Tú también?

- Yo principalmente

-¿Tú te babeas por mí?

-Desde que caíste en mi oficina- ella me besa

-Eres tan dulce cuando quieres… me enteré lo del viaje

-Solo te voy a decir esto… ten cuidado con ese Hyde

-¿Por qué, quiere meterse en mis bragas?

-No te burles porque es cierto

-Son ideas tuyas

-Ana, definitivamente tienes un problema de autoestima. ¿no ves lo hermosa, sexy y atractiva que eres?- se sonroja- ¿ves? Tengo razón, no puedes aceptar ni un cumplido de tu novio sin ponerte rosita- Ana aparta su silla y se sienta encima de mí

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- me besa apasionadamente

-Nena, todos nos miran

-¿Y que me importa? Te amo Christian

-Y yo a ti Ana- flash ¡diablos!

-¿Qué fue esto?

-Una foto que acaban de tomarnos

-Oh Christian lo siento

-Bueno, ahora comenzaran los chismes en la editorial

-¿No puedes hacer nada? ¿por favor? No quiero que en el trabajo se enteren de nosotros

-Déjame ver- cuando salgo Taylor está hablando con el fotógrafo. Le digo que me deje hablar con él

- Señor Grey...

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Carl

-Carl perfecto, yo no estoy en contra de la prensa ni nada pero esa foto que acabas de tomar, te pagaré lo que quieras por ella, solo pon el precio

-Yo no sé…

-Mira sé que cualquier revista te pagaría un buen precio por la foto, de hecho podrías venderla a muchas revistas… pero jamás podrían pagarte lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darte por ella

-¿Se refiere…?

-Tú me das tu cámara y dejas que Taylor revise tu celular y yo te compro una cámara nueva y te pago por la foto cien mil…

-¡ ¿ 100.000?!

-¿Aceptas?

-Si alguien se entera seré el chiste

-Nadie se va a enterar, además podemos hacer un trato, cuando finalmente diga que Anastasia es mi novia, tú serás el primero en recibir la invitación oficial a los eventos que vayamos juntos

-¿De verdad?- voy sacando mi chequera- de acuerdo- Taylor toma la cámara y el celular y habla con Welch. Hago el cheque y se lo entrego mientras él me pasa su celular. Se lo paso a Taylor mientras este le devuelve el móvil. Le digo el trato. Envió a Sawyer a comprar la cámara y que pase a buscar a Carl. Asunto arreglado

-¿Hablaste con él?

- Sí

-¿Le compraste la foto?

-Sí

-¿Cuánto costo?

-100.000

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shhhh ¿pediste el almuerzo?

-Christian ...

-Es nada Ana, te lo aseguro

-Pero…

-Pero nada… ¿pediste el almuerzo?

-Sí, pescado para los dos

-Genial

La tarde es normal. Andrea me avisa que en NY está todo listo y reservado para los cuatro. Obviamente que Anastasia y yo vamos a tener habitaciones separadas pero solo para mantener las apariencias. Además me molesta de sobremanera la forma en la que Hyde siempre encuentra una excusa para hablar con Ana. Como está ocurriendo ahora, que sentado sobre el escritorio de Ana no deja de hablarle. Será fresco el tipo. Pero tengo que controlarme, Ana no está haciendo nada malo. Andrea me llama, hizo reservaciones para los cuatro en el Hotel La Quinta Manhattan porque la muestra es en el Centro de Convenciones Jacob K Javits, estuve viendo las fotos en internet y es un hotel bastante agradable y cerca de lugares muy turísticos. Ana me manda un mensaje recordándome que hoy tiene la primera clase con Claude Bastille así que no podré irme con ella. Llego al Escala y me doy una rápida ducha. Gail me pregunta que si voy a comer algo y le respondo que todavía no lo tengo decidido. Espero que Claude no canse demasiado a Anastasia. Aunque si con eso consigo que ella aguante todo un fin de semana en el cuarto rojo, sería genial de verdad. Ana me dice que está cansada y que nos vemos mañana. Hago que Gail me prepare macarrones con queso mientras miro unos contratos.


	4. Capitulo 4

ANASTASIA

Llego a casa y abro despacio la puerta, ese hombre, Claude Bastille me ha hecho sudar demasiado. Cuando entro lo veo a Elliot sentado en el sillón que Christian nos compró para mí y para Kate. Se ve que llego hoy…

-Ana, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Elliot, ni me beses, estoy toda sudada

-Este hermano mío- me sonrojo

-No fue él, fue su entrenador personal

-¿Disculpa?

-Estuve haciendo ejercicios

-Menos mal que aclaraste porque ya iba a llamarlo para que lo despidiera

-Serás tonto, me voy a dar una ducha ¿Kate?

-Ya tendría que estar aquí pero se atrasó con algo en el trabajo y me dijo que la esperara aquí cuando fui a buscarla. Puedo pedir una pizza si quieres ir comiendo.

-Seguro- llego a mi cuarto y me desnudo y paso llave solo por las dudas. La ducha me relaja y hace que mi cuerpo se sienta mejor. Cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que Christian ha entrado a mi vida, sin embargo no sé nada de él. Quizás Elliot pueda ayudarme antes de que llegue Kate. Escucho el timbre, supongo que llego la pizza por lo que me apresuro a secarme, cambiarme y a ponerme una toalla limpia en la cabeza. Cuando salgo Elliot tiene la caja abierta y está sirviendo gaseosa

-Se ve deliciosa

-Comamos, Kate me acaba de llamar para decirme que tiene para una hora más en el trabajo- esta podría ser mi oportunidad

-De acuerdo ¿puedo preguntarte algo Elliot?- le digo mientras me siento y tomo una porción de pizza_ ¿debería comer esto después de tanto ejercicio? Si… qué diablos_

-Dime

-¿Tú eres como tu hermano que no le gusta contar nada?

-Uf Christian y yo somos el agua y el aceite Ana.

-Si, tonta de mi

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-De su pasado Elliot

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo…

-Bue, yo te puedo contar de lo que fui testigo, porque desde que se mudó solo, lo que siguió a eso no lo supe nunca

-De acuerdo

-Bueno, pero dime ¿en que estas interesada?

-¿Cuándo tus padres lo adoptaron tú ya estabas en la casa verdad?

-Sí, yo ya tenía casi tres años viviendo con mis padres cuando Christian llegó. Mi madre me aviso un poco antes, creo que dos meses antes y tuvo una charla conmigo porque Christian venía de una forma muy especial

-¿Muy especial?

-Él no hablaba Ana

-¿No… hablaba?

-No, Christian no tuvo una buena infancia nena

-¿A qué te refieres?- él da un suspiro y toma un trago de gaseosa

N-o sé si Christian quiere que alguien más lo sepa, solo lo sabemos nosotros cuatro

El-liot yo amo a tu hermano ¿lo sabes verdad? Pero tengo mucho miedo, él no me dice nada y yo no sé cómo comportarme a veces porque no sé qué esperar. El amor a veces no alcanza Elliot y yo necesito amar a Christian con todo lo que es.

-Ok, él me va a odiar pero bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que decírtelo… esto lo supe hasta hace años atrás. Mi madre nunca lo mencionó. La madre de Christian estuvo muerta cuatro días hasta que la encontraron con él. Christian estaba bastante mal, no solo no hablaba sino que además no quería que lo tocaran y por supuesto estaba desnutrido y descuidado. Su madre era una prostituta y tenía una adicción al parecer bastante grande con crack- siento mis ojos inundarse mientras Elliot me dice cada palabra. Christian… mi Christian…

-Cuando llegó a casa, tenía la mirada perdida. No dejaba que ninguno de nosotros se acercara y por la noche tenía muchas pesadillas y gritaba. Mamá y papá corrían a su cuarto y como no podían abrazarlo se sentaban en la cama y mamá le cantaba canciones para que se durmiera. Todo mejoro cuando llegó Mia. Yo no quería más hermanos y estuve muy celoso de la relación que tenían ellos. Christian muchas veces se quedaba mirando a Mia dormir. La primera palabra que dijo Mia fue su nombre, no dijo ni mamá ni papá. Lo señalo y con su dulce vocecita de bebé dijo "quistian"- Elliot se enjuaga una lágrima

-La adolescencia fue tremenda para los dos, peleábamos mucho y a él lo expulsaron de dos colegios. Fue a dos psicólogos que no lo ayudaron en nada. Tenía problema de ira ¿sabes? se contenía y cuando explotaba volaban los pedazos. Hasta que mi madre lo llevo a trabajar a la casa de los Lincoln- diablos, Elena

-A partir de estar ahí Christian mejoro mucho su carácter. Se volvió más reservado pero comenzó a mejorar en los estudios y su carácter comenzó a cambiar. Cuando cumplió los 18 mis padres asombrados por sus logros le compraron su primer coche. Estudio dos años en Harvard pero luego abandonó todo para empezar su negocio. Papá se enojó mucho con eso. No sabemos quién le prestó el dinero pero sí puedo decirte Ana, que a los 25 Christian era el empresario más joven y exitoso de todo Seattle.

-¿De verdad no saben quién le presto el dinero?

-Nunca quiso decirlo, discutía con mi padre y cuando él se sacaba en cara haber dejado la universidad Christian le respondía que era por eso que nunca le pidió prestado dinero, para que no tuviera otra cosa que sacarle en cara

-Qué carácter

-Ni que lo digas

-¿Y no saben quién es el padre biológico de Christian?

-Según mi madre, cuando ellos iniciaron los trámites de adopción Christian quedo en una casa transitoria mientras se buscaban parientes vivos que pudieran reclamar su custodia pero no aparecía ninguno y cuando se sellaron los papeles de adopción Christian pasó a ser un Grey.

-¿Crees que la Sra. Lincoln tuvo algo que ver con el cambio de Christian?

-Yo creo que si, a veces escuchaba que mamá le contaba cosas llorando acerca de cómo Christian se estaba comportando y ella un día le dijo algo acerca de que fuera a ayudar a su casa. Que ella trataría de ser su amiga y guiarlo un poco. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que Christian estaba enamorado de ella. Cuando estaba por empezar la universidad se lo pregunté. Recuerdo como se enojó. Me dijo que él no creía en el amor. Que Elena es bonita pero está casada y nunca se fijaría en un chiquito como él. Me reí de él diciéndole que seguramente a ella la calentaba pensar en él. Que era carne joven y que a todas las mujeres mayores les gusta eso. Estuvo a punto de pegarme. Siempre con ese carácter de mierda

-¿Dónde nació Christian Elliot?

-En Detroit

-¿Y cómo…?

-Su madre se mudó a Seattle al poco tiempo de nacer Christian

-Ya veo

-Ana, todo esto que te dije te lo tendría que decir mi hermano, pero lo conozco y sé que no es de andar contando sus cosas por ahí. Ten cuidado con lo que haces con esta información

-No te preocupes. Mis labios están sellados

-¿No te asustaste cuando viste sus cicatrices?

-Si… no me deja tocarlo

-Lo sé, sé que es frustrante- baja la vista

-¿Quién le hizo eso?

-El chulo de su madre

-Dios mío ¡pobre Christian!- ya no puedo contenerme más. Los sollozos ganan mi cuerpo y Elliot me abraza

-Tengo que ir a verlo

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado Ana

-Sí- tomo un taxi y me voy hasta el Escala

CHRISTIAN

Estoy sentado en la barra de desayuno comiendo los sabrosos macarrones que Gail me preparó cuando siento abrirse el ascensor. Ahí está mi nena mirándome, hermosa como siempre. ¿Estuvo llorando?

-¿No era que estabas cansada?- Ana se arroja a mis brazos y me besa de forma incontrolada, casi no me deja respirar

-Ana, cariño ¿Qué ocurre?- veo las lágrimas derramarse por su cara

-Ana ¿Qué ocurrió, porque estas llorando?

-Solo… solo quiero que me abraces- la aprieto fuerte contra mi pecho y mi ansiedad comienza a carcomerme

-Ana por dios no me asustes

-Solo dime que me amas Christian

-Te amo nena, lo sabes

-¿Entonces porque en Montesano me dijiste que no creías en el amor?

-Porque no fue sino hasta que te encontré que sentía eso Ana, pero yo te amo profundamente ¿lo sabes verdad nena?

-No, no lo sé- me separo de ella y limpio sus lágrimas y la beso

-Si, lo supiste antes que yo incluso ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero que me escuches bien

-De acuerdo

-Yo nunca te voy a lastimar, jamás te voy a hacer daño ¿lo entiendes? Quiero que confíes en mí, no porque firme un acuerdo sino porque tú sabes que yo jamás contaría nada de todo lo que me dices. Yo te amo Christian, tú te has convertido en todo mi mundo. Tuve mucho miedo al principio porque no sabía si yo era lo que en verdad necesitabas- cierro los ojos y termino comprendiendo todo

-¿Fue Elliot verdad?

-¿Qué?

-El que te contó de mi madre… ¿fue Elliot verdad?

-No sé de qué hablas

-¡No me mientas! Hace un rato me dijiste que estabas cansada, vuelves a tu casa y ahora apareces aquí toda llorosa diciéndome estas cosas ¡no soy estúpido Anastasia y no quiero que sientas pena por mí porque eso me hace enfurecer!

-Christian...

-¡Si mi madre era una maldita prostituta, adicta al crack, si estuve con ella cuatro días antes de que me encontraran, si, su chulo me maltrataba, me pegaba, me insultaba y apagaba cigarrillos en mi pecho y en mi espalda! ¿estás contenta ahora? ¿está todo el mundo contento sabiendo las cosas horribles que tuve que pasar de chico? ¿no podías dejarlo ahí? ¡no ¿verdad?! Tenías que seguir indagando, eso es algo que me lastima… recién dijiste que no lo harías y lo haces.

-Lo siento

-Vete Ana, no quiero estar con nadie ahora… vete por favor- Taylor la lleva hasta su casa mientras yo me acuesto tratando de reprimir las lágrimas y la rabia que siento en estos momentos, quisiera ir con Elliot y golpearlo por chismoso.

Cuando me levanto el martes me duele espantosamente la cabeza. Llamo a Roach para avisarle que llegaré después del mediodía a la editorial. Hablo con Ros acerca de los contratos y le pido que les haga algunas modificaciones. Llamo a Flynn que por suerte puede atenderme. Desayuno frugalmente y me voy con Taylor a la consulta

-¡¿Qué derecho tenía de contarle a Ana todas esas cosas?! Son cosas mías, privadas… quisiera tenerlo en frente y darle unos cuantos golpes para que no sea tan metido- estoy gritando como un loco en el consultorio de John que me mira inalterable como siempre

-¿Ya terminaste?- me siento- esto es algo realmente increíble

-¿Qué dices?

-Christian digo, en otro momento de tu vida, ¿sabes lo que hubieras echo? Hubieras ido a la casa de tus padres a buscar a Elliot y lo hubieras golpeado y listo. Pero elegiste… elegiste venir a descargar tu frustración en el lugar correcto. Aquí puedes gritar y maldecir y todo lo que necesites… sabía que este día llegaría Christian… estoy orgulloso de ti y de todos los cambios que estás realizando, que evidentemente son producto de la llegada de Anastasia a tu vida. Ahora tienes que comprenderla, ella quiere saber de ti, te ama y necesita saber de tu vida

-Yo tendría que habérselo dicho

-Es cierto, Elliot obro de mala manera al contarle algo que te pertenece y no respetar tus tiempos estuvo mal, solo encuentra la forma de hacérselo saber, de un modo cortes. Demuéstrale que tú has cambiado y que no necesitas que nadie se entrometa en tus asuntos con Anastasia. Ustedes son una pareja y deben tener la confianza y el amor que necesitan sin que los demás opinen.

-Sí, eso es verdad, lo mío con Anastasia es solo de los dos

-Entonces, te repito, de un modo cortes haz que tu familia se entere que no te gusta cuando se inmiscuyen en tus asuntos ¿de acuerdo? CORTES.

-De acuerdo… cortes.

-Bueno, nos estamos viendo la otra semana o cuando quieras, porque últimamente haces lo que te viene en gana

-No me molestes- cuando salgo de ahí son casi las 12 por lo que le digo a Taylor que me lleve a casa de mis padres. Todos están ahí incluida Kate Kavanag.

-Christian, hijo, que agradable sorpresa

-Solo es algo rápido mamá- miro a Elliot- te voy a perdonar tus indiscreciones porque supongo que lo hiciste porque te importa Ana y porque te importo yo, pero quiero que te quede en claro algo. No vuelvas a meterte entre nosotros por más que ella te lo pida. Mi pasado es mío y yo decido a quien y cuando contárselo. Es algo que me pertenece y de lo que no estoy orgulloso. ¿me entiendes? No voy a tolerar esas conductas de tu parte ni de ningún otro miembro de la familia, a no ser que me lo pidan, jamás me metí en sus asuntos y te agradecería y les agradecería que ninguno lo haga con los míos ¿está claro Elliot?

-Si Christian, lo siento

-Nos vemos luego- Dios eso sí que fue frustrante, lo que él se merecía eran unos buenos golpes así aprende. Siento una mano en el hombro y cuando me doy vuelta es mi padre

-¿Qué ocurre papá?

-Nunca te lo dije pero te lo voy a decir ahora mismo. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Nadie que haya tenido el inicio que tú tuviste en tu vida hubiera logrado ser lo que hoy eres Christian, siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, no haberte apoyado como lo merecías. Siento que hayas tenido que acudir a otros para tener lo que necesitabas. Es algo que nunca voy a perdonarme y ahora al venir aquí, y tener esa actitud madura con tu hermano, yo no sé, eres todo lo que tu madre y yo soñamos para ti. Te has convertido en un ser humano maravilloso. Yo…

-Tú y mi madre me salvaron la vida. Sin ustedes yo nunca hubiera llegado a ser nada. Las cosas del pasado quedaron ahí para mí. El día que tenga hijos quizás comprenda tu lado de la historia. Gracias por tus palabras. Para mí es un orgullo llevar el apellido Grey

-Y para mí es un orgullo que seas mi hijo- papá me da un apretón en el hombro y yo salgo para la editorial pero antes tomo una margarita del jardín de mi madre. Cuando llego la recepcionista me dice que todos salieron a almorzar menos Roach y Anastasia. Bien. Quería hablar con ella. La encuentro en su despacho mirando la pantalla con la mirada perdida

-Buen día

-Hola- cierro la puerta- Christian

-Shhh deja que hable yo primero ¿de acuerdo?- Ana asiente

-No me gusta que estés indagando de mi pasado a mis espaldas. Sé que tienes todo el derecho de querer conocerme pero no es el modo Ana. Yo tengo mis tiempos, en su momento te lo iba a contar. Recién comenzamos con esto ¿no podías preguntarme primero por mi color preferido o mi gusto de helado? ¿tenías que ir por lo más doloroso que tengo? Sé que estuve mal al gritarte y al pedirte que te fueras porque sé que me amas y te preocupas por mí. Pero quiero que te pongas en mi lugar y comprendas que siempre fui así y que para mí todo esto es un gran cambio. Yo te amo… nunca ame a nadie antes. Nunca tuve tanto miedo ni tanta felicidad juntas. Me prometiste enseñarme… tenme paciencia entonces ¿de acuerdo?- le ofrezco la flor como señal de paz y la beso.

-Te amo, discúlpame, tienes razón, tendría que haber esperado que tú me lo dijeras, lo siento mucho

-Te amo hermosa… no lo olvides. Ve por algo de comer, no quiero que te quedes sin almorzar

-¿Y tú?

-Tomaré un café

-De acuerdo- Ana toma su bolso y se va y yo me siento mejor. Veo que me ha mandado la lista de autores que exponen en NY y comienzo a investigarlos. Me hago un delicioso café cuando Hyde pasa y me saluda. Le devuelvo el saludo. Cinco minutos después Ana entra terminando una gaseosa y con una bolsa en la mano. Hyde al parecer la está esperando pero ella me mira y se acerca a mi puerta

-Sr Grey los muffins de arándanos que me pidió- y me extiende una bolsa. Es tan linda. Me paro a tomar la bolsa y el imbécil de Jack entra a su oficina

-Gracias mi amor- le susurro antes de que cierre la puerta y me como los muffins con mi café. Todo transcurre sin grandes novedades.


	5. Capitulo 5

A las 20 nos estamos yendo todos. Le recuerdo a Hyde que el viernes nos encontramos en el aeropuerto para ir a NY a las cinco de la mañana. También le mando un texto a Roach y mi madre me escribe diciendo que le gustaría mucho que Ana y yo vayamos a cenar a casa. Ana acepta la propuesta por lo que emprendemos el camino hacia la casa de mis padres. Antes cuando quería verla nunca podía y ahora que no quiero verla aparece a cada rato. Por suerte no solo Elena está invitada, John también y por supuesto Kate. Saludamos a todos y yo me excuso para mostrarle a Ana el patio y la casa por fuera y para estar un poco más alejado de Elena

-Es insoportable

-Lo sé nena, pero mi madre no lo sabe

-Pues tendrías que decírselo así no tenemos que verla nunca más

-Ana… entiende por favor

-Si, lo sé, entiendo la situación Christian pero no sabes lo incómoda que me siento con ella cerca. Imaginando todo lo que te hizo…

-No imagines nada… bésame- apoyo a Anastasia contra la pared y sus dedos juegan en mi cabello mientras mi lengua juega en su boca. Es tan dulce… tan únicamente encantadora. La aprieto contra mi cuerpo y ella jadea

-Oh Ana… te deseo tanto… necesito la paz que solo tú me das mi amor

-Tómame

-Ana… nena... ¿estas hablando enserio?

-Tómame Christian… no me importa nada ni nadie más que tú en este momento. Hazme el amor

No hago que me lo pida otra vez. Subo su falda y rasgo su tanga y le masajeo el clítoris mientras ella toca mi miembro por encima del pantalón. Estoy duro y me duele por el deseo que tengo de poseerla. Aprieto sus senos y siento sus pezones erectos pero no puedo desvestirla aunque me encantaría. Y me entierro en ella y ella gime con fuerza en mi boca. Me muevo rápido. Ana se mueve conmigo y llegamos a un orgasmo maravilloso los dos juntos. Jadeando todavía nos acomodamos la ropa… le muestro lo que quedo de su tanga con cara de tristeza y ella se ríe mientras la guarda en el bolsillo de mi saco

-Ay srita Steele ¿Qué está haciendo conmigo?

-¿Te imaginas si mi padre nos hubiera visto?

-Hablando de Ray ¿hablaste con él estos días?

-Si, está con Adam, el padre de José, se fueron en una excursión de pesca y regresan el sábado. Tu madre dijo que estaba feliz como una perdiz y quedo en llamarme hoy pero no he sabido nada de él todavía

-Llámalo tu nena

-De acuerdo- le paso mi celular y Ana se queda hablando mientras yo sigo recorriendo el jardín de mi antigua casa

-Lo vas a extrañar Christian, ya veras

-Si eso ocurre no será asunto tuyo Elena

-Mira que eres desagradecido… con todo lo que he hecho por ti

-¿Acaso no te lo cobraste? ¿y con intereses?

-Hoy hable con Susanah, me pregunto por ti… quería saber si necesitabas de sus servicios, imagina cuando le conté que estas "de novio"

-No me interesa saber que piensa ella o que piensas tú ¿para qué has venido?

-Tu madre es mi amiga y no voy a dejar de frecuentarla solo porque a tu niñita no le agrado

-No es "mi niñita" es mi novia y su nombre es Anastasia

-Mira cariño…

-Cariño tus ganas Elena, si no quieres dejar de venir, perfecto, es la casa de mi madre y yo no decido a quien invita, pero hazme y haznos el grandísimo favor de no meterte donde no te llaman

-Es que me preocupo por ti

-No necesito tu preocupación

-¿Crees que no quise dejarlo alguna vez Christian? pero no se puede… es algo que llevamos adentro, en las entrañas, y no se va por mas flores y corazones que haya

-Anastasia me satisface a todos los niveles. Todos los que te puedas imaginar y los que no, ella lo hace. Es increíble en todo ¿me entiendes o quieres que sea más específico? Con ella hago el amor y follo duro, con ella acabo dentro, fuera, con y sin gritos, con ella uso fustas, flogger y cadenas. Con ella estoy en el cuarto rojo y en mi cama. Con Ana gozo de todas las maneras que un hombre puede hacerlo. Contigo solo era dolor y sexo adolescente. Esto Elena ES AMOR ¿lo comprendes ahora? Tú no tienes idea porque nunca lo sentiste. Yo amo a Anastasia y ella me hace feliz. Si de verdad te preocupa mi bienestar… déjanos tranquilos- de repente siento aplausos a mis espaldas y me doy vuelta y veo a John y a Ana. Elena hecha una furia camina hasta la casa

-¡Excelente! Maravilloso, lo que has logrado Ana… al fin Christian pone en su lugar a esa perversa mujer. Voy por una copa de vino a brindar por mi paciente- Ana corre a mis brazos y los dos caemos al césped. Me besa de forma incontrolada y luego me ayuda a pararme para abrazarme de nuevo

-No puedo creer lo que le dijiste mi amor… te amooooooooooooo- sonrío y la beso y tomados de la mano vamos a la casa. Ana me cuenta que hablo con Ray y que regresa el sábado como le dijo. Cuando entramos en el comedor ya están todos sentados y John se para y nos da a Ana y a mí una copa y los tres juntos brindamos. De repente noto que Elena no esta

-¿Qué se traen ustedes tres?- pregunta Mia

-¿Elena?- miro a mi madre

-La llamaron por teléfono y se tuvo que ir. Dejo sus saludos. ¿Por qué el brindis?

-Porque aquí Ana ha decidido ir a terapia para terminar de entender al loco de tu hijo

-Gracias por lo que me toca- digo mientras me siento y Ana sonríe. No tener a Elena cerca es una alegría para los dos. Kate pregunta cómo hacemos para que nadie sepa de nosotros en el trabajo y Ana responde que somos discretos y todos ríen

-No entiendo a que vienen las risas

-Es que hijo, tú y Ana no son justamente discretos, apenas pueden despegarse- Ana se pone rosadita y aprieto su mano

-Es cierto, pero lo hacemos donde debemos ¿no es así John?

-Exactamente Christian, todo en su lugar y en su momento- la cena es amena y casi a las 23 nos vamos, convenzo a Ana de quedarse en casa y de que mañana podrá llegar al trabajo en taxi. Cuando llegamos Gail se está retirando y le regala una sonrisa a Ana.

-Voy a tomar un poco de jugo ¿quieres?

-No

-¿Agua?

-No

-¿Vino?

-No, tome suficiente en casa de mis padres- veo como llega hasta mi bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranjas, cosa que extrañamente me da sed

-¿Me invitas?

-Solo un poquito- tomo dos sorbos y le devuelvo el vaso, ella toma un poco más y me besa, siento en su boca todavía el jugo cuando mi lengua la invade y ella traga. Delicioso.

-Ah… Ana- su mano acaricia mi miembro que se pone duro al instante

-No sabes cómo disfrute cuando le dijiste que yo te hago feliz en todos los niveles, incluso en los que ella no conoce- me baja el cierre del pantalón y me sigue acariciando. Me besa el cuello y yo solo puedo suspirar en su pelo. Y oler su aroma.

-Ella tiene que entender que tú eres mío Christian. haz que entienda

-No sé qué pueda hacer… Ana por favor- ella mete sus manos y separa el elástico de mi piel y me baja los pantalones y los boxers y siento como se arrodilla pero no puedo dejarla hacer eso ahí. Hay cámaras y no quiero que mi gente de seguridad tenga pornografía casera. Tomo su rostro y la ayudo a pararse mientras me subo los pantalones

-¿Qué pasa?

-En el cuarto nena-

-Ok- cuando entramos Ana se deshace de su ropa y queda totalmente desnuda. Yo hago lo mismo pero ella me sienta en la cama antes de que yo pueda tocarla. Toma mi miembro en sus manos y se lo lleva a la boca y chupa. Nunca me había excitado tanto como sentir a Ana haciéndome sexo oral. Ella lo hace de maravilla. Me pongo más y más duro y quiero entrar en ella pero al parecer, ni nena tiene otra idea por lo que me dejo ir y acabo en su boca y ella bebiendo cada gotita, caigo de espaldas en el colchón

-¿Cuándo te vas a quitar esa musculosa?

-Nena, apenas puedo respirar… eres increíble Ana

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Acaso necesitas preguntarlo?

-¿Y yo?

-¿Quieres sexo oral Ana?- se pone rosadita

-Dime ¿quieres sexo oral?

-Sí- la tomo entre mis brazos y la coloco sobre nuestra cama. Ahora es de los dos, no es solo mía, con ella duermo tranquilo y las sombras del pasado no entran a perturbarme en sueños. Con ella todo es paz, amor, besos y caricias. Tomo su piernas y las separo lentamente

-Oh Ana, estás tan húmeda nena- beso la cara interna de sus piernas antes de apoyar mi boca en su clítoris y absorberlo, y morderlo un poquito. Ana responde de forma inmediata, coloco dos dedos en su húmedo sexo y la penetro mientras mi lengua juega en su clítoris que poco a poco se hincha más y más. Me encanta sentir todo su sexo en mi boca y Ana… mi dulce Ana grita mi nombre al llegar su orgasmo. Me paro sintiéndome bien por la tarea realizada y levanto un poco sus piernas para entrar en ella y moverme. Ana toma mis hombros y me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules, los más lindos del mundo. Amo a esta mujer… la amo

-Christian, oh por dios mi amor

-Siéntelo todo nena- muevo un poco más mi cadera para llegar más profundo y Ana gime y gime. Siento como todos sus pliegues comienzan a apretar mi erección y me muevo más rápido, me desparramo en su interior mientras Ana vuelve a gritar mi nombre. Salgo de su cuerpo y me tumbo a su costado.

-Ana ¿tú no confías en mí?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza pedirme sexo oral?

-Sabes porque…

-No

-Christian yo nunca antes había hecho esto… es para mí un poco penoso

-Soy tu novio, hacemos el amor, podía entenderlo las primeras veces, pero luego de que tú me hiciste sexo oral creo que la vergüenza queda atrás ¿no te parece?

-Lo voy a intentar… ya vuelvo

-¿Dónde vas?

-Jugo- le guiño el ojo y ella se va. A los minutos regresa con carita triste

-¿Qué pasa nena?

-No sabía que el cuarto rojo esta con llave

-¿Qué fuiste a buscar ahí?

-No te lo voy a decir

-Ah no… ahora dime Ana ¿Qué fuiste a buscar ahí?

-Esposas de cuero…

-Srita Steele… que atrevida… además de que me va a hacer quedar con las ganas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya es tarde y mañana trabajamos, pero tengo una idea

-¿Cuál?

-Quizás podría llevarlas a NY

-¡Sí!- se tira arriba mío, me besa, se acomoda en mis brazos y nos dormimos juntos. Dejo que Ana llegue al trabajo primero que yo así no levantamos sospechas. Ros me dice que el tema de los vinos se está complicando bastante y eso no me gusta nada, quisiera poder cerrar ese trato lo antes posible. ¿Qué hace Hyde tocándole el pelo a Anastasia? corro a su puerta…

-Srita Steele, un segundo por favor, buen día Jack

-Buen día Christian- saca rápidamente su mano de la cabeza de mi nena. Ana se sonroja y sale conmigo. La hago entrar a mi oficina

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Jack… se desubico… trataba de explicarle que tengo novio cuando tu apareciste- la aprieto contra la puerta

-Que no vuelva a hacerlo Ana TU ERES MIA- le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la suya

-Lo sé, no es mi culpa

-Tienes que parar de ser amable con todo el mundo porque si no mira lo que pasa

-¿Acaso es mi culpa?

-Ana por favor… reacciona, ya te lo dije, la próxima vez que lo haga le rompo la cara

-¿Y esa es la solución? Prefiero hablarlo

-¿Conseguiste algo de esa manera?- las lágrimas inundan sus ojos y me empuja y se va. Furioso me dirijo a la oficina de Hyde y encuentro a Roach

-Lo que acaba de ocurrir recién no puede volver a pasar Sr Hyde, esto no es un sitio de citas, si está interesado en la Srita Steele, lo que tenga que hacer o decirle lo hace fuera del horario de oficina

-No sé a qué se refiere

-A usted y ella, tocándole el pelo y mirándola con ojitos brillosos, a eso me refiero

-Jack…

-Roach fue un descuido… no volverá a ocurrir

-Claro que no va a volver a ocurrir porque si no los dos van de patitas a la calle- así diciendo cierro la puerta cuando la veo a Anastasia que me mira con horror

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Nada Sr Grey, no pasa nada- de la rabia aprieto el intercomunicador y me voy. Veo a Anastasia secarse unas lágrimas y a Roach salir de la oficina y a Hyde acercarse a Anastasia

_-¿Te maltrato?_

_-Jack te lo voy a volver a repetir, no estoy interesada en ti de esa forma, tengo novio y el Sr Grey me llamó la atención por la forma en la que me trataste y no me gustó nada_

_-Es un capullo con dinero Ana, se quiere hacer el importante pero no es más que un gay reprimido_

_-Jack_

_-Jamás estuvo con nadie… nunca nadie lo vio con ninguna mujer, o es gay o es virgen… tiene la suerte de ser Grey nada mas_

_-No me interesa_

_-Olvidemos el asunto… ¿comemos juntos esta noche?_

_-¿Qué parte de tengo novio no entiendes?_

-Si ya terminaron con la charlita les cuento que las palabras no producen dinero, dinero que sirve para pagar sus sueldos. Y una aclaración Hyde… me encantan las mujeres, pero a diferencia de lo que hace todo "capullo con dinero" no me gusta andar exhibiendo con quien follo por la noche. Es la última advertencia. Y si, ser un Grey puede que abra muchas puertas. Pero con trabajo esas puertas se mantienen abiertas… ¿Qué haces que no vas a trabajar?- le dirijo mi mirada de odio cuando cierra la puerta. Me doy vuelta y salgo del edificio. Taylor me lleva al Escala pero lo hago volver para que mantenga vigilada a Ana y al imbécil ese. Tomo una ducha y duermo un rato. Gail me preparó un almuerzo por lo que como y trabajo hasta tarde en el estudio. Ni un mensaje ni una llamada de Ana, pero se va a quedar esperando que yo la llame. Sus actitudes dejan mucho que desear y las de ese Hyde mucho más todavía

El jueves me levanto con un tremendo dolor de cabeza que por suerte conforme va pasando la mañana se va disipando. Miro mi teléfono, no tengo noticias de Ana y Taylor me informa que ella termino su trabajo ayer y que se fue hasta su casa y que hoy a las 8 entro a trabajar como siempre. Él está en la oficina de al lado mío vigilando y enviándome mensajes cada hora

-Gail…

-Sr Grey

-Necesito que me prepares un bolso de viaje, estaré afuera mañana y todo el fin de semana. Tendré algunas reuniones de trabajo. Y ponme algo de abrigo, no sé qué tiempo está haciendo en NY

-¿Empaco algo para la Srita Steele?

-No, ella hará su propio equipaje pero gracias por preguntar

Envío un correo a Anastasia, a Roach y al imbécil de Hyde recordándoles que mañana a las 5 estaremos despegando. Roach y Hyde me contestan de inmediato diciendo que no lo olvidaron pero no tengo ninguna respuesta de Anastasia. El día pasa sin pena ni gloria cuando cerca de las 20.30 me voy a dormir. Le informo a Sawyer que él tendrá que llevarme al aeropuerto porque encargue a Taylor recoger a Hyde, Roach y Anastasia y también le pedí que sea muy puntual….

4.30 estoy bebiendo café en el avión cuando Roach entra con cara de asombro, cerca de las 4.55 entra, atrás suyo viene Anastasia con cara de pocos amigos seguida por Taylor y por el infeliz. Ana se sienta en la otra punta y se coloca sus auriculares. Toma una frazada y se acomoda para dormir. Los otros dos hacen lo mismo mientras yo le indico a Taylor que hablemos

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No señor, Hyde no cruzó palabras más de las necesarias con la srita Steele. Y hoy cuando veníamos para aquí, ella hablo con Roach y le dijo que le hubiera gustado evitar este viaje. Roach le dijo que ella era una de las personas más capacitadas y que por eso venía

-Perfecto. Gracias. Ve y descansa un poco

-De acuerdo Sr. Permiso- me quedo con la cabeza apoyada en la madera del pasillo del avión y cierro los ojos. Anastasia me enfurece con frecuencia, pero no haberla visto desde hace dos días, no saber de ella, no sentirla me frustra y quisiera tener una fusta en este preciso momento para golpear su trasero por culpa de su irreverencia. Abro la puerta de la habitación y veo la enorme cama. Quizás, descansar es lo que necesito. Pero vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y pienso en sus ojos azules. Sus hermosos ojos azules

-Permiso- abro los ojos y la miro- necesito pasar al baño Sr Grey- tomo sus hombros y la empujo al cuarto y cierro con llave.

-Christian déjame salir

-Hace dos días que no sé nada de ti

-O me dejas salir o grito

-Inténtalo- veo como abre la boca para hacerlo y se la cubro con mi mano, ella me muerde fuerte y la suelto. Aprovecha esto para abrir la puerta y dirigirse al baño. ¡mierda!. A las 11 de la mañana ya estamos camino al hotel. Hay varios lugares muy turísticos. Cuando llego a mi habitación me desanudo la corbata y miro la palma de mi mano. Tengo su dentadura marcada. Me mordió fuerte de verdad esta mujer.

Puedo decir que el fin de semana fue muy productivo. Ana y Roach consiguieron muy buen material pero Hyde… en fin, el domingo al mediodía ya estamos volando hacia Seattle, Ana ha logrado eludirme estoicamente todo el fin de semana. Quise ir a golpear su puerta para hablar pero me contuve. No quería otra mordida. A las seis de la tarde aterrizamos y todos juntos emprendemos el regreso. Dejo a los dos hombres en sus casas. Ana no me mira. Mira el paisaje

-Taylor acabamos de pasar por mi casa… vuelve

-Él no va a volver Anastasia, vamos a ir al Escala

-¡NO QUIERO IR AL ESCALA!

-No grites porque aquí no va a servir de nada- le contesto

-Vamos a ir al Escala y vamos a hablar tranquilos- fin de la conversación. Cuando llegamos bajo y Taylor le abre la puerta a Ana. Ella suspira y baja. Pero ni bien coloca un pie en la vereda sale corriendo a la esquina ¿Qué demonios?... tengo que apresurarme para alcanzarla y la monto en mi hombro mientras ella me insulta y patalea. Taylor contiene una sonrisa. En recepción me miran pero no me importa. Subo al ascensor y Ana aprieta todos los botones

-¡Puedes estarte quieta un maldito momento?!

-¡Déjame salir!

-¡Anastasia Rose Steele!- mi grito creo que se escuchó en todo el Escala. Ella me mira con ojos furiosos. Se acerca a mí y me golpea.

-No te atrevas a volver a gritarme… cuando esta cosa se detenga me vas a dejar ir- tomo su muñeca mientras trato de contener toda la furia que hierve mi sangre

-No te atrevas a volver a pegarme… cuando esta mierda se detenga, tú y yo vamos a hablar, no vuelvas a desafiarme Anastasia

-¿O qué?- sencillamente es imposible, esta mujer es el desafío caminando

-O veras lo que te ocurre…- le contesto en tono amenazador

-Si me haces algo, te voy a denunciar- me quedo de una sola pieza cuando escucho eso

-¿Tu… de verdad… crees que yo podría lastimarte feo Anastasia?- las palabras se quiebran en mi boca. Sencillamente no puedo soportarlo. Cuando el ascensor para en el siguiente piso sostengo la puerta y la miro

-Sal- ella titubea- ¡sal Anastasia!- ella me vuelve a mirar y me hace caso. Vuelvo a apretar el ascensor y veo su figura desaparecer. Tengo que sacarla de mi vida ya mismo, no sé cómo lo voy a hacer pero lo haré así tenga que arrancarme yo mismo el corazón de mi pecho con mis propias manos

ANASTASIA

Estoy parada, temblando, viendo como el ascensor se va llevándose a Christian dentro suyo. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando dije que iba a denunciarlo? Ahora él cree que yo pienso que él puede hacerme daño ¿Cómo mierda voy a solucionar esto? Dios… ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? ¿Por qué no podemos estar bien? ¿Por qué todo tiene que costar tanto?

Me acurruco a un lado y me abrazo las rodillas. Me quiero hacer lo más pequeña posible. De hecho quisiera desaparecer. Quisiera desaparecer y sacarme este dolor tan grande que siento en el pecho en este mismo momento. ¿Por qué quererlo duele tanto?

Trato de poner mi mente en blanco buscando desesperadamente una solución. Además todo lo que se refiere al trabajo y a mi ropa está en su poder ahora mismo. Mi madre siempre dice que hay que hablar para encontrarle una solución a todo, pero ¿puedo volver yo allí y hablar con él sin sentirme intimidada? ¿Por qué diablos es tan dominante?

"_porque es lo único que conoce, lo único que esa maldita perra le enseño"_ me responde mi subconsciente. Y sé que tiene razón.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para juntar mi orgullo y mi roto corazón me paro y llamo al ascensor y subo hasta su casa.

Cuando llego lo encuentro en la sala con los ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre la frente

-¿Christian?- el salta y abre los ojos mirándome con cara de nada

-Ana… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo- me siento en el borde del sofá- solo quería hablar

-Creo que dejaste más que claro tu punto en el ascensor- me dice con tono seco

-Siento haber dicho eso, yo no pienso de esa forma

-¿Ah no? Pues lo dijiste de manera muy convincente

-Tú no entiendes…

-Hazme entender entonces- lo miro directo a los ojos, el gris metal de sus ojos parece brillar aún más por la rabia -que siente

-Yo no me considero una persona linda ¿comprendes?

-No, Anastasia, no comprendo

-El cuento es así Christian… jamás me consideré alguien hermoso, siempre me vi como alguien normal, alguien que pasa desapercibido por el mundo. Un solo muchacho se fijó en mí en lo que vivía en Montesano. Él fue quien me dio mis primeros besos e intentó tener sexo conmigo pero no lo dejé. No me sentía lista. Yo no sé qué es lo que tú viste en mí, pero cuando me dijiste que me deseabas por primera vez en mi vida sentí una alegría maravillosa. Yo te miro y me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que tengo que a ti te pueda interesar? Porque yo no lo veo Christian. Y tienes que entender algo, el que algún otro hombre me mire con deseo no significa que yo lo desee también. Porque eres tú el único que quiero que me desee, eres tú el único que quiero que me toque, que me bese, que me haga el amor. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de esos deseos. Pero quiero que tú sepas que para mí cuentas únicamente tú y nadie más. Además yo no soy una muñequita que compraste en una tienda, yo tengo mis opiniones y mis pensamientos y tú tienes que respetarlos aun cuando no estés de acuerdo. Y con respecto a los hombres, te vuelvo a decir, tú podrás decir que tengo muchos admiradores… ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo entonces? ¿Matar a toda la población femenina de Seattle? Porque si estamos con eso de los deseos de todos los demás… tú me ganas por kilómetros de distancia. Cada vez que salimos a la calle veo cómo te miran, veo como me miran y veo cómo se preguntan ¿Qué hace un hombre tan guapo con ella?

CHRISTIAN

Escucho cada palabra con atención ¿Qué ella no se considera hermosa? ¿Acaso se ha visto en un espejo? ¿Matar a todas las mujeres de Seattle? Creo que los hombres no estarían muy contentos. Ay Srita Steele. Cuando Ana deja de hablar me acerco y tomo su mano y la enredo con la mía

-No comprendo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, como puedes considerar que no eres hermosa. ¿acaso cuando te levantas no te miras al espejo? Para mí eres la más bella del mundo Ana. Y tienes razón, tú no tienes la culpa de todos los que se babean por ti… está más allá de ti y tampoco tienes la culpa de ser tan amable que algún que otro imbécil lo malinterprete. Soy celoso nena, no soporto que quieran lo que es mío. Y no porque eres una muñeca que compre en una tienda, sino en el sentido del amor. Te quiero solo para mí. Siempre Ana… yo no quiero que tú me dejes, no quiero que dejes de amarme nena, eso supondría un dolor insoportable para mí y no sé si sería capaz de sobrevivir

-Christian…

-Te has convertido en mi TODO. Yo ansío despertarme cada día contigo a mi lado. Amarte de todas las formas que existen durante el día, hacerte el amor en la noche y dormirme entre tus brazos y hacerlo para siempre. Sé que soy posesivo. Pero esta es mi primera vez y tú prometiste enseñarme… pero en su lugar me haces esto- levanto la mano para que vea su marca

-Ay por dios

-Si… tengo todos y cada uno de tus dientes en mi mano Srita Steele- ella me la toma y me la besa repetidas veces

-Lo siento Christian

-¿Ya no hay más mi amor?

-Si mi amor, lo siento- la siento sobre mí, anhelando nuestro contacto y la beso profundamente. Han sido días demasiado largos sin sus besos. Sin su aroma, sin nosotros, con lo que hacemos juntos. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo para tener mejor acceso a su cuello y voy dejando un sendero hasta llegar hasta donde nacen sus hermosos y deliciosos pechos. Le quito la molesta remera y el sostén y acaricio uno mientras que con mi boca tomo el otro pezón y lo lamo suavemente. Ana gime a mi contacto… ¡como extrañaba ese sonido de placer!e distanciapor kilometros seos de todos los demienda, yo tengo mis opiniones y mis pensamientos y tentque hierve mi sangre la recuesto sobre el sillón y bajo con suaves besos por su ombligo hasta llegar al botón de sus jeans. Ella enreda mi cabello en sus dedos. Y jadea mientras me ocupo de quitarle de un tirón las chatitas y de sacarle también el jeans y la tanga. La tengo toda desnuda para mí… para besarla, para mi placer. Ana. Ana. Ana. MI ANA. Solo mía. Toda para mí. Yo también me desnudo rápidamente pero sin quitarme la musculosa. Ana me mira mientras yo me deleito con la hermosa vista de su cuerpo desnudo

-¿Sabes? saber que soy el único que te ha visto así, despojada de tu ropa, jadeante y mojada hace que mi ego llegue hasta Plutón nena. Qué suerte la mía… toda para mí, solo para mi ¿verdad Srita Steele?

-Si Sr Grey… solo para usted, toda para usted

-Y yo… solo para usted y todo para usted también

-Si… mío, mío y solo mío

-Exacto nena- abro sus piernas y chupo suavemente el clítoris mientras las piernas de Ana se flexionan. Las pongo sobre mis hombros mientras continúo con mi tarea. Le doy un pequeño mordisco

-¡Ahhh Christian!

-Shhh nena- introduzco dos dedos en su mojada vagina- siempre tan lista para mi Ana- susurro mientras ella aprisiona sus labios. Toco un poco las paredes sedosas de su interior mientras las caderas de Ana comienzan a moverse. Paso mi lengua de nuevo por su clítoris y lo muerdo un poco mas

-¡Christian!- su grito y sus espasmos en mis dedos y en mi boca hacen que me ponga realmente duro. Ana jadea después del orgasmo y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada. Pasa una mano por su cara y trata de volver a respirar normalmente. Subo con muchos besos hasta sus pechos nuevamente. Los acaricio mientras ella abre los ojos y me sonríe

-Gracias

-De nada

-Te extrañe

-Y yo a ti nena- toco apenas la entrada de su sexo con mi erección y Ana gime alto. Tengo que entrar en ella ahora mismo y lo hago de forma inmediata y con fuerza

-¡Ahhh!

-Si nena… toda mía- sujeto sus caderas y la muevo conmigo. Ella apoya sus manos en mis hombros y se muerde el labio

-Srita Steele… ese labio tentador- me acerco a su boca y la beso sin dejar de moverme. Ella me acerca aún más. Es un movimiento frenético por alcanzar el clímax. Me desparramos en su interior mientras ella gime su orgasmo en mi boca


	6. Capitulo 6

-Que espectáculo Ana- muerdo su labio y ella me abraza. Le paso la camisa y se la pone junto con su tanga mientras yo me subo el bóxer

-Ni que lo diga Sr Grey- se cuelga de mi cuello y me besa de nuevo y siento ese calor corriendo por mi entrepierna. Tengo hambre también.

-¿Comemos algo?

-De acuerdo… ¿podemos tomar una ducha antes?

-¿Una ducha inocente?

-Eh… si, inocente

-De acuerdo Srita Steele

Nos decidimos por el restaurante Dahlia Lounge cerca del Escala donde comimos un delicioso salmón, puedo decir que fue una cena relajada y que por suerte Ana comió todo su plato, terminando de tomar mi copa de vino la miro a Ana quien sonríe mirando por la ventana del lugar

-¿Postre?

-Mmmm si…- llamo a la camarera. Ana mira como ella me mira a mí y entiendo su punto de vista, ella pone cara de enojo pero la miro, le guiño el ojo y su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer

-Quisiéramos llevar macarrones de coco…

-Claro, ¿con crema de vainilla o de chocolate?

-¿Nena?

-Ummm chocolate

-De acuerdo- cuando ella se va Ana la mira con poca simpatía. Tomo su mano y busco sus ojos

-TUYO- ella nuevamente sonríe. Pago y volvemos al Escala. Caminamos de la mano y tranquilos los pocos metros que nos separan del edificio

-Vi cómo te miraba

-Lo sé, lo note en tu cara

-¿Tendría que reclamarte por ser tan guapo?

-Entendí el punto Ana… no discutamos por favor

-De acuerdo… solo lo remarque para que entendieras mi punto de vista Sr Grey

-Siempre en el blanco Srita Steele

-Le agradezco - cuando subimos al ascensor veo a Ana sacar uno de los macarrones y morderlo suavemente. Se lo va comiendo de a poco, saboreando. Me mira

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eres muy sexy comiendo macarrones- saca uno del envoltorio y me lo ofrece

-¿Quieres?

-Dámelo nena, directo de tu boca…- Ana parece no entenderme por lo que paro el ascensor. Tomo el bocadito y lo coloco en sus labios y luego muerdo besándola. La arrincono y mientras trago vuelvo a besarla. Mis manos están por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo. Y me encanta. Me encanta el macarrón y me encanta Ana. Abro su blusa y levanto el sostén y muerdo y chupo sus deliciosos pechos. Ana se agita y respira jadeante. Mi pantalón está a punto de explotar por lo que bajo rápidamente el de Ana y junto con él su ropa interior. Me introduzco en ella y me muevo

-Eres tan dulce… tan… MIA Anastasia Steele. te amo nena- con cada palabra empujo más y más

-Ah… Christian… también te amo mi amor- me muevo lento, pero empujo duro, hasta el fondo de su sexo. Ana gime cada vez más fuerte y yo no dejo de morder sus pechos.

-Ah, Christian

-Lo se nena, solo aguanta un poco más, sólo… un… poco… mas- con la última palabra Ana se viene gritando mi nombre y yo me corro dentro de ella. Siento que sus piernas flaquean por la que la sujeto mientras la beso. Tenemos que recomponernos antes de que Taylor mande a buscarnos. Lo hacemos mientras subimos y cuando la puerta se abre veo a Taylor con el teléfono en la oreja

-Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí… solo un pequeño inconveniente en el ascensor- Ana pasa rápidamente a mi lado roja. No puedo evitar una sonrisa y Taylor se relaja un poco. Cuando llego al cuarto Ana está todavía rosadita

-Nena, Taylor también tiene sexo ¿sabes?

-Christian...

-Ana no seas tan dramática con respecto a esto. Sé que no tienes un historial de sexo detrás de ti, por suerte para mí, pero esta es mi casa, en ella hago lo que se me place y nadie puede juzgarme y mucho menos mi personal Ana. Somos una pareja, las parejas tienen sexo y gritan, gimen y no se ponen rojas por un poco de sexo en el elevador ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si señor!

-Me gusta un saludo militar nena, de hecho me excita

-Christian…- no la dejo hablar más.

"_el látigo resuena en mi piel y yo me muerdo la boca mientras siento su mano en mi polla y como está crece. Siento su boca y como la chupa. Cuando acabo ella me mira y se relame ¿ves cariño? Así nos gusta a los dos ¿verdad?... si Sra. Elena"_

Doy un grito y abro los ojos. Ana está mirándome asustada. La abrazo mientras llora.

-Fue solo una pesadilla nena. Solo eso. Disculpa que te haya despertado de esa manera

-No fue tu grito Christian, fue lo que gritaste

-¿Qué grite?

-El nombre de esa mujer- Ana se suelta de mi abrazo y corre al baño. Golpeo la puerta

-Ana, no es lo que crees, no soñé de un modo bonito con ella, ni bonito ni excitante Ana, abre por favor- veo sus hermosos ojos azules asomar tras la puerta

-Fue como un recuerdo de cuando ella… me golpeaba- Ana abre la puerta y me abraza. Siento sus dedos cerca del área problemática para mi

-No… detente. Pon tus manos sobre mis hombros o en la base de mi columna Ana. No más allá

-Pero cuando dormimos y me apoyo…

-Yo siempre tengo puesta la musculosa nena… vamos a dormir que mañana hay que trabajar.

-De acuerdo

-Disculpa por haber dicho el nombre de esa mujer que tanto aborreces. Espero soñar contigo ahora

-¿Cómo te gustaría soñarme?

-Ummm… desnuda y teniendo un orgasmo

-Tonto- me besa y nos dormimos.

Maldito lunes. Ana remolonea en la cama mientras yo doy un bostezo y me estiro.

-Buen día nena

-Hola amor- me da un suave beso y corre al baño

-¿Nos duchamos juntos?

-Sí, pero me voy en taxi

-Ah, cierto _"las apariencias" _

Llego 10 minutos después que ella y veo como Hyde la saluda efusivamente y luego me levanta la mano en forma de saludo ni bien llega a la editorial. Maldito imbécil. Todo el día es un lío, hay mucho para revisar y para leer y Hyde está tomándose demasiado tiempo con un solo manuscrito mientras Ana y yo ya leímos tres. Al mediodía tiene el descaro de salir a almorzar. No veo salir a Ana por lo que me asomo a su puerta

-Si tu jefe sale a almorzar tú también puedes hacerlo

-Pensé que mi jefe estaba mirando manuscritos- lo dice por mi

-Ve a comer algo nena, no quiero que pierdas las fuerzas

-Recuerda que hoy tengo gimnasia

-Lo había olvidado. ¿cenamos?

-Voy a casa y después de una ducha te mando un mensaje ¿te parece?- pongo pucheros

-No me hagas eso… ese entrenador tuyo me da un bastante duro entrenamiento

-De acuerdo, pero Ana… no me dejes colgado, ni por si, ni por no- ella asiente y sale y yo me voy a la oficina de Roach

-Christian

-Roach

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué tal es como jefe de editores Hyde?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué tan competente es?

-No entiendo

-Desde que llegó ha estado con un solo manuscrito. El fin de semana trajo nada más que basura inservible y ahora mientras todos trabajan, él se tomó el tiempo para ir a almorzar. No digo que no le corresponde, pero podría ubicarse un poco más ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón. Le voy a seguir el paso

-Gracias

-Tenemos muy buen material ¿verdad?

-Sí, tengo a alguien de mi confianza diseñando la página web de la editorial y haciendo un trato con e-books para poder vender los libros no solo en papel sino online también

-Eso es maravilloso Christian

-Todo idea de la Srita Steele

-¿Anastasia?

-Exacto

-Qué bien… es una chica muy inteligente y capaz

-Así dicen sus notas académicas…

-Algo me conto Elizabeth

-Creo que tú como uno de los dueños de esta editorial tendrías que preocuparte en tener un trato más fluido y de confianza con los empleados, no sé tomarte una hora diaria para conocer sus ideas, sus inquietudes. Muchas veces ellos ven cosas que nosotros no vemos y podemos usarlas a nuestro favor

-Tienes mucha razón

-Ten en cuenta eso y pon en raya a Hyde. Si no mejora no tiene sentido seguir pagando un sueldo a alguien que lo único que hace es calentar un asiento

-Por supuesto

-Nos vemos luego- será mejor que cuides tus jugadas Hyde porque te tengo en la mira, pienso mientras salgo de la oficina. Ana me trae un sándwich de jamón y queso con tomate y huevo y una gaseosa

-Si yo como, mi jefe también debería

-Te amo hermosa

-Y yo a ti lindo- sonrío y sigo con los manuscritos.

-¡Mierda!- ¿Taylor? Lo veo salir corriendo de la editorial. Él nunca se iría sin avisarme ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-¡Christian!- Ana grita mi nombre y voy corriendo a su oficina. Veo el televisor. Leila esa colgada del balcón del Escala. Mi madre santa. Salgo corriendo yo también y Ana me sigue

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto

-Contigo

-No Ana, no, es peligroso

-¡Quiero ir contigo!- no tengo tiempo para discutir por lo que me subo al taxi y ella sube conmigo. Cuando llegamos es un lío de reporteros, flashes y cámaras de televisión. Por suerte en recepción me identifican y dejan pasar al taxi. Con Ana de la mano corremos al elevador. Hablo con Taylor

-¿Qué situación tenemos?

-Muy mala Sr. El Dr. Flynn está tratando de hablar con ella pero no lo escucha, es como si estuviera ida

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

-No lo sé Sr. ¿ella sabía las claves de la casa?

-Claro que si

-Nunca tuvimos la precaución de cambiarlas. Seguramente así fue como accedió

Las puertas del elevador se abren y veo a John hablando con Leila que está colgada de la baranda. Taylor me mira y me dice que si alguien sale, prometió arrojarse. Ana mira la escena desesperada. Y Gail le alcanza un vaso con agua. Miro su labio

-¿Qué te paso?- le digo mientras tomo su barbilla

-Nada de qué preocuparse señor

-¿Ella te hizo esto?

-Me tomó de sorpresa- Flynn entra y me mira

-Esta paranoica. No quiere escuchar a nadie ¿pudieron poner el colchón?

-Si Dr. pero el tema es que con el viento, la distancia y el poco peso que tiene esa mujer todo podría resultar fatal si se arroja al vacío

He tomado una decisión. He evitado hacer esto desde que conozco a Ana, y mucho más hacerlo en la presencia de Flynn porque ya me imagino cual será el resultado. Pero no queda otra. Si quiero salvar a Leila, no me queda otra solución

-Taylor…

-¿Sr Grey?

-Ve a mi cuarto rojo y trae una fusta, la marrón oscura- todos abren sus ojos

-¿Christian?- me pregunta Ana

Cierro los ojos y muevo el cuello. Cuando los abro trato de respirar tranquilo. Taylor me alcanza lo que le pedí

-Necesito que estés atento ¿Dónde está Sawyer?

-En la otra puerta que da al balcón

-Dile que esté atento también. Cuando veas mi señal, corre a agarrarla lo más rápido que puedas. Que Luke hago lo mismo del otro lado

-No es seguro Sr Grey- lo miro

-No es una petición Jason… es una orden- Ana y Flynn se quedan petrificados con el tono de mi voz

-Si Sr Grey.

-No cierres la puerta

-De acuerdo- me acerco hasta la puerta y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y a tratar de destensar los músculos de mi espalda. El cabello de Leila vuela con el viento… miro a Sawyer y me asiente. Taylor ya le dio mis indicaciones.

-¡Leila!- ella se da vuelta y abre grande sus ojos

-Amo Christian

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí parada?- ella baja la mirada y yo estrello la fusta contra el suelo

-¡Responde!

-Estoy… confundida amo

-¿Confundida? ¿y crees que la solución es el suicidio?

-No lo sé

-¿Quién se encarga de tomar las decisiones Leila?

-Usted amo

-¿Acaso te pedí yo que te suicidaras?

-No…

-¿Qué pasa cuando haces algo que a mí no me gusta?

-Usted me castiga

-Ven aquí ¡de inmediato!- vuelvo a estrellar la fusta contra el suelo. Ella sube por la baranda y no me mira. Temblorosa se acerca. Por dios es un esqueleto.

-Haz lo que haces en el cuarto rojo Leila ¡ahora mismo!- ella se agacha en la posición sumisa y yo le hago señas a Taylor que en dos pasos tiene a Leila sujeta de las muñecas-

-¡NO!

-Leila- la miro y veo su miedo

-Vas a entrar conmigo ya mismo a la casa y sin chistar- ella baja la mirada

-Si amo- le indico a Taylor que sin dejar de sujetarla la acompañe. Vuelvo a respirar, me doy vuelta y camino. Cierro la puerta del balcón y la aseguro. Leila permanece de pie junto a Taylor

-Siéntate- me acerco y me paro delante de ella- ¿en que estabas pensando?- ella comienza a sollozar y eso me parte en dos

-¡Leila!

-Él murió amo, el murió y yo no sabía que hacer… estaba sola y vine a verlo, vine a que usted me ayudara y lo vi… lo vi con ella- Leila señala a Ana

-Con ella usted se ríe y no la castiga cuando es impertinente, cuando le levanta la voz o le contesta ¿Por qué amo? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué a ella le dio flores y corazones y a mí no amo? ¿Por qué?

-Leila sabes que no tengo que hacerte aclaraciones sobre eso, pero Ana no es mi sumisa, Ana es mi novia, por eso la trato distinta

-Yo también quería eso amo

-Lo sé Leila, pero… no era correcto en ese momento ¿Quién murió? Dime

-Mi amo miguel… el me ayudaba a mantener todo en control amo Christian, me cuidaba, me protegía, se ocupaba de mí y casi nunca me castigaba. Pero murió y todo mi mundo se vino abajo y yo no supe que hacer- me siento a su lado y ella me abraza y llora

-Lo siento Leila. Siento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas, pero ahora yo voy a cuidarte. Y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase ¿de acuerdo?

-Amo…

-Shhh no digas nada- miro a Gail- ¿podrías ayudarla a darse un baño?

-Si Sr Grey-

-Leila ve con Gail- ella se para y la mira

-Siento lo de tu boca

-No hay problema. Ven- le hago una seña a Sawyer para que las vigile. Cierro los ojos y me apoyo contra el cabezal del sillón

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Sr Grey?

-Primero que nada vas a avisarles a todos esos cuervos que están abajo que en un par de horas haremos una declaración y sin preguntas. Llama a Ros para que se encargue de eso y no le des demasiados detalles, solo dile que Leila esta por ser atendida por una depresión y que la conozco desde hace años. Avisa también a la policía y a los bomberos que ya está todo arreglado y que Flynn se va a encargar de ella. Que si hacemos algo extraño ella se alteraría y prepara el coche

-¿John?

-Dime Christian

-¿Cuál es la mejor institución para tratar a Leila? ¿puedes conseguir que la reciban ahora mismo?

-Déjame hacer unos llamados- sin abrir los ojos sigo respirando tratando de controlarme cuando unos suaves dedos rozan mis labios. Abro los ojos y veo el azul más hermoso del mundo

-Fuiste muy valiente

-Ella está sola y confundida. Siento que me hayas visto en modo "dominante" es algo que hubiera preferido que conocieras nunca.

-Esta todo arreglado Christian. Pero será mejor sedarla un poco, quizás puede tener otro brote antes de que lleguen- me paro y tomo un vaso y lo lleno con jugo. Flynn pone el calmante en él y voy hasta el baño.

-¿Gail puedo pasar?

-Si Sr – abro la puerta y la veo a Leila con el pelo enjabonado. Ella baja la mirada.

-Bebe todo el jugo y luego te pones esto- le paso la ropa a Gail

-Cuando termines, vienes a la sala conmigo

-¿Me va a castigar amo? Merezco que me castigue

-No Leila. Vamos a hablar y a hacer que se te pasen los nervios

-Gracias. Es usted un buen amo- diez minutos después Leila sale en jogging y se para cerca de mí.

-Siéntate al lado mío- ella lo hace y yo la inclino para que apoye su cabeza en mis piernas y le acaricio el pelo hasta que se queda dormida. Minutos después una camilla con cuatro doctores llega y se la llevan. John dice que hablará con el director en la mañana. Yo estoy agotado física y mentalmente

-Sawyer se va a encargar de vigilar la llegada a la clínica y la entrada de la srita Leila Sr Grey

-Perfecto Jason, gracias

-Fue muy valiente hoy

-¿Lo crees? Gail si me pasas un analgésico por favor

-Claro Sr ¿algo más?- miro a Ana y a John

-¿Quieren algo?

-A mí me vendría bien un té- me dice Flynn

-Igual para mí- Gail nos trae los té y el analgésico que tomo con un poco de jugo de fruta. Se lo que viene ahora

-Eres realmente intimidante… no me imagino que cosas podrías hacer en ese "cuarto rojo"

-Te pido por favor que no me analices ahora…

-Es muy interesante como te preparase psicológicamente para entrar en el papel de dominante

-Gracias por la apreciación…

-Me pregunto ¿Quién te habrá enseñado a hacer eso?

-¿La vida? ¿mi modo de vida?

-Permite que disienta, tengo que admitir que ella fue una gran maestra Christian

-No quiero hablar de ella frente a Anastasia… dejémoslo ahí John

-¿Te molesta hablar de ella Anastasia?

-La odio- le responde

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, porque me pregunta? Esa mujer es una violadora de menores…

-Y ahí vamos

-¿Acaso no es cierto?- me pregunta Ana

-No voy a discutir eso contigo ahora nena

-Interesante elección de palabras- escupe Flynn

-¿No es eso acaso? Alguien que tiene relaciones con un menor de edad, consentidas o no, que lo golpea y que encima lo lleva al mundo del BDSM ¿Cómo se llama?

-Elena Lincoln Anastasia, se llama Elena Lincoln

-¡Lo que me falta, mi psicólogo y mi mujer de acuerdo en este momento de mierda que acabamos de pasar! Pregúntenle a los bomberos por las dudas si no puedo tirarme yo del balcón- emito un gruñido terminando la frase. Los dos me miran con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Nada, solo me quede sorprendido por la forma en que te referiste a Anastasia

-¿Eh?

-"_Mi mujer_"-_ no me di cuenta_… Ana me mira extrañada

-¿Acaso es algo malo eso?

-Para nada muchacho… eso es algo extraordinario

-Pues a ver si se lo explicas porque está ahí dura mirándome raro

-Creo que se quedó tan sorprendida como yo, debe ser por eso ¿no Anastasia?

-Sí…- la tomo entre mis brazos y aspiro su aroma. Es lo que necesito para tranquilizarme del todo. Roach me llama pero no contesto. Ana dice que volverá a la oficina y le explicará sin darle detalles. Cuando se va, hago que Taylor vaya con ella y le digo que la traiga de nuevo a la noche. Ana me recuerda lo de Bastille así que le pido que me llame… la beso profundamente.

-Estas realmente enamorado Christian

-Así es John… ahora recién entiendo eso que a mí me parecía imposible de conseguir

-¿Qué cosa?

-Felicidad…

-¿Anastasia te hace feliz?

-Solo con respirar al lado mío. No necesito comprarle joyas, ni regalarle cosas caras, ella se conforma con un helado y un paseo de la mano… a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué diablos tardo tanto en llegar a mi vida?

-Toda persona llega en el momento que le corresponde Christian…. inclusive las que no ayudan para nada

-¿Elena?

-¿Quién más?

-¿tú la odias?

-¿Por qué la odiaría si no me hizo nada malo? Solo tengo mis reservas hacia su modo de tratarte y en las cicatrices emocionales que dejo en ti… psicológicamente hablando ella es una mala herramienta

-Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta Ana piensa de la misma forma que tu

-Y eso es entendible, acá el único que no entiende lo que Elena realmente fue en tu pasado, eres tu

-Es porque nadie entiende como me sentía yo antes de conocerla y como cambie después de estar con ella

-¿quieres que lo analicemos ahora? ¿quieres que hagamos una lista de las cosas buenas y malas que ella hizo por ti?

-No, me duele la cabeza

-Eso es una excusa. En tu interior sabes muy bien que ella trajo más perjuicio que beneficio a tu vida. Solo que sientes que le debes algo por tratarse de la persona que te dio el dinero para comenzar con tu negocio, algo que no le perdonas a tu padre, y que encima soporto los golpes de su marido cuando se enteró de lo de ustedes, es una magnífica manipuladora, gracias a dios entonces por Anastasia. Ella pone fuera de la boca de todos, lo que Elena es en realidad. Una abusadora de menores

-Tengo miedo John

-¿miedo de que?

-De perder a Anastasia, ahora que siento que mi vida toma otro rumbo, que la luz por fin comienza a ganarle a la oscuridad, siento un terrible miedo de perderla.

-¿Por qué crees que podría ocurrir eso?

-Leila es solo una de las muchas sumisas que tuve y la verdad es que no sé cómo haberme visto en modo dominante pudo haber afectado a Ana. Ella no conocía ese lado mío y no quiero que me tenga miedo o que se esté planteando ideas locas

-Tienes que decírselo, tienes que aprender a hablar de las cosas que te preocupan o que te hacen temer Christian, no puedes tener una relación sana con secretos y tú tienes uno muy oscuro

-Lo sé John…

-Habla con ella, por lo poco que pude tratarla me doy cuenta de que es una persona valiente y dispuesta a luchar por lo que tienen juntos. No arruines esta felicidad que tienes Christian, haz que crezca y quítate de la cabeza esas ideas que tienes de que nadie puede amarte… Ana lo hace y tú la amas de la misma manera a ella… no pienses antes de contarle todo lo que necesitas que salga de tu interior… simplemente hazlo

-No estoy acostumbrado, tú lo sabes

-Entonces crea un ambiente para contarle las cosas. Pon un par de velas, compra un buen vino. Crea una atmósfera donde en su compañía puedas sentirte lo suficientemente relajado como para ir dejando salir tus miedos, tus dudas, todo lo que te lastima

-No John, yo no puedo contarle a Anastasia eso, ella sencillamente no lo soportaría

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo que haría ella si lo sabe? Tú no eres Anastasia Christian, eso es como TU actuarías si lo supieras

-¿y si se va? ¿y si ella no es capaz de soportarlo?

-Es algo que tendrás que averiguar en el momento Christian… pero no comiences con eso, comienza con tu vida, con tu madre biológica, con tus primeros años con los Grey, con tus cosas favoritas. No hace falta que se lo digas ahora ni en una semana, pero si es necesario que se lo digas, ella tiene que saber con qué se enfrenta- me refriego los ojos

-Bueno, suficiente exprimidor de cerebro por hoy. Te mantengo al tanto de la situación…

-Ayúdala, es una buena muchacha, solo esta desorientada

-¿no preferirías traerla aquí y castigarla?

-¿estás loco?

-¿Por qué? Podrías ayudarla a mantener el control si lo haces, eso sería beneficioso para ella, sacaría toda la mierda de ella

-Eso solo lo haría…- John me mira, trago saliva y ahora recién ahora comprendo

-Ni tú, que fuiste durante años un dominante podrías hacerle a Leila lo que ella te hizo… Elena no tiene justificativo, tú podrías tenerlo porque Leila acepto siendo mayor de edad y a sabiendas en lo que se metía ¿comprendes ahora Christian?- asiento

-Buenas tardes

-Hablamos luego…

FLYNN

Salgo del Escala sintiéndome bien y alegre por Christian Grey. Voy hasta la editorial y le pido a Taylor la dirección de Anastasia. Me pasa el papel y me dice que llegará más o menos a las 21 porque tiene gimnasia con el entrenador de Christian. sonrío, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió que Christian podia perder el control con alguien de su entorno?

-Llego al lugar a las 20.55 y toco el timbre. Elliot me sorprende abriéndome la puerta

-John ¡qué alegría! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?, pasa…- el departamento es bastante espacioso y Elliot me presenta a Katherine Kavanag, una encantadora rubia y con una sonrisa maravillosa

-Veo que los Grey dejaron la soltería

-¿puedes creerlo? De mí no tanto pero Christian

-Vivir para creer Elliot

-Ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar con Anastasia

-¿Christian te lo pidió?

-No, no sabe que estoy aquí

-Te va a matar si se entera

-Si hay algo que no le tengo a tu hermano es miedo- suenan llaves y Anastasia entra en el salón sudada y escuchando música

-Dr. Flynn, que sorpresa

-Buenas noches Anastasia…

-¿paso algo? ¿está bien Christian?

-Si, si, él está perfecto… quería ver si aceptarías tomar un café conmigo

-¿ahora?- levanta los brazos mostrándome su aspecto

-Puedo esperar que te des una ducha

-De acuerdo- la veo desaparecer

-Te va a matar

-Quisiera ver que lo intente…


	7. Capitulo 7

Anastasia me dice que cerca hay un Starbucks. Acepto la idea, nadie escuchará nuestra charla y tomaremos ricos cafés. No hay demasiada gente y Ana me pregunta que es lo que deseo y le digo té. Ella se dirige a la fila mientras yo me siento a esperarla. Trae la bandeja con dos bebidas y dos muffins de arándanos

-Se ven deliciosos

-Es uno para cada uno… si no le molesta

-Claro que no- ella al parecer va a tomar un café con un diseño muy bonito sobre la espuma de leche.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar Dr.?

-Primero que nada dime John… no me gusta tanta formalidad

-De acuerdo

-Quiero hablar de ti y de Christian- ella ¿_se sonroja_?

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-Nada malo Anastasia…

-Ana… puede decirme Ana

-Ok, no pasa nada Ana, solo que quiero bueno, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿darte algunas ayudas con referencia a Christian y su forma de guardarse todo para él?

-Ah por favor, no sabe cómo se lo agradecería… es tan cerrado y tan… intimidante

-Lo sé… cuando lo vi por primera vez en mi consulta fue todo un caso

-¿Por qué?

-Serio, cerrado, furioso, siempre a la defensiva

-No puedo imaginarlo- me sonríe. Es una muchacha muy inteligente

-¿Por qué no me cuentas de cómo se conocieron?

-Fue por una entrevista. Kate trabajaba en la revista universitaria y para su último número consiguió después de meses una entrevista con Christian. Pero días antes se enfermó de un terrible resfriado y bueno, me convenció de reemplazarla

-¿O sea que la entrevista que iba a hacer Kate la terminaste haciendo tú?

-Sí

-¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que lo miraste? Digo, aparte de lo obvio

-¿Lo obvio?

-Creo que notaste el gran atractivo de Christian

-Oh si… pero nuestra primera vista fue un poco "_accidentada_"- la miro esperando que me explique

-Me caí de rodillas en su despacho- lanzo una carcajada

-No lo puedo creer

-Y cuando él se acercó a ayudarme, fue ahí la primera vez que lo vi bien y John me derretí

-Seguramente… el efecto Grey

-Pero luego me sentí muy intimidada por él, tenía unas respuestas y unas formas de mirarme. Cuando después de algunas cosas pudimos conversar de verdad y hablar de lo que nos pasaba. Yo… yo no podía creer que él me deseara a mi

-¿Por qué no Anastasia?

-No lo sé, en la última pelea que tuvimos le dije, que solo tuve un novio antes, que ni siquiera puede llamarse de esa manera. Siempre pensé en mi como alguien que pasaba desapercibida

-Imagino que para ti habrá sido un gran impacto entonces el interés que despertaste en Christian

-Si, hoy en día muchas veces me pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué puedo tener que a él le resulte interesante?

-Todo Anastasia, tienes todo.

-No comprendo

-Anastasia Christian pasó de largo su adolescencia. Él no tuvo tiempo de hacer cosas que quizás para ti son normales. Christian estuvo con esa mujer durante tres años siendo su sumiso y luego otros más aprendiendo a ser dominante. No conoce otra forma de vida. Dejo la universidad para empezar su negocio y no ha parado de trabajar desde entonces. Tú eres su primera vez en todo y eso lo desconcierta y lo asusta. El… siempre creyó que el amor no era algo para él, que la felicidad y alguien que lo amara estaba fuera de su alcance

-¿Pero porque John?

-Eso es algo que a su tiempo confío que Christian te lo diga… pero tenle paciencia, el de verdad está enamorado de ti… y por primera vez cree que pueda ser feliz contigo y eso Ana, en una persona como Christian es muchísimo, te lo puedo asegurar- veo lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Lo amas mucho también verdad?

-Sí- su voz es apenas un susurro. Tomo sus manos

-Entonces ten paciencia porque tienes un largo y oscuro camino que recorrer, pero si todo sale bien, puedo asegurarte que el resultado será lo mejor que puedas tener- ella asiente y los dos bebemos de nuestras bebidas. Lo veo llegar.

CHRISTIAN

Veo a John y Anastasia en una mesa del fondo del café. John ya me vio porque sonríe. Me pido una bebida y me acerco a ellos. Ana me mira y se para y me besa.

-Supongo que no estarán hablando de mi ¿verdad?

-Para nada- contesta John

-No, hablábamos de mi

-Eso es genial nena, pero no les creo ni un poquito a los dos

-Aunque me gustaría quedarme ya se hizo tarde y yo mañana madrugo- dice John parándose

-Fíjate que coincidencia porque Anastasia y yo también… Taylor puede alcanzarte hasta tu casa

-No será necesario pero gracias de todos modos Christian, buenas noches Anastasia

-Adiós John- miro que Ana agarra mi vaso y le da un sorbo

-¿Disculpa? Eso es de muy mala educación Srita Steele, al menos podrías preguntar si voy a invitarte

-¿No lo harías?- es tan dulce

-Claro… tómala toda, yo puedo comprarme otra

-¿Tienes suficiente dinero?- me pregunta mientras me dirijo a la caja

-Creo que no, estoy medio corto de efectivo… ¿podrías prestarme algo?

-Claro- mira su billetera y saca un billete de 100

-Caramba Srita Steele…

-Si, al parecer me gane la lotería porque hoy cuando fui a ver el saldo de mi cuenta me fije y había- se me acerca y me susurra- cincuenta mil dólares de mas ¿puedes creerlo?- me dice mientras me pellizca duro el brazo

-Eso me va a dejar un moretón muy feo

-Que te mereces por no respetar la privacidad de la gente y andar por ahí haciendo lo que se place… toma el maldito billete y cómprate algo rico Christian…

-Gracias hermosa- ella realmente está enojada, compro mi bebida y un scon de queso y me vuelvo a sentar. Ana sorbe despacio la bebida y pellizca un pedacito de mi scon

-Definitivamente hoy quieres todo lo mío

-¿Por qué depositaste ese dinero en mi cuenta?

-¿Estas molesta?

-Ofendida… me siento una prostituta

-Anastasia, ya te dije que no te sientas así, ese dinero es por tu antiguo coche al que le tenías tanto afecto y que te viste obligada a dejar de usar por mi culpa y por tu seguridad

-Wanda no puede haberse vendido en ese precio jamás

-Taylor lo reparó y lo puso en venta y resulta ser que un loco coleccionista le ofreció ese dinero si el auto estaba en condiciones. Dame un instante que voy a buscarlo para que te diga cómo fue la transacción- me paro y voy en busca de Jason que obviamente ya recibió instrucciones de mi parte

-Christian dice que te pagaron $50.000 dólares por mi auto

-Así es Srita Steele… después de repararlo y pintarlo lo puse en venta por una página de autos de colección y bueno, enseguida me ofrecieron dinero por él

-¿Pero tanto Taylor?- _mierda, ella no se convence_

-Los coleccionistas, en cualquier ámbito y teniendo dinero, ofrecen cifras siderales por sus deseos… el Sr Grey lo ha hecho un par de veces

-¿De verdad?

-Me retiro- _voy a matarlo_

-¿Qué coleccionas que pagaste tanto dinero?

-En su momento… motos, pero luego, cuando fue consciente del peligro las volví a vender

-Guau

-¿Contenta? ¿conforme? Dime…

-Si… gracias por ocuparte de eso

-De nada…- me acerco un poco- dame un beso nena- Ana me mira sonriendo y me besa y que el mundo se parta en mil pedazos ahora. Y que saquen fotografías. _Christian Grey está completamente enamorado de Anastasia Rose Steele._

La semana transcurre tranquila y con bastante trabajo. Ana me dice que vayamos a comer a su casa. Que seguramente Elliot estará con Kate y podremos pedir comida y disfrutar de un rato junto los cuatro. Acepto. Ana por fin ha aceptado el Audi que le regalé y lo conduce con orgullo. Pero esta vez he conducido yo. Ray ha regresado a Montesano el martes por lo que Ana se quedó preocupada a pesar de las promesas de su padre de cuidarse y llamarla a diario. Camino a su departamento no ha dicho nada y yo sé que está preocupada

-¿Te sentirías mejor si hablo con el Dr. Basteri y le digo que le haga una visita a tu padre dos veces al mes?

-¿Tú harías eso?

-Con tal de borrar esa preocupación de tu rostro, no lo dudes nena.

-Gracias mi amor- su carita recupera su sonrisa y de la mano entramos en su casa. _Mierda_. Ahí está el puto fotógrafo y Ana también lo mira sorprendida por lo que supongo que ella no sabía de esta visita

-Ana… dichosos los ojos- dice Elliot y la abraza. Kate me saluda y yo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

-Ana… Sr Grey… buenas noches

-Eran buenas…- sin decir nada más me voy hasta el cuarto de Ana y me quito el saco y la corbata. Me acuesto en su cama y pongo su almohada en mi cara. Su aroma me tranquiliza mucho. Me quito los zapatos y me acuesto mejor.

-¿Christian?

-¿Qué quieres Elliot?- siento la puerta cerrarse

-Nunca te había visto actuar así

-No quiero ver a ese sujeto, no quiero estar cerca de él, respirar cerca de él. No lo soporto

-Pero venir aquí…

-¿Prefieres que este calmado en la cama de Anastasia o que haga una escena y le rompa la cara?

-Mensaje recibido. Haré que Kate le pida que se vaya y luego pediremos comida y los cuatro pasaremos una buena noche

-Si se va, seguro que pasaremos una buena noche- siento la puerta cerrarse de nuevo. Tengo hambre porque mi estómago gruñe pero estoy molesto porque Anastasia se ha quedado con él en vez de venir conmigo. Siento la puerta de nuevo. ¿Qué quiere mi hermano ahora?

-Amor- abro los ojos y me quito la almohada- ¿no te sientes bien?- Ana se recuesta en mi pecho

-No quiero compartir una sala ni una nada con ese tipo y en vez de hacer una escenita preferí venir aquí

-No sabía que él estaba aquí.

-Lo sé

-¿Estas enfadado?

-No nena, solo que no quiero ni escucharlo hablar porque me irrita

-Se dio cuenta y ya se va

-Pues que bien, porque la sutileza no es lo mío

-Agradezco que no hayas tenido uno de esos ataques de furia

-Lo hago por ti… porque te amo- siento sus labios en los míos y tomo su rostro para acercarlo un poco más. Con su ayuda me incorporo y vamos a la sala donde el imbécil se está yendo. Lo miro para que le quede claro que no me gusta verlo

-Me gustaría mucho poder contar con ustedes. Espero que puedan ir. Buenas noches

-¿Ir a dónde?- pregunto cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse

-Christian nunca pensé verte con un ataque de celos

-No es de celos Kate, es no soportar a ese tipo que se las da de bueno y que en realidad es un imbécil… vuelvo a preguntar ¿ir a dónde?

-A su exposición, al parecer una inversionista le pago unos días en una galería en Seattle para exhibir sus fotos

-Y que ganas de invertir el dinero en nada…

-Christian… José puede no caerte bien pero tiene talento y se merece que le vaya bien

-Como tú digas nena… ¿Qué vamos a comer?- finalmente nos decidimos por el servicio de la comida chatarra que le gusta a Ana. Hamburguesas, papas fritas y gaseosas. Hablamos de pavadas y pasamos un buen rato juntos. Pero estoy cansado por lo que me disculpo y me voy a dormir. Me quedo solo en boxers y me acuesto en la cama de mi novia. Unos momentitos después Ana cierra la puerta con llave

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si nena, pero me parece que voy a tener que ir con un oculista, tanto que leer me parece que me hace doler la cabeza

-Nooo, no tus hermosos ojos

-¿Te gustan mis ojos?

-Me encantan tus ojos

-Y a mí los tuyos…

-¿Podremos en algún momento cambiar los papeles?- _¿Qué quiere?_

-¿A qué te refieres Ana?

-A ser yo la dominante- reprimo una sonrisa y la miro sorprendido

-¿Tú quieres atarme?- se sonroja

-Sí…

-¿Quieres azotarme?

-¡Sí!

-Diablos Ana, nunca me lo había planteado pero ahora puede que si…

-¿De veras quieres considerarlo?

-Veremos, veremos Srita Steele- cuando nos despertamos, le recuerdo a Ana que tiene que llevar ropa para pasar el fin de semana conmigo. Me dice como si nada que lo pensó y que ella va a acompañar a Kate a la exposición del imbécil. Le digo que entonces iremos los tres porque no pienso dejarla sola con el fotógrafo. Ella sonríe.

-Ana ya está bueno de ocultarlo

-No Christian por favor, no quiero que nadie en la editorial sepa de lo nuestro, toma un taxi, por favor- me pone pucheritos y no puedo resistirlo. Cuando llego hay como 15 manuscritos. Llamo a Grey's Enterprise

-Andrea

-Sr Grey

-Por favor, necesito que me hagas una cita con el mejor oculista de Seattle lo antes posible

-¿Para hoy?

-Si lo consigues mejor

-De acuerdo Sr Grey, lo mantengo informado

-¿Ros volvió de Turquía?

-¿Quiere que lo comunique?

-Si y Andrea, luego pásame con contables, necesito hablar con Alexis

-De acuerdo- termino de hablar con Ros y hablo con Alexis para arreglar el aumento de ella y de Andrea. Ambas están haciendo un excelente trabajo y merecen un reconocimiento. Ana sale a almorzar mientras yo voy al oculista. Por suerte no me receta anteojos pero si me dice que trate de dormir un poco más y me da unas gotas para ponerme cada vez que sienta ardor en la vista. También me dice que utilice lo menos posible la computadora cuando haya estado leyendo mucho. Regresamos con Taylor a la editorial y noto la mirada curiosa de mi hermosa novia

"_Hola tú, cuando regrese de almorzar no te vi y me dijeron que habías ido al médico ¿Qué paso amor?"_

"_Hola nena, solo fui al oculista para ver el porqué de los dolores de cabeza pero está todo bien con los ojos que te gustan tanto. Solo tengo que reducir la computadora y ponerme unas gotas cuando me ardan los ojos… te extrañe mientras no estabas. Me muero por sentir tus labios en los míos Ana… te amo"_

"_Oh Christian, eres malo, ahora en lo único que voy a pensar hasta la salida es en los besos que te quiero dar"_

"_No estaba hablando de ESOS labios nena" _ cuando aprieto enviar miro a través de los vidrios de la oficina y veo como ese rosadito que tanto me agrada aparece en sus mejillas

"_¡Christian!"_

No puedo evitar reírme mientras voy a prepararme un café. Le guiño el ojo y ella me mira con fingida molestia.


	8. Capitulo 8

Algo me inquieta y yo sé perfectamente que es. Subo a la oficina de Roach. Golpeo y entro

-Christian ¿ocurre algo?

-Sí, quiero contarte algo personal y cuento con tu discreción por favor

-Faltaba más

-Anastasia y yo estamos en pareja…

-¿Tu… y Anastasia?

-Sí, ella no quería que nadie se enterara por un tema de chismes y esas cosas por lo que yo decidí que a partir del lunes vuelvo a trabajar en Grey's House y necesito que me ayudes con eso

-Claro ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que hagas de cuenta que sigo aquí, que me envíes los manuscritos y te comuniques conmigo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, solo que no quiero que nadie se entere para no perjudicarla en su trabajo y en sus relaciones laborales

-Te digo la verdad… estoy sorprendido

-¿Por qué? Anastasia es una mujer muy bella

-No lo digo por ella, lo digo por ti

-¿Por mí?

-Yo pensaba que eras gay

-Jajaja

-¿Lo encuentras gracioso?

-Muchos lo piensan Roach… eso no es ninguna novedad para mi

-En fin… haremos todo como si estuvieras desde el lunes

-Gracias. Nos estamos comunicando- ahora me sentía más liviano. Seguramente mañana en la exposición habrá algún que otro fotógrafo y nos retrataran juntos y ya está… al fin y al cabo Ana es mi novia y yo quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Le digo a Taylor que llame a Carl para avisarle del evento y que pueda tener fotos de Ana y mías como le prometí. Cerca de las 19 me voy. Ana tiene sección de gimnasia y llegará al Escala para comer conmigo. Me doy una ducha rápida y hablo con Ros cuando llego a casa. Taylor va en busca de Ana. Yo me traje su bolso y lo estuve revisando y me gustó mucho la ropa interior que trajo pero yo le tengo una sorpresa a mi nena linda. Solo espero que no se moleste.

-Hola- Ana se me acerca toda sudada a darme un beso y yo me alejo

-No te me acerques

-¡Christian!

-Jajaja- me río fuerte cuando ella me abraza y me empapa con su sudor

-¿Querías que me entrenara no? ¡aquí están las consecuencias!- la beso

-Tengo que darme una ducha

-Apresúrate, la cena ya casi esta lista

-Como ordene capitán-

-¿Necesita que compre algo más mañana antes de irme Sr Grey?

-No Gail creo que dejaste todo más que listo

-Me encanta verlo tan feliz

-Gracias… espero que dure

-¿Por qué no iba a durar?

-Tengo miedo de que ella deje de amarme

-Eso no va a ocurrir Sr. La Srita Steele está también muy enamorada de usted

-Gracias Gail… deseo que dure para siempre

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches-

Me voy hasta el comedor donde Gail dejo lista la ensalada y el pescado que le pedí. Suspiro pensando en cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que Ana está en mi vida. Ella lo ha hecho todo distinto y yo… ahora estoy con este temor a perderla y no quiero…no quiero que Ana se vaya de mi vida nunca. Quiero que su amor sea sólo para mí

-¿En qué piensas?- su dulce voz me saca de mis pensamientos

-En ti

-¿De verdad?

-Siempre- me da un suave beso y comenzamos a cenar. Le cuento que le dije a Roach acerca de nosotros y que a partir del lunes vuelvo a Grey's House

-Uf… voy a extrañarte…

-Pero yo prefiero ir a buscarte y besarte delante de todo el mundo y que sepan que estamos juntos

-¿Especialmente Jack Hyde?

-Sí, especialmente el bueno para nada Sr Hyde

-No puedo creer que tengas celos de él… tú… con lo hermoso que eres, yo jamás podría fijarme en otro hombre jamás

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Bromeas? Ya te lo dije, yo tengo más derecho que tú a estar celosa… tú tienes un pasado ¿recuerdas?

-Agradezco a todos los ángeles del cielo que no tengas un pasado, no sé si hubiera podido soportarlo. De solo pensar que alguien más que yo te hubiera tocado- niego con la cabeza

-Eres tan dulce cuando quieres

-Hablando de otro tema ¿Dónde y a qué hora es la exposición del imbécil?

-¿De José?

-¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Christian…

-Ana…¿a qué hora es el asunto?

-Mañana 19.30 en la Art Stall Gallery

-¿Formal o informal?

-No lo sé

-Llama a Kate y pregúntale y dile que pasamos por ellos a las 19

-De acuerdo- Ana se va y yo me sirvo un poco más de vino. Me suena el móvil. Elena. Diablos, esto no para de mejorar

-Elena… ¿Qué necesitas?

-Hola Christian

-Buenas noches

-No has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes y bueno, dado que no nos despedimos apropiadamente la última vez que nos vimos, quería decirte un par de cosas

-Tú dirás

-Siento haber sido tan explícita contigo en día de la cena en la casa de tus padres, pero es solamente porque me preocupo por ti

-De acuerdo

-No es mi intención desearte ningún tipo de mal porque te aprecio y lo sabes

-Sí, lo sé

-Y extraño nuestras charlas y el compartir tiempo contigo, sé que estas de novio ahora y sé que a tu novia no le agrado para nada… pero no quiero perder el contacto contigo, sólo te pido que de vez en cuando respondas mis mensajes, solo eso- mierda ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Mientras no sean demasiado frecuentes no creo que haya problema

-Me alegra oír eso, siempre has sido un hombre educado y gentil con las damas

-Gracias ¿Cómo están tus cosas?

-Normales, sin grandes cambios, con Isaac

-Me pongo feliz por ti… ahora debo dejarte

-Buenas noches Christian

-Adiós…

-Está todo listo… evento informal- lo suponía

-De acuerdo

-¿Me invitas un trago?

-¿Te lo puedo dar yo? Ana asiente y coloco suavemente la copa en su boca y ayudo a que lo beba. Ella me mira con esos ojos que me gustan tanto y aparto la copa y la beso. Todo nos interrumpe, su ropa, la mía, pero poco a poco vamos despojándonos de ella hasta terminar desnudos en mi cuarto, en nuestra cama para entregarnos al placer de disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando abro los ojos la Srita Steele duerme plácidamente a mi lado. Me incorporo un poco más y la observo. Me encanta verla dormir. Quisiera hacer algo por ella así que me dirijo a la cocina y pongo los individuales. Saco jugo y unos huevos. Creo que un revuelto es lo que podría hacer. Hay jamón y eso me gusta. Pongo agua para su té. Cuando estoy en plena tarea siento un suspiro a mi espalda y la veo vestida únicamente con mi camisa blanca

-Como amo al hombre que me está preparando mi desayuno

-Desayuno que te vas a comer completo porque esto es un hito en la historia Ana, yo jamás cocine- la verdad es que todo estaba comible y Ana hizo un par de chistes con respecto a mis artes culinarias. Para el mediodía ella preparó un poco de pasta y luego hicimos el amor. Cerca de las 17 Ana comenzó a alistarse para ir a la famosa muestra del imbécil. 19.10 recogimos a Kate y Elliot. La galería es bastante elegante y está bien ubicada. No hay un cartel demasiado grande anunciando la exposición. Cuando entramos una mujer de pelo corto y labios muy rojos nos entrega los folletos. Paisajista. Mi dios, esto sí que va a ser aburrido. Elliot hace una cara graciosa señalando lo mismo que pienso yo y tengo que reprimir una gran carcajada. Cuando lo veo a Carl él me sonríe y nos toma una foto a Ana y a mí y luego a los cuatro. No hay prensa como es de suponer. Mientras vamos recorriendo los pasillos muchas personas miran a Ana pero ella me dice no conocerlas

-Ay mi dios- suelta Kate y los tres nos damos vuelta. Ana se lleva una mano a la boca y yo me quedo sin palabras ante seis retratos de tamaño gigante, en blanco y negro de mi novia. Ana realmente se ve hermosa en cada uno de ellos. Él ha sabido capturar lo que Ana es. Hermosa, inteligente, vivaz… y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe… por eso la miraban. Maldito sea

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Eres tú cuñadita- dice Elliot en tono bromista

-Yo no sabía nada de esto… ¿Kate tu si?

-No Ana, ¿Cómo crees? No puedo creer que lo haya hecho- un mozo pasa con una bandeja y tomo una copa del pésimo vino que sirven y camino un poco. Ana me toma del brazo

-No sabía

-No tenías por qué saberlo… él tiene esa forma tan única de hacer contigo lo que le place

-Christian…

-Te veías muy feliz en esas fotos

-No como lo soy hoy estando a tu lado

-¿De verdad? ¿lo dices enserio?

-Christian por favor… yo te amo

-La verdad es que no se para que he venido hasta aquí… solo para darle el gusto de que me vea así, confuso y enojado

-Voy a matarlo

-Ana… quédate si quieres… yo me voy, porque como lo vea, no voy a ser capaz de contenerme- dejo la copa y voy a la salida. ¡maldito José Rodríguez! Taylor está en la puerta y me mira extrañado

-¿Trajiste tu tarjeta de crédito?

-Si Sr

-Entra y compra los seis retratos que ese hijo de puta le hizo a Ana y que los envíen al Escala lo antes posible y averigua si puedes comprar los originales y hazlo. Avísale a Luke que estoy volviendo al Escala

-De acuerdo Sr

-Y mantenme informado Jason

-Seguro Sr Grey

ANASTASIA

Christian acaba de irse y yo me siento fatal. Regreso donde están Kate y Elliot

-¿Christian?

-Acaba de irse Elliot

-¿Se fue? ¿Por qué?

-No quería encontrarse con José porque era capaz de matarlo a golpes

-Lo siento Ana pero tiene razón, José se desubicó mucho al hacer esto- me dice Kate

-Lo sé

-Ni siquiera te aviso que iba a poner fotos tuyas y esto es una muestra de paisajes así que definitivamente esto lo hizo a propósito

-Puede que Christian se haya ido pero aquí estoy yo y como se desubique, va a probar mis puños- justo en ese momento José nos ve y se acerca

-Chicas pudieron venir… que alegría

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- le pregunto con la voz entrecortada

-Ana… yo pense...

-Esto es una muestra de paisajes, ¿Qué hacen estos retratos míos aquí? Según tú, no eres fotógrafo de personas… ¿lo hiciste a propósito para provocar a Christian verdad?- él no me contesta pero sonríe

-Y hablando del Sr Grey ¿acaso te dejo venir sola?- Elliot se le planta en la cara

-No, mi hermano vino, pero como sabe apreciar el buen arte y todo aquí, a excepción de los retratos de Ana, es pura basura, decidió ir a perder su tiempo en algo mucho mejor como ver televisión- José abre los ojos y Elliot toma mi mano y la de Kate

-Vamos nenas, esto no vale quedarnos más

-Eres un imbécil- le dice Kate mientras nos vamos. Elliot para un taxi y todos subimos en él. Me dejan en el Escala y siguen su viaje. Cuando llego no encuentro a Christian por ningún lado. Entonces escucho ruidos, en el cuarto rojo. Giro el picaporte y lo veo golpeando el banco de azotes con una fusta y furioso. Está sudando por lo que supongo que estuvo haciendo esto hace rato. Él me ve y se detiene

-Siento lo de hoy

-¿Por qué?

-Yo tengo la culpa del mal rato que pasaste

-¿Tú tienes la culpa?

-Si, por ser considerada aún con quien no se lo merece

-Lo llevas en tu ADN Ana, eres una mujer maravillosa y con un gran corazón

-¿Hace mucho que estas aquí?

-No… Ana, yo hice que Taylor comprara tus retratos

-¿Cuáles?

-Todos

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero dejarle nada tuyo a ese imbécil

-¿Y donde los vas a poner?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo nena

CHRISTIAN

Me acerco y le doy un suave beso y le digo que me voy a duchar. Cuando salgo Ana está en la cama con un par de esposas de cuero y cara lujuriosa

-Srita Steele ¿acaso quiere jugar?

-Si Sr Grey- me quito la toalla y ella mira mis cicatrices pero hago de cuenta que no la vi

-Bueno, puedes acostarte

-No, quiero usarlas en ti

-¿Quieres esposarme?

-Si… ¿puedo?

-Y hazlo si quieres nena- la cara de satisfacción que tiene Ana hace que todo el maldito día mejore. Me esposa al cabezal de la cama y me saca todo. Ella también se desnuda. Bueno… veremos qué pasa ahora

-Bueno Srita Steele estoy a su merced… haga conmigo lo que le plazca- ella se pasa la lengua por los labios cosa que me hace ponerme duro al instante. Apenas roza con sus dedos la punta de mi miembro y gruño un poco. Luego acerca su perfecta boca y comienza a chuparlo. ¿Que mejor imagen que Anastasia haciéndome una felación? Dios y ella es muy buena. Siento sus dientes recorrer mi miembro, estoy jodidamente excitado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mmmm

-Necesito que sea más específico Sr Grey…

-Me encanta Ana- ella continua con su tarea y yo estoy por llegar…

-Ana… oh Ana- todo mi miembro estalla en su boca y ella lo traga todo. Eso ha estado genial.

-Ahora Sr Grey si mal no recuerdo, usted dijo ayer que quería besar mis labios… así que hágalo- no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa al ver a Ana tratando de mandarme, pero no lo hago. Ella acerca su sexo a mi boca y yo comienzo mi tarea como novio obediente. Ana mueve sus caderas a medida que muerdo y succiono su clítoris.

-Oh por dios Christian- se mueve un poco más y grita mi nombre al llegar a su clímax

-¿Estuvo bueno nena?

-Si- pero no se detiene y se sienta encima de mi erección y se mueve. Arriba y abajo y yo estoy deseando tocarla pero no puedo hacerlo porque estoy atado. ¡diablos! Ana acelera el ritmo y arquea su espalda en el mismo instante en que yo me corro en su interior. Se deja caer en mi pecho jadeando y me quita las esposas. Momento que aprovecho para apretar sus hermosos glúteos. Ella lanza un pequeño grito

-Abusadora

-Jajaja no me hagas reír- la tomo entre mis brazos y desnudos como estamos la llevo al cuarto rojo. La dejo parada en el lugar de siempre

-Christian

-Dime…

-¿Qué es esa posición que hizo Leila cuando Taylor la agarró?

-La posición sumisa

-¿Eso es lo que ibas a enseñarme?

-Si… pero dejemos eso ahí… no lo necesito- me voy a cambiar y cuando regreso Ana esta exactamente como vio a Leila y yo no puedo creerlo

-Ana…- pero ella no me mira ni me habla. Me acerco y levanto un poco su rostro

-Ana háblame

-¿Está bien así?

-Esta perfecto pero no es necesario Ana

-Yo quiero… complacerte Christian… tú me complaces a mí y quiero hacerlo lo mismo por ti

-Pero no es lo mismo

-Sí. Tú no conoces más que esto y yo tengo que enseñarte y yo no conozco más que las flores y corazones y tú tienes que enseñarme ¿recuerdas?- La beso, Ana es increíble. No habrá castigo, solo sexo duro. Le ato las manos al frente y la ato a uno de los postes. Tomo el flogger y golpeo suavemente su trasero. Tomo sus pechos por detrás y pellizco los pezones. Ana grita.

-Si nena… me encanta escucharte- toco apenas su clítoris con la punta de mi dedo y Ana jadea. Lo muevo lentamente. Ella gime aún más alto. Meto dos dedos en su húmeda vagina y también los muevo lentamente

-Oh por dios Christian

-¿Qué pasa Anastasia?

-Yo quiero…

-¿Qué quieres Ana?

-A ti

-Y yo te quiero a ti

-Christian… no me hagas decirlo

-Dímelo Ana

-Fóllame duro Christian- satisfecho sonrío y me coloco enfrente de ella y le levanto una pierna y me entierro en ella. Y me muevo y Ana se muerde el labio y eso me excita y mis embestidas son rápidas y fuertes

-Ah, ah, sí Christian

-¿Te gusta verdad nena?

-Siiii

-Claro que te gusta

-Si Christian

-¿Qué te gusta Ana?

-Que mi amo me folle duro

-Buena nena- muerdo uno de sus pezones y Ana arquea su espalda

-¿Estamos llegando Ana?

-Por dios… si…

-Vamos nena, grita mi nombre mientras acabas… quiero oírte Ana

-¡Christian!

-Sí, me encanta… oh nena, me encanta estar dentro tuyo Ana… me encanta follarte duro… Ana… mierda- saco mi miembro de ella y la baño con mi semen y ella jadea tratando de recuperar su aliento y yo sencillamente estoy feliz de ver cómo somos juntos y lo que hacemos juntos. La desato y la tomo. La acomodo en la cama y tapados dormimos agotados


	9. Capitulo 9

El domingo mis padres nos invitan a almorzar y pasamos el día juntos sin demasiados problemas. El lunes temprano llego a Grey's House y comienzo a trabajar junto con Ros y los contratos que tenemos pendientes. Ella trae una copia del periódico y me muestra la foto que nos tomaron el sábado. Hacemos una muy linda pareja por lo que Ros me felicita

-Ya era maldita hora de que te dejaras ver con una mujer Grey

-Aprecio su sinceridad

-¿Cuándo la voy a conocer?

-Podemos quedar para almorzar un día

-Hecho y más vale que cumplas- Roach también me llama y me felicita y me dice que tengo razón con respecto a Hyde. Que si no comienza a moverse entonces lo va a sacar de la editorial. Me parece perfecto… no estamos para mantener vagos. Ya tarde en la noche estoy esperando a Anastasia cuando la veo salir pálida. ¿Qué mierda pasa? Ana se apoya en la pared antes de dejarse caer. Taylor y yo salimos corriendo del auto y apenas llego a agarrarla antes de que toque el suelo

-¡Ana! ¿Qué pasa?

-Hyde- miro a Taylor y él corre dentro del edificio. Abrazo a Ana

-¿Qué te hizo? Dime Ana ¿Qué te hizo?

-Me dijo…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Él vio nuestra foto y me dijo que ahora entendía todo. Que…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que soy una puta barata que le gusta ir calentando a los hombres…

-Voy a matarlo…

-Christian no me dejes sola- la tomo en mis brazos y la acomodo en el asiento del auto

-NO TE MUEVAS DE AQUÍ… Y SI… ES UNA ORDEN- cierro la puerta y entro al edificio. Hyde está controlado por Taylor. Hecho una furia camino hacia él

-¿Cómo tienes la cara de llamar a mi mujer "puta"?- cuando quiero golpearlo Jason me detiene

-Sr… esto no es lo que conviene, sé que está molesto, yo también quiero romperle la cara pero lo único que conseguiríamos es tener una demanda y una publicación innecesaria en los diarios mañana. No se deje arrebatar. Esta basura no vale la pena… además la srita Steele se encargó de dejar su hombría magullada

-La puta de tu novia me pego una patada en las bolas Grey

-Agradece que solo haya sido eso hijo de puta- le doy yo una patada en la ingle y se cae al piso.

-No dejes que se mueva- llamo urgente a Roach y le cuento del incidente. Le digo que con justificativo o no Hyde ya no trabaja para Grey editoriales y se acabó el asunto. Jason va en busca de sus asquerosas cosas mientras el mal nacido se retuerce en el piso. Veo que habla con alguien. Cinco minutos después Luke aparece y se lleva a Hyde con sus cosas

-Él no será un problema Sr.

-Gracias- voy hasta el coche donde Ana está sentada, inmóvil y temblando. La abrazo y le doy un suave beso. Ella se acurruca en mi pecho. Taylor sube y nos vamos.

-¿Te toco, te golpeo, te hizo algo Ana? Necesito saberlo

-No, yo solo estaba tomando un poco de agua para bajar a verte y él apareció y me dijo que había visto nuestra foto en el diario de la tarde. Que evidentemente yo volaba alto y por eso nunca había aceptado sus proposiciones. Que soy…

-Tú no eres ninguna puta barata Ana… eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo y él es un hijo de puta que ya no trabaja más para mí. Quédate tranquila nena, aquí estoy para cuidarte

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti… me dijo que le diste una patada

-Sí, eso me lo enseño Ray

-Tendré que tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar Srita Steele- Ana sonríe y yo me siento un poco mejor, Gail nos preparó una deliciosa cena y nos vamos a dormir abrazados, no necesitamos más por hoy.

Cuando llego a Grey's Enterprise lo primero que hago es comunicarme con los abogados y los contadores y ver cómo podemos manejar la situación sin que vuelvan loca a Ana con preguntas incómodas, para el mediodía está todo resuelto por suerte. Ana me llama

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?

-Hola nena, ¿con que?

-Roach me acaba de ofrecer el puesto de Jack- eso no lo esperaba

-¿De verdad?

-¿No tuviste nada que ver?

-No nena, estuve hasta hace un rato reunido con los contadores y los abogados para salir ilesos del despido de ese hijo de puta

-Yo no sé qué decirle Christian

-Eso es un voto de confianza muy grande Ana y la verdad es que estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero si Roach te ofreció el puesto es porque considera que tienes potencial

-¿Crees que debo aceptarlo?

-Eso depende de ti nena, pero yo tampoco cuestiono tu eficacia e inteligencia

-Gracias, quería estar segura de que no tuviste nada que ver

-Te amo nena- llamo a Roach y él me explica que Ana conoce mejor que nadie el trabajo que hacía Hyde y que con todas las propuestas que hizo esta para el más que capacitada para el puesto, me siento orgulloso de ella. Decido ir a almorzar para festejar el ascenso de Ana. Cuando termino salgo y veo a Susanah cerca de la esquina. Ella me mira y me sonríe

-Susanah que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí

-Sr Grey, un gusto verlo- tomo su codo y cruzo la calle con ella

-¿Cómo está todo?

-Bien Sr. Me enteré por la Sra. Lincoln que está de novio

-Así es

-Quien lo hubiera pensado

-No mucha gente

-Me alegro que haya encontrado una persona con la que quiera compartir su vida amo Christian

-Yo ya no soy amo Susanah

-Lo siento, mi error

-Fue agradable verte. Adiós- ella se despide con un beso que estuvo demasiado cerca de mi boca… ¿Qué pretende esta mujer? Mia me llama para avisarme que organizó una cena con la familia para festejar el ascenso de Ana. Me alegra que mi hermanita y mi novia se lleven tan bien. Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, todos abrazan y felicitan a Ana

-Un brindis por la editora en jefa más hermosa y maravillosa que existe- dice Mia y todos alzamos y chocamos nuestras copas. Llegamos a casa y Ana bosteza

-¿Muy cansada Sra. Editora?

-No hagas chistes, no sabes todo lo que voy a tener que hacer

-Pero seguramente tus jefes van a pagar remunerativamente esos esfuerzos Srita Steele

-¿Lo crees? Yo no sé mucho de mi jefe

-¿Ah no?

-No… ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar enserio Christian?- _uf ya está con esos temas de nuevo_

-Ana…

-Por favor, lo prometiste…

-Será el fin de semana

-El fin de semana tú seguro querrás estar en tu cuarto rojo y no me sirve

-Pero ahora estamos cansados nena

-¿Mañana en la noche?- _no puedo seguir estirando el asunto_

-De acuerdo Ana, mañana en la noche hablaremos

-Gracias- su beso es dulce y suave. Sawyer se va a encargar de la seguridad de Ana por lo que va con ella al trabajo. Y yo me quedo un rato pensando en mi oficina ¿Qué diablos es lo que querrá saber Anastasia? tengo que hablar con alguien… y ya sé a quién llamar. Por suerte John dice que vaya a su oficina después del mediodía y ya me encuentro en la puerta.

-Bienvenido Sr Grey… felicitaciones- dice levantando el diario

-El mundo sabe ahora que no soy gay- John se ríe y yo me siento

-A ver Christian ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto como para venir imprevistamente a mi oficina un miércoles?

-Ana y su avidez por mi pasado

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-En realidad quería un consejo

-¿Un consejo?

-¿Con que crees que sea mejor empezar?

-Con tus inicios

-¿Mi infancia?

-Aha…

-¿Antes de mis padres?

-Creo que sería lo más conveniente

-De acuerdo…

-Prepara el ambiente Christian… no te olvides de eso, una buena comida, una luz cálida, un buen vino…

-Comprendo John…

-Y por favor, se sincero con todo lo que cuentas y de cómo te sentiste en esos momentos, creo que Anastasia podría darse cuenta si le mientes- asiento y vuelvo a la empresa. A las 18 llamo al Escala y le digo a Gail lo que quiero para esa noche. Enviaré por Ana a Taylor a las 20 por lo que salgo de la oficina y me doy una ducha rápida mientras Gail termina con todo. Me pongo unos jeans holgados, una remera verde y voy descalzo. Me sirvo una copa de vino y espero a Ana. Como cronometrada por un reloj, a las 20.30 Ana llega. Me acerco y la beso y ella me mira rara

-¿Qué ocurre nena?- ella me mira primero la boca, luego los ojos y después da una vuelta completa a mi alrededor

-Eres ilegalmente hermoso- sonrío, no me esperaba esa contestación de Ana

-Gracias

-Christian de verdad ¿Qué haces conmigo?

-Te amo nena

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Tu eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz Ana

-¿Pero porque?

-Y yo que se… solo sé que nunca antes me sentí de este modo, nunca antes alguien había despertado estos sentimientos que tú despiertas. Yo estaba en mi mundo controlado y vacío y tú… tú lo llenaste de amor, con tu impertinencia y tus contestaciones, pero lo llenaste de vida. ¿no me dijiste que el amor no se explica sino que se siente?

-Sí…

-Pues yo lo siento… y lo siento por ti… ahora dame un beso- ella se acerca y se cuelga de mi cuello y me besa profundamente. Esta hermosamente vestida con un pantalón clásico negro y una blusa blanca que estoy desabrochado

-Dijiste que íbamos a hablar

-Solo quiero sentirme un poco más cómodo y lo hago si veo tus hermosos pechos Anastasia

-¿Te gustan verdad?

-Ummm solo un poco- le guiño el ojo y la llevo hasta el comedor donde todo está perfectamente preparado

-Christian esto es… hermoso

-John me dijo que la mejor manera que tengo de contarte de mí es con el ambiente adecuado y estando tranquilo

-Perfecto

-Ana, solo te voy a contar de mi niñez… es todo lo que vamos a hablar hoy y te pido que no me hagas dos millones de preguntas. Todo lo que está en mi pasado es doloroso y revivirlo lo es también… hago esto porque te amo y me importas mucho. ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mi amor y te lo agradezco

-Comamos primero- Gail ha preparado macarrones con queso, mi plato favorito y ha añadido una pechuga de pollo asada para cada uno. Comemos en silencio, mirándonos, tratando de descubrir los secretos del otro

-Ven al sillón conmigo nena- me siento y la coloco entre mis piernas y antes de empezar absorbo un poco de su magnífico aroma

-Bueno el tema es así… no sé quién es mi padre biológico y nunca lo busque y no me interesa buscarlo. En cuanto a padres se refieren mis padres son Grace y Carrick Grey. Nací el 18 de junio de 1983 en Detroit. Mi infancia antes de los Grey fue un desastre. Mi madre, Ella Figarello era una… prostituta. Tenía una gran adicción al crack. Ella tenía su chulo que todos los días por la noche se la llevaba y la traía a la mañana con su dosis de crack y ella se sentaba en un horrible sillón a fumar mientras su chulo contaba su dinero. Las marcas de mi pecho y de mi espalda me las hacía él. Fumaba y muchas veces me usaba de cenicero y la muy hija de puta de mi madre estaba ahí, a metros míos sin hacer nada. Ni se movía y yo gritaba Ana, gritaba fuerte pero era como si yo no existiera. Un día me levanté y ella estaba ya sentada en el sillón. Se paró y me beso la frente y lloró. Yo no recibía ningún tipo de educación y muchas veces pasaban días antes de que comiera. Fui al baño y cuando regrese ella estaba tirada en el suelo. Había muerto y yo no lo sabía ¿Qué puede saber un niño de cuatro años acerca de la muerte? Pasaron unas horas hasta que él volvió y la vio. Llamó a alguien y me dejo encerrado con ella, en esa sucia casa. La tapé con una mantita que tenía y con la cual me sentía seguro. Cuatro días después apareció la policía y la cubrieron con esas bolsas para cadáveres mientras una mujer policía me llevaba al hospital. Yo había perdido mi voz. No hablaba y no dejaba que me tocaran. Me dolían las quemaduras todavía. Algunas ni siquiera se habían cicatrizado aún- Ana se encoge pero yo quiero terminar con esto

-Cuando me llevaron con Grace la vi como un ángel. Con sus hermosos ojos y su guardapolvo blanco y esa sonrisa cálida, ese día me enamore de mi madre Ana. Ella me vio y me explicaba lo que iba a hacerme, cuando quiso bañarme comencé a gritar y ella me preguntó si quería hacerlo solo y le respondí que sí. No quería que nadie viera mis quemaduras. Cuando salí limpio y con ropa que olía bonito ella me regaló un chocolate. Hacía días que no comía por lo que lo devore. Ella me pregunto si tenía hambre y le dije que si con la cabeza. Me llevó a comer hamburguesas ¿puedes imaginar mi alegría? No sé cuántas hamburguesas me comí ese día pero fueron muchas. Recuerdo que mamá cada vez que estaba por terminar una me traía otra calentita y un poco de gaseosa. Ella se preocupaba de verdad por mí y yo nunca había tenido ese tipo de atención. Cuando me llevo de nuevo al hospital me dieron una habitación y por primera vez dormí bien en una cama mullida. Al otro día mi mamá fue a verme y me dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que me quedara con ella y su marido y su hijo. Me preguntó si me gustaría vivir con ellos y yo no sabía que responder. A los pocos días me dieron el alta y fui a parar dos meses en un hogar transitorio hasta que Grace fue a verme y me llevó con ella a nuestra casa. Imagina mi cara cuando vi el auto afuera. No podía con mi alegría. Y cuando llegamos y vi a Elliot y a Carrick tan bien vestidos, y me mostraron todo fue… increíble. Era como haber recibido los regalos de navidad todos juntos. Yo seguía sin hablar y mis padres estaban preocupados porque no sabía si algún día lo haría hasta que cuando tenía 8 meses siendo Christian Grey llego Mia. Recuerdo que Elliot no estaba muy contento de compartir a nuestros padres con alguien más. Pero cuando yo vi a Mia, fue amor instantáneo. ¿sabes? ahora me doy cuenta de que te observo dormir como lo hacía con ella. Me sentaba largas horas a verla dormir y cuando ella abría sus hermosos ojos yo estaba ahí. Un día, mis padres trabajaban y Elliot volvía del colegio y la empleada era nueva y no sabía que yo no hablaba ni tampoco como me llamaba. Me preguntó si tenía hambre y le dije que sí. Cuando me preguntó por mi nombre Elliot que justo llegaba dijo que yo todavía no hablaba. "pobre niño" dijo ella y yo la miré y le dije

-Christian Grey- había estado practicando en mi mente el nombre que mis padres solían repetirme "tú eres nuestro hijo ahora, eres Christian Grey, tu hermana se llama Mia Grey y tu hermano Elliot Grey y nosotros somos mamá y papá", recuerdo la cara de Elliot cuando grito a Miranda para que llamara a mi papá. El llamó a mamá y los dos entraron corriendo al rato preguntando que me había pasado, Elliot los miraba y les decía "pregúntenle a Christian como se llama" mi mamá lo miró con ternura y luego me miro

-¿Cómo es tu hombre hijo?

-Christian Grey- me acuerdo como abrieron los ojos. A mi madre se le inundaron de lágrimas mientras mi padre me ponía una mano en el hombro y me felicitaba

-Así es hijo, tu eres Christian Grey- Elliot comenzó a saltar por toda la casa repitiendo "mi hermano habla, mi hermano habla" pero cuando Mia dijo mi nombre al día siguiente, fue como si todas las heridas que yo sentía se hubieran borrado. Me señalo mientras estaba sentada entre mis padres y dijo

-"Quistian"- los celos de Elliot. No me hablo durante semanas, no entendía como Mia había dicho primero mi nombre en vez de papá o mamá. Mi madre decía que ya se le pasaría y por suerte así fue… colorín colorado nena- Ana se da vuelta y me abraza y me da un beso en el cuello. Luego se para y sirve un poco de vino

-Bueno… pregunta… pero no mucho

-No tengo nada que preguntar… me lo has contado muy claro

-Srita Steele, estoy sorprendido

-Yo estoy sorprendida de lo bien que cuentas cuentos.

-Gracias nena

-Bueno mi cuento es así. Nací en Montesano el 10 de septiembre de 1989. Mi padre de nacimiento murió un día después, cuando tenía 9 meses de edad mi mamá se casó con Raymond a quien considero mi padre y que me dio su apellido. Tuve una infancia normal hasta su divorcio. Fue una época muy infeliz y confusa… para las dos… mi madre se volvió a casar dos veces más. Bob me agrada, mantiene a raya sus locuras. Cuando tenía 16 volví a la casa de mi padre y viví allí hasta que me mudé a Vancouver para mis estudios universitarios… colorín colorado nene- sonrío

-Eres muy tontita

-¿Cómo dices?

-Deja de copiarte del final de mi cuento

-Ahora Christian ¿Por qué no quieres saber nada de tu padre biológico?

-Dijiste que no había preguntas

-Tienes razón, lo siento nene

-La verdad es que no necesito saber que fui producto de un intercambio de dinero y un condón roto… no quiero saber nada de como fui concebido Ana… creo que ya cargo demasiado con todo lo de mi madre como para encima preocuparme por ese hombre- ella me abraza y yo me recuesto en su pecho. Cuando abro los ojos son las tres de la mañana y Ana está dormida sentada en el sillón ¿en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos? Suavemente la subo a mis brazos y la acuesto en nuestra cama. Mañana hay que ir a trabajar aunque esté tentado de quitarle toda la ropa interior y hacerle el amor.

Le he estado enviando mensajes a Ana para ver cómo está su día pero no responde ni de casualidad. Llamo a Sawyer para que me informe y me dice que Ana ha estado trabajando sin parar desde que llegaron a la Editorial. Me pongo feliz por ella pero no me gusta que me ignore. Me pongo con unas cuentas y unos contratos

-Grey- digo secamente cuando atiendo mi teléfono

-Steele reportándose señor- sonrío, solo ella tiene la capacidad de hacerme cambiar mi humor en dos segundos

-Pero ya iba a mandar a un grupo comando para ver que te ocurría nena

-Recién ahora respiro nene, he estado con mucho trabajo y odio decirlo pero tenías razón con respecto a Hyde… hay un atraso descomunal

-¿Y quién lo paga por dudar de mí?

-Yo

-Exacto nena… tienes que confiar en mi cuando te digo algo Ana

-Ufa

-¿Almorzaste?

-Si, algo que me trajo Elizabeth, una tarta de jamón y queso creo que fue pero comí tan a prisa que ni el sabor le pude sentir

-Ja! ¿nos vemos esta noche?

-No amor, estoy muy cansada

-Ven solo a dormir

-¿Solo a dormir?

-Solo a dormir

-De acuerdo

-Dile a Luke que pasen por tu casa antes de venir y busca algo de ropa… ¿de acuerdo?

-Aha, ¿Quién es Luke?

-Sawyer Ana…

-Ups! Lo olvide- cuando Ana llega la beso efusivamente. No haber estado en contacto con ella en todo el día me hizo extrañarla mucho.

-Buenas noches para ti también Christian

-Te extrañe… solo eso

-Dijiste que íbamos a dormir pero ahora ya tengo la duda

-No me digas- me acerco suavemente a su cuello y aparto un mechón de pelo que coloco tras su oreja y beso su piel tan suave

-Christian- me dice jadeando

-¿Si Ana?

-No hagas eso- muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja y lo chupo un poco

-¿Qué no haga qué?

-Eso que estás haciendo

-¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta?

-Dijiste que solo íbamos a dormir

-Y tu dijiste que lo ponías en duda y yo… te deseo muchísimo nena- vuelvo a besarle el cuello y aprieto uno de sus pechos

-Ah…

-Si, te gusta lo que estoy haciendo… no lo niegues Srita Steele- la beso e invado su boca con mi lengua. Y ella se entrega a mí… y yo disfruto de su cuerpo y de su compañía. Ana no vuelve mi casa hasta el viernes. Ella llegó antes que yo así que la llamo para avisarle que tengo una hora de terapia con Flynn que si quiere ir cenando que lo haga. Yo acabo de hacer algo y espero que no esté más loco que de costumbre. Y espero que John no haga un gran lío por esto… Mia llamo también para decirme que ya que la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y que ya tengo novia, me va a hacer una fiesta en casa de mis padres. No puedo decirle que no porque de todos modos sé que lo hará… en fin… yo nunca fui de celebrar mi nacimiento pero supongo que por Ana puedo hacer una excepción. Lo que no sé es si será el mismo viernes o al otro día. Seguramente ella ya me dirá.


	10. Capitulo 10

-Buenas noches Christian

-Hola John

-Bueno… dime ¿Cómo te fue con Anastasia?

-Bien, creí que ella me mataría a preguntas pero solo pregunto porque no quiero saber de mi padre biológico

-Bien entonces

-Si, y eso es porque no llegamos al meollo del tema

-¿Elena?

-Si, supongo que ella está esperando ansiosa esa parte

-¿Puedes culparla?

-No

-Claro que no, Anastasia era virgen antes de conocerte y debe presentar no solo un reto sino todo tipo de curiosidades saber que tu "comienzo" en el sexo no fue de la misma manera que la de ella

-Si lo se

-Bueno, ¿te resulto incómodo?

-No, me resulto doloroso revivir todo ese tipo de cosas… pero como tu dijiste, cree un ambiente tranquilo para poder sacarme esa mierda de adentro

-Me alegro que puedas compartir tu dolor con alguien que te ama Christian

-John ¿recuerdas que yo te dije que tengo miedo de perder a Ana?

-Sí

-Yo de verdad no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella… para mí se ha convertido en todo mi mundo y no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea ella

-Es la primera vez que te enamoras… es entendible… Ana te esta sanando y te ama y encima de todo no le importa tu dinero

-Exacto… yo a veces sé que soy celoso y controlador, pero fui así durante mucho tiempo y para mi supone un gran esfuerzo ceder

-Lo sé Christian, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Claro que si

-Quiero que Ana se case conmigo- le muestro el anillo de compromiso y las alianzas que encargue en Cartier

-Guau

-¿Es una locura verdad? Lo sabía… es muy pronto

-Espera solo dije guau

-¿Y qué quieres decir con guau?

-Vamos despacio… vamos a analizar esto y así sacaremos las conclusiones correctas Christian

-De acuerdo

-¿Quieres casarte con Ana porque tienes miedo a perderla?

-No…

-¿Por qué necesitas su compañía?

-En parte

-¿Por el sexo?

-En parte

-¿Por qué la amas?

-Si… John yo nunca había querido más hasta que la conocí… ella hace que mi mundo este correcto sin demasiadas cosas. Ella me tranquiliza y ha llegado a conocerme mejor que nadie en este poco tiempo. Hemos discutido, nos hemos separado, nos hemos peleado pero por algún loco motivo, siempre, dejando nuestro orgullo de lado volvemos a juntarnos y siempre es mejor que antes. Yo quiero despertarme con ella cada día de mi vida, pelear si hay que hacerlo, besarla, hacerle el amor, comer con ella, pasear de su mano. Quiero… yo la quiero a ella John

-¿No como una cosa, algo con lo que te has encaprichado y quieres tener sí o sí?

-¡Jamás pensé en Anastasia como en una cosa!

-De acuerdo, pues hazlo, lo estás haciendo por las razones correctas Christian. Solo déjame decirte algo… un papel firmado y un juramento frente a un cura no hacen un matrimonio porque la firma desaparece y Dios, bueno… eso es harina de otro costal. Un matrimonio se puede terminar. Casarte con Ana no te asegura que ella se quedará contigo para siempre. Va a ser tu trabajo diario ese, enamorarla todos los días, hacerla sentirse importante y querida. Con papel o sin papel estoy seguro que tú y Ana están destinados el uno al otro- no tengo palabras. Pensé que John diría que es una locura pero aquí está diciendo que lo hago por las razones correctas. Y yo vuelvo feliz a mi casa. Ana está leyendo un manuscrito.

-Hey nena…

-Hola mi amor- la beso

-¿Comiste ya?

-No… te estaba esperando

-Pues hagámoslo porque tengo mucho hambre- la cena es distendida, Ana me cuenta de todo el trabajo que el infeliz de Jack dejo atrasado pero bueno yo estoy distraído por lo que tengo que hacer. Ella va a buscar el postre y yo me preparo mentalmente para preguntarle algo que jamás pensé que le preguntaría a nadie.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- marquise de chocolate… delicioso

-Que rico postre…

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?

S-í, me gusta mucho, no lo como seguido pero me encanta- tomo la cuchara y tomo una porción… esta delicioso. Ana y yo luego vamos a la sala. Ella se sienta mientras yo miro por la ventana

-Estas extraño hoy

-¿Te parece?

-Pareces un león enjaulado ¿ocurre algo?

-Sí, tengo algo que me inquieta

-¿Qué pasa Chris?- la abrazo fuerte… _¿y si me dice que no? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

-Me estas asustando Christian

-Lo siento, es que yo… no sé cómo decirte esto

-¿De qué se trata?

-De tu y yo…- ella se aleja un poco

-¿Quieres terminar la relación?- _**si claro, diciéndote que te cases conmigo**_

-No Ana ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- me acerco y la tomo por la cintura

-Entonces…

-Siéntate por favor- ella lo hace sin dejar de mirarme y yo me siento en el piso.

-Desde que te conocí han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros, cosas buenas y malas. Pero creo que eso es porque nos amamos y no podemos estar el uno sin el otro ¿no es así?

-Si, así es Christian

-En un escenario imaginario, de aquí a 20 años ¿podrías imaginar tu vida sin mí?

-No

-Yo tampoco… me duele estar lejos de ti. Necesito tu presencia a mi lado siempre. Es como si, si no estás conmigo, me siento desprotegido, vacío, solo con mis oscuras sombras

-Pero no lo estas

-Porque te tengo a mi lado y yo Ana, no quiero que eso termine nunca. Te amo demasiado como para imaginarte con alguien más, lejos de mi

-Christian eso no va a pasar, yo soy tuya y lo sabes

-Ana- la miro a esos profundos y hermosos ojos azules- yo nunca he querido más hasta que te conocí. Y ahora… no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. Te necesito como el aire para poder seguir respirando

-Christian

-Ana yo quiero amarte siempre y que todos sean testigos de nuestra felicidad…- me arrodillo y saco el anillo

-Anastasia Steele ¿te casarías conmigo?- Ana abre grandes los ojos que enseguida se llenan de lágrimas pero… no dice nada

-Christian… yo no puedo creerlo ¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo? Apenas nos conocemos

-Eso para mí no importa Ana. Di que te casaras conmigo es todo lo que quiero

-Pero tú me dijiste que…

-Ana, hago esto porque he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y esa eres tú…

-Yo estoy sin palabras…

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- me siento a su lado, decepcionado

-No es eso, es que esto es muy imprevisto y estoy sorprendida… me has pillado de sorpresa

-¿Acaso no lo has pensado antes?

-Christian, hemos peleado demasiado, hasta has traído a otra mujer a tu casa. No sé si estamos listos para esto

-Lo hice porque no sabía que te amaba como lo sé ahora… ¿me estás diciendo que no Ana?

-No, no te estoy diciendo que no pero tampoco que si ¿me das unos días para pensarlo?

-Claro nena- beso su frente un poco más aliviado… no es un SI pero tampoco un NO. Nos vamos a la cama y no hacemos nada porque este fin de semana no habrá sexo vainilla en el Escala, solo follaremos como me gusta a mí. Llegado el domingo puedo decir que he disfrutado de un fin de semana maravilloso con mi nena. Atar a Ana, tenerla en la cruz y en el banco de azotes. Tenerla en mi cama atada también son experiencias maravillosas que se terminan el domingo a la noche cuando ella se va a su casa. La voy a extrañar, más ahora que esas calientes imágenes vienen a mi mente y ella no está conmigo y me siento solo en esta enorme cama

ANASTASIA

He llegado a casa temblando… escucho a Kate gemir en su cuarto y supongo que Elliot está aquí. Me encierro en mi cuarto. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y trato de no ponerme histérica

Christian me ha propuesto casamiento… ¡casamiento! ¿Es que acaso está loco? Siempre estamos peleando… bueno, no siempre, pero nuestras peleas son muy… constantes. Pero cuando se nos pasa el enojo, dios mío… no puedo apartarme de su lado… me encanta todo lo que siento y todo lo que hacemos juntos… ¿sería una buena idea casarnos tan pronto? O quizás, si acepto, pueda hacer que esperemos un poco… al menos un año… ¿Qué diría mi madre si se entera, y Ray? Dirían que estoy loca. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Y todas las cosas que aún no se de él?

¿Y si descubro cosas feas de él cuando ya estemos casados? Cosas como la maldita zorra abusadora… ¿y si otra de sus sumisas enloquece como Leila? Ay dios, son demasiadas cosas para pensar. Yo no sé si pueda con esto y encima ahora soy editora en la empresa… ¿en que estaba pensando Christian cuando me lo propuso?

Tengo que darle algo, él no me va a dejar tranquilo hasta que le dé una respuesta. Y además de todo, el sábado estoy invitada a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Mia me mandó un mensaje avisándome. Diablos. Todo junto.

"_Hola nene… estoy por ir a dormir… quería pedirte que por favor, hasta el jueves no nos veamos y tratemos de no hablar. Tu propuesta es algo que tengo que pensar muy bien amor, yo estoy realmente confundida, no en cuanto a lo que siento por ti, porque sabes que te amo, sino por lo poco que en realidad te conozco. Christian eres como un misterio total para mi… y todo esto está pasando muy rápido… creo que tenemos que ponerle un freno y analizar todo con la mente fría. Te amo. Buenas noches"_

Pongo a cargar el celular y me doy una ducha y me pongo mi pijama. Me acuesto y pienso en esos hermosos ojos grises que tanto amo

-Ana, Ana, Christian está aquí- grita Kate del otro lado de mi puerta

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-No lo sé, dice que quiere hablar contigo, está afuera- me pongo una bata y voy hasta la calle

CHRISTIAN

-¿Es un no?- le pregunto ni bien sale

-Buenas noches Christian

-Hola nena- le doy un suave beso

-Pasa…

-No Ana, no puedo, mañana tengo que madrugar y si entro querré hacerte el amor y con eso vas a distraerme

-¿Yo?

-Tu- ella abraza su cuerpo- ¿tienes frío? Podemos subir al auto

-¿Y qué Taylor escuche todo?

-Vine conduciendo yo Ana. Taylor no trabaja los domingos

-¿Viniste sin protección?

-No comiences y sube- hago que entre en la parte trasera del auto

-Christian

-¿No me amas lo suficiente?

-Si mi amor, claro que te amo, pero eres un perfecto desconocido para mí

-No puedes decirme eso, me conoces mejor que nadie

-No lo creo, de verdad no sé nada de ti…

-Mi pasado, te refieres a eso

-¿Qué tal si ella no se resigna? ¿Qué tal si otra de tus ex sumisas se vuelve loca? ¿Qué tal si casados descubro secretos oscuros acerca de ti? ¿te das cuenta de que no puedo tocarte como yo quisiera? ¿Cómo te sentirías en mi lugar?

-Ana…

-Es una decisión muy importante mi amor, y el matrimonio, para mí, después de ver los intentos fallidos de mi madre, es algo que quiero para toda la vida.

-Yo también Ana

-Entonces ¿tanto te cuesta darme solo unos días?

-¿Sabes lo que es para mí pasar días sin ti?

-Sí, porque a mí me pasa lo mismo… no puedo estar lejos de ti, pero necesito pensarlo bien mi amor… no me presiones

-De acuerdo nena… lo haremos a tu modo

-Te lo agradezco… ve a dormir- la acompaño hasta su puerta y le doy un suave beso. Algunos días sin Ana. El cielo me ampare por lo mucho que voy a extrañarla. El martes se me insoportable el día y lo mucho que extraño a Ana y sobre todo, me mata no saber si ella va a aceptar o no mi propuesta. El miércoles es igual de tedioso y largo. Decido hablar con John por lo que después de las 18 me voy a verlo

-Me parece que fue demasiado pronto

-¿Te dijo que no?

-No me dijo nada

-¿Entonces?

-Yo no quiero perderla John

-¿Qué precio estas dispuesto a pagar por ello Christian? tú mismo dices que nada en esta vida es gratis

-Toda mi fortuna…

-Sabes que a Anastasia no le interesa el dinero, así que esa respuesta no cuenta

-No lo sé entonces

-¿Elena, tu madre, tu fobia a que te toquen?

-¿De qué carajo hablas?

-Estos son los tres cimientos más importantes de tu carácter Christian… Elena como la persona que te introdujo al mundo BDSM, tu madre biológica y ya sabes qué y finalmente tu negación total a que otra persona te toque… creo que lo que necesita Anastasia es una muestra de confianza de tu parte. Tienes que darle algo de esas tres cosas que te mencioné.

-No puedo hablar de Elena y menos de la puta adicta al crack…

-Sabes lo que te queda Christian… por cierto Mia me invitó para tu cumpleaños el sábado ¿te molesta si voy?

-No para nada… eres un amigo más allá de mi loquero

-Interesante…

Cuando finalmente llega el jueves, no puedo contener mis ganas de hablar con Anastasia, pero tengo una reunión muy importante en la empresa y es demasiado temprano por lo que a las 9 cuando vuelvo a mi oficina le pido a Andrea que no me pase ninguna llamada. Cuando entro la veo mirando el cielo de Seattle. Me acerco y la abrazo y le doy un suave beso en el cuello.

Ella se da vuelta y me besa de forma apasionada. Quiero sentirla, necesito su contacto, su piel sobre la mía, su humedad envolviendo mi erección que empuja mi pantalón. Ella también lo necesita. Fueron demasiados días, demasiadas horas sin tu beso, sin su aroma. La pongo sobre el escritorio y abro su blusa mientras la sigo besando sin parar. Me detengo un momento y Ana jadea mientras corro a cerrar por primera vez con llave mi despacho. Corro de nuevo hacia ella y me quito los zapatos y la corbata. Levanto el sostén y beso sus gloriosos pechos. Mi mano hace el recorrido hasta su falda, la levanto y meto mi mano en su braga. La corro y acaricio el clítoris. Ana gime mientras toca mi pantalón. Yo no puedo aguantar más. Me bajo el cierre y la penetro con fuerza. Ella grita en mi boca y me muevo dentro. Es la sensación más hermosa del mundo. Ana es mi mujer… mi novia… mi amante… mi amor… mi mundo… mi todo. Estamos por llegar al clímax y cuando lo hacemos, la beso para ahogar su grito. Sin salir de ella la tomo entre mis brazos. Ella enrosca sus piernas a mi cintura y me voy hacia el sofá donde me siento y ella comienza a subir y bajar sobre mi polla dura y caliente. Por dios. Es hermoso ver a Ana de esta manera. Muerdo sus pezones y ella tira de mi cabello. Vuelvo a besarla cuando alcanzamos el clímax. Jadeando sin parar miro a mi nena

-Hola tu… yo también te extrañe- me dice de forma entrecortada

-No me di cuenta nena- digo jadeando todavía

-Mia me llamo para invitarme a la fiesta de tu cumpleaños el sábado en la noche…

-¿Pensaste Ana?

-No presiones

-Solo pregunto, quiero saber…

-Estuve pensando y también estuve pensando en que voy a regalarte el sábado

-Pero mi cumpleaños es el viernes- le digo mientras pongo carita de pena. Ella sonríe y me besa y yo la aprieto contra mi pecho

-¿Vienes a casa verdad?

-No… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y mañana tengo reuniones todo el día y gimnasia en la noche

-Ah no, no voy a dejar que no me veas el día de mi cumpleaños

-Christian

-Christian nada Ana, no es la respuesta… nos vemos mañana si o si

-Es que…

-Es que nada…- la beso mientras nos acomodamos un poco. Cuando llego al Escala me siento solo, tuve dos momentos maravillosos con Ana hoy pero eso no compensa todo lo que la he extrañado. Cuando me levanto el viernes me siento mejor. Por suerte las pesadillas no han regresado. Llamo a Andrea y le digo que cancele todas mis citas, que hoy por ser mi cumpleaños no pienso ir a trabajar. Cierro las persianas y duermo un poco más. Siento golpes en mi puerta

-¿Qué?

-Sr Grey…- Gail se asoma

-Buen día Gail

-Feliz cumpleaños Sr

-Gracias

-Es el mediodía ¿va a almorzar algo?

-Macarrones con queso

-De acuerdo- me sonríe y se retira. Tomo mi celular y veo un mensaje a las 0:00

"_Mi amor… eres un año más viejo, un año más sabio y sigues hermoso como siempre. Te amo para siempre Christian. Feliz cumpleaños. TU ANA"_

"TU ANA" claro que sí nena.

-Hola

-Gracias por el mensaje… yo también te amo nena

-Mi amor… no quise llamarte antes por no despertarte, luego pensé "duerme poco, puedes llamarlo" pero se me estaba haciendo tarde así que cuando llegue a la oficina llame a tu oficina pero Andrea me dijo que te habías tomado el día y justo iba a llamarte y lo hiciste tu

-¿Vienes verdad? Suspende la clase de gimnasia

-¿Puedo ser así de irresponsable y no recibir algún castigo?

-Puedes…

-Entonces cenamos juntos

-Me parece perfecto

-Nos hablamos luego mi amor

-Adiosito nena- cuando corto empieza a sonar mi celular y lo tapo con la almohada y me voy a almorzar. Bastille me dice que Ana suspendió su clase y que sabe que soy el culpable. Le digo que no me importa. Después de almorzar me voy con Taylor a la zona del Olympic Sculpture Park

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo Sr Grey?

-Dime Taylor

-¿Por qué esta zona?

-Quiero mirar una casa que apareció en el mercado

-Comprendo…

-¿Lo haces?

-Quiere venir a vivir aquí cuando se case con la Srita Steele- no me sorprende, Taylor es muy observador

-Si, así es

-A ella va a gustarle mucho

-Así lo espero- cuando finalmente llegamos, la vista no puede ser más maravillosa. Y la casa necesita refacciones sin duda, pero ¿para qué tengo entonces un hermano que se dedica a eso? La agente inmobiliaria es bastante molesta y no deja de hablar. Le digo que me comunicaré con ella porque estoy bastante interesado en el asunto por lo que firmo un cheque como depósito de seña así tiene que esperar por mi respuesta. Camino un poco por el verde césped y me imagino viviendo aquí con mi Ana… ¿la futura Sra. Grey? ¿Quién te ha visto y quién te ve Christian Grey? Enamorado, feliz, ¿comprometido? Sonrío para mí mismo. Y me doy cuenta de lo tonto que debo lucir. Miro el reloj ¡mierda, Ana ya debe estar en el Escala! Salimos para allá con Taylor.


	11. Capitulo 11

En el ascensor recibo un mensaje de Mia… puede ser tan pesada a veces… cree que voy a olvidar asistir a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Tonta. Cierro los ojos y el ascensor parece ir más lento

"_Sopla las velas cariño… sí mi amor, ya tienes tres años hijo"_

¿Qué mierda fue eso? En mi nariz hay un olor extraño ¿pastel de chocolate? ¿Cuántos condenados pisos faltan? Paso mi mano por mi pelo y sacudo la cabeza. Cuando llego escucho la voz de mi dulce Ana

"_que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas, amor mío, que los cumplas feliz"_

La veo acercarse a mí con ¿un pastel? Con un número 27 encendido y sonrío como un tonto

Ahora pide tres deseos y no lo digas en voz alta… y apaga las velas mi amor- pienso tres deseos, los que más quiero en el mundo y soplo. Ella pega un gritito cuando las velas se apagan y deja el pastel sobre la mesa y me abraza y me besa…

-Oh nena, como te extrañe- le digo mientras la tomo de su cintura

-Y yo a ti… eres tan lindo

-¿Lo hiciste tú o lo compraste?

-Estoy sumamente ofendida- me rio con ganas

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Negocios

-Aburrido

-Supongo… quiero pastel

-Pues es tu pastel por lo tanto- me dice mientras me pasa un cuchillo y yo corto una porción

-La primera para ti nena

-Gracias mi amor- me besa y sabe rico… sabe a Ana. Corto dos trozos más y llamo a Gail y a Taylor

-Ya que la Srita Steele cocino no quiero ser el único que muera intoxicado- Gail y Taylor ríen mientras Ana pone cara de enojada y yo tengo la actitud más infantil que he tenido en toda mi vida… abro la boca y entierro la cara en el pastel y muerdo. Ana tiene un ataque de risa y yo me rio con ella mientras trato de quitarme la cubierta del pastel de la cara. Ella toma su celular y me hace varias fotos mientras Taylor y Gail desaparecen y yo me tiro encima de ella y la lleno de pastel

-No… no hagas eso- me dice muerta de risa

-Te amo Ana- ella me sostiene la mirada y me sonríe

-Yo te amo más- sus manos están en mi cuello. Y sin saber porque diablos las lágrimas caen de mis ojos

-Amor… no ¿Qué ocurre?- tengo tanto miedo que no puedo hablar… trago el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta

-Christian no me asustes

-Quiero que digas que si Ana, quiero que digas que vas a casarte conmigo- me siento y ella apoya su cabeza en mi hombro

-Amor… es que nos conocemos tan poco… somos prácticamente dos extraños

-No lo somos, tú me conoces mejor que nadie

-Sabes que eso no es cierto…

-Ana- yo no sé cómo hacer esto sin que los nervios me ganen, pero si ella necesita esto para quedarse, si ella necesita esto para decir que será mi esposa entonces… me trago el miedo. Me quito la camisa y la musculosa. Tengo todo el pecho tenso…

-Christian…

-Estas cicatrices son las culpables de mis pesadillas. Son marcas que él me dejaba cuando estaba borracho, o drogado, o por simple maldad. Prendía un cigarrillo y cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo, lo apagaba en mi piel- Ana rompe en llanto y yo lo hago también

-No mi amor… no me lo digas

-Por eso estoy tan jodido Ana… ella dejaba que él lo hiciera. Estaba ahí… sentada en el sillón mugroso ese, mirando como ese hijo de puta lastimaba a su hijo y no hacía nada. Solo le preocupaba su pipa y el crack. ¿sabes cómo gritaba? Incluso cuando llegue al hospital donde estaba mi mamá, había muchas de ellas que no habían cicatrizado y me dolían. Y me hice un escudo. No quería que nadie me tocara porque sentía que eso me recordaría el dolor que él me causo. Yo tenía solo cuatro años Ana ¿Qué puede haber hecho para merecer eso?

-Nada mi amor… tú no hiciste nada, ese hijo de puta lo hacía porque le gustaba verte sufrir, porque era un sádico, un enfermo

-Tócame Ana… tú me has curado de tantas heridas ya… quizás puedas quitarme este miedo al contacto también… tócame mi amor- lo digo casi suplicando y con mi cara llena de agua salada

-No quiero, quiero pero no quiero, no quiero causarte daño Christian

-Lo harás si al menos no lo intentas- le digo- lo necesito, necesito que seas tú la primera en tocarme

-¿La primera?- ella sonríe

-Si, la primera… voy a perder mi virginidad contigo- Ana me muestra todos sus dientes en una maravillosa sonrisa y seca poco a poco mis lágrimas. Luego me da un dulce beso y me vuelve a mirar

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, pero lo necesito- veo su mano temblorosa acercarse poco a poco a mi pecho y yo respiro mal… la ansiedad, el miedo, los recuerdos… todo se agolpa ahora en ese lugar de mi cuerpo. Ana se detiene y me mira

-Ana, por favor- le suplico y entonces ella coloca su suave, tibia y pequeña mano en mi corazón que ahora late desbocado. Y entonces todo desaparece, el temor, el miedo, la ansiedad y siento como su calidez invade todo mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos. Respiro bien ahora cuando siento que Ana quita su mano

-No… por favor… mas- le vuelvo a suplicar. Siento su rostro cerca del mío y como suspira

-¿Estás seguro mi amor?

-No te detengas- le susurro. Sus dos manos recorren por un tiempo mi pecho mientras las lágrimas siguen saliendo de mis ojos, ella me está curando, ella… dios ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en mandarla a mi vida? Tomo una de sus manos y la beso

-Christian

-Ana- abro los ojos y veo los suyos, llenos de lágrimas y llenos de amor

-Estas temblando… ¿tienes frio?

-Tú… tú me estás curando Ana

-¿Cómo?

-No dejes de tocarme, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pero quiero que solo tú lo hagas… quítame el miedo Ana- ella suspira y me besa y sus manos están ahora en mi espalda… solo mi amor puede hacer esto… solo ella… solo mi Ana

-Te amo tanto Christian… te amo tanto mi amor… esto es… el regalo más grande que podías darme y me lo das en tu cumpleaños… yo no tengo palabras

-No dejes de abrazarme Ana- ella me aprieta todo lo que su fuerza puede y yo me apoyo en su hombro sin abrir los ojos.

-Sr Grey- cuando abro los ojos veo a Gail

-Gail ¿Qué ocurre?

-Usted y la Srita Steele se quedaron dormidos y los vine a buscar para que comieran- veo a Ana apoyada completamente en mi pecho y sonrío

-Danos unos momentos

-Por supuesto señor- Gail se retira y yo beso a mi chica

-Mmmm

-Vamos bella durmiente que nos quedamos dormidos y Gail ya tiene lista la cena

-¿Nos quedamos dormidos?

-Al parecer la emoción fue muy fuerte para los dos Ana

-Te amo por dejarme hacer eso… me asusté mucho cuando vi cómo te ponías, pero cuando te relajaste… disfrute tocarte todo completo

-Lo se nena- le planto un beso en la nariz- vamos a Gail volverá

Voy a lavarme la cara porque se me quedo todo pegado y Ana sonríe cuando me ve sacarme pastel. Miro mi pecho en el espejo. Maldito hijo de puta. Ojala papá lo encuentre y entonces no hará falta que le haga nada… lo voy a matar con mis propias manos. Ana me llama y entonces salgo del baño y me pongo una camiseta y voy hasta el comedor. Ana está comiendo un pancito y Gail sirviendo la lasaña que tanto me gusta. Le sonrío y ella nos deja solos

-Gail

-Sr Grey

-Mañana en casa de mis padres, Mia ha organizado mi cumpleaños, me gustaría mucho que Taylor y tu estuvieran presentes- la miro y veo como traga saliva. Desde que trabaja para mí nunca la vi emocionada

-Será un placer Sr Grey, muchas gracias- ella se retira

-Es muy considerado de tu parte

-Alguien me enseño que son personas, algo más que simples empleados

-¿Quién habrá sido esa inteligente persona?

-Creo que la conoces…- es una cena tranquila, Ana me dice lo mucho que me ama y que mañana usará un vestido muy osado

-No quiero que uses un vestido osado

-No me importa que no quieras, lo voy a usar igual

-Ana…

-Christian… no empieces, seguro que solo estará tu familia y a mí me gusta mucho ese vestido

-Dios mío, no vas a perder nunca las ganas de desafiarme ¿verdad?

-No- lo dice sonriendo

-Tengo algo para darte- desaparece unos instantes y vuelve con una bolsa

-¿Qué tienes ahí nena?

-Esto- saca algo parecido a una caja con una hermosa envoltura- es solo para ti y para mí, por lo tanto no puedes abrirlo hasta mañana en la noche- lo tomo y sacudo la caja y suena bastante

-Ok, odio quedarme con la intriga pero así lo haré

-Este- me pasa un paquete pequeño que también sacudo- lo abres mañana en casa de tus padres

-Uf… esto está yendo demasiado lejos Srita Steele- y de repente Ana se para, se baja la falta y se quita la blusa…

-Y este puedes desenvolverlo ahora mismo- se me ha secado la boca. Anastasia está parada frente a mí con un hermoso corsé de encaje blanco y negro. Portaligas y medias haciendo juego ¡diablos que se ve excitante!

-Ana… esto es increíble- le susurro mientras me acerco

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta- le digo antes de besarla.

Cuando finalmente abro los ojos, son las 12 del mediodía… no es que haya dormido tanto pero Ana y yo nos entretuvimos bastante anoche en la cama. La miro desnuda a mi lado ¿Cómo no amar a esta mujer? Cerca de las 19 Ana se va a su casa y me dice que nos veremos en la noche… solo quiero saber cómo diablos va a ir vestida a la fiesta. Llego a las 21 como me pidió Mia y por dios santo creo que todo Seattle esta en mi casa. Diablos, también esta Elena… no puede ser… ¡diablos!

Flynn se acerca y me pregunta cómo está todo, le respondo que más que bien y empiezo con los formales saludos _"voy a matarte"_ le digo en el oído a Mia. Unos momentos después saludo a Elena

-Hola Elena

-Christian, que bueno verte… guapo como siempre

-Gracias, permiso, debo seguir saludando

_¿Dónde diablos esta Ana?_ Miro a mamá, espero que entienda que le pregunto por Elliot cuando mi hermano hace su entrada, Kate está colgada de uno de sus brazos, va vestida con un largo y ajustado vestido rojo cereza que le sienta muy bien y de su otro brazo esta mi novia. Hermosamente vestida con un vestido azul oscuro drapeado, que le pasa la rodilla, con dos hermosos breteles brillantes y ella, con su pelo suelto y sus ojos brillando me mira y me sonríe. Le gusta torturarme, no hay duda. Estamos separados por todo el salón. Ella me dice algo que no comprendo, le hago señas para que me repita _"el regalo pequeño"_

Recuerdo que lo tengo en el interior del bolsillo del saco y veo a mamá y a papá acercarse a ellos y saludarlos. Ray y Carla y Bob también han venido por invitación de mi madre. Rompo ansioso el envoltorio y me encuentro ¿con un llavero? ¿Ana me regalo un llavero? Pero cuando lo muevo, en la pantalla pequeña del LED aparece una palabra **"SI"**. Vuelvo a moverlo para estar seguro de que vi bien. Y si, lo es. La miro, ella está con un brillo especial en los ojos y yo simplemente no puedo ocultar mi alegría. Camino rápidamente hacia ella y cuando la encuentro la tomo entre mis brazos y la beso apasionadamente. Ella me abraza muy fuerte, me aparto un poco

-¿Lo vas a hacer?- le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Pregunta de nuevo- estoy temblando como un adolescente a punto de follar por primera vez. Tomo el anillo que guardo desde hace tiempo en el saco y me arrodillo. Escucho exclamaciones de toda la gente

-Anastasia Rose Steele ¿vas a casarte conmigo?

-¡Sí!- me paro y la beso de nuevo mientras todos aplauden

-¡Ana!- gritan Mia y Kate a coro y me la quitan ni bien termino de ponerle el anillo. No puedo ocultar mi sonrisa mientras Elliot me mira

-Ahora si te perdí hermanito- Elliot me tiende la mano pero ya sin temores lo abrazo fuerte y siento tu emoción, mamá, papá, John me miran y no lo pueden creer

-Christian- me dice Elliot

-Ella me ha curado del todo… yo no podía seguir esperando para hacerla mía para siempre ¿lo comprendes verdad?

-Claro que lo comprendo… no sabes lo feliz que soy por ti hermano… te quiero- las lágrimas inundan nuestros ojos y volvemos a abrazarnos. Hemos tenido muchos buenos y malos momentos con Elliot. Hemos discutido, nos hemos llegado a golpear. Hemos compartido cosas maravillosas y no compartimos el mismo ADN pero él es un Grey, yo soy un Grey y somos hermanos por elección. Mamá me mira toda emocionada y la abrazo

-Oh hijo… he tenido que esperar 23 años para que me dejaras hacer esto Christian- la abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, tanto que tengo miedo de que le duela. Ella me besa y lo veo a Ray con los brazos como jarra esperando una explicación. Beso la frente de mi madre y voy hasta el

-Sé que es inesperado, pero… la amo… no puedo dejar que se vaya de mi lado nunca más

-Lo sé Christian, lo veo, fui testigo y soy feliz por los dos- Ana lo abraza de forma efusiva y a Ray se le escapan las lágrimas

-Ani estoy tan feliz por ti- Carla viene saltando y me abraza y me felicita, luego abraza a Ana que sigue abrazada a Ray. Un cúmulo de personas nos felicitan. Mia se cuelga de mí y me sacude un poco. Kate me sonríe y me da un suave beso. Y de pronto miro a Elena, con cara de nada, impasible mirando la escena desde lejos

ANASTASIA

Observo para donde está mirando Christian y la veo a la zorra abusadora. Su cara no dice nada, no se sabe si está feliz, triste, consternada… tiene cara de nada. Veo cómo sale de la sala y decido seguirla

-¿No vas a decir nada?, digo ya que tanto te preocupa su bienestar pensé que podías sentirte contenta por él

-¿Contenta de que cometa el peor error de su vida?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Crees que vas a tenerlo engañado por mucho tiempo niñita? Puedes jugar a la casita un par de meses con él, pero más pronto que tarde, él se va a aburrir y va a ir a buscar lo que realmente necesita… una sumisa

-Él no necesita eso

-Y esto que acabas de decir es la prueba más contundente que necesito… no lo conoces nada

-Tú no lo conoces nada… solo eres una puta que abuso de un menor de edad

-Como vuelvas a insultarme… verás lo que te ocurre

-Me envidias, eso es lo que te pasa

-¿Envidiarte? ¿yo, a ti? No me hagas reír ¿Qué podría envidiarte?- entonces me acerco

¿-Qué tal que Christian me ame de verdad? ¿Qué tal que Christian acabe conmigo de verdad? ¿Qué tal que Christian no necesite cadenas ni un látigo para cuando follamos duro? ¿Qué tal que soy joven y bonita? ¿Qué tal que tu control ya no exista? ¿Qué tal que yo sea la futura Sra. Grey? Algo a lo que seguramente aspiraste en algún momento zorra degenerada… pero te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora… Christian es MIO y si vuelvo a saber de ti… pobre de lo que te espera a ti puta ¡Taylor!- no sé como pero Taylor se hace presente de inmediato

-La Sra. Lincoln ya se va… acompáñala hasta su auto y asegúrate de que se vaya

-Tu no vas a hacer que yo me vaya niñita

-Pero yo si- le responde Taylor- por aquí señora

-No vuelvas… porque si lo haces, juro que te vas a arrepentir- quiero sonar amenazadora, espero haberlo hecho. Cuando Taylor cierra la puerta suspiro.

-Ana eso ha sido maravilloso- me doy vuelta y veo a John y a Christian mirándome

-¿Crees que haya sido lo suficientemente clara para que no vuelva a molestarte?- le pregunto a mi futuro marido mirándolo a los ojos

-Absolutamente nena- lo beso y nos vamos juntos a la fiesta. Todos nos saludan y nos felicitan y yo estoy feliz pero también preocupada, sé que Elena no se va a rendir fácilmente. Me sorprendo a mí misma por las cosas que le dije recién ¿de dónde me salieron? Christian aprieta mi mano

-¿A dónde te fuiste?

-A nuestro futuro

-¿Es bonito?

-Es hermoso porque tú estás ahí… te amo- Christian me mira con ternura y me besa. Las vemos a nuestras madres juntas y charlando y Christian tira de mi mano para acercarnos a ellas

CHRISTIAN

Sin temor a equivocarme esta es la primera fiesta de cumpleaños que realmente estoy disfrutando. Ana dijo que se casará conmigo. Ha puesto a Elena en su lugar y toda la gente que quiero está aquí esta noche conmigo.

Ana tiene su mirada perdida y no me gusta verla de esa manera por lo que aprieto su mano y ella me dice algo sobre el futuro cuando veo a nuestras madres conversar y nos acercamos a ellas

-¿De qué tanto hablan las damas?- pregunto. Mamá sonríe y me abraza de nuevo

-De ustedes ¿de qué más?- me responde sin poder ocultar su alegría

-Esto es tan inesperado como maravilloso- me dice Carla

-Bueno, es que nos amamos y yo ya no quiero pasar un solo minuto sin tu hermosa hija a mi lado Carla- Ana se sonrojo

-¿Tienen planeado algo?- pregunta mamá. Ana y yo negamos con la cabeza

-Pero tiene que ser pronto… no quiero esperar mucho

-Christian…- susurra Ana

-Nada de nada… solo quiero hacerte mía para siempre y no tengo ganas ni deseos de esperar… ¿te molestaría que nos casáramos aquí mamá?

-Claro que no hijo

-Entonces habla con Mia que seguramente ya está maquinando todo y preparen la boda

-De acuerdo

-¿Y yo donde estoy en todo esto? Soy la novia por si lo olvidas- la beso

-Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es aparecer ese día y casarte conmigo… además con todo el trabajo que tienes en la editorial será muy difícil que puedas organizarla, Mia y mamá se ocuparan de todo

-De todo menos de mi vestido- me dice poniendo cara de felicidad

-Claro nena, eso es todo tuyo- la vuelvo a besar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos das hijo?

-Un mes- las tres me miran asustadas

-¿Un mes?

-Y digan que no dije dos semanas- las miro mientras ellas me miran a mi

-Srita Steele creo que es hora de marcharse… vamos a despedirnos nena- cuando finalmente salimos de la casa tomo la mano de Ana y miro el anillo. Ella me sonríe

-Es hermoso

-No tanto como tú, pero te complementa bien… ¿sabes lo feliz que soy de que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo?- la tomo de la cintura y la beso… apasionadamente

-Uhhh yo también te amo Christian

-Tienes que mudar tus cosas al Escala… no tiene sentido que sigas viviendo en lo de Kate

-Pero…

-¿O vas a torturarme como lo hiciste ayer?

-¿Torturarte?

-Sí, me dijiste que ibas a usar un vestido osado y no he dejado de pensar en cómo te ibas a vestir hasta que te vi hoy… eres muy mala conmigo- le digo poniendo pucheros

-Mi amor… jajaja eres tan lindo- me dice mientras me besa de nuevo. Gail y Taylor suben con nosotros al auto. Tomo la mano de Ana para ayudarla a bajar del coche

-Taylor puede acompañarte mañana a guardar tus cosas así ya puedes mudarte

-Pisa el freno Grey

-¿Disculpa?

-Christian no entiendo tu apuro para hacer todo rápido- la abrazo y me pierdo en su aroma

-Ana… siento que ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo, siento que fue muy injusto haberte conocido recién ahora y no voy a seguir esperando por nada… tú y yo… juntos para siempre… y no quiero esperar más

-Ok, ok… déjame dormir un par de horas y me mudo

-Me encanta eso Srita Steele

-Me alegro escucharlo Sr Grey- finalmente nos vamos a dormir. Ana me dice que no puedo abrir su otro regalo hasta que ya este mudada en la casa. Acepto. No quiero discutir con ella mucho menos ahora que ha aceptado casarse conmigo. Ana y yo… los señores Grey… Anastasia Steele de Grey… me encanta como suena. De hecho Ana podría dejar de trabajar y dedicarse solo a mí… "que linda fantasía" pienso mientras de ducho

"_Si, seguramente la independiente, honesta, sumamente frontal srita Steele vaya a quedarse de brazos cruzados en el Escala… Ana nunca podría ser una esposa trofeo, esas que están todo el día en casa, tomando té con sus amigas o saliendo de compras. No, Ana es como mamá, le gusta su trabajo y lo hace con mucho placer. Yo no puedo quitarle eso_" el agua corre por mi cuerpo y yo recién ahora, en este momento de soledad me pongo a repasar todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que Ana llegó a mi vida

Dios mío y pensar que la quería como sumisa y ahora… no podría imaginarme estar con alguien más que no fuera con ella. Las discusiones, las peleas, nuestros malos ratos. Flynn estaría maravillado si supiera que estoy haciendo un recuento de todo lo hermoso que ha pasado en mi vida en vez de recordar todo lo malo. Ana me ha curado los dolores más grandes. Si, vamos a casarnos para que el mundo sepa que la amo. Que amo a esta maravillosa mujer y que nada nunca va a poder separarnos.

Diablos… como que ya tarde demasiado en la ducha. Me visto y voy por un bocadillo a la cocina. Como algo de fiambre mientras miro algunas noticias relacionadas con el nuevo negocio que quiero emprender. Han pasado más de seis horas ¿Qué es lo que Ana tiene que traer que tarda tanto?

La llamo pero ni ella ni Taylor atienden cuando la veo salir del ascensor con una cara extraña

-Ana ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hola… eh bueno de todos modos te vas a enterar muy pronto- tomo su mano y la miro frunciendo el ceño

-¿de qué hablas?

-Kate… está embarazada-

-¿Qué?

-Cuando fui al departamento- me dice mientras se sienta- ella se sentía muy mal, había estado vomitando toda la mañana y en la semana pasó lo mismo y su período se había atrasado. Hice que Taylor fuera por una prueba de embarazo y dio positivo. Volvimos a hacerla dos veces más y en las dos dio positivo. Cuando salíamos Elliot llegaba así que no sé qué estará pasando ahora

-No lo entiendo- digo mientras me paso la mano por el cabello

Elliot nunca fue descuidado, nuestra madre nos volvió locos con el tema de la seguridad y los embarazos imprevistos

-¿ves ahora que no se puede controlar todo Christian? dios y Kate es tan joven… su padre…

-¿y dices que Elliot recién llegaba?

-Si, Kate estuvo llorando un buen rato, y me dijo que no se lo quería decir

-¿quiere ocultarle el embarazo a Elliot?

-No lo sé, creo que estaba confundida. Después de hablar un rato entendió que no era la mejor y lo llamo

-Mi padre va a matarlo… eso tenlo por seguro

-Ay dios mío Christian- me abraza y la noto temblar

-Ana ellos van a saber que hacer

-Ojala no sea… no puedo decir ni la palabra

-Si lo hacen, es su decisión Ana… yo no creo que Elliot y Kate estén listos para ser padres todavía. Pero bueno, es un asunto de ellos como te digo ¿Cuándo se iba a hacer los exámenes Kate?

-Mañana temprano ya tiene turno con su ginecóloga

-¿ves porque quería ser precavido en todo? ¿ves ahora que fue una buena decisión tu consulta a la ginecóloga?

-Sí…

-¿te imaginas si nos hubiera pasado a nosotros?

-No… no quiero ni pensarlo

-Exacto… ven… dame un beso, todo pronto se va a solucionar Ana. Solo hay que darles tiempo…

-No quiero que Kate sufra ¿Qué pasa si quiere quedarse con el bebé y Elliot no quiere? Ella está enamorada Christian… no soportaría verla sola y abandonada

-Elliot no haría eso Ana… si por esas cosas ella quiere el bebé y Elliot no, él estará con ella en todo momento… es su hijo al fin y al cabo

-Christian promete que hablarás con él… que lo harás entender que el bebé no tiene la culpa- Ana llora y tiembla al mismo tiempo

-Nena, tranquila… yo voy a hablar con él. Te lo prometo- la abrazo fuerte para tratar de tranquilizarla. Mi móvil suena y veo el mensaje mientras Ana se limpia la cara

"_Kate está embarazada"_

Siempre al punto Sr Grey pienso mientras le digo a Ana que tengo que hacer una llamada, me voy al estudio y lo llamo

-¿Cómo diablos paso eso Elliot?

-No lo sé Christian, te juro que no lo sé

-¿es que acaso tuvieron sexo sin protección? ¿estás en casa de Kate?

-No. Estoy volviendo a mi departamento

-¿quieres que vaya?

-Por favor…

-De acuerdo- salgo del estudio y veo a Ana comiendo algunos fiambres y con la mirada perdida

-Hey preciosa, me llamo Elliot y me dijo lo de Kate

-¿te dijo algo más?

-No, pero ahora voy a su departamento a hablar con él

-Sí, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿me avisas verdad?

-Si nena- le respondo mientras voy hasta el ascensor. El portero del edificio donde vive Elliot me reconoce por lo que me deja pasar y cuando llego a su puerta, toco el timbre. Elliot está hecho una hilacha cuando me abre. Whisky… me lo suponía

-¿bebes para olvidar?

-No… bebo para tratar de entender como mierda ocurrió esto

-Esto no te va a ayudar- le digo señalando la botella

-No sé qué hacer Christian

-Eso está bien, es una noticia inesperada, pero no puedes beber sin control porque eso no solucionará nada Elliot y lo sabes… tú me lo decías siempre

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué clase de ejemplo puedo darte siendo tu hermano mayor?- deja el vaso, guarda la botella y se sirve un poco de jugo de lima

-¿Qué van a hacer?

-Kate esta como loca, ella no esperaba esto… está preocupada por como tomará su familia y especialmente su padre la noticia

-Elliot ¿se van a quedar con el bebé?

-No lo sé… Kate y yo nos estuvimos gritando, echándonos la culpa el uno al otro… Christian yo la amo pero un bebé…

-Es tu hijo Elliot y no tiene la culpa de nada- Elliot me mira entendiendo mi posición

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes… pero lo único que puedo decirte yo ahora es que piensen muy bien lo que van a hacer. No me voy a meter porque es una decisión pura y exclusivamente de ustedes. Acompáñala mañana a hacerse los estudios y trátala como una mujer en su estado deber ser tratada: con amor. Ten presente lo que nos enseñó mamá Elliot.

-Si, lo sé, estoy muy asustado… yo no sé si pueda con esto ahora Christian y Kate…

-Los dos son personas fuertes… sabrán cómo enfrentar esto… y tú sabes que estoy a tu lado siempre… de forma incondicional- Elliot me abraza y compartimos un poco más de tiempo cuando me dice que se irá a acostar. Me voy sintiéndome inútil. Ojala todo lo que hablamos haga que Elliot y Kate puedan tomar la decisión correcta. Cuando llego a casa Ana me espera para que le cuente todo

-Espero que los dos tomen la decisión correcta Christian

-Yo también Ana… ahora… ¿Dónde está el regalo que me falta abrir?- le pregunto y a ella le brillan los ojos

-En el cuarto

-¿en nuestro cuarto?

-Si, en nuestro cuarto- tomo su mano y nos vamos juntos. La caja esta sobre la cama y yo la miro expectante. Me siento y le quito el moño. Rasgo el papel y abro la caja para encontrarme con un antifaz negro brilloso y unas esposas ¿de cuero? negro también

-¿disculpa?- le digo mostrándole las cosas a Ana

-Las compre para ti… en realidad… para que las uses conmigo- sonrío de costado y Ana se muerde el labio. Me acerco a ella y paso mis dedos por sus labios haciendo que lo suelte. Vuelvo a pasar los dedos y la aprieto contra mí. Ana suspira.

-¿en qué te he convertido? ¿te gusta follar duro verdad Ana?

-Sí

-No sabes cómo me gusta que te guste hermosa- me acerco a su cuello y lo muerdo suavemente. Siento su estremecimiento. Muerdo un poco el lóbulo de su oreja y Ana gime suavemente

-Recuerdo cuando nos vimos las primeras veces. Las ganas que tenía de tocarte, de besarte, de follarte Ana… y tú siempre te me escapabas…

-No quería hacerlo…

-Pero lo hacías nena- beso suavemente su mejilla

-Christian…

-Y ahora… mírate… comprando esposas y antifaces para mi… para mi placer, para nuestro placer- le beso la frente

-Mi amor…

-Shhh no digas nada- tomo su rostro y la beso. De forma loca y apasionada. Siento sus manos en mi pelo. En mi cuello. En mi espalda. Siento como mi erección crece en mis pantalones y como su mano la acaricia por encima de ellos

-Srita Steele ¿Qué está haciendo conmigo?

-¿Yo? Nada…-


	12. Capitulo 12

Es lunes, son las 5 de la mañana y yo no puedo dormir. Decido ir a tocar un poco el piano cuando Ana me mira con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir nena?

-No, estoy preocupada por los dos

-Vamos, hagamos algo de comer y luego voy a la editorial contigo…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, quiero enterarme contigo de lo que pase… seguro que Kate llamará para contarte

-Tienes razón… vamos- cerca de las 7 nos vamos a la editorial. Roach está contento de verme y me cuenta una vez más todas las novedades, cerca de las 8 bajo a ver a Ana a quien encuentro leyendo muy concentrada

-Nena… ¿alguna novedad?

-No, y es raro Kate tenía turno para 7.30- no bien termina de decir eso suena su celular

-Ponlo en altavoz- le sugiero

-Bueno…

-Ana… soy Kate

-Ay por dios estoy tan nerviosa Kate ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Falsa alarma- y ahora vuelvo a respirar

-¿Falsa alarma?

-Si, antes de que la doctora me examinara me vino el período

-Ay Kate dios mío

-De todos modos me hice la ecografía y no, no estoy embarazada…

-¿Y los test que hicimos ayer? ¿le dijiste?

-Sí, me dio una explicación larga Ana… solo quería compartirlo contigo

-¿Cómo te sientes? Y dime la verdad

-Aliviada Ana, no estamos listos para esto…

-¿Y si hubieras estado embarazada?

-Lo sabes…

-Si, lo sé… te quiero mucho, hablamos luego ¿vas a casa?

-¿A mi casa? Porque le recuerdo que usted ya no vive más ahí Srita Steele

-Sí, es verdad

-Si, Elliot me va a llevar a desayunar y luego él va a su trabajo y yo me quedo en el departamento.

-Por ahí a la noche me doy una vuelta

-Hazlo… necesito de tu compañía Ana

-De acuerdo… hablamos luego-

-Bueno, resuelto el misterio, nos vemos cuando vuelvas nena- le dijo mientras la beso y me voy a trabajar.

ANASTASIA

Definitivamente no puedo dormir. La cabeza no me deja hacerlo. Tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar… demasiado que decidir y no creo estar a la altura de las circunstancias. En 2 semanas me casare con Christian Grey o al menos eso es lo que él piensa… que alguien me pellizque para saber que no es un tonto sueño mío. Y entonces vuelvo a mirarlo. Está durmiendo plácidamente en nuestra cama, casi puedo ver una sonrisa en sus labios. Me levanto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y me dirijo a la cocina. Todo ha sido un revuelo desde nuestro compromiso en su casa. Christian ya le había dicho a Grace y a Mia que la boda tendría que celebrarse en un mes, para lo cual faltaban solo dos semanas y nada estaba listo. YO no estaba lista. Me diosa interior golpea el suelo en señal de molestia con su zapado nuevo de Prada _"oye que si te sigues haciendo la difícil puede que lo pierdas"_ me dice. Me hago un té y lo tomo lentamente sentada en el taburete de la cocina y mis pensamientos vagan… es muy pronto, demasiado pronto… él quizás necesita más de mi… algo más… hace semanas que vengo pensando en eso… yo también tengo que ceder… yo también puedo ceder

¿Qué haces aquí sola en medio de la oscuridad de la noche?- su voz me saca del ensueño en el que estoy. Me abraza y aspira mi cabello- vuelve a la cama nena

-Christian

-Anastasia

-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Ahora? Son las cuatro de la mañana nena…

-Lo sé pero bueno, ya que estas despierto…

-Bueno, hablemos en la cama

-No, me vas a distraer

-¿Yo?- pregunta con cara de sorprendido

-Si, tu- me toma la mano y besa mis nudillos. Me lleva hasta el amplio sofá de la sala

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Sé que me vas a odiar por esto- sus hombros se tensan mientras sus ojos grises se vuelven más oscuros

-¿Anastasia que ocurre?

-No puedo hacerlo

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

-Casarme contigo- cierra los ojos y da un largo suspiro, no, no entendió

-No para, abre los ojos Christian ¡abre los ojos!- lo hace sorprendido por mi grito

-Tú ¿ya no me amas?

-No, no entiendes

-No quieres casarte conmigo ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

-Espera, espera- agito mi mano- no quiero casarme contigo en dos semanas… quiero esperar un poco- la tensión en sus hombros desaparece y sus ojos vuelven a brillar

-Christian me parece que nosotros hacemos todo demasiado rápido, el compromiso, la boda… todo y estoy asustada

-Ok, déjame recapitular- asiento- ¿todavía quieres casarte conmigo?- asiento- ¿todavía me amas?- vuelvo a asentir- solo quieres esperar un poco más de tiempo- vuelvo a asentir- ¿eso es todo?- lo abrazo y lo beso suavemente

-Si mi amor… podemos esperar un poco ¿verdad?

-Oh Ana, estaba tan preocupado- me aprisiona contra su pecho- pensé que ya no…

-Nunca… yo te voy a amar el resto de mi vida Christian… solo quiero esperar un poco más antes de convertirme en la Señora Grey- se sonríe

-Me encanta como suena eso ¿Cuánto quieres esperar?

-¿Un año?- se para de golpe

-Inaceptable

-Christian si lo piensas no es tanto…

-No, no puedo esperar un año para hacerte mía

-Christian fui tuya desde la entrevista aquella primera vez… eres el único hombre que amo en esta tierra, el único que me ha tocado y me ha hecho el amor, acepte cada cosa que me has propuesto, todo menos ser tu sumida, he luchado estoicamente con tu obsesión por el control y la sobreprotección. Me he venido a vivir aquí ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para convencerte que soy tuya Christian Grey? ¿Qué más? Sé que tú también has puesto mucho de tu parte para que yo me sienta así de feliz… pero si lo miras, creo que yo cedi más que tu

-Ana… tú no tienes idea- y ahí está mi confirmación, él quiere…no EL NECESITA MÁS. Me tomo el rostro entre mis manos y doy un respiro que rebota por la habitación vacía. El necesita más. Esa frase se repite miles de veces. Cuando abro los ojos no lo veo. Está sentado y yo me quiero ir… no iremos a nada con esto, no al menos esta noche. Doy dos pasos y sus brazos rodean mi cintura

-No te vayas, no te escapes de mi

-No escapo, solo me doy cuenta cuando no llegaremos a nada

-Ven, siéntate conmigo mi amor- nos sentamos y yo me recuesto sobre su pecho

-Ana, yo te amo, no sé si lo notas pero he cambiado mi vida entera por ti, no quisiste ser mi sumisa, me dejaste abandonado, no te gusta gastar nuestro dinero, siempre me das vueltas las cosas cuando lo único que quiero es que aceptes es mi amor, si… soy un obseso del control, si, quizás te sobreprotejo, pero por el único motivo que lo hago es porque si algo llega a pasarte no sobreviviría sin ti. Constantemente me desafías y luego… algunas veces quieres que sea dulce y otras pervertido, tus cambios de humor me matan y estoy aquí. He aceptado esta relación vainilla porque te amo. Y en lo único que no estoy de acuerdo en darte, lo usas para seguir estirando mi sufrimiento

-¡Christian! ¿Cómo puedes creer que quiero hacerte sufrir?

-No se me ocurre porque quieres esperar un año

-Es que todo está yendo demasiado de prisa. Todo Christian. Y yo no puedo pensar, estoy sobrepasada por todo esto. No tenemos ni seis meses juntos y tenemos que pulir tantas cosas. Yo quiero un matrimonio feliz y sé que lo podemos conseguir si nos tomamos el tiempo para seguir tratándonos, y conociéndonos mejor. Sé que quieres más, que necesitas más de mí por más que lo niegues y lo jures. Sé que ese instinto que te llevo a ser un amo está dentro de ti, junto con tus 50 sombras y yo quiero poder liberarlas. Quiero que te sientas pleno y sé que lo estas reprimiendo por mí y ya no quiero que lo hagas. Solo te estoy pidiendo un año, doce meses, luego nos casamos, sin mis miedos, sin mis inseguridades.

-Ana... amor...

-Mira, Cuando se supo de nuestro compromiso las reverencias en Grey's Editorial comenzaron y yo no me siento cómoda con eso, es como si vieran a una maldita reina cada vez que entro en el lugar. Nómbrame presidenta de Grey Editorial. Hazme la dueña para no soportar esas miradas. Te doy el gusto una vez más… ganemos más dinero… dame la extensión de tu black card prometo comprarme todo lo que se me antoje sin mirar los precios… voy a ir a verte a su empresa así almorzamos juntos todos los mediodías… solo dame un año… solo un año

-Hecho

-¿Disculpa?

-Si haces todo lo que dijiste… yo le doy su año señorita Steele- sonríe con una burlona cara y mi mandíbula cae al piso y una vez más… Christian Grey ha logrado su cometido

-Voy a matarte- le dijo mientras me subo a su regazo. Su carcajada suena en todo el Escala

-Sabía que finalmente terminarías cediendo

-¡Te odio!

-No es cierto… me amas como yo te amo a ti nena- me abraza fuertemente y sus labios están en los míos, sus manos bajan hasta la base de mi columna y levantan la camiseta con la que estoy vestida. No tengo nada más puesto. Durmiendo con Christian Grey llevar más ropa sería un pecado. Sus manos están ahora en mis pechos, acariciándolos suavemente. Mis pezones endurecen en respuesta a sus caricias. Acerca sus labios y muerde uno de ellos. Gimo y tiro la cabeza para atrás. El vuelve a aprisionarme contra su pecho y entonces siento su erección entre mis piernas. Suspiro. Este dios griego es mío. Va a ser mi marido, el padre de mis hijos. Si estoy soñando que alguien me despierte ahora para no continuar con esta fantasía. ¿nadie? ¿Nadie responde a mi súplica? por lo tanto, esto es mi realidad-

-Aguarda

-¿Qué?- me levanto y le quito sus pantalones de pijama de un solo tirón. Su erección se libera y yo la tomo entre mis manos. Lo beso y paso mi lengua. Un gemido ahogado escapa de los labios de mi dios griego mientras mi diosa interior aplaude sin parar y salta frenéticamente. Me lo meto a la boca, todo y succiono

-¡Ana!- se le encanta cuando hago esto y comienzo a ascender y descender en toda la extensión de su miembro. Lo beso, lo muerdo suavemente, lo vuelvo a succionar

-Ana, para o voy a correrme en tu boca. Me siento sobre él. Christian vuelve a gemir y comienzo a moverme. Soy yo la que tiene el control ahora. Subo y bajo llenándome de él. Esta con los ojos cerrados y sus manos están apenas tocando mis caderas

¿Te gusta así mi amor?

Sabes que me encanta- se incorpora y abre sus hermosos ojos grises, que ahora oscuros, me delatan el enorme placer que siente. Se acomoda mejor mientras yo continúo subiendo y bajando. Me besa los pechos. Sus manos aprietan mis muslos y hacen que mi ritmo aumente. Siento la tensión en mi vientre. Siento la electricidad corriendo por mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi sexo

-Dámelo Ana, dámelo- y me suelto y estallo en un orgasmo maravilloso. El me abraza para no dejarme caer mientras libera en mi interior todo su orgasmo. Lo siento tibio dentro de mí. Es maravilloso amarlo una y otra vez

-Srita Steele usted sí que sabe cómo volver loco a un hombre

-Sé cómo volverte loco a ti

-Eso no lo pongo en duda… vamos a la cama- cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos son las 10 de la mañana, me levanto asustada pero recuerdo que es sábado. Mi móvil suena y mientras bostezo lo atiendo. Es Elizabeth una de las editoras y jefa de personal

-Buen día Ana, disculpa que te moleste tan temprano un sábado pero quiero confirmar contigo el mail y así mandárselo a todos los empleados.- me sacudo la cabeza

-Aguarda un segundo Eli- me gusta llamarla de esa manera. Tomo la Mac y abro mi correo

De: Christian Grey

Para: Personal de Grey Editorial

Asunto: Remodelación ( elizabethpreston)

Es de mi agrado hacerles llegar esta mail para informarles que a partir del día de la fecha Grey's Editoriales tiene una nueva presidenta editorial que no es otra que mi prometida Anastasia Steele. Como parte de este proceso de cambio, también se realizaran modificaciones en el edificio y en todos sus pisos, incluidos los escritorios y las oficinas. Esta remodelación estará a cargo de mi hermano Elliot Grey y tomará tres semanas. Sus trabajos y sus sueldos no están en riesgo. Solo quiero informarles que no regresen hasta cumplido ese plazo. Sé que todos se encontraran cómodos trabajando bajo las órdenes de Anastasia y confió en que la compañía siga creciendo. Que tengan todos muy buenos días y un excelente fin de semana

Christian Grey

Presidente de Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

Claro, el obseso del control no podía dejarlo ahí… tenía que escribir

-Si Eli, envíalo y que alguien vaya al edificio el lunes por si algún distraído va a trabajar

-Felicitaciones, no por el compromiso… presidenta

-Gracias, eso no quiere decir que te vas a librar de mí y lo sabes- siento una risita

-Lo se Ana

-Y nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo yo

-Sí, solo que ahora estas comprometida y eres mi jefa

-No seas tan precisa, sigo siendo yo, sabes a lo que me refiero

-Lo se Ana, nos vemos en tres semanas

-Y disculpa que te lo hayan enviado hoy

-No hay problema… nos vemos pronto.- me vuelvo a desperezar y me ducho. Me pongo una calza, una musculosa ajustada y un sweater liviano. Zapatillas y me ato el cabello mojado todavía. Gail y Christian están en la cocina.

-Buenos días- digo y los dos se dan la vuelta. Christian me mira con cara extraña. Me dirijo al ascensor. Taylor aparece de la nada y aprieto el botón esperando que las puertas se cierren antes de que él llegue ¡Ana! alcanzo a escuchar pero yo ya estoy descendiendo. Cuando voy bajando me coloco los auriculares del IPod y cuando las puertas se abren salgo corriendo. No paro hasta contar tres cuadras. Doblo a la izquierda, cuando tres más, subo tres cuadras más, otras tres más a la izquierda y paro. Tomo aliento. Estoy realmente molesta. Molesta con él, sabía que iba a ceder, por eso seguro que Elliot ya estaba trabajando en las modificaciones del edificio. ¿es que no puede dejarme tranquila? ¿es que no puedo tomar una puta decisión por mi cuenta? ¿es que quiere que sea una… sombra? Siento el miedo escalar por mi columna. Vuelvo a correr. Estoy parada en la puerta del departamento de Kate. No puedo contarle mucho sin que se asuste. Quizás sea una mejor idea volver

-¿Ana?

-Elliot

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes el cabello mojado, te puedes enfermar

-No seas Christian, no hoy por favor

-¿Discutieron?

-No le di tiempo ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué cosa Ana?

-Lo de la editorial

-Me lo comento la semana pasada pero recién hoy me dio vía libre para la remodelación

-Comprendo

-¿No lo sabias?

-No… él siempre toma las decisiones por todo

-Ana yo creía que él te lo había consultado y habías dicho que sí. Le llamo y le digo que no

-¡No! Tú eres maravilloso en lo que haces, ¿Quién mejor que tú para hacer este trabajo? Me molesta que lo haga sin consultarme

-Ven vamos

-¿Adonde?

-¿Desayunaste?

-No

-Aquí a la vuelta hay un Starbucks, podemos comer algo y hablar

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De cómo quieres que luzca tu despacho señora presidenta de Grey's Editoriales- me golpea en el hombro de forma suave y yo sonrió. Nos pedimos dos lattes grandes y dos scones de queso tibios y nos sentamos. Elliot saca una carpeta del maletín que lleva y me muestra las modificaciones a la vista del edificio. Se ve bonito. Me pregunta por los colores que quiero para las paredes de los pisos y de mi despacho. Me muestra en su Tablet el diseño de los pisos con sus oficinas y sus escritorios. Me encantan pero cambio el gris por un color azul más intenso. A él le agrada el cambio. Y luego pasamos a mi despacho. Demasiadas ventanas. Las voy tachando. Me gustan los muebles que coloco y cambio el blanco por negro. Elliot me mira sorprendido pero acepta de buena gana, cuando de repente sus ojos azules se oscurecen, Christian ha llegado.- está aquí y por lo que puedo ver está furioso

-No me dejes sola

-No pienso hacerlo.- apenas puedo respirar cuando una tercera silla se une a la mesa- buenos días hermanito

-Buenos día Elliot

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Resultas muy poco gracioso por la mañana lo sabes

-Lo que ocurre es que generalmente me levanto de buen humor algo que tu deberías tratar de implementar

-Lo hago pero cierta persona constantemente me lo cambia

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué será?

-No lo sé, quizás habría que preguntárselo a ella- miro a Elliot, no sé qué decir en ese momento…

-Te lo pregunto a ti porque al parecer, Anastasia no puede tomar ninguna decisión ya que tú las tomas antes que ella- veo como Christian gira su cabeza para mirar a Elliot

-¿Disculpa?

-Me dijiste que ella sabía acerca de la reforma del edificio y hoy me dice que la decisión fue tuya y que no le consultaste nada. Ha visto mi diseño y ha cambiado muchas cosas porque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que se suponía que "ella había elegido" así que no solo eres un controlador compulsivo sino que además eres un mentiroso. Si le regalas la puta editorial ¿Por qué no dejas que ella tome las decisiones que quiera? Y no me mires con esa cara porque estoy seguro que ella quiere pero tú como siempre te le adelantas. Déjame decirte algo, si continuas con esto ella se va a cansar y te va dejar sin pensarlo dos veces ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-No

-Entonces respétala que diablos. Ahora vete. Ana y yo estamos trabajando y no me gustan las interrupciones- no respiro, no puedo creer que Elliot le haya dicho todo eso a Christian. No lo quiero mirar. Imagino sus ojos grises centellando llamas. Escucho correr la silla

-Ana se fue…- solo ahí puedo respirar

-No sé cómo hacerlo Elliot, no sé cómo hacer para que respete mis lugares… no quiero regresar a casa

-Puedes pasar la tarde en casa de mis padres, Mia estará feliz. Y así puedes llegar de noche cuando duerma y mañana hablan tranquilos.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor

-¿Tienes tu BlackBerry?

-No

-Mejor… vamos termina tu café y dime que otras modificaciones quieres que haga. Se hace el mediodía cuando terminamos de hablar. Le pido prestado su celular y marco un número de teléfono

-Taylor

-Taylor soy yo Ana, ¿esta Christian cerca de ti?

-No, pero srita Steele está que se lo lleva un demonio- tiemblo al escuchar eso

-Lo sé, discutimos pero yo no puedo regresar ahora… tengo miedo

-Caramba, lamento escuchar eso

-Necesito que tu o Gail me hagan un favor

-Si puedo ayudar

-Necesito mi tarjeta de crédito

-Yo…

-Si tú no puedes que Gail la busque y la deje en la recepción del Escala, pasare por ella en 10 minutos

-Está bien Srita Steele

-Te dije que me digas Ana

-Está bien Ana… en diez minutos en recepción

-Hagan todo lo posible para que no los descubra

-De acuerdo.- cuando Elliot se acerca le comento de mi plan. A los 10 minutos estamos en la puerta del Escala y él baja a buscar mi tarjeta. La tengo en mis manos junto con mis documentos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Déjame en la esquina del paseo de compras- cuando llegamos Elliot baja a abrirme la puerta… esto hace de todos los Grey algo imposible de resistir

-Gracias por traerme

-De nada nena- me dice mientras esa frase cala hondo en mi corazón

-Lo siento Ana es que es así como le digo a Kate

-Si lo sé, no te preocupes- lo miro y vuelvo a sonreírle. El extiende su mano pasándome la llaves de su coche

-Gástale un millón y guarda todo en mi auto. Mañana mandaré a recogerlo… cuídalo mucho, es mi bebé preferido

-¿Estás seguro?- un taxi ya paró respondiendo a su seña

-Hasta luego nena- me dice mientras me guiñe el ojo y cierra la puerta. Adoro a Mia, adoro a Elliot con solo un -pequeño gesto hacen que mi humor cambie ¿Por qué Christian no puede ser así?

El lugar está lleno de mujeres en tacones. Definitivamente yo no pertenezco a este lugar. Pero tengo una black card y todo el tiempo del mundo y le haré caso a mi cuñado. Me voy a gastar un millón y tengo el perfecto castigo para ti Christian Grey. La próxima vez lo vas a pensar dos veces antes de tomar decisiones por mí.

La primera tienda que veo es la de Victoria Secret's y allí voy. Entro despacio y la recorro con la vista. Una de las vendedoras se acerca y me pregunta que necesito. Una hora después salgo con conjuntos de ropa interior de encaje negro, rojo, beige, blanco, azul oscuro y rosa. Muchas tangas e hilos dentales. Me rio sola. Mi compra ha sido muy osada. Veo la tienda de Prada. Me compro diez pares de zapatos. Todos altos con tacones a excepción de dos pares de chatitas que me encantaron ni bien me las probe. Camino hasta el auto y guardo las bolsas en el baúl. Cuando el baúl va quedando chico, coloco bolsas en el asiento trasero. Casi finalizando la tarde tengo el auto de Elliot lleno de bolsas. Me dirijo a tomar algo cuando paso por un cyber. Entro y tratando de que nadie me vea busco un sitio en particular. Anoto la dirección, pago y me voy. Cuando encuentro el lugar respiro antes de entrar.

El lugar es negro y rojo, bien iluminado por luces dicroicas en el techo. Veo de todo y me asusta pensar que estoy ahí dentro. Pero mi diosa interior se muerde el labio y mira lasciva todo lo que hay en el local. Antes de arrepentirme compro tres objetos. La bolsa no tiene identificación. Mejor así. Cuando llego al Escala son casi las nueve de la noche. El monstruo en su torre me espera pero hoy no voy a tener miedo de su reacción. Hoy vas a probar a Anastasia Steele enojada Christian Grey y veras como yo puedo asustarte a ti. Estaciono el auto y voy hasta recepción

-Srita Steele

-Hola Thomas, ¿puedes llamar al departamento y pedirle a Taylor que baje a ayudarme? Tengo muchas bolsas en el auto

-Si claro. Vuelvo al estacionamiento y abro la puerta y el baúl. Taylor llega al instante

-Taylor gracias por lo de hoy

-Faltaba más- me mira y sonríe al ver la cantidad de bolsas

-Si hoy fui asquerosamente derrochadora Taylor- sonríe. Me pregunto qué cara pondría cincuenta si ve a su empleado sonreír a su mujer. Que se joda por metido, mentiroso, controlador y poco sensible a las decisiones que son mías y que yo sola debo tomar. Hay una bolsa en particular que no quiero que Taylor lleve. Me fijo y la tengo entre mis manos

-Taylor

-Si Ana

-Esto va al cuarto donde yo iba a dormir, no va al cuarto del señor ¿entendido?

-¿Quiere incendiar el Escala? Habría menos consecuencias

-¿No se calmó?

-No, más cuando se dio cuenta de que su BlackBerry estaba en el cuarto

-Si escuchas gritos, que los vas a escuchar, no intervengas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Piensa golpearlo con algo?

-Puede…- baja la cabeza y sonríe. El ascensor se detiene y mi corazón también. Gail está en la barra sirviéndole la cena cuando nos ve a Taylor y a mí con las bolsas. Taylor mueve la cabeza. Le paso mis bolsas y cuando él las toma hacen ruido por lo que Christian Grey y sus ojos echando humo me miran. Casi ni escucho mi corazón latir

-Taylor recuerda donde llevar las bolsas

-Si Srita Steele.

-Buenas noches Gail, buenas noches Christian- me acerco a la barra y me siento dejando un taburete de separación

-Eso se ve delicioso ¿tienes un poco para mí?- le pregunto a Gail

-Claro Ana- se da vuelta y me sirve una porción generosa de pasta con salsa boloñesa.- ¿vino?

-Sí, te lo agradezco- siento su mirada en mi cuello. Y trato en lo posible de no parecer nerviosa.- ¿no saliste el fin de semana?

-No, mañana voy al Central Park con una amiga y no tenía sentido ir a casa

-Comprendo- comienzo a comer tranquila. Está delicioso. Gail no se va, sabe que en cuanto lo haga Christian comenzara a gritar

-Ya puedes retirarte Gail- lo escucho decir en tono mandón

-Gracias- me dirige una mirada llena de temor y suerte

-Hasta el lunes Ana, buenas noches Sr Grey- que los ángeles me amparen. Cuando se escucha la puerta cerrarse siento la tensión en el aire


	13. Capitulo 13

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el maldito día?

-Primero desayune y almorcé con tu hermano y luego no sé si lo notaste estuve todo el día gastando "nuestro" dinero

-¿Por qué no llevaste la BlackBerry contigo?

-No quería escucharte

-¿Qué… que no querías escucharme?- está furioso

-No, no quería escucharte

-¡Estuve como un loco todo el día, preocupado por ti!- dejo el tenedor en el plato y me planto delante de él. Azul contra gris. Tengo que hacerlo ahora o siempre ejercería ese estúpido control sobre mi

-¡No estuviste todo el día preocupado por mí, estuviste todo el día preocupado porque no me tenías bajo tu ridículo control y tu estúpida sobre-protección! ¡Estuviste preocupado pensando que quizás me acostaría con tu hermano o que iría a buscar a José! ¡Estuviste preocupado en mandar un mail a MI DIRECTORA DE PERSONAL para informar acerca de una reforma que TU DECIDISTE hacer sin consultarme! ¡Estuviste preocupado en hacer los cambios a tu gusto y tu hermano tuvo la decencia de preguntarme A MI QUE ME GUSTARIA! Lo único que te preocupa es tomar tú las decisiones… pero conmigo eso no va a ser así. Todas te dieron tus gustos. YO NO. Yo no soy tu sumisa, ni alguien que puedas guardar en una caja de cristal. Yo soy una mujer independiente que no va preguntarte ni pedirte permiso para hacer las cosas. No señor, estas muy confundido si piensas que yo voy a dejar que hagas eso

-¡Ana!

-¡Te callas, ahora estoy gritando yo!- la cara que puso cuando le dije eso fue gloriosa, me hubiera gustado tener una cámara y tomar una foto para recordársela por el resto de su vida- si es MI EMPRESA son MIS DECISIONES. Tú no te vas a meter más. No pienso dormir contigo esta noche y ni otra noche hasta que no vengas de rodillas suplicando que vuelva a tu cama. No me vas a volver a tocar, ni vas a volver a hacerme el amor hasta que a mí se me dé la puta gana. Y con eso Grey la próxima vez lo vas a pensar dos veces antes de decidir algo por mí. ¡Ahora si no te importa… se me enfría la cena!- camino hacia la barra. me doy vuelta y lo miro directamente a los ojos y concluyo

_-YO NO VOY A SER UNA SOMBRA TUYA Christian Grey… NUNCA_- Se me quito el hambre así que tomo lo que queda de vino. Me duele la garganta. Camino hacia mi habitación y cierro con llave. Por precaución la dejo trabada en la puerta. Me desnudo. Me doy una ducha y me acuesto a dormir. Ha sido horrible, pero necesario.

"Domingo" pienso cuando abro los ojos sola en mi cama. Lo extraño pero yo voy a ser fuerte, cueste lo que me cueste. Abro y cierro la habitación y me cuelgo la llave en la cadena que llevo en el cuello. Tengo puesto un jeans negro ajustado y una remera blanca que si bien no es ajustada, marca mis curvas. Llevo puestas las chatitas de Prada y el pelo recogido con media colita. Me puse maquillaje para tener un tono más parejo en la piel y me delinee los ojos con lápiz azul.

-Cuñada que hermosa te ves- me dice Elliot al llegar al salón, me toma la mano y hace que gire. Me besa en la mejilla

-Guau, guau, y triple guau, aprovecho que no está Kate porque si no ya me hubiera golpeado

-Yo puedo hacerlo en su nombre- replica Christian

-Tú no puedes hacer nada sin que yo te responda

-¿Viniste por tu bebé preferido?- le pregunto ignorando a Christian

-Así es… tengo que volar, Kate me está esperando- le paso las llaves y me estampa otro beso y corre al ascensor. Me giña el ojo

-Hasta luego nena- rio sonoramente y me acerco a la cocina. Conecto la tetera y busco galletitas de chocolate, sé que están por algún lado. Las encuentro y las coloco en un cuento. Me sirvo jugo de naranjas. Christian está leyendo el diario con su desayuno ya servido. Voy a su cuarto sin que se dé cuenta y tomo la BlackBerry, el cargador, el IPod y la Mac. Guardo todo en mi cuarto y regreso cuando el agua está en su punto justo. Me sirvo el té y me siento en un taburete. Lo como todo

-Se ve que pelear conmigo hace que quieras comer- no pienso responder a su estúpida conversación. Levanto y lavo todo. Me voy a mi cuarto y veo que el celular se sigue cargando. Lo desenchufo. Tomo la Mac y me voy a la sala. Me acomodo en la alfombra y abro la aplicación de la Biblioteca Británica. Él sigue leyendo el diario como si nada. Llamo a Elizabeth

-¿Eli?

-Hola Ana

-Necesito pedirte un favor

-Dime

-Seguramente el correo con los manuscritos llegará el miércoles, ¿puedes ir a recibirlos y traerlos para mí?

-¿Al Escala?

-Sí, ¿sabes dónde queda?

-Claro

-Bien y trae tu computadora contigo, espero que no te moleste trabajar a pesar de las modificaciones al edificio

-Claro que no

-Te espero cerca de las 9 ¿te parece?

-Ok Ana

-No desayunes. Lo haremos juntas

-Perfecto… nos vemos el miércoles- cuelgo. Me pongo los auriculares y comienzo a leer. Siento su mirada. La siento quemándome la nuca. Me quita los auriculares

-Tenemos que hablar

-Lo que yo tenía para decirte lo dije anoche

-Pero yo no pude decir nada

-No me interesa lo que tengas para decirme

-¿No te interesa?

-No, como a ti no te interesa mi opinión para nada y tomas las decisiones según te parece ¿Por qué a mí debería importarme lo que tengas para decirme? ¿acaso será algo nuevo? No lo creo… no me molestes- tomo los auriculares y vuelvo a escuchar música. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero me desperezo cuando lo descubro observándome. Suspiro. Me cansa su actitud. Me levanto sin decir nada y cierro la puerta de mi habitación. Me apoyo contra la puerta y noto su presencia detrás. Es muy orgulloso, no va a tocar, su orgullo no dejara que lo haga. Ah! Me exaspera. Descubro la cama y me acuesto, abro los ojos a las cuatro de la tarde muerta de hambre. Salgo de mi refugio y cuando llego lo veo tomando café y trabajando en su computadora. Abro la heladera y me sirvo un poco de jugo de naranja. Tomo huevos, jamón y papas. Frio las papas y a medida que las voy escurriendo las pongo en el cuenco donde batí los huevos y el jamón está cortado en pedacitos. Caliento otra sartén y vuelco la mezcla mientras revuelvo y voy cortando queso y lo voy tirando arriba. El queso se derrite y yo estoy deseando comer. Tomo un plato y me lo sirvo todo. "Es demasiado" pienso al ver la montaña de revuelto, pero está bien. Me sirvo otro vaso de jugo y me siento a comer. Falta pan ¿habrá pan? Descubro una baguette todavía envuelva en el papel marrón donde las guardan cuando te las venden. Esta blanda. Me corto un trozo y vuelvo al taburete. Siento que deja de teclear la computadora y pasa por mi lado. Se sirve un jugo y coloca su vaso casi al lado del mío. Corta también un pedazo de pan y lo deja junto a su vaso. Abre el cajón y saca un tenedor. Da la vuelta y se sienta a mi lado, no respiro

-Esto huele delicioso ¿puedo probar?- dice levantando el tenedor

-Si claro- acerco un poco el plato y lo dejo en medio de los dos, pincha un poco y el queso fundido se separa formando hilos que él va enredando de a poco, cuando el queso se corta abre la boca y prueba. Mastica suavemente cerrando sus ojos

-Riquísimo

-Podemos compartirlo si quieres, hice demasiado

-¿No te importaría compartirlo conmigo?

-No- comemos en silencio, bebiendo jugo, comiendo revuelto y pan. Se lo nota tranquilo y yo también estoy tranquila

-¿volverás a hablarme algún día?

-¿No lo estoy haciendo ahora?

-Estas molesta

-Mala elección de palabras Sr Grey… no estoy molesta estoy súper, mega, archi, re contra enojada

-Guau ¿tanto así?

-Tanto así- me levanto y recojo las cosas de los dos. Lavo lentamente

-¿A qué te referías con eso de que no ibas a ser una sombra mía?- trago saliva…

-A que no voy a ser como eran tus otras mujeres, sumisas, que acataban tus órdenes sin miramientos, que tu voluntad era la de ellas, que si tú decidías raparlas ellas aceptaban de buena gana. Eso es ser una sombra, te acostumbraste a tomar todas las decisiones sin pedirle opinión a nadie y me dices que siempre puedo decirte lo que pienso pero terminas haciendo lo que tú quieres y no voy a dejar que pienses que puedes seguir haciéndolo sin tener consecuencias

-Y tu castigo es no dormir conmigo

-Ese no es un castigo, estabas acostumbrado a eso antes de conocerme, mi castigo es no dejar que me toques, no dejar que me abraces, que me beses o que me hagas el amor, ese es mi castigo. Yo sé que eso te duele. Como me duele a mí que no pienses que soy una persona independientes y me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones

-¿No me extrañas?

-Claro, pero voy a ser fuerte por el bien de los dos y de esta relación

-¿O sea que todavía me amas?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Estas últimas horas si, lo dude

-Tonto de ti

-Como siempre dando en el punto Srita Steele

-Gracias Sr Grey- siento tu mirada recorriéndome y me pongo tensa

-¿Piensas irte a algún lado hoy?- no respondo- me gustaría que lleves la BlackBerry así puedo saber dónde estas

-¿O sea seguir controlándome?

-Ana…

-No comiences… no tengo ganas de escuchar que tienes una respuesta para cada queja mía

-Es…

-¡Te dije que no quería escucharte! ¡por dios Christian! ¿es que no puedes por una vez hacer lo que te pido yo? Me exaspera que siempre quieras tener la última palabra en todo- arrojo el vaso contra el fregadero y se hace mil pedazos

-¿Te lastimaste?- me pregunta y se acerca y me abraza. Lo aparto de un empujón

-No vuelvas a tocarme

-Ana estas siendo…

-¿Muy Christian Grey? ¿autoritaria, gritona, exasperante?- mis ojos no se apartan de los suyos. Lo miro fijamente

-Yo… lo siento

-Con sentirlo no alcanza- dejo todo tirado y vuelvo a mi cuarto. Tomo el IPod y escucho música mientras como una tonta llora ¿Por qué no puede entender? ¿Por qué? Son las ocho de la noche y la música sigue sonando en mis oídos. Deje de llorar pero me siento cansada mentalmente. Pelear con el me agota. Me suena el celular. Lo miro. Mensaje de Kate

"_Hola Ana, Elliot me conto que tu editorial está en reparaciones por lo que mañana no vas a trabajar… ¿vamos por unos tragos?... Mia y Ethan también vienen… puedes venir con Christian… nos encontramos en Suite 410 a eso de las 23, ven, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti y te extraño" _

"_Sería fantástico salir de este encierro"_ piensa mi diosa interior con un vestido negro y tacones altísimos

"_Kate nos vemos allí"_ le respondo enseguida. Salgo de mi cueva. Voy a la sala y Christian está sentado con la mirada perdida. No parece él mismo. Nota mi presencia y me mira con los ojos vidriosos

-Yo, estem…- ¿Por qué demonios tartamudeo?

-Dime Ana

-Kate me invitó a ir por unos tragos, ella, Elliot, Mia e Ethan a un lugar llamado Suite 410

-Sí, es un buen sitio, tranquilo y pasan buena música… que te diviertas…

-¿No quieres venir?- enarca una ceja y me mira sorprendido. Se pone de pie

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-¿Por que no?

-¿De verdad?

-Mañana no trabajo y tu podrías llegar un poco más tarde a la oficina- se acerca pero coloco mi brazo en señal de "pare"

-Hasta ahí… no mas

-Ok… si me gustaría ir contigo por unas copas

-Perfecto. Tenemos que estar ahí a las 23

-De acuerdo

-Bien- me doy vuelta para irme pero él me toma de la muñeca

-Escucha… no te enojes- me suelta enseguida

-Podemos pedir algo de comer así no vamos con el estómago vacío… no es bueno beber con el estómago vacío-Me da una media sonrisa a lo Christian Grey y todo mi cuerpo se tensa. Quiero besarlo. Pero no lo voy a hacer. Mi diosa interior protesta.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Algo de pasta…

-De acuerdo… ravioles de ricota y verdura con salsa filetto para mí, gracias- me voy. Comienzo a preparar la ropa que me voy a poner. Y sé exactamente que ponerme. Mi jean favorito. Una musculosa brillante que me compre, un saco de hilo negro que combina con la musculosa y unos tremendos tacones negros. Y la ropa interior más osada que pueda vestir. Respiro. Sé que él va a estar encantadoramente hermoso y yo no voy a dejar que me toque. Abro el armario y bajo la bolsa que contiene tres artículos

Una fusta color negra

Un vibrador

Un antifaz

"_No puedo creer que compraras eso"_ me dice mi subconsciente… _"al diablo contigo" _le respondo. Siento unos golpes en la puerta

-Ana, llego la cena

-Gracias, ya voy- me tengo que bañar pero todavía tengo tiempo. Me pongo un pijama viejo y me ato el pelo. Cuando entro está todo listo, la pasta, el vino, el pan y Él… el encantador Christian Grey vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca sencilla. Sexy. Me siento en uno de los taburetes y él me alcanza mi plato. Se ve delicioso y tengo hambre

-¿Hay que vestir algo en particular esta noche?

-No

-¿Vas a usar vestido?

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto mientras pincho uno de los ravioles y lo llevo a la boca

-Porque entonces tendré que cargar un arma

-No me resulta gracioso

-Para mí tampoco lo es, el hecho de que estemos disgustados no significa que voy a dejar que quieran lo que es mío. Y mal que te pese Anastasia Steele… tú… eres… MIA- pero que soberbio

-Si me muestras el título de propiedad- le respondo

-Uno está ahí- dice señalándome el corazón. Se acerca un poco más

-El otro está aquí- dice tocándome en la entrepierna

-No seas atrevido

-Me pediste el título de propiedad y te los mostré

-Aléjate

-¿Qué puedes hacer?

-¿Ponerte el plato de pasta de sombrero?- da un paso hacia atrás.- ahora se caballero y sirve un poco de vino

-Como usted desee Srita Steele- llena mi copa, la suya y se sienta a mi lado. Comemos tranquilos y sin hablar.

-¿Postre?- me pregunta

-¿Compraste postre?

-Aha

-¿Qué compraste?- me da una sonrisa Grey

-Helado… de vainilla- por poco escupo el vino que estaba tomando

-¿Disculpa?- me mira con sus ojos grises, intensos y brillantes

-Helado… de vainilla

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta la vainilla?

-Oh Srita Steele, un hombre puede cambiar sus hábitos siempre que lo así lo desee- me dice mientras toma un tazón de la alacena y lo coloca sobre la mesada mientras abre la heladera

-El tema con la vainilla es que sola puede ser aburrida e insípida. Pero con los ingredientes adecuados, puede convertirse en algo extremadamente delicioso- no salgo de mi asombro. Respiro entrecortado, solo él es capaz de tener ese efecto en mí.

-Por ejemplo- pone el tazón en la barra- esto solo así aburre… pero si le pongo un poco de chocolate, unas fresas y un poco de menta ¿no resulta más tentador?

-Supongo

-No supongas… prueba- me pone una cuchara llena de helado, chocolate, fresa y menta. Abro la boca y el introduce la cuchara. Esta delicioso. Suavemente la quita- ¿Y?

-Delicioso

-Por supuesto…

-¿Es para mí?

-Solo si me dejas que yo te lo de- esto no va a terminar nada bien, lo presiento

-De acuerdo- da la vuelta con cara de nene juguetón y se sienta a mi lado. Corre el tazón cerca suyo y abre las piernas para acercarse-

-No tan cerca Sr Grey

-De acuerdo Srita Steele- retrocede unos milímetros ¡tramposo! pienso. Cada cucharada es como un elixir que hace que los músculos de mi vientre se contraiga, y su rostro, lleno de deseo hace que quiera tirarme encima de él. Pero no, no lo voy a hacer. Cuando ya no queda más helado me doy por satisfecha

-¿Vamos a ir en el Audi?

-No, Taylor va a conducir y luego nos ira a buscar… quiero poder beber yo también

-Entiendo. Solo quiero pedirte un favor

-Usted dirá Srita Steele

-Espérame en el auto… no quiero bajar contigo en el ascensor- se acerca sin tocarme hasta mi oído, puedo escuchar su respiración

-¿Temes tentarte Anastasia?- casi no respiro

-Sí

-Está bien, te esperaré en el auto

-Me voy a bañar- y salgo corriendo. Ya son las 22 ¡diablos! Tendré que secarme el pelo con el bendito secador. ¡maldito helado! Me baño a todas prisas. Son 22.30 cuando estoy luchando con mi pelo y con el secador. Golpean la puerta

-Ana, te esperamos abajo

-Si, en unos momentos voy- pienso que diablos hacer con mi pelo… entonces se me ocurre ¿Por qué no una trenza? Me trenzo el cabello y solo me seco el flequillo. Me maquillo un poco y lo último que me pongo son los tacones. Cambio el saco negro por una campera de tela negra. Estoy que ardo. Me voy riendo sola al ascensor


	14. Capitulo 14

Cuando se abre la puerta la mirada de Christian me dice todo. He dado en el blanco, le encanta mi vestimenta y él… por favor… ¿es legal estar tan bueno? Lleva unos zapatos negros… ¡jeans azules oscuros! una camisa blanca con dos botones desprendidos y una americana azul oscura. Quiero comerlo a besos. "_no no no no no no Anastasia, tienes que ser fuerte_" me repite mi subconsciente y le hago caso. Taylor se apresura a abrir la puerta y me siento lo más alejada posible de él. Esta serio. Pero cuando vuelvo a mirarlo veo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Trenza?

-Se me hizo tarde por comer helado y no se me seco el cabello

-Sugerente

-¿Lo crees?

-Absolutamente- me responde poniendo énfasis en cada letra de la palabra- estas devastadoramente bella Anastasia. Taylor demos la vuelta, necesito mi .44- me rio

-Sí, da la vuelta necesito yo también mi .22 ¿acaso te miraste al espejo antes de salir?- dos podemos jugar este juego pienso mientras Christian sonríe tontamente

-Ana...

-Christian

-Te tengo que pedir un favor. Déjame tomarte de la mano hasta que nos sentemos. No quiero que el resto de la gente sepa que hay algo mal entre nosotros. Seguramente ellos cuatro ya lo saben… pero no quiero a ningún hombre insinuándote algo que no corresponde

-De acuerdo, pero solo hasta que nos sentemos y Christian…

-Dime

-No cruces los límites- su cara cambia por completo. El obseso del control presente en el asiento trasero del Audi. Llegamos. El lugar es lindo por fuera. Se quita el cinturón y baja. Me abre la puerta y me toma de la mano. Los cuatro están al fondo. En medio de las mesas hay una pista bastante grande. La bordeamos. Todos nos miran. Supongo que es porque Christian Grey me tiene agarrada de su mano. Saludamos y cuando nos sentamos aparto mi mano de la suya. Elliot me mira y me pone cara de pregunta. Niego para que no diga nada

-En fin ¿pedimos una picada o comemos algo más contundente?- pregunta Mia

-Creo que la picada estaría bien- responde Christian- al menos que alguno quiera algo distinto- todos niegan. Mia pide y el mesero se retira. Las luces se vuelven tenues y en la pista comienza a girar la bola de espejos. Los temas son lentos. Kate y yo hablamos de buena gana mientras bebemos cerveza. Mia se ríe de todas nuestras ocurrencias mientras los tres hombres de la mesa vaya a saber de qué hablan. Las cervezas cambian por los Cosmopolitan y los Martinis de manzana. Estoy relajada. Con ellas y Elliot cuidando de mi Christian no haría ninguna escena de las suyas. La gente comienza a llenar la pista y Ethan estira una mano hasta Mia y se van. Elliot hace lo mismo con Kate. Cincuenta sombras y yo… solos. Puede haber problemas

-¿Me puedo acercar o eso es pasar los límites?- asiento y se acerca a mí- ¿no te gustaría bailar?

-Sí, pero no contigo, no puedes tocarme…

-Hasta que a ti te de la puta gana… lo recuerdo

-Exacto

-Bueno, ahí hay varios que seguramente querrán apretar su cuerpo al tuyo

-¡Christian!

-¡Míralos… solo están esperando que me vaya a algún lado para atacarte Anastasia!

-Son tontas ideas tuyas

-¿Crees eso? Solo observa- se pone de pie y se dirige a la barra ¿Por qué hace eso? Lo observo enojada

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- miro al hombre que ni bien Christian se paró se acerco

-No lo siento mi novio ya regresa y es muy celoso- se va

-Hola linda ¿bailamos?- no puede ser…

-No gracias, espero por mi novio- un total de cinco hombres se acercaron a mi cuando él se fue… maldita sea tu razón Christian Grey. Me mira con sus ojos grises dilatados. Sonríe, regresa con paso pausado y se sienta

-Si no conté mal fueron 5 ¿verdad Anastasia? ¿y qué tal si me tardaba un poco más?- no digo nada

-¿Ves porque no puedo dejarte sola?

-Basta, no arruines mi noche.

-¿Tengo razón o no?

-Si, la tienes

-Gracias- levanto la mano y señalo mi trago- ¿no fue suficiente con todo lo que has bebido?

-No

-¿Quieres emborracharte? Dijiste que no lo harías mas

-Tanta gente va por el mundo diciendo cosas que luego no cumple- su gesto se tuerce… mala elección de palabras. Llega mi trago. La camarera mira a Christian. ¡zorra!

-¿Se le ofrece algo al señor?

-Escoses con hielo

-¿Una medida o dos?

-La botella- ella lo mira sorprendido pero instantes después deja el vaso y la botella enfrente de él que se sirve generosamente y lo sorbe lentamente. Elliot mira la botella y habla con Kate y se acercan a la mesa

-¿Tu pediste esto?- le pregunta a Christian

-Si ¿algún problema?

-¿Te la vas a tomar toda?

-Podría…

-No… devuélvela

-¿Me vas a obligar?

-¿Quieres que llame a papá para que venga a buscarte tirado en la acera o a mamá para que mande una ambulancia para sacarte del coma etílico?- golpea la mesa- prometiste no volver a hacerlo

-¡Necesito un maldito trago y no una niñera! ¡no es tu problema! ¡no te metas!

-¿Acaso el alcohol resolverá tu problema?

-Probablemente no, pero al menos me hará olvidar que el amor de mi vida ya no me ama- Kate me mira, me siento terriblemente dolida por lo que acaba de decir, me ha dejado como una mala persona sin sentimientos, sabe que lo amo, nunca dije lo contrario. Ya no estoy pensando, me duele el corazón y el alma. Christian me lastimo diciendo esas palabras. Mia y Ethan también se sientan

-¿Por qué me miran a mí? ¿acaso no saben la cantidad de mujeres que pasaron por su vida y por su cama? Podría referirse a cualquiera. Podría hacer una lista aquí mismo ¿tienen lapicera?- lo veo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Elena, Leila? ¿a quién te refieres Christian?- me paro, me bajo de los zapatos

-No soy una mala persona pero tú- digo mientras lo señalo- tú quieres, tener siempre el control sobre todo. Tienes razón ¡SOY HERMOSA, SEXY Y CUALQUIER HOMBRE QUERRÍA ALGO CONMIGO! Pero el que yo amo… el que verdaderamente amo… lo único que hace es lastimarme- le tiro los zapatos a la cara y salgo del lugar. Taylor está parado en la esquina. No quiero que me vea ¿este hombre descansa alguna vez en su vida? Paro un taxi y me voy. Por suerte lleve algo de dinero. Entro al Escala hecha una bola de nervios. Estoy sola pero no por mucho tiempo. Le dije al taxista que por favor me esperara. Subo y recojo todo lo que puedo en un bolso. Tomo todo el dinero que saqué el sábado a la tarde del cajero. Es mucho pero bueno… ahí voy. Vuelvo a subir al taxi y le digo que arranque.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

-¿Está casado?

-No- me mira extrañado por mi pregunta… "_si tienes esposa no quiero dejarte toda la noche fuera de tu casa_" pienso para mí misma

-¿Puede hacer un viaje largo?

-¿A dónde iríamos?

-A Georgia

-¿De verdad?

-Si ¿puede?

-Tendremos que hacer un arreglo

-¿Arreglo?

-Con el reloj le saldría una fortuna- para el reloj y le pago mientras me explica que el viaje por km si bien será caro seguramente será más económico que si lo hacemos por reloj. Me obliga a anotar el kilometraje del auto y me dice cuanto sale cada km. Acepto. Dice que tiene que cargar gasolina. Nos paramos en una estación y yo pago. Me dice que lo descontará del viaje. Acepto. Pasamos por un Starbucks. Paramos y me compro un café gigante y un scon de queso. Mi taxista no quiere nada

-Por favor siga manejando, no se detenga, la llamada que tengo que hacer es muy dolorosa para mí y seguramente lloraré

-Comprendo

-Gracias- marco su número y al segundo sonido atiende

-Ana, ¿Dónde estás?

-Eso no importa

-Ana por dios no me dejes - lo escucho llorar y mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos. No puedo hablar. El nudo en mi garganta es muy grande. Sus sollozos también

-Christian…

-Por favor mi amor, regresa… ¿Dónde estás? ¿A dónde vas sin mí?

-Christian

-Me estas matando Ana, me estas arrancando el corazón

-Por favor

-No te vayas, vuelve a mi… si no vuelves Ana te juro que me mato- el corazón me da un vuelco- juro que si no vuelves me tiro del Escala y me mato- no puedo respirar

-No digas eso ¡no vuelvas a decirlo!

-Te lo juro… me mato sino te veo…

-Está bien… estoy yendo para ahí- tapo el auricular y hablo con el chofer- lo siento ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al edificio Escala? Necesito volver

-Una hora y un poco mas

-¿Puede volver?

-Claro- hace una brusca maniobra y volvemos

-Christian escúchame estaré ahí en una hora y un poquito mas

-Me estas mintiendo ¡no vas a regresar! ¡no vas a volver conmigo!

-¡Sí, estoy regresando Christian!- siento el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con llave- ¿Christian? ¿Qué haces?

-Me preparo para morir

-¡Por el amor de dios no digas eso!

-¿Por qué me dejas, ya no me amas mi amor? Mi piel quema por ti, por tus besos, por tu boca, por hacerte el amor Ana, no me dejas tocarte, ahora sé lo que sentiste todo este tiempo cuando yo no dejaba que me toques… pero después lo hice ¿Por qué ya no me amas?

-Christian sí que te amo

-No es cierto

-¡Te amo más que a mi vida!- tapo el teléfono- ¿podría apurarse? Es una emergencia- siento que el taxi vuela

-Ana, yo quiero casarme contigo, quiero vivir siempre contigo pero tú ya no quieres y yo me quiero morir

-Mi amor, no digas pavadas, nos vamos a casar y vamos a ser felices, yo te amo y tú lo sabes bien. Lo sabes mejor que nadie

-_¡Christian abre la puerta!_- es Elliot gritando

-¿Dónde estás Christian?

-En mi cuarto de juegos, sino fuera un maldito pervertido, tú me seguirías amando

-Te amo y no eres un pervertido

-Dijiste que amaba a Leila, a Elena ¿Cómo pudiste nombrarlas delante de todos ellos?

-Lo siento, tú me heriste y yo quería herirte también

-¡Me has hecho mierda Ana!- el taxi no va suficientemente rápido para lo que necesito

-No era mi intensión, lo siento- estoy llorando como una loca y hay un congestionamiento, los nervios se me crispan. El chofer me mira con cara de "dos o tres horas señora"

-_Christian hijo abre la puerta_- es Grace, fue hasta el Escala

-¡Váyanse de mi casa! ¡fuera todo el mundo! Ana, mi amor… no sé cuánto tiempo más podre esperarte… muero lento

-¿Christian? ¡Christian!- escucho el teléfono cortarse. Llamo a Elliot

-Ana... ¿que diablos sucede?

-Por dios dime que está bien

-No lo sé, entro en un cuarto y cerro con llave, tratamos de abrirlo pero la llave esta atorada ¿Dónde demonios estas?

-En un embotellamiento, no sé cuánto tarde en regresar… Elliot hazlo hablar… no dejes de hablarle, insúltalo, provoca su ira ¡mantenlo vivo hasta que regrese!

-Ana...

-¡Me dijo que se iba a matar Elliot!- no escucho la respiración de Elliot


	15. Capitulo 15

-Voy a tirar la puerta abajo si no habla, te lo prometo.- dos horas después, subo temblando como una hoja el ascensor, las puertas se abren y Taylor toma mi bolso y la veo. Sentada en los taburetes de la barra de desayuno. Me descompongo. Grace se me acerca

-Pensé que ella podría hacerlo entrar en razón- no la escucho, simplemente la miro con todo el odio que tengo en mi cuerpo

-¿_No te cansas de lastimarlo_?- me suelta como si yo estuviera lista para oírla

-Si no te vas de mi casa en dos segundos voy a llamar a la policía y te voy a denunciar por pedófila- la sangre abandona su rostro. Todas las caras que hay en el salón me miran y la miran

-Taylor acompaña a la Sra. Lincoln a la salida pero ¡ya!- Taylor se acerca y ella se para como puede. Cuando escucho el ascensor cerrándose salgo corriendo al cuarto rojo del dolor. Golpeo la puerta miles de veces, hasta que me duele la mano

-¡Christian! ¡Christian! ¡abre la puerta Christian! ¡Christian abre la maldita puerta!- comienzo a patearla y la sigo golpeando

-Ana, para puedes lastimarle- Elliot me toma del brazo pero yo me suelto y sigo en mi cometido

-¡Christian! ¡Christian abre, abre la puerta, ya estoy aquí, no te mentía! ¡Christian ya estoy aquí!- los mayores miedos de mi vida asaltan mi cuerpo y no puedo respirar

-Si no abres ya esta puerta yo también me voy a matar Christian Grey. Conozco la cocina, se dónde Gail guarda el cuchillo más grande y filoso y me voy a matar yo también y cuando te encuentre en el infierno voy a patear tu trasero hasta traerlo de vuelta al Escala ¿me oyes? ¿no me crees capaz de hacerlo?- me estoy dando vuelta para irme cuando siento la llave girar. Tomo el cerrojo y lo giro, los miro a todos-

-Por favor no entren ni golpeen, él y yo, solos los dos. Por favor- Grace asiente y se lleva a todos con ella. Cuando se van abro la puerta. La cierro y giro la llave. Esta todo oscuro. No veo nada. Respiro entrecortado

-¿Eres tú de verdad?

-¿Dónde estás? ¿puedo prender la luz?

-Si- la luz lastima mis ojos. Lo veo en la cama grande roja, hecho un bollo, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas inundadas de lágrimas. El corazón se me achica en el pecho. Se sienta en la cama y abre sus brazos. Corro hacia el con desesperación. Cuando lo abrazo siento su nariz sobre mi pelo. Lo huele y me abraza fuerte. Como nunca me ha abrazado antes y llora. Christian Grey está llorando por mi culpa

-Oh Ana

-No hables por favor, no digas nada- susurro en su pecho mientras mis lágrimas no dejan de caer- solo quedémonos en silencio unos momentos.- quiero absorber su abrazo. Huele a escoses y a Christian. Sus brazos me siguen apretando y aunque me duele no me quejo. Cierro los ojos. Y yo también lo abrazo fuerte

-¿Por qué te encerraste aquí?

-Fue lo primero que pensé cuando llegue y vi que te habías ido… este cuarto representa todo lo malo que hay en mi

-Shhh no hables más- lo beso. El respira con alivio- tenemos que salir de aquí

-No quiero

-Vamos. Te voy a cuidar

-¿Cómo?

-Yo sé cómo… vamos- tiro de su mano y lo llevo hasta el cuarto. Hago que se acueste- vuelvo en un momento

-Ana…

-No me voy a ningún lado. Solo voy a buscar algo a la cocina y a pedirle a todos que se vayan

-Ella está aquí

-Lo sé, ya la vi

-Yo no…

-Mi amor, tranquilo, sé que tú no la llamaste- cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por el cabello. "_esto estuvo cerca de una tragedia_" me reta mi subconsciente. No le hago caso. Llego al salón y todos se dan vuelta

-Sé que están preocupados pero lo peor ya paso. Sé que no entienden nada pero yo ahora necesito cuidar a Christian… y necesito hacerlo sola. Esta noche llamo a Elliot para decirles como esta, pero necesito que se vayan- las lágrimas inundan mi cara

-Sé que están asustados. Lo siento mucho. Es una crisis muy grande pero es nuestra crisis y tenemos que superarla juntos. Por favor…

-Ana, linda, no tienes que dar más explicaciones. Confió en que llames a Elliot y me digas que mi hijo está bien. Vamos- todos se paran, incluida la insobornable de Kate que me mira pidiéndome explicaciones pero niego con la cabeza… finalmente todos se van. La Sra. Jones y Taylor me miran

-Llama a su asistente Taylor y dile que cancele las citas de Christian de aquí hasta el lunes que viene. Si llama Ros no lo comuniques, avísame a mí y yo la llamare y le explicare- le tiendo el BlackBerry de Christian

-Ana, ¿crees que sea una buena idea?

-Atiende sus llamadas y di que está enfermo o indispuesto, anota quien llama y promete que ni bien se reponga le devolverá el llamado. Anota sus números por si acaso.- voy a la barra de desayuno y anoto una cuantas cosas en un papel

-Gail ¿puedes comprarme esto y me mandas un mensaje cuando lo tengas ya todo guardado?

-Por supuesto Ana- me acerco a mi bolso y le doy dinero

-Les voy a pedir que cuando terminen de hacer lo que les pedí, nos dejen solos. No vuelvan aquí hasta que yo se los pida ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- me responden los dos. Voy hasta la heladera. Tomo una jarra de jugo de naranja, hielo, vasos, un cuenco vacío que lleno con un poco de agua y unas toallas de mano y parto rumbo al dormitorio

-Ana...

-Aquí estoy- me siento a su lado. Sirvo un poco de jugo y se lo doy

-No quiero

-Bebe, estas muy cansado y esto te hará bien- de mala gana agarra el vaso y le da dos sorbos. Como está fresco se lo termina todo. Me lo pasa. Le paso un ibuprofeno y otro poco de jugo. Sin chistar se toma los dos. Me paro y le quito los zapatos y los calcetines. El pantalón y la camisa. Abro mi parte de la cama y rueda hasta allí. Lo tapo. Meto la toalla en el cuenco con hielo y agua y la escurro y se la pongo en la frente y en los ojos. Me quedo en ropa interior y me acuesto a su lado. El respira pausadamente. Me acomodo en su pecho y él pasa tu brazo por mi espalda- ¿mejor?

-Sí, gracias mi amor

-Duerme cariño- me sobresalto cuando escucho sonar mi teléfono. Por suerte Christian sigue dormido. Es un mensaje de Gail

"_Ana todo lo que me pediste está en la alacena y en la heladera. Espero tu mensaje para volver. Cuida al sr Grey y cuídate tú también. Gail"_

Tomo la toalla de la frente de Christian y la mojo, la escurro y la vuelvo a colocar en su lugar. ¿Qué hora es? Miro el móvil 11 de la mañana. Tengo sueño. Me siento cansada y duermo un rato más, me despierto cuando mi amor se mueve. Repito la operación de la toalla. Me levanto lentamente y voy hasta el baño. Tiemblo como una hoja por todo lo que paso pero trato de tranquilizarme. Lleno la bañera con agua hirviendo y coloco el gel de baño hasta hacer bastante espuma. Voy rápido hasta la cocina y preparo unos sándwiches de jamón y queso y los pongo al grill mientras pongo hielo en una jarra con jugo de naranja que Gail dejo en la heladera… hay unas papas fritas en una bolsa y sirvo un poco en un cuenco que coloco en la bandeja junto con el jugo y los sándwiches ya listos. No quiero que se despierte y no me vea. Entro en el cuarto y el sigue dormido. Está tranquilo y hermoso pero tengo que despertarlo para que coma algo. Acerco una silla y dejo la bandeja ahí. Me acerco y lo beso profundamente. Siento su mano en mi cabeza acercándome más a su boca. Nuestro beso es suave e intenso a la vez.

-Hola hermoso ¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunto mientras él retira la toalla de su frente. Tiene los ojos hinchados todavía

-Hola Ana… bien… dormí bien porque estuviste a mi lado- se acerca y me vuelve a besar, apasionadamente

-Hey, espera. Tenemos que ir despacio… ¿ves?- le señalo la bandeja

-No quiero comer

-"_Tienes que comer Anastasia, prométeme que vas a comer_"- entorno los ojos. Él sonríe y yo siento que me quitan un gran peso de los hombros

-¿Entonces yo sería la obstinada Srita Steele en esta escena?

-Claro nene- le respondo mientras acerco la silla. Se incorpora y me abraza

-Te amo

-Y yo te amo a ti- me besa el cuello y corre un poco mi cabello antes de apoyar su rostro en mi hombro

-¿A dónde ibas?

-A casa

-¿De tu madre o tu padre?

-De mamá

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora… ni de eso ni de esa mujer en nuestra casa… no ahora, más adelante- miro que sonríe de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué?

-Dijiste "nuestra casa"

-¿No lo es?

-Claro… pero es la primera vez que te refieres a este lugar como nuestro y no mío- tiene razón. Tapo los sándwiches y tiro de su mano

-Arriba

-¿No vamos a quedarnos en la cama?

-Ahora, en este momento no, más tarde si

-No puedo creer que todavía lleves esa excitante ropa interior. Debería ya estar en el suelo.

-Sr Grey no abuse de mi confianza

-Lo siento nena- tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta el baño. El agua está caliente cuando después de meterse él, me meto yo. Me acomodo en su pecho.- me encanta esto que preparaste para nosotros

-Para ti

-Gracias- me besa con pasión. Me acomodo frente a su cara y le lavo el cabello. Él sonríe mientras lo hago. Saco toda el agua y abro la ducha. Tomo la esponja y el gel de baño y hago espuma. Lo lavo lentamente. El me deja hacer, no abre los ojos. Cuando finalizo le doy un beso-

-¿Puedo yo ahora?- sonrío y le paso la esponja. Me lava. El agua ahora tibia me relaja. Me encanta sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Me lava el cabello. Cuando concluye me acerca dos toallas. Le hago señas a la bata, él toma una y me la pasa y se cubre con otra. Le tomo la mano y lo llevo al cuarto. Comemos, por suerte los sándwiches no están fríos del todo. Christian parece disfrutar con las papas fritas. Me rio al verlo todo lleno de miguitas. Se quita la bata ¡dios mío! Y se mete en la cama. Yo me coloco la bombacha y me meto en la cama también

-No es justo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo estoy desnudo y tu llevas ropa interior

-Es solo la bombacha

-Quiero que estés desnuda

-No, hay que tomar las cosas con calma. Si me das un momento voy a buscarte un bóxer

-No

-De acuerdo

-¿No vas a dejar que te toque?

-Chris hay muchas cosas que hablar antes de volver a tocarnos

-¿Qué cosas?

-Muchas, pero de momento, necesitamos reponernos de todo lo que paso hoy

-Tengo un chichón- me dice mientras hace pucheros

-¿Dónde?- toma mi mano y me hace tocarlo- ¿Qué te paso?

-Tus zapatos- es cierto, se los arroje a la cabeza

-Lo siento- lo beso

-Menos mal que no tenías un ladrillo a la mano… hubiera terminado en el hospital… eres tremenda cuando te enojas

-Sí, lo soy

-Te amo- me besa suavemente, no me toca pero yo sé que quiere hacerlo y yo me muero porque lo haga pero necesitamos quitarnos todo este horroroso día de encima de nosotros

-Yo también te amo- se acomoda en mi pecho y le acaricio el cabello. Mi teléfono está cargándose pero lo enciendo. Veo una llamada de Ros.- Chris

-Dime

-Tengo que llamar a Elliot y tengo que hacer otra llamada

-Puedes hacerlo desde aquí

-No, voy a llamar desde la cocina así de paso llevo las cosas ¿de acuerdo?

-No tardes

-No- me deslizo de la cama, me pongo la bata, tomo la bandeja y dejo el cuarto. Llego a la cocina y dejo todo en la mesada. Llamo a Elliot

-Ana

-Está todo bien, él descanso y tomo ibuprofeno. Le pedí a Taylor que llame a Andrea y que suspenda todas las actividades de Christian hasta la semana que viene, ahora tengo que hablar con Ros y explicarle también. Esta todo tranquilo en casa, díselo a Grace así no se preocupa

-Ana, tuve mucho miedo

-Lo sé, yo también

-Gracias por llamar, voy a hablar con mamá.

-De acuerdo, yo me comunico pronto contigo

-Que descanses… besos al cabeza dura que tengo por hermano

-Se los voy a dar… hasta luego- llamo a Ros y le explico la situación

-Quédate tranquila Ana, esta semana no hay muchas cosas importantes por hacer, pero si las hay las pongo en pausa hasta la semana que viene, que se reponga pronto… saludos y cuídalo mucho

-Así lo hare- corto. Sus brazos me envuelven- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te extraño- me doy vuelta y me cuelgo de su cuello. Lo beso. Lleva puesto un bóxer que le queda divinamente tentador.

-No tarde tanto

-Cada segundo que no paso a tu lado es una eternidad para mi Srita Steele

-Eres terrible

-Son un "Ana-adicto"- me sonrío

-¿Es una nueva palabra?

-Sí, de mi propiedad

-¿Ya la registraste?

-Puede… ¿has visto mi BlackBerry?

-La tiene Taylor

-¿Por qué?

-No vas a ir a trabajar hasta el lunes que viene, Andrea cancelo todas tus citas y reuniones y Ros ya lo sabe

-¿Quién autorizó eso?- me pregunta en tono serio

-Tu mujer- abre grandes los ojos

-¿Mi mujer?

-Así es Sr Grey- me acerca de un tirón y me besa

-Tengo que volver a trabajar Ana

-Sí, el lunes que viene

-¿Mis llamadas?

-Taylor tomará los números de teléfono y los nombres y les dirá que ni bien te incorpores los llamarás

-¡Taylor!

-Shhh no grites, no hay nadie

-¿Cómo?

-Les dije a Taylor y a Gail que iba a llamarlos cuando los necesitáramos de nuevo

-Ana, no puedes hacer eso

-¿Por qué no, no era que todo lo tuyo era mío y lo poco mío era tuyo? Tus empleados saben que soy tu mujer y respetan también mis órdenes Christian

-No salgo de mi asombro

-Así es cariño- lavo las cosas y el besa mi cuello intensamente. Me encantan sus besos. Me sacan de este mundo sus hermosos y suaves besos. Tira de mi cabello y muerde mi oreja. Cuando dejo el vaso en la encimera para que se seque me da la vuelta e invade mi boca con su beso. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello y lo siento, mi aroma favorito: Christian. Su beso se vuelve más intenso. Siento sus hábiles dedos desatar el nudo de mi bata. Sin dejar de besarme la abre y me la quita. Estoy como él, vistiendo solo una bombacha diminuta, sus manos se dirigen a mis pechos, los pezones de endurecen y el los presiona fuertemente. Gimo en su boca. Lo vuelve a hacer. Vuelvo a gemir

Extrañaba ese sonido- me dice separándose de mi boca, con suaves besos llega hasta ellos y los besa repetidamente. Yo tengo que parar esto pero no puedo. Mi diosa interior sale de su encierro y se pavonea moviendo sexymente el trasero. Vuelve a besarme mientras su mano se desliza por mi ropa interior hasta llegar a ese botoncito que él ama y que a mí me hace gozar tanto. Lo acaricia suavemente

-Ah- jadeo, el me sigue besando- Christian…

-No me pidas que me detenga porque no lo voy a hacer Ana- ¿Qué se detenga? ¿acaso cree que estoy loca? Me toma en sus brazos y me lleva hasta el cuarto y suavemente me coloca en la cama. Me mira

-Eres todo un espectáculo para mis ojos Srita Steele- se agacha y me quita la tanga. Se quita su bóxer. Mi dios griego en la habitación

-No tengo nada que envidiarle Sr Grey… usted también es todo un espectáculo para mis ojos

-¿Yo, de verdad?- dice mientras se da la vuelta y me muestra su perfecto y redondo trasero, me incorporo rápidamente y pellizco una nalga

-Srita Steele, no sea atrevida- me rio a carcajadas y Christian me mira con una sonrisa amplia

-Es el sonido más hermoso del mundo, tu risa, y no olvidemos tus gemidos, esos sonidos también me encantan. No quiero hacerte enojar más

-Shhh no hablemos de eso ahora… ¿no tienes ganas de otra cosa?

-Siempre listo Srita Steele- se sienta en la cama y se coloca encima de mí. Me besa, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y las mías el suyo. Extrañe esto, nosotros, lo que hacemos juntos, esta electricidad que nos atrae a ambos. Es un hombre tan hermoso y lo amo tanto. Sus besos descienden hasta mi sexo. Comienza la suave tortura. Su lengua me recorre toda. No puedo respirar. Su boca me muerde el clítoris y yo grito, lo besa y lo succiona

-Christian…- jadeo

-Yo también te extrañe nena- sube hasta mis pechos y los besa continuamente. Los acaricia y los vuelve a besar. Suavemente se introduce en mí. Me llena toda y comienza a moverse lentamente. "si, esto es lo que quiero, es todo lo que necesito" empujo su trasero con mis manos mientras flexiono mis piernas para sentirlo más adentro

-Ana, te amo tanto, no volvamos a pelear, no vuelvas a irte, te necesito para vivir, no vuelvas a irte

-Nunca más, yo tampoco quiero enojarme contigo, te amo tanto

-Te amo- sus embestidas son cada vez más rápidas e intensas. Siento su amor en cada palabra que me susurra. Amo a este hombre, solo él puede hacerme feliz o herirme. Solo el, solo mi Christian Grey, solo mi cincuenta sombras. Mis entrañas comienzan a temblar. La electricidad recorre mi columna y estallo

-¡Christian!

-Si nena, si, oh Ana- su grito se une al mío mientras nuestros cuerpo se agitan por el orgasmo. Se acomoda en mi pecho. Y nos quedamos dormidos. Cuando despierto son las once de la noche, todo está oscuro. No hay luna ni estrellas, tomo mi celular y hablo un rato con Mia para tranquilizarla. Voy hasta la cocina y comienzo a cocinar. Pollo al horno con algunas papas estará más que bien. Me siento en el sofá de la sala y espero. Tiro la cabeza atrás. Muchos pensamientos están en mi cabeza "¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegas a tiempo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él de verdad se hubiera matado?" tengo que sacar esos pensamientos. Esta relación es demasiado intensa. Christian es mi primer hombre, y yo su primer amor. Somos muy dependientes el uno del otro. Si nos separamos, nos morimos, si estamos juntos, peleamos ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar un equilibrio? ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer si queremos casarnos?

-¿En qué piensas?- pego un salto

-Me asustaste- se acurruca a mi lado. Tiene puesto el pantalón pijama gris que tan hermosamente le queda

-Lo siento. Me desperté y no te vi

-Estaba cocinando algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pollo ¿te gusta?

-Todo lo que haces tú me gusta… excepto cuando me dejas- gruñe en mi cuello

-Lo siento, lo que ocurre es que a veces no puedo con todo esto

-¿Con que?

-Con nosotros… es muy complicado todo

-Es mi culpa

-No dije eso

-No, lo digo yo…

-Chris de verdad vamos a tener que trabajar para poder lograr un equilibrio entre mis huidas y tu excesivo control por todo… si queremos casarnos, si queremos ser felices… tenemos que encontrar la forma

-No te vayas…

-No me controles

-Siempre en el blanco Srita Steele

-Aprecio su perspicacia sr Grey- me mira desde donde esta con esos ojos grises que amo. Me da media sonrisa Grey y se para- ¿A dónde vas?

-A darme una ducha… ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Suena tentador… pero prefiero quedarme aquí un rato más

-¿Música?

-Claro

-¿Algo menos predecible?

-Sorpréndeme- toma el control y prende el aparato. "Para Elisa" hermosa pieza. La música suena en todos lados y yo me relajo mientras Christian desaparece… un rato después mientras corto el pollo Christian coloca todo para comer. Cenamos tranquilos, sin hablar demasiado


	16. Capitulo 16

-¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono hace un rato?

-Con tu hermana

-¿Están todos enojados conmigo?

-Y conmigo… en realidad no entienden mucho, quizás Elliot les dijo algo sobre la editorial y nuestra discusión pero quizás nadie pensó que podíamos llegar a donde llegamos…

-Casi al suicidio- comienzo a temblar al escuchar la palabra

-No vuelvas a repetirlo- mi tono suena seco y autoritario. Christian me mira con tristeza en sus ojos

-No volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo

-Eso espero, escucharte hoy fue terrible para mí, es como si hubiera envejecido mil años

-Tienes una cana y todo

-¡No bromees con eso!

-Coqueta

-Peleador- me besa, sabe a pollo, papas y mi gusto preferido en el mundo: Christian Grey

-¿Sabes? Todavía hay helado de vainilla

-¿No me digas?

-¿Comemos helado entonces? Lo merecemos después de haber terminado toda la cena

-Claro que si- sirve todo en un solo cuenco y le chorrea generosamente chocolate y algunas almendras

-Vamos al sillón- trae dos cucharas y nos sentamos a escuchar música mientras comemos el helado. No hablamos, nos dedicamos a mirarnos a los ojos y a tratar de entender al otro. Fue un día agotador y pudo ser trágico. Cuando me acurruco en su pecho, todas las emociones vuelven juntas a mi cabeza. _Él pudo haberse matado por ti ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando cuando huías? _me pregunta mi subconsciente enojado mirándome por encima de unos anteojos oscuros. los párpados me pesan, Christian duerme a mi lado, siento su respiración pausada, me acomodo mejor y duermo.

Ya es martes y tengo que llamar a Eli y cancelar nuestra reunión. No quiero hablar de trabajo en casa hasta la semana que viene. Christian no está a mi lado… ¿Qué estará haciendo, donde estará? Me pongo un camisón de algodón y salgo, no está en la cocina, ni en su escritorio, ni en la sala ¿Dónde diablos se metió este hombre?

-¿Christian?

-Por aquí Ana- lo encuentro en mi cuarto con la fusta, el antifaz y por dios con el vibrador

-Estoy sorprendido

-¿Qué haces aquí y porque revisas mis cosas?

-Entre por curiosidad, quería ver que te habías comprado, cuando llegaste Taylor tenía tantas bolsas en las manos que pensé que no podría con todo. Vine a ver… me encanta todo lo que compraste, pero había una bolsa arriba, en el estante que estaba por caerse y cuando la tome me encontré con todo esto…

-No está bien que revises mis cosas Christian

-¿Necesitas esto de verdad?- dice levantando el vibrador, de un manotazo se lo saco

-¡No me preguntes cosas así!

-No pasa nada… no es algo que nunca haya visto

-No es por eso… lo dices como si todo el planeta planeara tener sexo conmigo

-Lo hacen nena, he visto cómo te miran en la calle y si por mi fuera, mataría a todos los hombres

-Eres imposible…

-¿Y esto para qué es?- dice levantando la fusta. Se la quito también y le doy un azote en el trasero

-Esto es para cuando usted sr Grey se porta mal- levanta la ceja y me mira de soslayo

-¿Yo, portarme mal, cuando?

-Pensé que ibas a prepararme el desayuno

-Lo siento, la curiosidad fue más fuerte

-Ya veo- le digo mientras tiro de su mano y cierro con llave

-¿No llevaras toda esa lencería a nuestro cuarto?

-Depende de cómo te portes estos días

-Comprendo- llegamos a la barra de desayunos y él quiere hacer algo por mí- ¿té?

-Claro

-¿Qué quieres comer con tu té?

-¿Qué me ofreces?

-Déjame ver- abre la alacena y la heladera- puede ser galletitas de vainilla, un sándwich tostado, tostadas con huevos revueltos, un licuado de naranja con durazno…

-Mmmm me inclino por el sándwich tostado y un poco de jugo- hace todo por dos. Miro que cerca del ascensor está el diario y voy a buscarlo. Cuando regreso el desayuno está listo. Christian toma el diario y mientras desayunamos lo lee atentamente

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, si…

-¿No si?

-Sabes que siempre estoy buscando expandir mis horizontes ¿verdad?

-Si lo sé cariño

-Bueno, quiero dedicarme un poco al vino, estoy interesado en invertir en esa área y bueno aquí volvió a salir un artículo sobre la persona con la que estoy interesado en asociarme- me señala el nombre en el diario

-¿Martín Basteri?

-Exacto, estoy tratando de entrevistarme con él pero ahora está de viaje por Francia y bueno, espero que Ros pueda conseguir algo antes del mes que viene…

-Mi hombre de negocios- lo beso y comienzo a levantar las cosas.

-Podría crear una línea de vinos con tu nombre

-Ni… se te … ocurra

-Ja ja ja ¿Por qué no?

-Si sigues usando el apellido Steele Ray te cobrará regalías por su uso indiscriminado

-No creo que se oponga

-Christian lo digo enserio

-Está bien… no me tires con nada

-Que gracioso

-Elliot dijo que siempre estoy de mal humor

-Y tiene razón

-Hoy no es el caso…

-No, hoy no- se va a la sala y continúa leyendo el diario. Debe extrañar su teléfono pero quiero que se desconecte por algunos días de todas las responsabilidades. Llamo a Grace para tenerla al tanto de lo que ocurre en casa. Me pide hablar con Christian

-Tu mamá- le paso el teléfono

-Hola mamá

-Hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien ¿Cómo están todos?

-Preocupados Christian

-Lo se y lo siento, sé que hago muchas cosas estúpidas últimamente

-No me lo recuerdes ¿tienen planes para esta noche con Ana? Me gustaría que vinieran a cenar a casa

-Soy prisionero de mi mujer mamá. Deja que le pregunte. Ana…

-Dime

-¿Tenemos planes para esta noche? Mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar a casa

-Dile que si

-Ya oíste ¿a qué hora quieres que estemos ahí?

-¿A las 21?

-Perfecto ahí estaremos

Sé que la cena en casa de Christian será un problema. Todos, Kate incluida estarán haciendo preguntas y yo la verdad no tengo ganas de responder y mucho menos Christian. Ahora parece calmo pero me pregunto cómo reaccionara a las preguntas. Más si vienen de Kate. Él ha estado esforzándose por que le caiga mejor, más sabiendo que está involucrada con Elliot, pero Kate puede ser una verdadera molestia si la dejas. Taylor nos deja en la entrada de la casa. Me abre la puerta y Christian le dice algo que no logro escuchar. Me toma de la mano y entramos. Oímos voces en la sala familiar

-¿Lista? ¿sabes lo que nos espera verdad?- asiento y tiemblo. El me abraza y me besa intentando sacar mis miedos. Pero ahí están. En mi corazón y en mi cabeza. Cuando entramos todos nos miran. Puedo ver el disgusto en la mirada de todos. Christian da un largo respiro y yo lo miro preocupada. No sé qué realmente esperar esta noche. La primera en pararse es Grace y abraza a Christian

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma!

-Lo siento mamá, de verdad no estaba pensando con claridad

-¡Lo dices como si no fuera algo para preocuparse, primero una botella y luego el suicidio! Ya no sé qué pensar de verdad Christian- es la primera vez que veo a su padre tan nervioso y asustado. Mia, Ethan, Kate y Elliot nos miran y no dicen nada pero supongo que todos están enojados. Esto no me gusta nada, no me gusta la cara de Christian ni la mirada inquisidora de todo el mundo. Siento un nudo en el pecho y siento que no puedo respirar. Agarro más fuerte la mano de Christian que pálido me mira

-¿Qué ocurre Ana?

-Necesito… aire…- me lleva corriendo al jardín asustado quizás por mi estado

-Nena ¿Qué ocurre? Ana respira por dios

-¿Quiénes se creen que son? Comprendo la preocupación de tus padres pero no tienen derecho Christian… son nuestros asuntos, solo tú y yo debemos resolverlos… sin tener que estar ante la mirada inquisidora de todo el mundo ¡estoy harta de todo esto, de tu control, de su control, de tener que estar dando explicaciones a todo el mundo, cuando no es tu madre, es tu hermano y cuando no es tu hermano es la pesada de Kate! ¿es que acaso no tienen otra cosa que meterse en sus condenados asuntos?- grito, estoy segura que todos me escucharon pero ahí está de nuevo, ese nudo en mi garganta quitándome el aire y siento que me caigo. Christian vuelve a mi lado y me toma en sus brazos. Luego todo es oscuridad

Cuando abro los ojos veo a Christian apoyado en mi pecho, durmiendo plácidamente, no lleva remera y estamos en nuestro cuarto en el Escala. ¿Qué ocurrió luego de que me desmayara? No recuerdo nada y tengo un hambre de mil demonios, ¿Qué hora es?, miro el celular: 23.30. Yo llevo mi sencillo camisón de algodón y me levanto tratando de no despertar a Christian. Cuando llego a la cocina Taylor aparece de golpe

-¿Puedo ayudarle con algo Srita Steele?

-Sí, puedes de una condenada vez dejar de llamarme así, soy Ana ¿de acuerdo? ¡Ana!

-Lo siento, ¿necesitas algo Ana?

-¿Dónde puedo pedir algo de comer para mi novio y para mí?- imagino que si Christian me trajo no se habrá quedado a cenar en casa de sus padres _¡qué vergüenza Steele!_ Mi subconsciente me mira con cara de horror

-¿Qué desea que le consiga?

-No se… ¿pizza y cerveza?

-Seguro, hay un lugar que es del agrado del Sr Grey

-Entonces ve y consigue su pizza favorita, grande y un par de cervezas

-En 15 minutos estoy de vuelta

-Perfecto… gracias- pongo en la barra de desayuno unos individuales negros y dos platos. Coloco por unos momentos vasos en el freezer y voy a despertar a mi amor. Es tan hermoso verlo dormir. Me acerco y lo beso suavemente en el cuello. Él se mueve y se acomoda mejor. Lo miro y me rio. Le muerdo un poquito la oreja. El gruñe… oh cincuenta, puedes hacerlo mejor que esto. Paso mi mano por su pecho desnudo y entonces como por arte de magia mi hermoso Grey abre sus grises ojos y pestañea varias veces

-Hola- le susurro mientras lo beso

-Hola- me mira sorprendido

-Perdón por arruinar la cena en casa de tus padres- le digo mientras ponga carita de tristeza. Él sonríe de costado ¡amo esa sonrisa!

-No me interesa cenar en un lugar donde te hagan sentir así, al punto del desmayo

-¿Qué paso luego de mi desmayo?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No

-Te tome en mis brazos y Taylor nos trajo hasta aquí. En el camino le avise a mi padre que gracias a su poco tacto y al de todos, mi mujer se había desmayado y que estábamos camino al hospital

-¡Christian!

-Pero fue cierto. Te tuvieron en observación por 15 minutos y luego me dijeron que podía traerte porque estabas profundamente dormida.

-¿Llamaste para avisar que estaba bien?

-Sí, le avise a Mia

-Por dios, esto no puede empeorar

-Lo se nena, pero tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste en el jardín, que se metan en sus jodidos asuntos y no nos molesten, lo que ocurre entre nosotros, es entre nosotros que demonios… ahora ven, quiero sacarte ese camisón tan simple y hacerte el amor

-Siempre directo al grano ¿verdad señor Grey?

-Deja la pavada y ven…

-No podemos, Taylor está volviendo con una pizza grande y cerveza

-¿Perdona?

-Estoy con hambre

-¡Que alguien anote el día, Anastasia Steele quiere comer!

-No me resulta nada gracioso

-Si no es chiste habría que anotarlo en algún almanaque

-¡Christian!- tira de mi mano y me besa con pasión. Siento el ascensor

-Llego Taylor- digo apartándome

-Que espere

-Se va a enfriar la pizza

-¡Tenemos horno Ana, podemos calentarla después!

-Pero tengo hambre- lo miro mientras hago pucheros. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y sonríe

-No puedo decirte que no, eres peor que Mia, haces conmigo lo que quieres srita Steele…

-¿De verdad? No me lo creo- me da un azote y ríe

-Deja quieta esa mano Grey- cuando llegamos a la barra de la cocina la pizza está en una tabla redonda y lista para servir y las cervezas delante de los platos. Pizza calabresa. Christian la mira con hambre

No puedo creer que haya comprado esta pizza… es la pizza más deliciosa del mundo… siéntate… ya lo veras- sonrió ante la tierna carita de mi amor, como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro en medio de la cocina. Me sirve mientras yo saco los vasos del freezer. Me pasa un vaso lleno de cerveza, brindamos y comemos. No dejamos nada. La pizza es realmente deliciosa y en su compañía no podría estar mejor. Dejo los platos en la mesada, Christian me prohibió arreglar algo. Me toma de la cintura y me lleva a la cama

-No puedo creer que me hayas atrasado una semana en mi trabajo Anastasia

-Te hace falta…

-No lo creo

-Sí, tienes que aprender a delegar, cuando nos casemos no quiero que estés todo el tiempo hablando por celular, o en la computadora o en aburridas reuniones. Quiero que viajemos, que podamos estar juntos sin ser interrumpidos molestamente por tus asuntos. Eres escandalosamente rico, puedes estar un año sin trabajar y estoy segura de que eso no afectaría tu patrimonio ni tu estilo de vida

-¿tu dejarías de trabajar un año si yo lo hago?

-Puedes apostarlo

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Afirmativo

-Entonces quizás lo considere…- sé que él quiere lo mismo que yo: pasar más tiempo juntos, solos, haciendo lo que más nos gusta… Ummm

-Ahora Srita Steele, ¡quítese ese condenado camisón y venga a la cama!

-¿Es una orden?

-No lo dudes nena- me guiña el ojo. Obedezco, me quito el camisón y quedo solo con una diminuta tanga-

-Guau… más te miro y más me asombro, eres tan hermosa Ana- me pongo colorada- recuerdo cuando llegaste a la entrevista- dice alargándome la mano- y por cada cosa que yo decía te ponías rosadita y hermosa como ahora- me siento a su lado

-Es que de verdad, tú me dabas miedo Christian

-¿Y ahora?

-Solo un poquitito- me besa y me tira sobre la cama. Al rato, tratando de recuperar mi aire, me recuesto en su pecho.

-Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti Ana

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti nena- me dice mientras me besa el cabello y yo me dejo caer en las nubes del sueño. Abro los ojos y no veo a Christian. Me levanto de golpe… si Taylor le llego a dar su celular se las verá conmigo. Escucho voces en la sala

-Yo te contrate no Ana Taylor, dame mi BlackBerry

-No le hagas caso Taylor- lo miro desaprobadoramente- no lo pongas en esa situación- Taylor respira aliviado cuando me ve

-Ana no puedo estar desconectado del mundo

-¿Llamo alguien de importancia Taylor?

-No señora, solo querían saber por qué el Sr Grey había cancelado sus citas pero cuando les decía que estaba enfermo y que el lunes regresaría todos mandaron sus mejores deseos para su pronta recuperación

-¿Lo ves? Ahora obseso del control, ven, te voy a preparar el desayuno- Taylor desaparece mientras Christian de mala gana se sienta

-No me gusta que cuando yo tomo una decisión tu no la respetes Christian, es muy frustrante, además pone a Taylor en una situación complicada y sé que si hubiese llegado diez minutos más tardes ya estarías hablando por tu celular

-Me gusta tener el control de todo, lo sabes mejor que nadie

-Sí, pero tienes que aprender que no siempre será así, que hay veces que las cosas se saldrán de control por más que tú no lo quieras

-No si puedo evitarlo

-A veces, sencillamente Christian, no se puede…

-¿Puedo decirte que odio ese camisón? Tu mereces otras cosas, seda, fina seda que recorra esa maravillosa y suave piel que tienes

-El algodón también es suave

-Es tan poco sexy…

-¿De verdad? Porque me parece que lo único que quieres que haga con él es quitármelo

-Claro… porque lo odio

-Lo siento, pero a mí me encanta, me encanta levantarme con este camisón o con alguna de tus camisetas… no necesito nada ostentoso como tu

-¿Llamas ostentoso a este pijama gris?

-¿De qué marca es?- fin de la discusión cuando pone sus ojos en blanco- como vuelvas a hacer eso, te voy a castigar- le digo

-¿Perdona?

-Como vuelvas a poner tus ojos en blanco te voy a castigar

-¿Tu, me vas a… castigar a mí?- pregunta con incredulidad

-Sí, yo, voy, a, castigarte, a, ti- repito pausadamente

-No creo que pueda permitirlo Srita Steele

-No estoy pidiendo autorización, solo te estoy avisando- la sonora carcajada de Christian suena en todo el Escala y yo no puedo evitar y rio también. Por poco y no tiro todo lo que estoy preparando

-Esto es inconcebible… Anastasia Steele quiere castigarme y dime nena ¿Cómo me castigarías? Ahora estoy intrigado- pongo té, café, jugos de naranja, huevos revueltos y tostadas y algunas galletitas de chocolate y me siento a su lado

-Eso… sería una sorpresa…

-No me digas

-Sí, te digo…

-Nada más horrible que quedar con la intriga…

-Um pero tú no eres de portarte mal

-Quizás lo haga… a propósito….- vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco mientras sonríe

-Ok… ya tengo tu castigo y ya verás Grey…

-¿Lo voy a disfrutar?

-Por supuesto que sí, estamos para complacer Christian- Se pasa la lengua por sus hermosos labios y los músculos de mi vientre se tensan por el deseo de que me tome ahí mismo._ ¡Un poco de control Steele! _Me grita mi subconsciente. Me enojo con ella mientras mi diosa interior da un triple salto mortal. Cuando almorzamos frugalmente Christian sigue preguntando por su castigo. Nos sentamos a ver una película aburridísima que hace que mi amor se duerma en el sillón, no podemos estar más de entrecasa, él todavía con su pijama gris y una camiseta blanca y yo con el camisón que él tanto odia. Cuando lo observo dormir todavía me pregunto si soy suficiente para él. Si de verdad soy todo lo que necesita para ser feliz

Las dudas las tengo siempre, casi desde que lo conozco, desde el primer beso, desde nuestra primera noche juntos… ¿soy capaz de hacer feliz a este hombre el resto de nuestras vidas?

Al menos cedió en cuanto al tiempo del casamiento porque si no… sino hubiera sido un error… eso hubiera sido…

No podemos casarnos habiendo tenido tantas peleas, tantas discusiones, es una buena decisión esperar. Y ahora que yo soy dueña de su editorial tengo que esforzarme porque él vea que soy responsable y cumplidora. Me duele el corazón de tanto amarlo… ojalá todo su pasado oscuro se desvanezca pronto. Ojala él pueda contarme todo lo que le duele y esta el otro temita… Elena Lincoln… esa mujer ha desaparecido pero yo sé que no será por mucho tiempo… ¿Cuándo va a entender que Christian me ama a mí? Si Grace supiera de esto… seguramente nunca más dejaría que entrara a su casa…

Pero eso es algo que le corresponde a Christian y no a mi...


	17. Capitulo 17

Cuando dejo de pensar en todo me doy cuenta de que tengo que aprovechar ahora que está, sino después no voy a poder. Corro al cuarto de juegos y tomo unas esposas con sus llaves. Las abro mientras corro de nuevo a la sala. Tomo despacio una de sus muñecas y se la coloco _¡por favor que no se despierte!_ Se mueve pero no abre sus ojos. Cierro la otra esposa en su muñeca y espero. No se despierta hasta después de una hora cuando estoy sirviéndome un poco de té.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

-Ah Sr Grey, se despertó por fin

-Anastasia quítame estas esposas

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, me pusiste los ojos en blanco y ahora tendrás tu castigo- me mira muerto de risa y niega con su cabeza

-Anastasia lo digo enserio, quítame las esposas- me dice parándose

-No lo voy a hacer- se acerca hasta la barra. Solo tiene su pantalón pijama y una remera color blanca

-Oh si nene, ven aquí- se ríe, se está riendo de mi

-Ana, no podrías ser Dominante si no lo dices enserio y ahora veo que estas disfrutando de la situación pero no de manera seria

-¡No lo arruines!

-Ok puedo jugar este juego… dime que quieres que haga

-Quiero que me digas "princesa"

-¿Princesa?

-Si

-Ok…

-Ahora ven hacia mi sin decir nada más Christian- yo de verdad lo estoy intentando pero es verdad, esta situación me da risa, pero trato de disimular ante él. Se para a mi lado y yo bajo del taburete y lo tomo por las esposas y hago que camine hacia el cuarto de juegos. Cierra los ojos y sé que sonríe

-Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara Grey… o el castigo será el doble- suspira, abro la puerta y enciendo las luces. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi este lugar, lo asustada que quede. Cierro con llave y lo empujo hasta que su espalda esta contra la puerta

-No te muevas- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Si…

-Si ¿Qué?

-Si princesa-

-Buen chico- voy a un cajón donde deje algo por si lo necesitaba. Tomo las tijeras y me acerco a él que abre los ojos con sorpresa y terror

-Ahora, si te mueves mientras hago esto podrías salir lastimado así que… no te muevas- Comienzo a cortar su remera por el centro hasta llegar a su cuello. Corto las mangas y la remera rueda al suelo. Beso su pecho. Su cuello y sus labios. Siento que quiero acercarte

-Ah! Quieto- le digo y el vuelve a apoyar su espalda en la puerta. Me quito el camisón que él dice odiar para quedar totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos que me miran y se vuelven más oscuros.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Si princesa

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

-Tu culo

-Eres un atrevido

-Lo siento princesa

-De acuerdo ahora quiero que cierres los ojos… y no es un pedido, es una orden- Christian cierra los ojos y me apresuro a sacar del mismo cajón donde deja la tijera, el antifaz y la fusta que compre. Le coloco el antifaz y le quito su pantalón y su bóxer. Lo tengo completamente desnudo apoyado en la puerta. Tomo su miembro entre mis manos y comienzo a acariciarlo mientras le susurró al oído

-Voy a castigarte Christian porque has sido muy descortés conmigo

-Si princesa

-Me pusiste los ojos en blanco no una, sino dos veces

-Si princesa

-Y encima me dijiste sin vergüenza que te gusta mi culo

-Si princesa

-¿Mereces que te castigue?

-Merezco que me castigue- detengo mis caricias

-Ana…

-Nada de Ana… princesa… shhhh además no te di permiso para llamarme por mi nombre- asiente. Me coloco de rodillas y hago lo que más le gusta. Lo succiono con fuerza, lo lamo y lo muerdo un poquito. Siento que gruñe, sé que le encanta. Cuando está lo suficientemente duro me detengo. Suspira entrecortado. Tomo de nuevo sus esposas y lo acuesto boca abajo en la gran cama roja. Tomo la fusta y le doy un azote en su hermoso y redondo trasero. El gime. Lo vuelvo a hacer varias veces, son golpes dulces, nada pervertido pero yo sé que a su manera debe estar excitado como yo lo estoy. Lo doy vuelta y me hundo en su erección, estoy tan mojada que no me cuesta nada. Y comienzo a moverme. El guarda un gemido en su boca y aprieta sus labios. Le quito el antifaz sin dejar de moverme

-Mírame Christian, abre los ojos- pestañea y se acomoda de nuevo a la luz. Tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre mis pechos. El presiona mis pezones y yo gimo. Soy yo la que está tomando el control ahora

-Sí, es así como me gusta, como nos gusta ¿verdad Christian?

-Si princesa- su voz es ronca y su mirada oscura. Me detengo y siento su frustración. Me quito de encima y lo siento al borde de la cama. Vuelvo a sentarme en él. Pasa sus brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me abraza. Nos movemos juntos. Al mismo compas. Puedo sentir su respiración contra mi oreja.

-¿Estás excitado Christian?

-Si princesa

-Quiero que cuando acabes, grites mi nombre lo más fuerte que puedas ¿de acuerdo?

-Si princesa- y entonces lo siento. Esa electricidad que baja por mi columna hasta mi vientre, mis entrañas temblando pero no grito. Quiero oírlo, segundos después Christian hace su descargo

-¡Ana!- nos dejamos caer rendidos- tomo las llaves de la cabecera y lo desato. Él se quita las esposas y me abraza mientras los dos tratamos de recuperar el aire. Me toma en sus brazos y llegamos hasta la punta de la cama. Me cubre con las sábanas y yo paso mis manos por sus nalgas. Él sonríe ante mi contacto

-¿Te duele?

-Ana, para nada, me ha gustado mucho, me gusta mucho que hayas tomado el control. Ha sido genial nena- aspira mi cabello y yo me acurruco en su pecho. Sonrió. Tarea cumplida Steele

-No sé qué hora es cuando abro los ojos. Christian como una enredadera envuelve mi cuerpo. Me deslizo despacio y me vuelvo a colocar el camisón que tanto odia. Se remueve en la cama y abre sus ojos. Se incorpora y me sonríe

-¿Sabes? Nunca dormí en esta cama

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto mientras me siento a su lado. Lo veo pensativo

-Cuando Flynn entro en el cuarto dijo que parecía el útero materno.

-¿Y te pareció raro?

-En ese momento sí, pero ahora que ha pasado un poco de tiempo quizás él tenga razón… nunca voy a perdonarla

-Christian

-Ella es la culpable de toda la locura de mi cabeza

-Sí, ella y la otra pervertida

-Vamos a cambiar de tema

-Si por favor

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta

-Dime

-El día lunes, cuando la viste… ¿Cómo reaccionaste? Digo, ¿Qué le dijiste? Ella trató de manipularme para que abriera la puerta…

-Cuando llegue desesperada vi primero que nada a tu mamá que al abrazarme me dijo que ella la había llamado para ver si podía hacerte razonar… lo entendí, si solo ella se hubiera quedado callada no hubiera pasado nada

-¿Qué te dijo?

-"_¿No te cansas de lastimarlo?" _– digo poniendo cara de vieja estirada

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que si en dos segundos no se iba de mi casa, iba a llamar a la policía y la iba a denunciar por pedófila

-¡Ana!

-Es lo que me salió- el cubre su rostro con sus manos

-Christian- le digo mientras le quito las manos de su hermoso rostro y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, azul y gris

-Sé que quieres que comprenda que tu sientes que ella "te salvo la vida" y que te ayudo en su momento. Pero eso no cambia lo que es… ella abuso de tu ingenuidad y de tus deseos, se aprovechó de un joven de 15 años, excitado y con problemas y te uso para saciar su apetito sexual y eso es un delito. Y se llama abuso de menores, pedofilia. Me importa tres mierdas si tu estuviste de acuerdo, ella abuso de ti, fin del tema

-No puedo discutir contigo

-No, no sobre ella

-De acuerdo… vamos a nuestra cama…

-De acuerdo

El fin de semana pasa tranquilo con nosotros dos, juntos y contentos. El lunes, a las seis y media de la mañana Christian comienza su rutina. El día anterior llamo a Gail y le pido que al otro día retome su tarea. Le pido a Taylor que haga lo mismo y que deje el BlackBerry de Christian en la barra de desayuno. Cuando él se va a la ducha yo también me levanto. Estuve pensando mucho lo que voy a hacer esta mañana. Abro la puerta del baño y me lavo la cara y los dientes. Me despojo de mi hermoso camisón de algodón y me meto en la ducha con él. Le beso los hombros

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas nena?

-Me ducho con mi novio

-Solo ducha, aunque me muero por hacer el amor contigo ahora, no puedo llegar tarde a mi reincorporación ¿no te parece?

-Estoy muy de acuerdo, eso es poco profesional sr Grey- la ducha transcurre sin sobresaltos y vestidos únicamente con nuestras batas vamos a la cocina. Se alegra al ver su teléfono. "controlador" pienso mientras Gail nos sonríe

-Anastasia, Sr Grey buenos días. Sus desayunos están listos

-Hola Gail… te extrañe- le digo mientras le sonrió

-Buen día- secamente la saluda Christian. Hay tortitas con miel y mi té preferido. Christian tiene huevos revueltos y tostadas con café. Hay una jarra grande de jugo de naranjas. Nos sirvo a los dos

-Gracias nena- me dice mientras me besa la frente. No tengo tiempo que perder, como mis tortitas rápidamente y de un sorbo termino el té. El jugo lo dejo para después

-Ana vas a atragantarte- lo beso y me voy a mi habitación. Saco mi nuevo traje de ejecutiva y mi portafolios. Por suerte el BlackBerry se cargó pero por las dudas llevo el cargador. Meto también mi Mac y mi IPod. Vuelvo a la habitación que comparto con mi amado Christian Grey y busco unos zapatos cómodos. Me visto, me pongo una sencilla camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta. Me hago un rodete y seco mi flequillo, solo un poco de maquillaje. Siento los pasos de Christian y me meto al baño

-¿Ana?

-¿Sí?

-Ah, no sabía dónde estabas. Me voy a cambiar

-De acuerdo- me lavo los dientes y me pongo un poco de perfume, algo suave, me miro y no quedo convencida. Me pongo un poco de sombra azul y también un poco de máscara de pestañas. Ahora sí, sonrió.

-Ana me voy, nos vemos luego nena

-Espera…

-Me voy, te debo un beso- ah Grey solo me falta el brillo de labios. Lo tomo y lo meto en el maletín

-¿Christian?

-Ya bajo con Taylor Ana- me dice Gail

-Gracias Gail- le digo mientras pienso ¡demonios! ¿no podías esperar dos segundos? por suerte el ascensor llega rápido. Tengo que alcanzarlos antes de que se vayan.

-¡Taylor!- grito cuando veo el auto moviéndose. Taylor para el coche y me mira. Camino lo más rápido que puedo

-¿Ana que ocurre?- me pregunta mientras se baja

-¿No podías esperar que yo viniera contigo? Yo también tengo que trabajar Christian

-No comprendo…

-Sube. No querrás llegar tarde- Christian me mira extrañado pero besa mi mano cuando me coloco el cinturón y Taylor arranca

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué va esto?

-Si, como tu tomaste la decisión de modificar el edificio de la editorial sin consultarme

-¿Vamos a pelear?

-Si no dejas de interrumpirme, si- se me acerca y susurra

-Prefiero que me castigues a que me pelees- sonrió, el realmente lo disfruto

-Bueno, como yo ya no tengo lugar para trabajar y como los libros siguen llegando, tengo que ponerme a ello, así que supongo que tú, en tu grandísima empresa tendrás un lugar para tu novia

-¿Quieres trabajar en Grey's House?

-Aha- me besa

-Por supuesto que tengo lugar. En mi despacho

-No

-Sí, puedo colocar un escritorio solo para ti…

-¿Puedes hacer eso, no desarmaría el diseño?

-Olvídalo- marca su celular- Andrea, si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Llama a alguien del departamento de decoración y pide que suban un escritorio a mi oficina, con cuatro sillas y lo coloquen en una de las paredes. Que se fijen como pueden distribuir el resto de los muebles. Consigue un teléfono y que se conecte con mi interno. Pero cuando llamen pregunta si quieren hablar conmigo o con la srita Steele y que alguien se encargue de desviar las llamadas de Steele Editorial hacia la empresa ¿comprendido?- y así sin más… Ana Steele, presidenta de Grey's Editorial va a trabajar junto al adorable Sr Grey. Cuando llegamos al imponente edificio, toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Nuestras tontas sonrisas se reflejan en el ascensor hasta que llegamos al final del recorrido.

-Sr Grey bienvenido- le dice Andrea y Olivia se para y lo saluda también

-Buenos días, gracias ¿pudiste hacer todo lo que te pedí?

-Sí señor, está todo arreglado

-Muy bien

-Srita Steele, que bueno verla nuevamente- me dice

-Gracias Andrea, buenos días Olivia

-Buenos días Srita Steele

-Quiero decirles algo a las dos y que lo digan al resto del personal, lo que Ana pide, Ana lo tiene ¿de acuerdo?- las dos asienten

-Una orden suya es una orden mía- las dos vuelven a asentir

-Ahora vamos a tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Andrea reorganiza mi agenda y Olivia, llama a todas las personas con las que tenía cita, pide mis disculpas y organiza nuevas citas con Andrea- me mira dulcemente- ¿quieres algo de comer?

-No hace falta

-Muy bien… cuando todo eso este… me avisan- cruzamos las puertas enormes y Christian aprieta mi mano

-No te vayas a caer de nuevo- me dice mientras me guiña el ojo y me sonríe. El despacho se ve distinto pero también sigue siendo enorme e intimidante. Christian me suelta y se va para su escritorio con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Uf, bienvenido el lunes y el trabajo. Llamo a Elizabeth a su celular y le aviso donde vamos a trabajar. Creo que puedo verla toda sorprendida. A los 15 minutos Andrea golpea y entra

-Elizabeth Preston para usted Srita Steele

-Sí, gracias, hazla pasar- su cara de sorpresa es maravillosa. Veo que tiene un bolso gigante y dos café enormes de Starbucks. Le sonrío y le muestro la silla. Ella comienza a acomodarse.

-Ana… guau

-¿Impresiona verdad?- ella se acerca y me abraza y me besa

-Tremendo- veo a Christian cortar el celular y acercarse a nosotras

-Srita Preston, Christian Grey- le extiende la mano y Elizabeth lo saluda

-Sr Grey es un enorme placer conocerlo

-Espero que se encuentre cómoda aquí hasta que el edificio este remodelado

-Esto es… uf, enorme

-Gracias… sigo con lo mío- me guiña el ojo y se va ¿tendrá una reunión?

-Sé que es tu novio pero Ana ¡guau!

-Sí, es hermoso

-Guapísimo

-Bueno, no te pases que es mío- diablos, ya sueno posesiva como él, pero lo es… Christian es MIO

-No volverá a ocurrir.- mientras bebemos el café, leemos, comentamos y corregimos algunas cosas y descartamos alguno de los escritos que nos llegaron. Cerca de la una Andrea golpea y pasa

-Srita Steele

-¿Dime?

-El Sr Grey me manda a decirle que quiere que almuercen juntos, en media hora

-Gracias, dile que lo espero en el hall del edificio

-De acuerdo, permiso

-Bueno, eso es tu liberación

-¿Me puedo ir?

-Claro, no voy a ir de jefa abusiva, hagamos esto lunes, miércoles y viernes, ¿te parece?

-Claro

-Y por supuesto que al ser tú la única de todo el personal que trabaja, a fin de mes, tendrás un extra en tu sueldo

-Gracias Ana

-Podrías haberme dicho que no querías trabajar como el resto pero no lo hiciste y te lo agradezco… ahora ve

-De acuerdo- cuando Elizabeth se va, me retoco los labios con el brillo y cierro la computadora que mi obseso del control hizo traerme. Guardo mi móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y bajo al hall.


	18. Capitulo 18

Cual estatua de dios griego, apoyado en el mostrador, charlando con alguien, está mi amor. Mi hombre, mi novio. Seguro que siente mi mirada porque se da vuelta y sonríe

-Esplendida como siempre Srita Steele

-Lo mismo digo Sr Grey… espléndido- le respondo mientras hago un recorrido por toda su anatomía

-Atrevida- me dice mientras me besa la mano

-Estas… todo comestible con ese traje

-Anastasia…- salimos tomados de la mano y un fotógrafo parado en la acera de enfrente no deja de tomarnos fotos.

-Eres una celebridad- le digo mientras caminamos

-Los detesto pero no puedo hacer nada- me responde

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A comer…

-Lo sé, pero ¿Dónde y qué?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No quiero almorzar mucho porque después me da sueño y quiero seguir trabajando

-¿Te da sueño?

-Si- caminamos un poco más y entramos a un lugar bastante ostentoso, y si, con Christian no va a quedarme otra que acostumbrarme a sitios como este. Christian saluda y pide una mesa apartada. Cuando nos sentamos el camarero trae las cartas. Christian pide una gaseosa y yo un agua. Miro el menú, todo ostentoso, no hay nada que me guste de todo lo que veo

-¿Qué vas a comer Ana?

-Esta difícil esto… no me gusta nada- el camarero abre sus ojos sorprendido. Dejo la carta en la mesa

-No me gusta nada

-¿Pero nada?

-No

-Lo siento nos vamos a ir… cobra las bebidas de todas maneras- le dice Christian entregándole la tarjeta. Él la toma y se acerca a la barra y habla con alguien que parece ser el gerente del lugar y este nos mira y sonríe. Se acerca

-Sr Grey, que gusto volver a verlo

-Hola Paul… ella es Anastasia Steele mi novia

-Srita Steele- dice mientras me alarga la mano para saludarme. Nuestro apretón de mano es cordial

-Me dijo Preston que se retiran sin comer nada

-Si, al parecer Ana no está muy a gusto con la comida de aquí

-¿Puedo preguntar porque Srita Steele?

-Son platos demasiado elaborados y yo no quiero almorzar pesado

-¿Qué le gustaría almorzar por ejemplo?

-Un bife de lomo, bien cocido con puré de papas y batatas

-Eso se puede hacer

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, si usted no encuentra algo en la carta, solo pida lo que desee y se lo vamos a cocinar, se lo aseguro

-Sr Grey ¿y usted?

-Comeré lo mismo que mi novia

-Perfecto, en 20 minutos su almuerzo estará listo. Prueben la canasta de pan y el queso que les voy a mandar a traer… es delicioso

-Excelente atención como siempre Paul

-Gracias sr Grey… Srita Steele

-Definitivamente voy a tener que cuidarte mucho más

-¿Por qué?

-Consigues siempre lo que quieres… mira como cayo Paul bajo tu encanto

-No seas tonto, yo solo te quiero a ti

-Y yo a ti… te amo tanto Anastasia- le sonrío dulcemente

-¿Sabes? Hoy estuve un poco Christian con Elizabeth

-¿Un poco Christian? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Que me dijo _"sé que es tu novio pero guau Ana" _y yo le dije que eres hermoso y ella me dijo _"guapísimo" _y yo le dije no te abuses porque _Christian es MIO_

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, acaso ¿no lo eres, no eres exclusivamente mío?- se sienta a mi lado y me besa

-Mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón son todos tuyos Ana, mi humanidad completa te pertenece- aparece el camarero con las bebidas, el queso y el pan. Christian vuelve a besarme. Y yo me estremezco. Comemos y la verdad que esta delicioso. Mi amor deja una gran propina, el camarero se lo merece. Caminamos juntos hasta el edificio y vuelta al trabajo.

Ni bien llegamos le pido a Andrea que me prepare un té. Necesito volver a concentrarme en los escritos. Christian primero está al teléfono y luego concentrado en la computadora cuando Olivia aparece en el despacho con una bandeja. Hay una pequeña tetera, la taza y el plato, un jugo de naranja, un cup cake de chocolate y mi té favorito en el mundo:Twinings Breakfast Tea

-No era necesario todo esto

-Es que me gusta consentirla Srita Steele

-Es Ana…

-No sé si al Sr Grey va a gustarle que le diga Ana

-El Sr Grey no puede enojarse porque te pido que me llames así ¿de acuerdo?

-Comprendo

-Gracias, la bandeja se ve genial- me sonríe y se retira. Christian está enfrascado en su computadora nuevamente. Me sirvo el té, pero tengo una idea. Tomo el cupcake y lo corto en cuatro pedazos y me voy con él hasta donde mi amor está trabajando tanto

-¿Quieres?- le pregunto mordiendo un poco del cupcake

-¿Qué cosa nena?- pregunta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-Si me miraras, lo sabrías- gira su cabeza y me observa

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Me lo trajo Olivia junto con el té que le pedí- Christian mira mi bandeja y marca un número en su teléfono de línea

-Andrea, dile a Olivia que venga a mi oficina- palidezco

-¡No se te ocurra retarla!- le advierto, cuando unos golpes suenan en la puerta

-Pasa

-Sr Grey ¿me mando usted a llamar?

-Si- Olivia se acerca un poco más al escritorio, la veo temblar. Si Christian le grita o la maltrata lo voy a golpear con lo que tenga a mano

-Dime algo Olivia… ¿Por qué cuando yo te pido café, solo me traes café y ahora que Ana te ha pedido té, le traes no solo el té, sino además un bocadillo y un jugo de naranjas en una hermosa bandeja?

-Señor, yo, bueno…- oh dios, está tartamudeando

-¿Si Olivia?- ella se pone roja como un tomate a punto de explotar de maduro. Le aprieto el hombro a Christian pero él ni me mira. Finalmente Olivia da un suspiro y contesta

-La Srita Steele es muy agradable, siempre pide las cosas de modo gentil. Y quise consentirla un poco, solo eso

-¿Yo pido las cosas de mala manera Olivia?

-No señor, no me malinterprete… usted es mi jefe y yo acato sus órdenes. Supongo que es distinto con la srita Steele porque ella no es mi jefe

-¿Y si fuera tu jefe no harías lo mismo? ¿no le traerías la misma bandeja?

-Supongo que sí…

-¿Y eso es porque…?

-Es porque a ella no le tengo miedo señor- _"Ah! Ahí lo tienes Christian Grey" _sonrió.

-Olivia, puedes irte y continuar con tu trabajo. Gracias por todo- me sonríe y se retira

-¿Cómo puedes torturarla así?- Christian no me contesta. Mira fijamente la computadora. Respira y vuelve a este mundo y me mira

-Yo le doy miedo

-Sí, yo te dije, eres intimidante

-¡Yo no quiero darle miedo a nadie, quiero respeto, solo eso!

-Hey, estoy aquí, no hace falta que grites, te escucho perfectamente- se desploma sobre la silla. Me siento arriba de sus piernas

-Cariño, el respeto no debe obtenerse desde el miedo, sino desde entender que si bien tienes una posición de privilegio, sabes lo que es estar del otro lado y no olvidarlo nunca

-¿Qué dices?

-Christian tu pasaste hambre y necesidades ¿no es verdad?

-Si- sus ojos se oscurecen

-Entonces, ahora quieres que ningún niño pase por lo mismo que tu ¿no es así?

-Si

-Bueno, yo fui empleada bajo el mando de alguien. Se lo que es recibir órdenes y sé que muchas veces, los jefes, son una mierda. Por eso me prometí que si algún día tenía la posibilidad de convertirme en jefa, jamás iba a hacer que alguien a mi mando se sintiera mal o creyera que soy una jefa abusiva y mandona. No digo que tú lo seas, pero quizás, un por favor, un gracias y esas muestras de amabilidad hagan que no sé, dentro de un mes, Olivia te traiga una bandeja tan bonita como a mí- lo beso. El me abraza y respira en mi cuello. Levanto mi mano y el muerde un poco del cupcake

-Delicioso…

-Como tú- lo vuelvo a besar. Dejo dos trozos en su escritorio y me voy a seguir leyendo. Cuando lo vuelvo a mirar Christian parece confundido. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto ya que tuvo que sobrevivir a años muy difíciles desde su niñez y para su mala suerte, luego conoció a esa abusadora de menores. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas pensando como esa mujer podía lastimarlo, castigarlo sin piedad. Tengo furia, mucha furia, tanta que golpeo mi escritorio con una fuerza desconocida para mi

-Ana…- Christian me mira asustado

-Lo siento- cierro los ojos y dejo escapar las lágrimas

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunta Andrea asomándose por la puerta

-Trae un vaso de agua para Ana, por favor- lo tengo sentado a mi lado. Andrea regresa con el vaso lleno de agua fresca

-Gracias Andrea, continua con tus tareas

-Si Sr Grey- ella lo mira extrañado

-¿Qué ocurre?- bebo un poco de agua y me froto las manos contra mi cara. Christian me las separa

-Ana ¿Qué ocurre?

-No quiero hablar de esto aquí ¿de acuerdo? Cuando lleguemos a casa lo haremos, pero tranquilo, no te preocupes que nada malo me ocurre.- yo no puedo quedarme tranquila, esa mujer tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, tiene que sentir el mismo dolor que sintió Christian cuando ella lo golpeaba sin piedad ni consideración. Algo perverso viene a mi mente. Y no puedo creer que yo esté pensando en eso… "¿Cuándo apareció esta nueva Ana?" me pregunta mi subconsciente, ni me molesto en responder. Tengo que planearlo muy bien. Nadie puede enterarse. Solo una persona y espero que pueda ayudarme. Cuando llegamos con Christian a casa le explico que me moleste porque recordé algo importante. Y que me dio mucha rabia pero que al otro día podría llegar a solucionarlo

-¿Es algo de la editorial?- me pregunta mientras me sirve una copa de vino

-Sí, y como una tonta me olvide y no puedo con mi rabia… si perdemos ese libro será mi culpa por idiota

-Calma mi amor, seguro que Elizabeth lo tendrá por algún lado

-Espero… sería una lástima que otra editorial puede publicarlo

-No lo creo, cuando se te pone algo en la cabeza, no paras hasta conseguirlo

-Eso es cierto- lo beso, cenamos, hacemos el amor y nos dormimos. Cerca de las 2 de la mañana me levanto a beber un poco de agua. Sé que él me va a estar esperando

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo Ana?- dicho y hecho

-Si Taylor… puedes

-Usted dirá

-Vamos al estudio de Christian- me mira extrañado

Una vez dentro le pido que se siente, se niega solo una vez, porque ve mi cara de sueño

-Usted dirá Ana en que puedo serle útil

-Primero que nada quiero preguntarle algo muy importante

-Si

-¿Qué imagen tienes de la Sra. Lincoln?

-La peor

-¿O sea que ella no te agrada ni un poquito?

-No

-Taylor, habla con libertad, nadie se va a enterar, puedes estar tranquilo- lo veo nervioso y ansioso

-Aborrezco a esa mujer- por fin suelta- coincido con usted, ella abuso del sr Grey, es una maldita abusadora

-Qué bien que alguien piense igual que yo…

-Si Ana, siempre lo pensé y cuando oigo al sr hablar de ella diciendo que lo ayudo, que le salvo la vida, quiero darme vuelta y golpearlo- sonrío, Taylor golpeando a Christian, eso lo tendría que ver

-Mira Taylor yo quiero que esa mujer pague, quiero que a esa mujer le duela, le duela de la misma manera que le dolió a Christian

-¿Qué quiere hacer?

-Primero que nada quiero que averigües todos sus horarios, a qué hora sale de su casa, a qué hora regresa, que días ve a su sumiso. Quiero que encuentres su cuarto de juegos y que me traigas los objetos que a tu forma de ver son los que más infligen dolor y quiero que me avises a qué hora cierran los salones Esclava y cuando ella viene al que tiene por aquí cerca- Taylor me mira y sonríe

-Cada vez está más parecida al Sr Grey

-Créeme Taylor cuando acabe con esa mujer, no se podrá sentar un mes entero

-Yo averiguo todo y cuando encuentre el modo de entrar en su vivienda ¿Dónde dejo los objetos esos?- me quito la llave de mi habitación

-Lo pones en mi habitación, arriba en el armario, sin que nadie más los vea y me devuelves la llave cuando Christian no nos vea

-De acuerdo Ana

-Taylor cuando ocurra, voy a necesitarte conmigo

-Siempre voy a estar para usted Ana, este o no con Christian, le pido que confié en mí, yo nunca traicionare su confianza- le vuelvo a sonreír

-Te lo agradezco, vamos a dormir- me despierto cuando Christian se mueve a mi lado. Siento su beso en la frente

-Hola hermosa

-Hola cariño

-¿Vienes a trabajar?

-No, tengo los martes y jueves libres

-Suertuda- le sonrío

-Christian…

-Dime

-¿Te molestaría que Taylor se quede esos días conmigo?- me mira extrañado por mi pregunta

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo más confianza con él que con Sawyer y quiero hacer unos trámites estos días y como sé que no quieres que salga sin protección lo prefiero a él

-De acuerdo… le voy a informar ahora mismo

-No hace falta que sea hoy, puedo esperar hasta el jueves

-Tu puedes pero yo no

-Autoritario

-Rebelde sin causa- me vuelve a besar mientras me sonríe. Ay cincuenta, yo voy a cobrar venganza por ti, te lo juro.

-Me asomo a la cocina y Gail ya tiene listo nuestros desayunos

-Buen día Gail

-Ana ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien gracias- hermosamente vestido con un traje negro, camisa a rayas y sin corbata hace su aparición mi hombre: Christian sexy Grey. Sonrió ante la idea de usar ese nombre mientras hacemos el amor. Vuelvo a reírme pero esta vez un poco más fuerte. Los dos se me quedan mirando

-Buenos días Gail

-Sr Grey

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?- vuelvo a recordar su nombre y vuelvo a reír

-Lo siento, cuando te diga tú también te vas a reír

-Bueno, dime

-Gail ¿puedes llevar esto a la sala?

-Si enseguida- cuando Gail se va el vuelve al ataque

Bueno dime…

-Bueno resulta que cuando te vi entrar en la cocina así de guapo, me vino a la cabeza tu nuevo nombre- Christian me mira pensando seguramente que estoy loca

-"_Christian, sexy, Grey_" – digo resaltando cada palabra. Su carcajada no tarda en llegar y suena en todo el departamento por lo que yo rio también.

-¿Es un chiste?- me subo a su regazo

No, de hecho estaba pensando en que es un buen nombre para usar mientras hacemos el amor- me muerdo el -labio

-"Así me gusta Christian sexy"- Christian vuelve a reír

-Es lo menos erótico que escuche en mi vida Ana- lo beso con pasión y él se sorprende por mi beso pero no tarda en ponerme las manos en mi trasero y apretarlo

-No nena, me tengo que ir

-Ah no, no te vas a ir hasta darme lo que yo quiero- me siento mejor sobre él y comienzo a moverme mientras siento su erección en aumento. Lo vuelvo a besar. Muerdo su cuello

-Eres… tan… sexy- le susurró al oído. Me toma del pelo y me tira la cabeza hacia atrás y me besa fuertemente.

-Dímelo de nuevo

-Eres, tan, sexy- mi camisón, ese que el odia tanto, vuela por los aires. Sus labios están en mi pecho, mordiendo y torturando a uno de mis pezones mientras su mano, tortura al otro. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo mientras jadeo sin parar. Lo quiero así, salvaje, al diablo la maldita oficina. Me toma del rostro y se acerca y me vuelve a besar. Mis manos bajan hasta su cierre y acaricio su pene. Christian gruñe. Me paro.

-Llama a Andrea, dile que te espere después del mediodía.- me mira

-¡Llámala!

-Ok no te sulfures.- me voy al cuarto de juegos, y lo espero en la puerta. Arrodillada como él me enseño. Estoy muerta del susto pero quiero hacerlo por él, él cambio su vida entera por mí, y tiene que tener su recompensa. Lo escucho correr hacia donde estoy y pararse en seco. Espero que entienda que estoy en esta posición porque yo también quiero jugar...


	19. Capitulo 19

-¿Ana?- no respondo, solo respiro pausadamente

-¿Ana?- sigo esperando- Ana responde

-¿Sí señor?- no lo escucho ni puedo verlo, solo veo sus pies.

-Ana yo no quiero…- no me muevo, tiene que entender que lo hago por él, por nosotros

-Ana habla por favor

-¿Al señor no le gusto, no le agrada mi posición? ¿lo estoy haciendo mal?- solo un suspiro sale de su boca

-No, esta perfecta la posición- no hablo

-Habla Ana

-¿Entonces qué ocurre que el amo no me lleva a su cuarto de juegos?- sé que esa palabra le encanta. AMO. Siento sus manos en mi trasero sobre mi diminuta tanga ¡si, lo conseguí!

-Quédate quieta hasta que yo vuelva ¿entendido?

-Si señor- ¿cuatro minutos después? solo veo los pies descalzos de mi hombre. Siento la llave en la puerta y veo las luces encenderse

-Puedes pararte pero no me mires ¿está claro?

-Si señor- me toma de la mano para guiarme hasta donde él quiere y cierra la puerta detrás de mi

-Vuelve a tu posición- me ordena, dios, esto me excita. ¿Christian está desnudo?... no, acaba de ponerse esos jeans rotos que amo y camina hacia mí. ¿Qué querrá hacer? ¿Qué querrá que yo haga? Mi diosa interior esta esposada, con labial rojo prostituta y con una sonrisa enorme. Solo hay silencio hasta que escucho varios ruidos metálicos.

-Ponte de pie- me ordena y lo hago. Bajo la cabeza, él no dijo que podía mirarlo ahora

-Puedes mirarme Anastasia- alzo la cabeza y suspiro. Solo lleva ese jeans, sus ojos grises metálicos tienen un brillo inusual y perverso. Sus labios están juntos y solo quiero morderlos hasta cansarme. ¿Cómo puede este hermoso hombre ser mío?

-Ven- me acerco hasta él y me quedo quieta

-Arrodíllate- lo hago gustosa, si es lo que pienso, los dos vamos a estar muy contentos

-Ahora dime ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- pestañeo

-No te hablo como mi sumisa Ana, te hablo como mi mujer- apoyo mi trasero en mis talones, el arruino el momento-

-Lo arruinaste

-Lo sé, solo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

-Porque quiero jugar

-Tú eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en todo mi vida Ana, yo no puedo creer que estés dispuesta a esto por mi…

-Basta con eso, yo puedo porque tú lo vales, porque mereces el esfuerzo ¿es que cuando diablos vas a entender que puedes ser amado?

-Quizás nunca

-Yo haré que entiendas- me paro con cara de decepción- vamos

-¿A dónde?

-Al cuarto, hagamos el amor de modo vainilla- él se pone de pie pero lo veo raro.

-Nada de eso… yo me voy ahora y tú, te pones en la posición que estabas cuando llegue al pasillo. No me mires y no hables hasta que yo te lo indique- sin decir más me deja sola y con la boca abierta. ¡reacciona Steele! me grita mi diosa por lo que apresuradamente vuelvo a mi posición y me arrodillo como a él le gusta. Unos momentos después aparecen sus pies por la puerta. La cierra con llave. ¿se habrá ido para avisarle a Taylor que hoy entrará al mediodía a trabajar? Veo sus pies enfrente de mis ojos.

-No me mires, pero incorpórate- me ordena y así lo hago.

-Cierra los ojos- lo hago sin chistar. Siento que esta atrás mío ahora. Toma mi cabello y lo trenza. Vuelvo a sentirlo enfrente de mí.

-Manos- alargo las manos hacia el frente y siento como las ata ¿son esposas, es su corbata gris?

-No te muevas- me susurra al oído y mi columna vertebral se pone rígida mientras los músculos de mi vientre se tensan por la espera.

-Ahora abre los ojos y párate- cuando los abro me veo atada con esposas de cuero

-Ven- me acerco y él se coloca detrás de mi

-¿Has tenido pensamientos oscuros Ana?- no digo nada

-Buena chica- siento su roce en mi trasero y sus besos en mi cuello.

-¿Te excita que te haga esto Ana?- respiro entrecortado pero no digo nada

-Buena chica. Ahora vamos a encargarnos de estos dos maravillosos pechos que tienes- sus manos me acarician y presionan en los lugares adecuados. Quiero gemir pero tengo que controlarme. El me muerde suavemente el cuello ¡_demonios_!

-No hagas un solo ruido nena.- ¡_lo estoy intentando diablos_! Una de sus manos separa mi tanga de mi sexo y llega hasta ahí, tranquilo, sin apuros y comienza a acariciarme. Dios, esto es imposible. No puedo hablar, no puedo jadear, no puedo gemir y él me está tocando

-Ana… ¿quieres gemir? Responde con tu cabeza- asiento

-¿Quieres jadear?- vuelva a asentir. Ya no respiro

-Solo te voy a dar permiso para que respires nena- suelto el aire de golpe- buena chica. Dime Anastasia ¿Por qué debo castigarte? Y habla

-Tuve malos pensamientos- le respondo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué malos pensamientos tuviste?

-Yo… pensé en atar al amo

-Comprendo… ¿crees que me gustaría ser atado?

-¿Le gustaría ser atado?- sé que tengo que hacerlo en forma de pregunta

-No Ana, a mí no me gusta que me aten, me gusta atar, como lo hice contigo

-Al amo le gusta atar

-Exacto ¿Qué más le gusta al amo?

-Follar duro- siento su suspiro

-Exacto ¿y qué más?

-Castigarme cuando no me comporto adecuadamente

-Muy cierto nena, ¿Cuándo no te comportas adecuadamente Anastasia?

-Cuando pongo mis ojos en blanco, cuando muerdo mi labio, cuando no como lo suficiente para el amo

-Eres una buena chica- quiero sonreír pero no puedo

-¿Qué más le gusta al amo?- ups, me quede sin respuestas

-¿Le gusta, volar, navegar?

-Pero que buena alumna que tengo aquí.- Veo la cama roja y él me empuja suavemente para que camine

-Acuéstate boca abajo Anastasia- lo hago torpemente

-Cierra los ojos y separa tus piernas- lo hago- un poco más- puedo sentir como me quita la tanga. Como sus manos suaves me acarician el trasero. Luego se detiene y escucho pasos. No hago ruido. Pasos de nuevo.

-Ahora, vas a sentir un poco de frio al principio pero este gel que voy a colocarte hará que cuando te de unos azotes con la fusta, te guste demasiado. No quiero que grites, no quiero que gimas, no quiero que jadees. Muérdete la boca si es necesario pero solo quiero escuchar el ruido de la fusta. Anastasia, usaremos la palabra de seguridad, mueve la cabeza si entiendes- asiento

-Palabra de seguridad, dila

-"Para"

-Correcto.- siento el frío gel en mis nalgas y sus manos expandiéndolo. Se baja de la cama y me da un azote. Respiro. Se va para el otro costado y me da un azote en el otro muslo. Vuelvo a respirar. Repite la operación 6 veces más. Seis azotes por cada muslo. Yo me muerdo el labio en los dos últimos porque el gel calentó toda mi piel. Siento sus dedos en mi clítoris. Los siento ahora dentro de mí. Y se mueven y yo no puedo emitir sonido

-Ana… ¿te gusta? Responde

-Si- mi voz suena ahogada

-¿Te gusta tener mis dedos dentro de ti?

-Si amo- Christian gruñe al oír esa palabra

-Como has sido tan complaciente y cómo has dicho la palabra que me gusta, te voy a regalar un orgasmo ahora mismo- y sin preámbulos me penetra sin piedad. Grito. No de dolor, de placer, era lo que quería, lo que desea. Sus embestidas son cada vez más fuertes y continuas

-Dime algo nena

-Christian no te detengas, por favor

-No lo pienso hacer- siento temblar mis entrañas, siento la electricidad corriendo por mi espalda. Apoyo la boca en la cama y grito cuando el orgasmo sacude mi cuerpo. Dos segundos después Christian grita mi nombre. Siento que se desploma sobre mí, pero luego se coloca a mi lado. Me da vuelta y me quita las esposas y me besa dulcemente

-Ana… ¿Cómo estás?

-Totalmente complacida amo- Christian me sonríe y me besa

-Eres hermosa desnuda y atada

-No me digas

-Si te lo digo, tienes que aprender a aceptar mis halagos Ana

-Y tú tienes que aprender a aceptar ser amado Christian- cierro los ojos y pongo la mente en blanco cuando siento sus labios en mi ombligo. siento a mi novio abrirse paso en mis piernas. Siento su lengua y sus dedos y oh dios, estoy encantada. No sé qué hora es cuando abro los ojos. Christian duerme a mi lado. Estoy exhausta. Tres veces, dos sumisa, uno vainilla. ¿es que acaso no me voy a cansar nunca? ¿es que acaso él no se va a cansar nunca? ¡_NO TONTA, nunca tendrás suficiente de él_! Me respondo a mí misma. Sonrío tontamente. Me coloco una bata y me voy a la cocina.

Miro la hora ¡_las cuatro de la tarde_! Christian se va a enfadar. Corro al cuarto de juegos y lo despierto de golpe

-¡Christian!

-Dios Ana ¿Qué sucede?

-Son las cuatro de la tarde- me tira del brazo y me acomoda en su pecho

-¿Y?

-¿No estas enfadado? Te retuve más tiempo del que te dije

-¿No fuiste tú la que me dijiste que con todo el dinero que tenemos puedo darme el lujo de no trabajar un año?

-Si

-Llamé a Andrea y le dije que hoy no iba a trabajar porque iba a follar duro con mi novia

-No me resulta gracioso

-Ven aquí nena- me cubre con la sábana y me desnuda- ahora dime ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A la cocina

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No almorzamos

-Eso es muy cierto- se incorpora y yo lo miro fascinada- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo yo para tenerte a ti?- le pregunto mirando fijamente sus ojos grises

-TODO LO QUE NECESITO PARA SER FELIZ- me da un giño

-Mi mundo Srita Steele antes de su tropezón era un lugar oscuro y solitario, lleno de nada… pero usted y esos hermosos ojos azules lo pusieron patas para arriba y vuelvo a repetir, gracias a la Divina Providencia que fuiste tú a entrevistarme y no Katherine Kavanag…

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le grito mientras me subo a su pecho y busco sus labios

-Es bueno saberlo nena- sus besos suben la pasión pero la verdad es que yo estoy agotada, más que nada porque me tuve un buen rato atada la segunda vez como sumisa.

-Amor, no, quiero comer… luego podemos volver a amarnos pero ¡quiero comer!

-Es un trato-cerca de las 20 cuando podemos despegarnos, le vibra el BlackBerry a Christian y observo que se desvía a su buzón de vos. Con distracción lo tomo y lo escucho

"_Hola pequeño, llamaba para saber cómo estabas y para ver si finalmente esa niñita acepto lo que eres más allá de las flores y los estúpidos corazones. Cuando estés desocupado me gustaría cenar contigo y hablar. Beso"_

¡Perra maldita! Pienso con todo mi odio, por supuesto que borro el mensaje y dejo el teléfono donde estaba justo en el momento en el que Christian sale del baño.

-¿Ocurre algo nena?- pienso bien las palabras y doy un largo suspiro

-Estoy agotada- el ríe de buena gana. Taylor me dijo que este jueves me va a presentar el informe sobre la sucia abusadora. No veo la hora de saber todo. Quiero castigarla hasta que sangre la muy maldita

-Voy a preparar mi maletín para mañana, enseguida vuelvo- en realidad voy al cuarto de juegos y tomo unas esposas y una mordaza… estoy previendo todo para que nada me sorprenda con la muy desgraciada. Taylor está en el pasillo cuando salgo.

-Taylor

-Ana…

-Un favor, cuando encuentres esos objetos, tenlos siempre en el auto mejor, de esa forma cuando llegue el momento no tendremos que venir hasta aquí a buscarlos- veo a Christian cruzar para la cocina- ¿de acuerdo?

-Si claro- vuelvo con el maletín cargado con esas cosas en el fondo y me pongo a preparar la ropa para mañana

-¿Nena?- escucho a Christian en la puerta

-Dime

-¿Pedimos comida?

-Si claro… un poco de pollo con ensalada ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto-

Mi miércoles se alivia cuando Elizabeth me cuenta que tiene el manuscrito que le pedí… es bueno pero no tanto como le mentí a Christian. El me guiña el ojo. Yo sonrió. Trabajamos hasta las 15 cuando le digo a Elizabeth que puede marcharse. Me siento en sus rodillas y conversamos un ratito. Christian ha cambiado mucho estos últimos días. Esta más contento, espero que lo de ayer le haya satisfecho tanto como a mí. Que sienta que no tiene que reprimir esos impulsos por mí, que yo puedo soportar lo que sea por él, por nosotros. Me voy a mi escritorio

-¿Quieres algo para beber?

-No gracias amor…

-Andrea por favor café- siento que le pide por el teléfono, "por favor" ahí está la diferencia mi cincuenta. Unos momentos después golpean la puerta

-Pasa- la cara de Olivia se asoma

-Permiso- tiene una hermosa bandeja. Café, jugo, cup cake. Christian la mire y le sonríe

-De arándanos, vi que alguna veces vino comiendo uno- él le regala su mejor sonrisa

-Gracias Olivia

-De nada Sr Grey- se retira con una sonrisa triunfante

-¿Cuántos "por favor" y "gracias" fueron necesarios?

-Muy pocos

-¿Lo ves?- sigo en mi lectura. Pero estoy feliz de que vea que con solo pocas palabras pueda hacer una gran diferencia en su personal. Llegamos a casa cansados los dos por lo que cenamos lo que Gail preparó y nos vamos a dormir

Son las 6.30 cuando Christian me besa y se va. Cierro los ojos, me cubro hasta a cabeza y duermo un poco más. Me levanto cuando pasan las 9.30, me dejo el camisón que Christian tanto odia y me acerco a la barra de desayuno.

-Buenos días Gail

-Ana buen día ¿lo de siempre?

-No, hoy quiero un sándwich de queso tostado sino te molesta en vez de las tortitas

-Por supuesto- mientras como Gail me avisa que saldrá a comprar unas cuantas cosas que faltan en el departamento. Me siento en la sala y me estiro en el sillón

-Ana

-Taylor

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, vamos al estudio de Christian- una vez allí por más que insisto él se mantiene de pie- bueno ¿Qué has sabido de nuestra buena amiga?

-Bien, los horarios que maneja son de lunes a sábados de 9 de la mañana hasta las 21 hs. Ve a su sumiso Isaac Lambor tres veces a la semana. Él llega cerca de las 23 y se va al otro día. No sé si es porque no puede levantarse por los castigos a los que es sometido o porque es un arreglo entre ellos. La "Sra." esta al parecer estará la semana que viene en el salón donde trabajan Greta y Franco y donde el sr Grey llevaba a las otras mujeres. Y el horario va a ser el mismo. Así lo habló con alguien por teléfono

-Sé que va a estar aquí… le dejo un mensaje a Christian para cenar juntos…

-El Sr Grey no comento nada

-Porque no lo sabe… borre el mensaje- no pone cara de asombro, supongo que no es de extrañar que haga eso cuando Taylor sabe que sencillamente odio a esa mujer

-Los objetos que traje son cinco y espero que estén bien.

-De acuerdo, ahora lo que hay que hacer es averiguar si este salón tiene un privado donde podamos atar a esta perra

-Si lo tiene Ana. De hecho aquí hay un plano- me lo muestra, la eficiencia de este hombre me asombra

-Ummm, estará amordazada y nadie podrá escucharla gritar pero me preocupa como cuando ella está afuera la podremos hacer entrar de nuevo

-No te preocupes por ello, yo tengo mis técnicas

-Taylor

-No usare la fuerza bruta, quédate tranquila. Además averigüe que ella es la que cierra el salón y se va sola…

-Perfecto. El martes que viene voy a inventar una excusa a Christian y esa perra y yo vamos a volver a vernos y Taylor, no va a ser agradable.

-Mis ojos, mis oídos y mi boca están cerradas Ana

-Gracias.- _"ay Elena, Elena, ya vas a comprobar de lo que esta niñita es capaz de hacer". _Siendo muy cautelosa le pido a Elizabeth que mienta por mí. Le digo a Christian que voy a salir un par de horas con ella, que no se preocupe que Taylor va conmigo a vigilarme y que volveré a casa antes de la una. No le gusta nada pero cede cuando ve que Elizabeth viene al Escala a buscarme. Le doy dinero para que tome y coma algo y me espere. Taylor y yo vamos en busca de la perra. Compre además algo monstruosamente grande para que tenga de que acordarse cada vez que su culo se pose en una silla.


	20. Capitulo 20

Taylor está parado cerca de la puerta de "Esclava" a la espera de Elena. La veo salir y veo como Taylor le habla, ella le sonríe ¿Qué le estará diciendo? Elena mira dentro de su cartera y Taylor aprovecha su distracción, le aprieta el cuello y ella cae en sus brazos. Él la toma como si fuera su novia y la apoya contra la puerta. Abro el baúl y saco de él el bolso donde Taylor guardo las cosas. Cruzo a calle cuando él abre la puerta y se mete con ella dentro del salón. Llevo también mi maletín. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Elena se desmayara? Bah, no me importa. Sin encender las luces pasamos al privado y cerramos la puerta. Hay una barra donde se ven perchas… seguramente es ahí donde se cuelgan los abrigos. Tomo las cuerdas y le digo a Taylor que le quite la chaqueta y la camisa y la ate. Me mira. Del resto voy a encargarme yo. Él lo hace sin miramientos. Salgo del baño con un balde lleno de agua.

Taylor espera afuera. Cuando yo termine, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho lo volverás a hacer y llevaremos a esta perra hasta su casa y la dejaremos tirada ahí. ¿chequeaste lo de las cámaras?

-Volverán a filmar a partir de mañana a las 11. Dejaron de filmar hoy a las 14

-Eres un genio- él me sonríe

-Espero por tu orden. Voy a mover el auto

Cuando se va y cierra la puerta le paso llave. La veo, todavía tiene puesto el corpiño pero no será por mucho tiempo. Le quito los zapatos, las medias, la pollera y su asquerosa tanga. Esta toda desnuda. Mujer horrible. Abro el bolso y me asusto. No puedo creer que ella utilice esas cosas. ¡Pobre Christian! pienso ¡pobre Isaac! Vuelvo a pensar. Le coloco la mordaza y la venda. Ella sabrá que soy yo, pero no podrá ver nada. Solo va a sentir dolor. Mucho dolor. Le tiro el balde de agua en la cabeza y ella gime. No ve nada y comienza a moverse desesperadamente

-Por más que luches, no vas a lograr nada- sé que sabe que soy yo por lo que lucha con más desesperación. Me place verla así. Indefensa. Así es como debió estar Christian y a ella le importo una mierda y a mí también me va a importar una mierda

-Será mejor que te quedes quieta y me escuches atentamente perra asquerosa. Christian es MIO! ¿lo escuchaste? MIO y solo MIO no tuyo ni de todas las que pasaron por el cuarto de juegos. Porque fueron nada en su vida. Tú le hiciste daño… siempre me dice que le salvaste la vida… ¿salvarle la vida? Tú lo destrozaste… pero yo voy a volver a colocar las piezas en su lugar porque LO AMO ¿conoces ese sentimiento? Tonta de mi ¿qué vas a conocerlo? Tú no sabes NADA DEL AMOR

-Y esta niñita hoy, va a hacerte sentir en carne propia lo que le hiciste durante todos esos años a Christian ¿me escuchas abusadora de menores, pervertida de mierda?

Tomo la vara del bolso y asustada me acerco a ella

-Quiero que pienses en Christian con quince años, atormentado, asustado, excitado y solo cuando te de cada golpe sucia- la golpeo fuerte y ella grita. Pero no se oye porque tiene la mordaza. Tomo la vara con las dos manos y la vuelvo a golpear. Ella vuelve a gritar. Lo hago otras 12 veces. Su piel esta roja y comienza a ponerse azul. Me agacho y tomo el látigo… dios mío es muy grueso… con esto golpeaba a Christian ¿y él dice que le salvo la vida? Tiemblo. Por suerte ella no me ve. Solo respira entrecortado.

-¿Te duele? ¿te duele? ¿no soportas el dolor?- me acerco a su oído

-No sabes lo que te espera- me retiro un poco y le tiro un poco más de agua. Esta temblando. Desnuda, golpeada y con frio… es lo que te mereces. Descanso cinco minutos cuando vuelvo al ataque. Tomo su corpiño y lo corto. Dejo expuesto su pecho y la golpeo con el látigo. Ella lo golpeaba donde tiene sus cicatrices. Yo la voy a golpear en sus tetas compradas. Le pego 12 veces. Sus gritos son cada vez más agudos. No quiero excederme demasiado. Finalmente lubrico un gigantesco consolador y poco a poco se lo introduzco en el culo. Ella grita y se mueve y con cada movimiento más le duele o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Puedo ser más cruel pienso, pero entonces ya sería como ella. Y no quiero

-¿Te gustan así de grande? ¿te gustan por el culo perra?- ella se mueve desesperadamente. Y yo estoy temblando. Taylor me aseguro que no hay nadie en su casa y que todas las cámaras fueron desactivas y puesta una cinta corrediza de engaño hoy a las 14 y que se van a reactivar mañana a las 10. Tiemblo, estoy agotada y ella sigue moviéndose. En el lugar donde la golpee con la vara aparecen los primeros moretones. Quisiera pellizcarla ahí para que le duela más. Mi diosa interior y mi subconsciente se ponen de acuerdo y me dan ánimos para que lo haga. No, no puedo. Llamo a Taylor. Le pongo una venda y guiado por mí le agarra el cuello de Elena. Me doy vuelta de inmediato y no veo lo que hace. Le pido que se quede pero sin quitarse la venda. La desato y ella se desploma al piso. Le pongo los zapatos, y la pollera. La camisa y la chaqueta. Y guardo su sucia tanga en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. La siento contra la pared. Le quito la venda a Taylor y no ve nada de lo que le hice. Me pregunta si estoy bien. Le digo que sí, sacamos el piso y guardamos todo en el bolso. Me guardo la mordaza y las esposas en mi maletín.

-¿Chequeaste que no haya cámaras ni vigilancia en su casa verdad?

-Tranquila Ana- cierro el salón mientras Taylor sube a la puta a la parte trasera del auto y abre el baúl. Coloco el bolso y me siento en el asiento del acompañante. Menuda casa tiene la abusadora. Taylor entra con ella y sale a los pocos minutos. Nos vamos despacio para no levantar sospechas

-¿Vamos a donde está tu amiga?

-Si por favor

-El Sr Grey llamo hace 30 minutos para corroborar que todo estuviera bien

-Gracias… y gracias por lo de hoy

-Se lo merece Ana… ojala no pueda levantarse en una semana- sonrió. Cuando llegamos Elizabeth me mira contenta, tomo algo pero quiere cenar conmigo por lo que pedimos unos sándwiches de carne y conversamos un poco

-¿Está todo bien Ana?

-Sí, siento haberte dejado sola y no poder darte una explicación más que esta, hay una persona en mi pasado que no quiere irse, Christian es obsesivamente celoso y controlador y necesitaba aclarar eso con esta persona, espero que lo entienda y se aparte. Amo a Christian y no quiero arruinar las cosas entre los dos

-Para mí, más que suficiente.- doce de la noche y yo vuelvo a casa. Estoy agotada. Pero ella nunca se va a olvidar de lo que le hice. Nunca. Cuando subo con Taylor lo noto raro

¿Qué ocurre?

-Pensé que ibas a tomarte más tiempo con ella

-Yo también pero ¿sabes qué? Si lo hacía me iba a convertir en ella- el ascensor se abre y Christian viene a mi encuentro

-¿Todo bien Taylor?

-Sí señor, la srita Steele no bebió más de la cuenta

-¡Controladores!- les digo a ambos y los dos sonríen

-Puedes retirarte… gracias

-De nada señor- Taylor se va y Christian aprieta mi trasero

Y usted ¿quiere contarme si me extraño aunque sea un poquito?

-Auch…- me quejo- no te extrañe para nada

-Oh nena tendrás que tomar clases de actuación porque no te creo nada- Mientras pasa la semana más tranquila me estoy sintiendo, Taylor me dice que Elena no abandono su casa hasta el día de hoy. Eso es bueno, que se quede sin molestar y sin torturar al pobre de Isaac. El sábado Carrick nos invita a comer a un lugar cerca del puerto. Dice que cocinan delicioso. Vamos todos, Ethan con Mia, Elliot con Kate, Christian y yo, Carrick y Grace. La estamos pasando genial. Todos tranquilos cuando la cara de Christian se transforma y Taylor sale corriendo para la entrada del restaurante. Elena. La veo caminando con dificultad hacia donde estamos. Taylor la sujeta y Christian junto con Sawyer salen disparados también

-¡Te voy a matar perra! ¡me voy a cobrar lo que me hiciste! ¡te lo juro!- sus gritos me aturden mientras Carrick contiene a Grace y los demás me miran. No siento mi corazón. Cierro los ojos y trato de respirar

-Ana… Ana ¿estás bien?- siento la voz de Elliot como viajando en cámara lenta. Siento que todo se mueve. Mi silla, la mesa, la tierra

-Elliot sostenme

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Todo gira

-Ana tranquila. Aquí estoy- siento su brazo rodear mi hombro y la sensación de caída libre se detiene. Abro los ojos y veo las miradas de todos sobre mi

-Elliot lleva a Ana a caminar un poco… está muy pálida- le pide Carrick. Elliot me levanta y apoyándome en él camino tratando de tomar aire. No siento mi corazón ¿Dónde está Christian? ¿Dónde está la puta de Elena? Me aferro a su cintura y lloro.

-Ana, tranquila no pasa nada- mis sollozos van en aumento cuando escucho a Christian gritar mi nombre y lo veo correr hacia nosotros. suelto a Elliot y corro hacia él, me toma en sus brazos y me abraza fuerte

-Ana cariño ¿estás bien?

-No

-¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sé- lo beso, lo beso tan fuerte que me duele la boca. El me sostiene y no me detiene

-Ana- suspira cuando tomó un respiro

-Tú eres MIO, solo MIO, exclusivamente MIO ¡Haz que entienda! Sácala de nuestras vidas- lloro con furia contenida

-Ana, mi amor, soy todo tuyo, nunca lo dudes, te amo más que a mi vida

-¡Entonces sácala Christian! ¡sácala!

-Ella es mi pasado

-Pues bórralo… bórralo y que no exista, vamos a la Antártida a empezar de nuevo ¡no soporto la idea de esa mujer golpeándote! ¡no la soporto! La voy a matar sino desaparece, te juro que la voy a matar

-¡Ana por favor!

-¿Te importa? ¿acaso te importa que la mate porque la quieres? Ella te uso, abuso de ti, te rompió en mil pedazos, jamás le importaste, solo eras un juego para ella, te dio el dinero de su marido para que nunca puedas separarte de ella, para que sientas que le debes algo… es una perra abusadora de menores

-Ana, me estoy asustando… tranquila… ven- me arrojo en sus brazos y vuelvo a llorar. El trata de contenerme pero yo soy solo un manojo de nervios que no para de temblar entre sus brazos. Cuando cree que me he recuperado me levanta y nos vamos juntos hasta donde está su familia. Todos nos miran consternados. Pero Christian solo camina conmigo agarrada a su cintura. Veo que Taylor no está en el auto. Al parecer Sawyer nos va a llevar a casa

-¿Dónde está Taylor?- le pregunto con lo que tengo de voz

-Shhh no te preocupes… vamos- todo el camino estoy con arcadas y temblores. Christian me mira preocupado y quiere llevarme al hospital pero lo convenzo de que lo único que necesito lo tengo a mi lado y es él. Subimos en el ascensor en silencio cuando Taylor nos recibe. Está bien. Qué alivio siento

-Srita Steele ¿se encuentra bien?

-Ahora que te veo sí, estaba preocupada

-Sr Grey…

-Luego- lo para Christian

-¡No, luego no! ¿Dónde está?- lo miro a Taylor directo a los ojos

-Ana no tiene importancia

-¡Sí la tiene! O acaso ¿ya olvidaste a Leila?- Christian cierra los ojos y da un largo suspiro- a Leila la entiendo y la compadezco, pero a ese monstruo no ¡no quiero que te acerques a ella ni la toques de nuevo!

-¡Ana!

-Ana una mierda… Taylor ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¡dime que la mataste y la tiraste al océano!- Taylor me mira horrorizado y me toma fuertemente por los brazos

-Lo hubiera hecho con gusto Ana, pero no, esa cosa que se dice mujer está en un centro psiquiátrico donde la ingreso el Dr. Flynn y creo que ahí deberá quedarse el resto de su vida

-¡Taylor!- los dos miramos a Christian. Taylor me suelta y se pone firme como un soldado que acaba de ser sancionado por su general

-Discúlpeme Sr Grey, esto ha sido completamente impropio de mi… lo siento

-¡No le pidas disculpas!

-Ana ¿Qué demonios les sucede a ustedes dos?

-¡No te atrevas a defenderla, no te atrevas a decir una sola vez más que esa puta abusadora salvo tu vida porque no me ves nunca más Christian Grey! El único que no se da cuenta del monstruo que es esa mujer eres tu… ella te destrozo ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? Ella te hizo cincuenta sombras… y si esto no para, yo me voy a ir, y sin importarme lo que pase… no voy a volver- salgo caminando hacia mi habitación. Cierro la puerta con llave y grito tan fuerte como me lo permite mi garganta. Golpea

-¡Vete! No te pienso abrir

-Ana, abre la puerta

-¡No!

-¡Anastasia Rose Steele no me hagas tirar la puerta!

-¡Tírala si es que puedes!- siento un fuerte golpe y veo como la puerta, con cerradura y todo se hace pedazos

-¡No me desafíes!- me pone sobre su hombro y me lleva ¿al cuarto rojo del dolor? Cierra la puerta con llave y me arroja a la cama. Me levanto hecha una furia y abro los cajones y comienzo a tirarle todo lo que encuentro, muchas cosas lo golpean pero muchas lo esquivan

-¡Quieres por el amor a Dios dejar de arrojar cosas!

-¡Quiero irme de aquí!

-No… no, hasta que hablemos

-¡Yo no quiero hablar!

-¡Ana no grites!

-¡Voy a gritar todo lo que quiero!

-No me saques de mis casillas

-¡Mira como tiemblo!- veo en sus ojos la furia que se está desatando en su interior. Oh no, desperté al monstruo dormido. Veo que sus pasos se acercan, lentos pero seguros.

-Ven aquí Ana

-No quiero

-Vamos a hablar como dos personas adultas

-No quiero

-Anastasia te digo que vengas

-Y yo te digo que no quiero- se sienta en el borde de la cama, momento que aprovecho para correr a la puerta pero cuando estoy por abrirla siento todo el peso de su cuerpo aplastando al mío.

-¿Por qué me desafías? ¿Por qué te gusta desafiarme?

-Porque puedo- le digo cerrando los ojos. Sus manos aprietan demasiado fuerte mis senos. Grito. Pero él no se detiene entonces coloco mi mano en su cierre y aprieto. Christian grita más fuerte de lo que lo hice yo y entonces aprovecho y saco la llave de la puerta y, disparo hacia el ascensor. Bajo y cuando salgo paro un taxi y no sé a dónde decirle que vayamos, sin saber cómo estoy en la puerta de la casa de los Grey. Grace abre la puerta y le pide a una de sus mucamas que pague el taxi. Yo me encuentro devastada. Y la abrazo y lloro. Ella me contiene como lo haría una madre con su hija. Hace que me preparen un té y me lleva al cuarto de Christian. Tomo el té junto con una pastilla. Ella me dice que me va a relajar y poder dormir mucho que es lo que ahora necesito y así lo hago.


	21. Capitulo 21

Estoy en la cama retorciéndome del dolor. No puedo creer lo que hizo Ana. Con ayuda de Taylor logre llegar hasta mi cama pero no puedo más con el dolor, me trae una pastilla fuerte que dice que me lo hará pasar en menos de una hora. Le creo, el no mentiría con esto

-¿De qué iba eso entre tú y Ana de matar a Elena y arrojarla al océano?- no me responde

-Taylor responde

-Me deje llevar por el momento

-¿No te agrada Elena no es así?

-No tiene por qué agradarme, no es alguien de importancia en mi vida

-Pero tienes tu opinión acerca de ella

-Si

-¿Cuál es?

-Prefiero no decirla

-¿Acaso puedo molestarme?

-Absolutamente

-O sea que estas del lado de Ana

-En este caso al cien por cien señor

-Comprendo- él se retira sin decir una palabra y yo trato de encontrar un posición en donde no sienta tanto dolor. Una hora después estoy recuperado por lo que le pregunto a Taylor si sabe dónde está Ana. Me responde que fue a casa de mis padres. Le pido que me lleve hasta ahí. Entro en mi casa buscando a la causa de todo mi dolor y de toda mi felicidad. Mia, Ethan, Elliot y la pesada de Kate están en la sala… al parecer papá no está. Del estudio veo salir a mamá

-¿Dónde está Ana?- me mira impasible y me besa la mejilla

-Vamos a hablar al estudio

-¿Dónde está Ana?

-No lo voy a volver a repetir Christian… al estudio- noto rigidez y autoridad en sus palabras por lo que de mala gana camino al estudio. Mi padre está ahí. Y su cara no es la de buenos amigos.

-Christian

-Papá- miro a mi madre-

-Mamá solo quiero ver a Ana y volveré para hablar contigo todo lo que quieras

-Ana está dormida, le di un calmante porque llego como un manojo de nervios y no dejo de llorar un solo momento. Y voy a cuidar de esa chica Christian así que ahora vamos a hablar los tres.- tengo perdida la batalla. Me siento.

-Quiero que me digas que hace que defiendas tanto a Elena por encima de cómo pone a Ana y quiero la verdad Christian-

-Es algo que ocurrió en el pasado… que ya no tiene importancia para mí. Pero Ana no deja de sentir que es una parte de mí que todavía no puedo olvidar- no puedo contarle a mis padres toda la verdad

-No entiendo Christian… ¿Qué tiene que ver Elena con tu pasado?- pregunta mi padre

-Es algo que no lo sabe nadie y que a ella y a mí nos da mucha vergüenza… más a ella porque siente que fue una traición hacia tu amistad con ella mamá

-¿De que estas hablando hijo?

-¿Recuerdan cuando tenía 15 años verdad? Lo complicada que hacía las cosas- los dos asienten

-Y luego tú me mandaste a trabajar después del colegio a lo de Linc Lincoln ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, lo recuerdo, yo se lo pedí como un favor a Elena

-Pues… yo tenía mis hormonas alteradas, quería tener… sexo con alguna chica pero bueno, con la cuestión de mi ira y de mis cicatrices, tenía mucho miedo de que se rieran de mí y todo acabara mal. Cuando la conocí a Elena yo… bueno… ella a mi modo de ver era tan hermosa, rubia, delicada, elegante… me gustaba mucho y ella me hacía hablar del colegio, de las cosas que me molestaban… en fin, sin darme cuenta lo único que quería era besarla… tocarla…

-Christian…

-Elena y yo… tuvimos una relación oculta por seis años- mis padres me miran con horror

-Y ella se siente muy mal por eso al igual que yo… pero en esos momentos, se sentía bien… fue con ella con quien perdí mi virginidad. Cada vez que teníamos relaciones, ella sonreía y luego lloraba. Me decía que… nunca se había sentido así con su marido pero que sabía que si tú mamá te enterabas, jamás se lo perdonarías… no voy a justificarme, fue un error por ambas partes, pero fue por ella que yo cambie y ustedes lo saben bien. Mi carácter cambio por completo y comencé a hacer las cosas como era debido. No quiero que sepa que yo les conté esto… ella jamás me lo perdonaría… le conté a Ana de esta situación, ella dice que Elena abusó de mí y no la soporta, yo no lo siento de esa forma, ella me encamino y me salvó de terminar como la puta adicta al crack

-¡Era tu madre Christian!

-¡NO! Tu eres mi madre- grito

-Tú te ocupaste de mí, me cuidaste, me tuviste paciencia a pesar de todo lo jodido que estaba, luchaste por mi aun cuando debiste bajar los brazos. Estas a mi lado incondicionalmente… ella dejo que me pegaran, que me insultaran, que me quemaran… solo le preocupaba su pipa de crack, no le importaba si yo comía, si dormía ¡si hablaba! No digas que ella era mi madre, mi madre eres tú- le digo acariciando su mejilla

-Hijo- ella me toma de los hombros y besa mi frente

-Sé que estuvo mal pero ya es pasado, Ana no soporta que de vez en cuando nos veamos y nos pongamos al día con nuestras cosas. Ella fue durante muchos años mi confidente… ¿entienden verdad?

-Entiendo pero no justifico hijo, Ana tiene razón, ella abuso de ti

-Papá por favor

-Fue algo consensuado, al parecer, pero eras menor de edad, al menos hasta que cumpliste 18, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer…

-Siento no habérselos dicho, pero no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca

-No puedo creerlo, Elena y tú

-Mamá por favor… si tú dejas de tratarla o de verla ella lo sabrá y no va a perdonármelo

-¿Acaso te importa más que Ana?

-No, son dos cosas totalmente distintas, es como Flynn… ella me escucha y me da otra perspectiva, les juro que no volví a tocarla nunca más- ellos asienten y hablamos un poco más. Media hora después subo a mi cuarto. A oscuras y apenas iluminada por la luz de la noche esta mi princesa dormida. Se ve tan hermosa y yo me siento tan tranquilo ahora. Cierro la puerta sin hacer un ruido y me apoyo en ella y la observo dormir durante un largo rato. Bajo cuando huelo comida. Le pregunto a mi mamá cuando Ana se va a despertar y ella me dice que lo hará cuando sienta que lo necesita. Yo no puedo esperar a besarla y a enterrarme en ella y a decirle dos millones de veces que lo siento, que la amo, que la necesito, que sin ella mi mundo explota y se parte. Comemos tranquilos y sonriendo. Vuelvo al cuarto y la miro. Ella abre los ojos y parece asustada. Prendo la luz para que vea que soy yo. Me acerco a la cama y la beso. Suavemente como toda princesa merece ser despertada.

-Hola mi amor- le digo con dulzura

-Hola- me responde ella con la voz ronca

-¿Estas afónica?

-De tanto gritar

-Siento que no haya sido de placer- se sonroja. Amo cuando pasa eso

-Me hubiera gustado terminar así por tantos orgasmo no por putas abusadoras- la abrazo y ella se retuerce de dolor

-¿Qué ocurre?- se levanta la camiseta que tiene puesta y yo me horrorizo. Debo haber apretado muy fuertes sus senos para que estén casi violetas en algunos lados. ¡que bruto he sido, he dañado su hermosa piel con mi violencia y mi ira desatada e incontenible! ¡merezco más dolor del que pase tirado en mi cama, en nuestra cama! Se me llenan de lágrimas los ojos ¿Cómo podrá perdonarme? ¿Cómo podré perdonarme yo? Comienzo a besarlos. Con mucho amor y cuidado. Los acaricio. Voy hasta mi antiguo baño y saco una crema con un ingrediente raro que mi madre me explico alguna vez. Unto mis manos y los acaricio de nuevo. Ana esta acostada mientras lo hago. Sigo haciéndolo hasta que se me termina la crema entonces ella parece un poco más aliviada. Vuelvo a colocarle la camiseta y por encima de ella y muy despacio vuelvo a acariciarlo y a pedirle por milésima vez que me perdone. Y entonces veo que los pezones levantan la camiseta. La miro y ella tiene ese brillo especial en esos hermosos y maravillosos ojos azules.

-Oh amor, qué más quisiera yo que hacerte el amor en este mismo instante pero Ana, mira como estas por mi culpa. No puedo, lo siento- Bajo la cabeza y ella se acerca a mí. Siento sus dedos en mi cabello. No puedo mirarla. Ella me besa la frente

-Vas a quedar en deuda- dice con voz ronca

-Y te conviene que la saldes pronto o me buscaré otro- la miro asustado y ella se ríe-

-Eres un celoso obsesivo… sabes que no haría eso ni en broma… yo te amo a ti Christian Grey- la beso, despacio, suave

-Dime que tienes hambre

-Tengo hambre…-

-Ana tuve que decirles una mentira a mis padres con respecto a Elena- ella me mira y tuerce el gesto

-No podía contarles todo Ana, entiende

-¿Qué les dijiste?- le cuento y ella me mira con desaprobación y tratando de no darle importancia me dice que de verdad tiene hambre, entonces la tomo en mis brazos y la llevo hasta el comedor. Todos se alegran al ver que Ana está bien y que yo también lo estoy.

-¿Cómo te sientes querida?- le pregunta mi madre

-Mucho mejor Grace, gracias

-Por dios, esa voz… enseguida vuelvo- una de las muchachas se acerca

-Tráele a Ana lo que comimos por favor y trae también una jarra grande de jugo de naranja

¿Algo más Sr Grey?

-No gracias- le acaricio el pelo mientras le sonrío. Mi madre llega con un blíster de pastillas y le indica a Ana como tomarlas. Come tranquila y nos vamos a casa. Esa noche dormimos abrazados. No irá a la oficina hasta que se recupere. No se siente bien. Prometo llamarla pero me dice que con la voz así sería mejor que no. No pienso discutir más con ella. La beso y me voy. Falta apenas dos semanas para que lo de la editorial esté listo por lo que llamo a Elliot para ver cómo va todo y responde que en tiempo y forma. Llego a la oficina y Andrea y Olivia preguntan por Ana. Les comento brevemente del tema de su voz y ambas le mandan sus saludos. Me pongo a trabajar. Tengo mucho atraso, pero cerca de las 14 me voy a comer algo. Voy al "ostentoso" restaurante de Paul. Taylor se quedó con Ana por lo que siento a Sawyer caminar a unos metros mío. Cuando llego me decido por una entrada de jamón crudo y ananá y por el lomo a la pimienta con papas y crema holandesa. Iba a tomar vino pero prefiero una botella de agua. Le mando un mensaje a mi novia

"_El día se me está haciendo insoportablemente largo sin tu compañía. ¿Cómo están tus senos? Dime que mejor. Cuando llegue a casa lo único que quiero es hacerte el amor. Te extraño. Te amo". _

Me están trayendo la entrada cuando mi móvil vibra. Mensaje de Ana

"_Es bueno saber que me extraña Sr Grey, mis pechos están mejor, extrañando tus caricias y tus besos. No veo la hora que vuelvas, yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo. Te extraño más. Te amo más" _

Sonrío para mí mismo. Que maravillosa mujer tengo a mi lado. Estoy muy concentrado en mi lomo cuando siento una presencia que me mira. Levanto mi mirada y allí esta, despampanante como la recuerdo la hermosa Samanta Stone. No me habla, solo me observa. Me limpio la boca y me paro. Ella sonríe tímidamente. Me hago señas de que se siente y me siento yo también

-Susanah, que agradable sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás?- ella no dice nada, una sumisa siempre es una sumisa y porque más que hace ya ¿tres años que no la veo? sabe respetar nuestros lugares. Hago una seña con la cabeza y ella habla

-Pensé que eras tú cuando te vi por primera vez, pero luego lo dude y mejor me saque la duda… estas muy guapo Christian

-Gracias, lo mismo digo… solo que hay algo más exuberante en ti ahora ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí, me operé los pechos

-Ya veo…

-Siempre los tuve pequeños pero cuando comencé a trabajar y junte dinero, puede pagarlos

-Comprendo

-¿Estas almorzando solo?

-¿Lo hice alguna vez acompañado?

-Últimamente si, vi tus fotos con tu prometida en el periódico varias veces

-Mi Ana es genial

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-SI, lo sabe

-O sea que es tu sumisa

-No, ella es mi mujer, a veces jugamos a eso pero no, definitivamente Ana no es mi sumisa

-Vaya, que sorpresa…

-Si, te comprendo… tú ¿sigues en lo mismo?

-Si, para mí de momento es difícil dejar esa vida, supongo que hasta que encuentre el hombre indicado… ¿no lo extrañas?

-Si claro, fue mi vida sexual desde los quince hasta hace muy poco, pero amo a Ana y quiero que se quede para siempre

-Si, el pulso siempre esta ¿verdad amo Christian?- mi reacción me sorprende, en los labios de esta mujer, AMO es sinónimo de sumisión total. Recuerdo cuando ella era mía. Las cosas que hacíamos juntos, lo entregada y obediente que era. El placer que me brindaba. Y por supuesto mi erección se hace presente. Trato de mantener la calma, pero me encuentro nervioso

-¿Estás trabajando ahora?

-No, vine a almorzar y luego voy a mi casa.

-¿No tienes novio?

-No

-¿Y amo?

-Por el momento, no y es una pena

-¿Por qué?

-Porque finalmente tengo mi propio cuarto de juegos- suspiro- ¿le gustaría conocerlo?- estoy intrigado ¿una sumisa con cuarto de juegos propio?

-¿Tú dominas ahora?

-No, solo que no quiero ir a otro lado sin conocer a mi amo lo suficiente y es mejor tener uno en casa- estoy intrigado de verdad

-Me gustaría verlo

-Por supuesto

-Pero debo ser claro, solo quiero verlo. Nada mas

-Claro que si- Sawyer me mira por el espejo no entendiendo mi actitud.


	22. Capitulo 22

"_Será solo un rato_" pienso y lo fulmino con la mirada. Susanah se mudó. Ahora vive en un departamento bastante grande y bien decorado. Su gusto es exquisito. Me ofrece una copa de vino que aceptó gustoso. Me muestra el resto del departamento después de que terminamos nuestra copa en silencio. Al final del pasillo veo la puerta y estoy casi seguro de que ahí es. Ella camina pausadamente. Oh si, recuerdo muy bien ese trasero. Como sucumbía a mis deseos. Trato de no pensar en ello. Cuando ella abre la puerta me doy cuenta de que hermoso es el lugar. Todo, absolutamente todo es blanco. Los muebles. La cama. La cruz.

-Estoy sorprendido… es muy lindo- me doy vuelta y ella por dios está en su posición de sumisa. Respiro entrecortado. 50 sombras ha regresado. Cierro la puerta y me descalzo. Ana no puede volver a sufrir mis castigos. Esta mujer en cambio le gusta y comprende todo este mundo. Esta vestida pero en la posición que me excita. Abro un cajón y encuentro esposas de cuero

-¡Manos! Y sin mirar- ordeno. Ella apenas se incorpora. La esposo duro mientras sus ojos permanecen cerrados. Abro su camisa y veo sus pechos. Hago que se pare y la ato al poste que hay en el medio del cuarto. Veo las fustas sobre otro mueble un poco más alejado… le bajo un poco la pollera tubo hasta dejar descubierto su redondo trasero. Bajo su tanga y la golpeo

-No te reprimas… te quiero escuchar- vuelvo a golpearla. Ella gime. Lo hago muchas veces y veo que cada vez su nivel de excitación es mayor

-¿Te gusta lo que hago?... responde

-Si amo

¿Te excita lo que hago?

-Si amo

-No voy a follarte Samanta, no le voy a ser infiel a Ana… pero tú vas a darme placer a mi ¿no es así?

-Todo lo que el amo necesite- suspiro…si, definitivamente mi monstruo interior ha despertado. La golpeo muchas veces más y ella acaba así parada en el poste. Su cuerpo se convulsiona por el orgasmo. La desato del poste, me bajo el pantalón y el calzoncillo y le hago señas. Ella sabe muy bien qué hacer cuando me encuentro así. Una hora más tarde bajo. Sawyer me lleva al trabajo sin mirarme. Cuando llego a la oficina estoy relajado. Termino de trabajar a eso de las 22. Cuando llego a casa apenas puedo terminar la cena, quiero estar con mi Ana, el encuentro con Susanah no hizo más que aumentar mi libido. Ana se acomoda en mi pecho después de haber hecho el amor. Su pecho todavía no está recuperado por lo que ni quisiera pude tocar esa parte y su voz ronca, hizo que me excitara aún más. Respiro pausadamente.

-¿Deuda saldada?

-Si, deuda saldada.- me responde. Duerme entre mis brazos, lo de hoy con Susanah fue un error que no volverá a repetirse. Amo a la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos y ese "pulso" va a desaparecer. La semana termina tranquila. Pude volver a la rutina y el trabajo ya no está atrasado, merezco una copa por haberlo hecho tan bien así que voy a lo de Paul y pido pescado. Tomo una copa de vino blanco mientras espero y ahí esta ella de nuevo. Con un traje negro y camisa blanca. Su cabello castaño largo y suelto y sus labios con brillo. Debo admitir que esa boca es muy profesional. Y que me encanta lo que hace con ella. Me mira y me sonríe. Se coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y se moja los labios. Ladeo la cabeza. Ella se sienta conmigo. Pido otro plato de pescado para ella y comemos en silencio. Sawyer me vuelve a llevar a su apartamento. Esta vez se desnuda para mí. La ato al poste. Manos y pies con esposas. Toda ella extendida

-No voy a follarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?- no responde- habla

-Si, lo sé amo

-Solo voy a castigarte por provocarme en el restaurante

-Si amo

-Eres una chica muy mala

-Soy mala y merezco que mi amo me castigue- una hora después bajo. Trabajo hasta las 21 y llego a casa, comemos tranquilos con Ana. Y nos vamos a dormir. El sábado temprano vamos a viajar a Georgia para ver a Carla, la mamá de Ana.

Me muevo de un lado a otro de la sala de vigilancia hasta que Taylor entra y entonces me detengo

-¿Todo bajo control Sawyer?

-Sí, todo bajo control

-Entonces puedes retirarte hasta mañana

-Si, gracias…

-Espera

-Dime Taylor

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estas raro ¿paso algo hoy que yo deba saber?

-Quizás…

-Dímelo

-¿Conoces a una tal Susanah?

-Si ¿tú la conoces?

-No sé si deba decirte…

-¿Es sobre el Sr Grey?

-Si

-¿Qué pasa entre ellos?

-Bueno- tomo asiento- el lunes cuando el sr Grey salió a comer, una mujer se sentó con él. Ella no comió nada pero entre ellos se notaba que había confianza, luego el me pidió que fuera a buscar el auto, que íbamos a ir a la casa de esta persona. Ellos hablaron alegremente en el auto, ahí oí que se llamaba Samanta y mediante un amigo hice que investigaran sus antecedentes por las dudas

-Bien hecho

-Luego la semana transcurrió sin sobresaltos hasta hoy, donde ella apareció de nuevo y volvimos a hacer lo mismo

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo el Sr Grey en la casa de Susanah?

-Una hora

-¿Las dos veces?

-Si

-Tu sabes del pasado de Christian ¿verdad?

-Si, el me lo conto cuando firme los contratos

-Susanah fue su sumisa durante un año, hasta que se fue y apareció Leila

-¿Crees que es peligrosa?

-No, las cosas entre ellos fueron amigables, ella quería un poco más, él no se lo dio y simplemente rescindieron el contrato de buena manera… lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué va a verla cuando tiene a Ana en casa?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Taylor

-No te preocupes, no es una situación para preocuparse. Solo avísame si vuelven a verse

-Gracias, ahora me voy más tranquilo

-Buenas noches Sawyer

-Hasta mañana Taylor

-¿A qué demonios juegas Christian? ¿quieres perder a Ana?- me quedo pensando en silencio… si Ana lo descubre se va a querer ir y él no va a parar hasta encontrarla. Yo tengo que ayudar a Ana y prevenir por las dudas. Ojala nunca lo necesite. Tomo mi otro teléfono y llamo

-No puedo creer que me llames

-No digas nada Silver… quiero pedirte un favor muy grande

-Te debo demasiado, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Una identificación y una partida de nacimiento falsas, pero provisorias, quiero que las puedas tener listas cuando se necesiten, pero puede que no se necesiten nunca, es solo por prever

-Bien ¿nombre nuevo?

-Rose Taylor

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-20/9/1989

-¿Lugar?

-Houston, Texas

-¿Algo más que incluir?

-No, fíjate los demás datos y complétalos a tu gusto

-De acuerdo

-Gracias Silver

-Las deudas hay que pagarlas Taylor

Lo sé y espero no tener que molestarte más

-No es molestia y lo sabes- cuelgo. Ojala no tengas que usarlas nunca Ana…

ANASTASIA

Volvemos de Georgia en el avión privado de Christian. Está amaneciendo el lunes y ver a mamá fue muy lindo. La extrañaba demasiado. Me acurruco en su pecho. Hoy Christian no va a ir a la oficina. Tengo planes para nosotros después del mediodía. Llegamos al Escala muertos de sueño. Y nos vamos a dormir. Algo se remueve a mi lado: Christian. Ya se despertó

-No enciendas el BlackBerry- lo amenazo sin abrir los ojos

-Nada de eso, ya me costó bastante ponerme al día con la semana de atraso y no pienso volver a hacerlo, así que… no me amenaces nena- escucho el pitito de encendido y me tapo hasta la cabeza. Ahí vamos otra vez

-Ana

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No te vas a levantar?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora que lo has prendido, ese maldito aparato no va a dejar de sonar hasta que lo vuelvas a cargar y no quiero escucharte todo el día "Grey" "Grey" y así hasta el infinito- me quiere quitar la sábana de la cabeza pero no lo dejo

-Ve a tu estudio a hacer tus cosas… o mejor, ve a trabajar… así no te atrasas por mi culpa

-¿Vamos a comenzar ya?

-Te pedí un día, un maldito día para mi después de ver a mi madre, me dijiste que sí, pero no pasaron 5 minutos desde que estas despierto que ya estas prendido a tu celular de nuevo ¿y pretendes hacerme creer que puedes estar un año entero sin trabajar? No me molestes Grey y vete.- escucho un soplido y la puerta cerrarse. Estoy furiosa… furiosa. Pero no le voy a dar el gusto de no hacer lo que quería hacer. Voy hasta nuestro vestidor y anoto todas las medidas en un papel. Camino hasta la cocina. Él está ahí desayunado.

-Buenos día Gail

-Ana, buenos días ¿Qué te hago de desayunar?

-Té, tortitas y algunas galletas de vainilla

-¿Jugo?

-Si, gracias.- miro a mi alrededor. Me acerco un poco a la puerta, siento la mirada de Christian

-Nena ¿Qué haces?

-¿Taylor?- lo veo aparecer

-Srita Steele ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito que estés listo en más o menos 40 minutos para llevarme de compras. ¿prepara el auto quieres?

-¿Son solo usted y el Sr Grey o vendrá alguien más?

-Soy solo yo Taylor… el Sr Grey tienen que trabajar y no tiene tiempo para estas cosas. ¿puedes preparar todo?

-Si, Srita Steele

-Perfecto- me doy vuelta, Gail se mueve inmediatamente pero Christian me mira con ojos llenos de furia. Lo que hace que por un acto reflejo me lleve mis manos a mis pechos. Él se sorprende por mi reacción y baja la cabeza. ¡Diablos! No lo hice a propósito. Me siento y comienzo a comer

-Puedo acompañarte si quiere

-Si quiere venir, tendrás que dejar el teléfono aquí

-Ana…

-Entonces no puedes venir y punto final- aprieta tanto su mano que puedo ver como la sangre abandona sus nudillos y quedan blancos. Termino de comer y voy a cambiarme. Me pongo mis jeans preferidos, unos tacones no muy altos. Una remera simple y un jersey ajustado negro. Tomo mi bolso gigante de Prada, mi tarjeta, mi celular y mi IPod. Salgo. Christian sigue sentado en la barra de desayuno

-Si me quieres ubicar, me llamas al BlackBerry… que tengas un buen día en la oficina Christian- le disparo. Él no dice nada

-Taylor

-Estoy listo Srita Steele

-Vamos- entramos en el ascensor, cuando las puertas se cierran largo el aire

-¿Se encuentra bien Ana?

-Si, solo que me sulfura que no cumpla con lo que me dice

-Necesita tiempo, usted sabe, él no está acostumbrado a que le digan que hacer. O a dar explicaciones

-Finalmente me doy cuenta de que casarnos tan pronto iba a ser un error

-¿Lo va a dejar?

-No Taylor… pero te imaginas ¿casados y llevándonos así? Eso no es algo sano

-Si, la comprendo

-Taylor me olvide de preguntarte ¿Qué hiciste con todas esas cosas que estaban en el baúl?

-No te preocupes Ana, eso ya no existe más- sonrío con alivio. Este hombre es pura eficiencia.

Llegamos al lugar donde están todas las tiendas de ropa más caras de la cuidad. Esta vez no desentono pero no me dirijo a las tiendas femeninas, estoy dispuesta a cambiar el guardarropas de Christian Grey. Entro en una tienda bastante grande. Le muestro las medidas al vendedor y me lleva hasta un lugar lleno de trajes. Le digo que me muestre algo que no sea negro o gris. Escojo varios. Azul oscuro. Chocolate. Gris claro con rayas blancas. Verde oscuro y Bordo. Compro muchas camisas de varios colores, blancas, beige, celestes y una azul que también me encanto. Elijo varias corbatas, discretas pero que salen del negro y del gris que mi cincuenta sabe usar. Le paso a Taylor las bolsas cuando salgo. El regresa al auto. Voy a una tienda de ropa informal. Y ahí estoy en mi tema. Le compro varias bermudas, camisetas y remeras de varios colores, no muy chillones porque sé que sino no se las pondría. Veo varios pantalones largos y me lo imagino en ellos por lo que compro varios también. Ummm sigo recorriendo las tiendas. Hay un vestido que me encanto y me lo compro. Me divierto cuando me encuentro comprando lentes de sol… no quiero que los ojos grises más hermosos del planeta se estropeen con la luz solar. Uf estoy cansada y ya son casi las 20. Antes de irnos paso por un cajero automático y saco la cifra más alta que me permiten retirar. La guardo en un sobre y me la meto en el bolso. Ni una llamada de Christian en todo el día. No sé porque pero desde hace varios días hago lo mismo. Son cantidades grandes que escondo en mi armario, en la habitación donde iba a dormir si aceptaba ser sumisa de Christian. Por suerte Taylor reparó la puerta de la habitación por lo que puedo volver a cerrarla con llave. No sé cuánto dinero tengo ya pero supongo que lo estoy guardando por algún caso de emergencia. Sacudo la cabeza y me voy con Taylor a casa. Cuando llego él se encarga de llevar todo a nuestro cuarto

-Hola Gail… ¿llamó Christian?

-Si, aviso que más o menos en una hora estaría aquí ¿quieres picar algo?

-No, lo espero para cenar, me voy al cuarto a acomodar lo que compre- Primero voy a mi antigua habitación y guardo el dinero en la caja donde están los demás sobres. Hay muchos, ¿Christian no se da cuenta del dinero que le está faltando?... soy una tonta, él sabe que es de mi tarjeta y seguro estará encantando que gaste como una loca. Luego me dirijo a nuestro cuarto… son muchas bolsas… entro al vestidor y por suerte hay muchas perchas vacías por lo que cuelgo todo y acomodo las bermudas, remeras y camisetas en los cajones. Acomodo también la ropa que me compré yo. No le va a gustar que haya comprado tantas remeras escotadas, musculosas y jeans apretados. Pero que sufra. Así aprende a cumplir con su promesa. Si él hubiera estado conmigo, seguramente no me hubiera podido comprar nada de eso. Me doy una ducha rápida. La semana que viene el edificio de Steele Editorial ya va a estar terminado y volveré al trabajo. Me siento en la mesa del comedor. Casi nunca la utilizamos porque preferimos comer en la barra de desayuno pero hoy tengo que leer algunos manuscritos por lo que le pedí a Gail que nos sirviera ahí. Siento el elevador abrirse y a Taylor saludarlo

-Buenas noches Sr

-Hola Taylor ¿Dónde está Ana?

-En el comedor- escucho sus pasos cada vez más cerca. El me mira. Sé que odia mi camisón pero bueno Grey a mí me encanta.

-Hola nena- se acerca y me besa

-Hola- veo que se sienta y se saca la corbata y se desprende dos botones de la camisa. Ya colgó el saco en uno de los respaldo de las sillas.

-¿Qué hiciste de bueno hoy? Hola Gail- levanto la mirada. Gail trajo el vino y un poco de queso para picar antes de servirnos la lasaña que le pedí que nos cocinara

-Buenas noches Sr Grey, les dejo esto, en 30 minutos sirvo la lasaña-

-¿Lasaña? Que rico, gracias Gail- le responda Christian

-Permiso

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué hiciste de bueno hoy?- me vuelve a preguntar. Sin levantar la vista del manojo de papeles le respondo

-Fui de compras, lo sabes

-¿Puedes mirarme?

-¿Por qué? ¿te molesta hablarme sin que te mire a la cara?- punto uno

-Entiendo tu punto, no volverá a suceder

-Tú lo dices y después haces lo que se te place, ya no te creo- punto dos

-Estas molesta

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Pero tú te vas a molestar más…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Quiero comer en paz- se sirve un poco de vino y lo bebe de una sola vez, yo me sirvo también y sorbo poco a poco. Sigo sin mirarlo. Estamos callados. Al poco rato Gail nos sirve la lasaña. Esta deliciosa. Tan deliciosa que repito el plato para alegría de Christian. Me voy al cuarto y guardo todo en mi maletín. Siento su mirada en mi espalda

-¿Qué hiciste Anastasia?

-Ya te dije, compre… quizás en exceso

-Es algo que puedes hacer

-Sí pero no me gusta gastar de más, así que supongo que no volveré a hacerlo en mucho tiempo

-¿Y que te compraste?

-Mejor di ¿Qué nos compre?

-¿Compraste algo para mí también?

-Si

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Esta colgado en el vestidor- veo que se dirige al mismo y un "oh" sale de su boca, me acerco y él está mirando con curiosidad los trajes

-No me gusta que siempre te vistas de negro, gris o blanco. Tienes que aceptar que hay otros colores por usar

-Son extraños pero me gustan… será cuestión de acostumbrarse- se acerca y me besa

-Gracias por pensar en mi a pesar de tu enojo

-De nada- le respondo y me suelto

-¿Qué te compraste tú?- se da vuelta y mira mi lado del vestidor. "prepárate Steele" me advierte mi subconsciente. Le doy la espalda al vestidor cuando siento su presencia y su mirada. Me doy vuelta y lo veo con una de las musculosas

-NI EN TUS SUEÑOS- me dice con aire mandón

-Oh claro que me la voy a poner… si hubieras cumplido con tu palabra y hubieras venido conmigo, entonces yo no me hubiera comprado esa prenda- veo que quiere interrumpir y lo detengo

-Así que esto te dará que pensar la próxima vez que prometas algo y no lo cumplas. Y si eso, junto con todo lo que compre llega a desaparecer… voy a ir a trabajar con este camisón todos los días… estas advertido Grey- arroja la prenda al costado y camina furioso hasta mí. Me arrastra hasta su cuerpo y me mira directamente a los ojos

-¿Porque me desafías, porque te gusta desafiarme?- me está apretando demasiado fuerte por lo que enredo mis dedos en su pelo y tiro

-Porque me exaspera que no hagas nada de lo que me prometes y suéltame, me estas apretando fuerte y me duele- él se separa de mí. Me mira furioso, toma una almohada y sale del cuarto. Voy hasta el vestidor y cuelgo mi musculosa. Me tapo y duermo.

Son las tres de la mañana cuando miro el celular. No puedo dormir… lo bueno es que mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar por lo que puedo dormir hasta la hora que me plazca. ¿Dónde diablos estará Christian? ¿Habrá ido a dormir en el cuarto de juegos? Voy hasta ahí pero está cerrado. Lo encuentro totalmente incómodo durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. "Cabeza dura" es lo único que viene a mi cabeza cuando lo miro. Es tan hermoso y tan terco. Me sirvo un vaso de jugo. Lo vuelvo a mirar. No puedo dejar que duerma así cuando mañana tiene que levantarse temprano y trabajar en su bendita empresa. Dejo el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y le acaricio el pelo. El apenas se mueve. Le beso la frente y abre sus hermosos ojos grises

-Mi madre solía decir que una pareja jamás, por más enojados que estén, deben dejar de compartir la cama… así que vamos… puedo estar muy enojada o puedes tú estar muy enojado pero no puedes dormir aquí. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano y trabajar así que vamos… arriba Grey- le extiendo la mano y me paro

-Ana…

-No voy a discutir mi vestuario contigo. Si tú no te convences que soy tuya, toda tuya, desde la primera hasta la última célula de mi piel, es un asunto tuyo… yo no voy a ir por el mundo fijándome quien me mira o me desea porque toda yo soy solo para ti… háblalo con Flynn… tiene que orientarte… y basta de charla… a dormir dije- tiro de su mano y él todavía confundido se para y toma su almohada. Cuando nos acostamos, me toma en sus brazos y finalmente me duermo tranquila. Nueve en punto cuando abro los ojos, Gail me prepara un té. Estoy con poco hambre esta mañana. Me voy al comedor y sigo con mis manuscritos. Hablo con Elizabeth sobre algunos asuntos con referencia al último libro que recibí y que me parece que tiene mucho potencial. Seguramente querré entrevistarme con el autor por lo que deba viajar a Atlanta en algún momento. Le pido que prepare todos los papeles y contratos y los tenga listos por las dudas para la semana que viene sin falta. Estoy viendo también como entrar en el mercado de los libros online, ya que al parecer son un negocio bastante rentable, dado que ya es muy poca la gente que compra los libros en papel. Son las 17 cuando Christian llega de la oficina ¿Qué hace en casa tan temprano? Veo a Mia y a Ethan y los abrazo. Parece que hace siglos que no los veo.

-Ana, como te extrañé

-Y yo a ti Mia… ¿Cómo está todo?

-Esta todo magnífico- me responde Ethan regalándome una hermosa sonrisa

-Hola nena- Christian me besa muy suave en los labios

-Hola- le respondo. Se va. ¿A dónde se va? Ya se me paso el enojo, bueno al menos a mí y conociéndolo como lo conozco supongo que todavía está enojado por mi vestuario

-¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Suele ser más cariñoso cuando te besa

-Está todo bien, no te preocupes.

-No seas metida Mia, es cosa de ellos- Ethan la besa y ella sonríe. Gail nos trae té, café y una torta de manzana que se ve deliciosa. Pone una taza para Christian también por lo que me dirijo al cuarto a buscarlo. Lo veo en la cama con la mano en los ojos.

-¿Meriendas con nosotros?

-No gracias

-¿Por qué no quieres?

-No tengo hambre- cierro suavemente la puerta y me siento a su lado

-Sigues enojado

-No contigo, conmigo, supongo que tantos años de tener el control y encontrarme con alguien como tú, acostumbrada a ser tan independiente, es difícil de aceptar. Sé que eres mía como yo soy tuyo pero bueno, tienes razón, tendré que hablar con John sobre mis celos incontrolables. Luego llega Mia a la oficina diciendo que quiere verte y los traje, así al menos consigo no molestarte más de la cuenta.- tremendo discurso sr Grey

-Christian, sí, soy independiente y para mí es un alivio que tú comprendas que hay cosas de mí que simplemente no puedes manejar… eso es algo que valoro infinitamente. Pero lo que me molesta es ¿acaso no me conoces? Sabes que sería incapaz de llevar esas prendas sin ponerme algo arriba para no morir de vergüenza ante las miradas indiscretas que a mí también me molestan- lo veo sonreír

-Eres un tonto- me acerco y lo beso, luego tiro de su mano-

-Vamos a merendar obseso

-Te amo nena- me da un beso un poco más a lo Grey y volvemos al comedor con las manos juntas. Mia y Ethan sonríen. Mia cuenta acerca de sus ganas de terminar un curso de pastelería para poder abrir un restaurante. Me anoto para probar todos y cada uno de los platillos y ella aplaude emocionada. Veo que Christian se retira y habla con Gail y luego llama por teléfono. Cerca de las 20 cuando los dos tortolitos están por retirarse Christian los par

-Mamá y papá vienen a cenar ¿Por qué no se quedan?

-Claro- responden juntos. Miro a Christian y le sonrío. Nos vamos a la sala para que Gail pueda preparar la mesa. Elliot llama a Christian por lo que él y Kate pasarán también a cenar. Al rato llegan todos. Elliot tiene una cara rara. Cuando me saluda le hago la pregunta

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si- me dice extrañado- ¿Por qué?

-Tienes cara de… ¿decepción?

-La verdad es que quería hablar contigo hoy y mostrarle algo exclusivamente a ti… pero ahora están todos aquí y será imposible y más con el celoso de mi querido hermano- todos miran a Elliot sorprendidos

-Ni lo menciones- tiro de su brazo hasta alejarnos un poco de todos- cuéntame

-No Ana

-Vamos, no me gusta que me digan algo y después se callen… dime

-Quería mostrarte que ya casi termino con el edificio de Steele Editorial

-¿De verdad? ¡vamos!

-No podemos dejar a todos aquí

Sí que podemos- vuelvo a tirar de su brazo mientras mi mirada se dirige exclusivamente al de los ojos grises- Elliot y yo nos vamos por unos momentos y regresamos pronto ¡nada de seguirnos! ¿estamos?


	23. Capitulo 23

-Ana

-No comiences, pueden ir picando algo y nosotros ya llegamos para comer todos juntos ¿verdad?

-Si claro

-Vamos- Elliot es un magnífico conductor y en un dos por tres estamos en la entrada del estacionamiento de la editorial. Entramos por la parte de atrás. Todavía hay andamios y el cartel está cubierto con una tela negra oscura. Cuando entramos al hall Elliot acciona las luces ¡por dios! Todo blanco, azul y negro… es precioso… es sencillo pero elegante. Vamos por el ascensor hasta mi despacho y otro ¡guau! Es exactamente como se lo pedí

-Los muebles llegan mañana así que el fin de semana será terminar algunos detalles y el lunes ya puede estar todo el mundo trabajando

-Elliot, eres increíble, esto es ¡hermoso! Es increíble, bello, maravilloso, no sé, estoy sin palabras

-Me alegro que sea tu gusto y no el de Christian ¿de veras te gusta?

-Es maravilloso Elliot. Tienes que dejar muchas tarjetas tuyas en el hall porque cuando vean este edificio querrán saber quién fue el genio que lo remodelo y yo con orgullo podré decir "mi cuñado"- Elliot sonríe y me hace dar una vuelta en sus brazos. Tenemos que regresar o el obseso del control comenzará a llamar incesantemente a mi móvil. Solo media hora después el ascensor se abre y vemos a todos disfrutar una copa de vino y quesos y fiambre

-Christian no sabes lo ¡hermoso! que quedo el lugar, tu hermano es un ¡genio! estoy sin palabras

-Guau nena, no veo la hora de verlo entonces

-El lunes Grey, como todo el mundo, no te quiero husmeando en mi trabajo- Gail le sonríe y le acerca una copa y otra a mi

-Un brindis por el mejor constructor de todo el mundo, mi cuñado Elliot- digo levantando la copa. Todos aplauden y chocamos nuestros tragos mientras Elliot me guiña el ojo

-Gracias nena- río fuertemente

-Me voy a poner celosa- le dice Kate y él la besa

-No tienes porque… yo te amo a ti, pero eso es algo secreto entre la srita Steele y yo

-¿Y de cuando en cuando tienes tú secretos con mi novia?- pregunta Christian

-Desde que te comportas como un imbécil Grey, así que… supéralo- Christian lo mira enojado y Elliot le saca la lengua lo que sorprende a mi cincuenta que le devuelve el gesto

-Niños, niños, a comportarse- dice Grace riendo. Nunca podía imaginar que una semana después todo, sencillamente se desmoronaría

Finalmente el lunes siguiente se hace la inauguración de Grey's Editorial con edificio nuevo… hay muchos fotógrafos y Christian y todos los Grey hacen acto de presencia, Ethan y Kate también. Los empleados están fascinados con el nuevo diseño y no dejan de halagar a Elliot que agradece amablemente todos los cumplidos. Cuando son las 10 todos comenzamos a trabajar. Yo incluida. Finalmente con Elizabeth decidimos viajar a Atlanta para hacerle firmar a la autora los papeles para poder editar y publicar su libro. Además entramos en la inversión de libros online por lo que todo marcha sobre rieles. Cuando le aviso a Christian sobre mi viaje del viernes ya comenzamos con los roces. Le prohíbo entrometerse. Con Elena y Leila fuera de vista no hay motivos para la sobreprotección, así que con la promesa de llamarlo cada hora hasta mi vuelta lo convenzo de que deje a todo su equipo de seguridad en el Escala. Increíblemente la autora accede a todo por lo que ese mismo viernes (ya sábado a la madrugada) emprendemos el regreso con Elizabeth. No le aviso a nadie porque quiero sorprender a Christian llegando a casa temprano. Cuando estoy por bajar del taxi lo veo salir junto a Sawyer ¿A dónde va tan temprano? Hago que el taxi lo siga y lo veo entrar a un lujoso edificio. ¿Quién diablos vive ahí? Cuando los dos entran le pago al taxista y me bajo. El portero justo sale y me deja pasar haciendo una reverencia. Veo que el ascensor se detiene en el piso 3. Subo con el otro ascensor. No escucho nada. ¿Qué demonios hace Christian aquí?- la puerta del departamento que está al lado está abierta y veo una señora de bienes raíces mostrándolo

-¿Tiene un cita señorita?- me pregunta

-Lo siento, una amiga me aviso, no sabía que había que pedir cita ¿puedo mirar un poco y luego irme?

-Claro, aunque preferiría que se quede y mostrárselo yo

-Estoy un poco apurada pero vamos a ver

-Adelante. Es enorme este lugar. Cuando veo una puerta que sale a un patio trasero. Puedo cruzar al otro lado y ver si puedo oír algo de Christian. Lo hago sin pensarlo. Las cortinas son oscuras y seguro está cerrado pero escucho algo. Me apoyo sobre la puerta y sencillamente mi corazón se paraliza

-_¿Te gusta que te azote no es verdad Susanah? ¡dilo!_

-_Me gusta que mi amo me azote_- tiemblo al escuchar el látigo. Christian… mis lágrimas inundan mis ojos y cruzo apresuradamente. Trato de recomponerme. En el patio de al lado, en la habitación de al lado mi "futuro marido" está azotando a su nueva sumisa. _¿Por qué Christian? ¿Por qué?_

-Hermosa vista ¿verdad?

-Si, quizás demasiado hermosa

-¿Te interesa linda?

-Si, ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-Dos millones

-¿Hasta cuándo tengo tiempo para comprar?

-Hace muy poco que está en el mercado, pero es un lugar muy buscado

-Lo tendré en cuenta… gracias- cuando salgo a la calle me siento devastada. Paro un taxi y regreso al Escala. Gail se sorprende al verme pero me sonríe. Taylor por otro lado parece asustado.

-Gail hazme un favor

-Dime Ana

-Ve a mi antigua habitación y pon toda la ropa que originalmente traje aquí, nada de lo que fue comprado después

-Ana…

-Gail por favor- me doy vuelta y lo miro a Taylor

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Ana…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Paso dos veces… hace menos de una semana

-Ya veo… tu lealtad hacia él es increíble… creí que te importaba un poco como para evitarme este sufrimiento.- Gail llega con el bolso. Me voy al estudio, tomo un papel y escribo. Cierro el sobre, pongo el anillo de compromiso sobre él. ¡_Maldito Christian Grey_! Tengo el alma partida en dos millones. Vuelvo a mi habitación y saco todos los sobres. Debe haber como veinte. Prever. No sabía para qué, pero ahora se para que… para desaparecer de la vida de este miserable mentiroso. Siento un asco que me hace vomitar. Temblando me voy hasta la barra de desayuno. Gail me alcanza un jugo de naranja a tiempo que el ascensor se abre y veo un tipo que no conozco aparecer. Le entrega a Taylor un sobre y se va. Taylor coloca un papel dentro y me lo da

-¿Qué es esto?

-Solo tómalo Ana. Mi lealtad hacia ti está ahí dentro- lo miro ¿tiene lágrimas en los ojos? Se va sin decir nada. Gail también tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

-Voy a extrañarte- la beso y ella me abraza. Todo ha terminado al fin. Todas las dudas, las incertidumbres, todo. Dejo al fin el mundo oscuro de Christian Grey. Cuando salgo a la calle aspiro el aire denso mientras mis pasos comienzan a llevarme a ningún lado. Veo que tengo el sobre que me dio Taylor en la mano. Me siento en una escalera de entrada a un edificio y lo abro. ¿un celular? Veo un papel blanco

"_Ana, tengo el deseo íntimo de que nunca leas estas líneas porque si lo haces querrá decir que sabes algo que no tendrías que saber y por lo tanto ya no estás en el Escala ni en la vida del Sr Grey. Pero como puede que sepas todo y quizás dudes de mi afecto hacia ti, dentro de este sobre verás que no es así. Ahí tienes un teléfono celular desechable que puedes usar hasta 10 veces sin ser ubicada. El número que tiene registrado es mi número personal, solo lo tiene Gail y ahora tú, Christian ni nadie del equipo de seguridad lo tiene. Dentro de este sobre también vas a encontrar tu nuevo nombre y partida de nacimiento. Espero no te incomode usar mi apellido con tu segundo nombre. Puedes ir al "Tablot", es un hotel de cinco estrellas y el dueño es mi amigo fiel por lo tanto puedes quedarte ahí el tiempo que necesites sin gastar nada y por supuesto que nadie sabrá que estás ahí y menos si te registras con el nombre falso que te proporcioné. También tienes un documento. Solo cambie algunas fechas. Ana el dinero que me paga el sr Grey es excesivo, vi que sacaste grandes cantidades lo que seguramente te proporcionará un buen pasar hasta que consigas un trabajo y puedas irte un poco más lejos de él, pero si necesitas mas no dudes en llamar y pedirlo porque te lo daré sin miramientos. Estas en mi corazón y en el de Gail. Suerte Ana. Taylor"_

Sencillamente no lo puedo creer. Este hombre me quiere. Voy hasta el lugar que me indicó y digo que vengo de parte de Jason Taylor y me hacen hablar con el dueño que lo llama y luego este buen hombre me sonríe y me da una de las habitaciones de lujo, con servicio completo y por invitación de la casa. Su nombre es Richard. Cuando abro la habitación me tiro en la cama y lloro desconsoladamente hasta quedarme dormida. Cuando abro los ojos, siento que me duele todo. Me quedo solo con mi tanga, y me tapo y sigo durmiendo.

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
